ROSE
by LeoneBee
Summary: Sebab anak panah yang meleset dari perkiraan menjadi jembatan pertemuan dua kubu permusuhan yang tak mampu membentengi diri dari keelokan diri, terjatuh pada pandangan pertama dan mencoba mengingkari kenyataan. Takdir yang terukir tak seindah kelopak mawar, berduri menyakitkan seperti apa yang tersembunyi dibalik keindahannya. CHANBAEK/BL/HISTORICAL/RATE M/CHAPTERED
1. Chapter 1

**ROSE**

 **Cast : ChanBaek and Other Cast**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre: Romance, Historical-Collosal, BoysLove**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, Keluarga dan para Fans. Cerita ini murni milik saya, apabila ada kesamaan dalam cerita maupun judul. Itu hanya lah sebuah ketidak sengajaan. Biasa cerita pasaran.**

 **Warning : BoysLove, Cerita pasaran, Typo(s) dimana mana, Alur cerita tidak memungkinkan, Tidak sesuai EYD, dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **DONT LIKE. DONT READ**

 **DONT BASH.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

" _Agissi_."

Petikan merdu sebuah _gayageum_ yang berasal dari jemari lentik nan halus itu terhenti tatkala suara salah seorang dayang miliknya mengalun sopan menembus iringan musiknya.

Kelopak mata yang terhias bulu lentik bergerak pelan menampakkan sepasang iris _puppy_ kelam bening yang tersorot tegas dibalik bayang hangat yang beberapa menit lalu tersembunyi.

Keindahan yang terpancar murni sontak membuat para dayang maupun pengawal yang berada di tempat tersebut tersenyum takjub, menggeleng pelan mengherankan setiap sudut diri yang terpahat sempurna.

Seulas senyum hangat terulas di bibir sebelum mendentangkan suara tenor halusnya.

"Ada apa?"

Mendengar suara junjungannya sang dayang membungkukkan tubuh memberi salam hormat kemudian memulai penyampaian pesan yang telah diamanahkan kepadanya.

"Kangin _jeonha_ mengundang anda untuk bertandang ke Balai Istana sekarang, _Agissi_."

Anggukan kepala menyertai tubuh yang membungkuk meminta izin undur diri.

Dayang itu melangkah mundur mencapai pintu utama. Menggeser pelan lantas berlalu dari sana. Seusai kepergian dayangnya, dia mengerling menatap _gayageum_ yang masih berada di pangkuan dengan kening berkerut penuh tanya.

"Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu? Hingga Ayahanda memintaku untuk menemuinya di Balai Istana?" bisiknya sambil membenahi ujung _dalryongpo_ seusai meletakkan _gayageum_ di samping jendela paviliun miliknya.

Tangan kanan yang berniat menggeser pintu tertahan sejenak, rona wajahnya masih tampak berpikir. Selang beberapa saat, menghela napas lalu menggelengkan kepala. Suara pintu geser mengambil alih posisi tubuhnya.

Beberapa dayang dan pengawal dengan sigap merunduk hormat menerima kehadirannya. Mereka bergegas berbaris rapi di belakang tubuh si Pangeran, melangkah beriringan di sepanjang wilayah Kerajaan.

 _ ***Rose***_

"Tidakkah keputusan ini terdengar mendadak, _Jeonha_?"

Suara lemah yang sarat akan keresahan hati itu mengulas satu tarikan maklum di bibir Baginda Raja. Tangannya beralih meremas tangan sang Ratu yang tergeletak pasrah di lengan kursi. Berusaha mengusap keresahan hati sang dambatan hati.

"Tenanglah. Kau tahu dengan jelas tabiat Pangeran bungsu kita, heum."

Tanpa sadar dia berdecak tidak terima, sejenak melupakan tata krama. Sang Ratu mengentak genggaman tangan Rajanya.

"Kau berucap seolah Baekhyun _agissi_ telah kehilangan haknya dalam mengutarakan pendapatnya. Tidak semua keputusan orang tua baik bagi putranya, Byun Kangin."

Deru napas bersahutan, tersenggal menahan buncahan emosi.

Wanita paruh baya pemilik lesung pipit yang masih terlihat cantik diusia separuh abad itu, rupanya tidak terima dengan keputusan sang Raja yang terlihat mementingkan diri sendiri tanpa menatap lebih dulu pendapat sang putra.

Meski dia tahu bagaimana tabiat Putra bungsu mereka. Tetap saja, dirinya tidak bisa terus berdiam diri mendapati sang putra bagaikan boneka Kerajaan. Selalu mengikuti petuah Ayahandanya tanpa memikirkan keinginan hatinya.

Kangin menghela napas panjang, jemari tegas miliknya tertaut di antara jemari Ratunya. "Hanya sebuah keputusan yang belum mutlak, Leeteuk-ah. Bukankah aku memanggil Baekhyun kemari."

Leeteuk mengalihkan pandang, menatap pintu mahoni berukirkan naga serta bunga sakura di setiap sisi dan lingkaran badannya. Pintu utama Balai Istana.

"Aku mohon untuk tidak menekannya. Kau tahu, perjodohan adalah hal yang cukup mengganggu pikirannya," pinta Leeteuk lemah.

Sorot mata yang selalu mengagungkan ketegasan, kini merapuh dengan kesenduan naluri seorang ibu yang selalu menginginkan kebahagiaan putranya dan tak menginginkan secuilpun pijakan kesedihan di balik punggung putranya.

Kangin tersenyum lantas mengusap sisi wajah Leeteuk. "Kau berpikir aku tidak memiliki hati nulari, heum. Aku Ayahandanya dan kasih sayang seorang Ayahanda kepada putranya tidak perlu diragukan lagi meski tidak sebesar kasih sayang seorang Ibunda."

"Terima kasih, _Jeonha_ ," desau Leeteuk lega.

Senyuman tulus membingkai wajah, Kangin turut tersenyum. Kepalanya mengangguk satu kali. Cubitan resah yang sempat menaungi hatinya perlahan mengabur. Dia tahu bagaimana tabiat Rajanya, walau tampak tajam dan keras. Namun, hatinya sangatlah lembut dan rapuh, terlebih bila mengenai putra-putra mereka.

Suara ranting pohon yang saling bergesekan sebab kibasan angin meramaikan keheningan di balik pintu mahoni. Teriakan pengawal serta bunyi gong yang menjadi pertanda akan kehadiran Pangeran Baekhyun yang seulas mereka bicarakan menyentak fokus sepasang penguasa Kerajaan Silla. Mereka bergegas membenahi posisi duduk begitu pintu mahoni berukirkan naga terbuka pelan.

Seorang pria berbalutkan _dalryongpo_ berwarna cokelat muda mengais langkah tegas menghampiri singgahsana kedua orang tuanya. Surai kelam sepanjang bahu yang dibiarkan jatuh terurai bergoyang pelan mengiringi entakan kakinya. Kangin dan Leeteuk mengulas satu senyum takjub akan keindahan yang di tawarkan di depan mata.

Mereka hanya mampu mengucap syukur kepada dewa sebab telah bermurah hati menganugerahkan sebongkah berlian pada Kerajaan Silla. Sebuah Kerajaan tangguh yang begitu tersohor ke-Agungannya di Semenanjung Korea dengan kekuatannya yang tidak dapat dikalahkan oleh Kerajaan manapun kecuali Kerajaan Goguryeo musuh bebuyutan Kerajaan Silla.

Baekhyun membungkukkan badan, memberi hormat dengan gerakan sopan begitu sampai di hadapan orang tuanya. Kangin menganggukkan kepala, tangannya terulur mempersilakan Baekhyun untuk menyamankan tubuh di salah satu kursi kayu yang terpahat sempurna.

"Duduklah, Ayahanda akan segera menjelaskan maksud dari kedatanganmu kemari."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh, setelahnya bergegas menyamankan tubuh di salah satu kursi kayu yang berjajar memanjang hingga pintu utama Balai.

"Kau terlihat sehat, nak. Bagamana pelatihan memanahmu? Berjalan lancar?" tanya Leeteuk berbasa-basi.

Berusaha membangun suasana akrab layaknya keluarga, menanggalkan kesan formal yang senantiasa menyelimuti mereka.

Mendengar intonasi tenang yang terlontar dari pasang bibir ibundanya cukup mampu menghilangkan perasaan resah serta gurat cemas yang sekilas mengetuk relung hati Baekhyun.

Seulas senyum terpahat di sepanjang bibir, kepala Baekhyun mengangguk usai memahami kondisi sekitar. Rupanya kedua orang tuanya hanya tengah merindu, untuk itu dirinya dipanggil kemari.

Wajar memang jika seperti itu, sebab meskipun mereka tinggal dalam lingkup kerajaan yang sama akan tetapi letak pavillion mereka berjauhan serta mereka tidak diperkenankan bertemu sekehendak hati tanpa unsur yang jelas.

"Baik Ibunda. Bagaimana dengan keadaan Ibunda dan Ayahanda? Mengenai pelatihan memanahku, semua berjalan lancar," jawab Baekhyun sopan sambil mengulas senyum.

"Cukup baik dan bertambah baik ketika kita dapat bertemu, putraku."

Kangin bangkit dari kursi singgasana, berjalan mendekat lalu mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun beralih menatap Kangin. Ukiran indah di bibir tak berniat lenyap. Terpatri hingga usapan hangat di kepala sirna. Sorot mata baya itu mengentak kenyamanan Baekhyun, menggerakkan tangan meraih tangan Kangin dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Ayahanda merindukan _hyungdeul_."

Kangin sedikit tersentak menerima kebenaran atas pernyataan yang terkecap itu. Kekehan ringan kemudian terdengar mencoba mengaburkan kerisauan hatinya.

"Kau cukup pandai membaca pikiran orang, heum."

Kangin mengacak surai Baekhyun. Baekhyun sekilas menatap Leeteuk. "Dua hari lagi Ayahanda, Ibunda. Hanya tinggal dua hari lagi," rafal Baekhyun berupaya menenangkan gejolak rindu kedua orang tuanya akan kehadiran dua kakaknya.

Leeteuk mengangguk sebelum terkekeh ringan. "Sayang, Ibunda dan Ayahanda tidak serapuh itu. Kami mampu menahannya. Hanya tinggal dua hari lagi, bukan."

Leeteuk menatap Kangin dan Rajanya itu mengulaskan senyum.

Kangin berdeham, menatap tegas putra bungsunya berinisiatif menyampaikan tujuan awal dirinya memanggil sang putra kemari saat ini juga.

"Putraku.."

Kangin beringsut mendekat, menyamankan tubuh di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap lekat Ayahandanya. "Ya, Ayahanda." Kangin menghela napas, mengerling ke arah Leeteuk dan menerima anggukan kepala dari sang permaisuri.

"Sebentar lagi Tahun Matahari."

Baekhyun terkesiap, tautan jemari di bawah meja bergerak rusuh- iris matanya senantiasa menatap Kangin, namun perasaan resah menggelayuti hantinya.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Lontaran selanjutnya seketika mengaburkan asa pikiran dan perasaannya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandang, tidak mampu mengucap sepatah kata untuk beralibi. Memang pada kenyataan, dia tak memiliki bahan pengalih untuk di lempar keluar. Lidah terasa kelu, merasa resah dengan kalimat selanjutnya.

Mendapati keterbungkaman Baekhyun. Kangin dapat menyimpulkan bila jawaban atas pertanyaannya masih terlampau jauh. Hela napas berat dari Kangin menggerakkan kelopak mata Baekhyun, menutup iris _puppy_ yang berbinar pasrah.

"Ayahanda paham."

Tangan Kangin terulur, mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Apa kau akan menerima keputusan Ayahanda?"

"Kangin!" cicit Leeteuk terkejut menerima untaian suku kata itu. Belum sempat dia mencecap sebaris kalimat protes, suara Baekhyun menyelinap ke telinga dengan cepat.

"Aku akan selalu menerima apa yang menjadi keputusan Ayahanda, karena aku yakin, keputusan tersebut baik untukku juga Kerajaan."

Kangin menggelengkan kepala bangga saat putranya kembali menunjukkan sikap patuhnya.

"Walaupun keputusan itu akan mengecewakanmu, Apakah kau akan tetap mengikutinya?"

Baekhyun menatap Leeteuk dengan lembut, sebaris lekuk tulus membayangi sinar keraguan dalam hati ibunya.

"Sebagai seorang anak hendaklah selalu yakin dengan apa yang telah diputuskan kedua orang tuannya. Karena sesungguhnya orang tua lebih mengetahui apa yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Setiap orang tua pasti menginginkan kebahagiaan anaknya."

Tanpa sadar air mata melinang dari mata Leeteuk. Jemarinya bergerak mengusap linangan tersebut kemudian bergegas bangkit dari singgasana menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Nak, namun tidak semua keputusan orang tua baik bagi kehidupan anaknya. Sebab, orang tua hanya mampu menatap langkah anaknya. Tidak turut melangkah bersama dengan sang anak. Sebagai orang tua yang bijak, hendaklah mereka yakin dengan apa yang sudah anak mereka putuskan. Karena sesungguhnya hanya mereka sendirilah yang mengetahui baik-buruk hidupnya. Orang tua hanya berwajib mengingatkan dan mengarahkan putranya bila mereka mengambil langkah yang salah."

Baekhyun menatap sendu ibunya saat setiap untaian kata bijak Leeteuk mengalir ke dalam sanubarinya, pandangannya teralih menatap sang ayahanda. Terdiam, menunggu keputusan Kangin selama menyimak percakapan ini.

"Ayahanda akan memberikan satu kesempatan lagi untukmu. Tetapi, bila sampai Tahun Matahari tiba kau belum juga mendapatkan pendampingmu. Terpaksa Ayahanda akan menjodohkanmu," tegas Kangin menuai rundukan kepala tanda setuju dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah menduganya bila jalan ini yang pada akhirnyaakan dipilih oleh orang tuanya, memang berat jika dia hidup dengan orang asing yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai, namun cinta itu seperti air, mengalir dengan sendirinya dan tanpa batas. Baiklah sekali lagi, dia akan tunduk pada petuah ayahandanya.

 _ ***Rose***_

Hempasan anak panah yang melesat cepat ke arah bidikan menuai decak kagum setiap mata yang memandang. Bahkan salah seorang dari mereka tanpa sadar mengucap sebaris kalimat pujian.

"Anda memang hebat _Jeoha_ dalam jarak sejauh itu, anak panah anda masih dapat mencapai target utama."

Kepalanya menggeleng terpesona, decakan kagum dengan tatapan memuja tak henti mengitari tempat pelatihan memanah.

Mereka mengerling, mendesau dalam hati mengagungkan nama Putra mahkota mereka yang sebentar lagi akan beralih menjadi Raja mereka. Meski tampak bengis dan dingin, namun hendikan bahu tidak peduli menyemai hati mereka. Tetap saja mereka akan memuja sang Putra mahkota.

Sosok penguasa Kerajaan Goguryeo selanjutnya yang digadang-gadang sebagai pembawa kesejahteraan dan kedamaian di sepanjang Semenanjung Korea ini, mampu membutakan tabiat keras si Putra mahkota.

Pandangan mereka beralih. Dalam jarak sejauh itu, sang Putra mahkota masih dapat melancarkan anak pananhnya tanpa meleset sedikitpun, sungguh mustahil.

Tapi inilah keturunan Kerajaan Goguryeo. Kerajaan terhebat dan terkuat di antara Kerajaan-kerajaan lain kecuali Kerajaan Silla musuh bebuyutan Kerajaan Goguryeo. Terhitung lebih dari puluhan ribu Goguryeo dan Silla beradu pedang. Namun, tidak ada niatan untuk mundur, baik dari Kerajaan Goguryeo maupun Kerajaan Silla. Mereka tetap bersikukuh menapakkan ego masing-masing di simbol Kerajaan.

Sosok rupawan itu tersenyum bangga ketika sekali lagi dia mampu membuktikan kepada dunia akan kehebatannya. Tangannya hendak kembali menarik anak panah sebelum salah satu dayang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Mohon ampun sebab telah lancang mengganggu waktu anda, _Jeoha_. Saya hanya sedang menyampaikan pesan. Saat ini Yunho _Jeonha_ dan Jaejoong _Mama_ tengah menanti kedatangan anda di Balai Istana, Chanyeol _Jeoha_."

Tepat setelah dayang menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lesatan anak panah menembus panah yang telah menancap, membelahnya menjadi dua bagian. Menatap sejenak panah tersebut kemudian berbalik tanpa seutas kata menjauhi tempat pelatihan.

 _ ***Rose***_

"Jangan terburu mengambil keputusan, Rajaku. Kau tahu bagaimana sifat Putra mahkota?"

Sang Raja menatap Ratunya begitu alunan kata tersamar kerisauhan hati memenuhi indera pendengarnya.

"Jaejoong, kau tahu bagaimana kondisiku. Chanyeol harus segera naik tahta menggantikanku."

Wanita paruh baya yang tetap tampak cantik meski usia menggilas sinar mudanya terdengar mendengus kesal ketika Rajanya nampak memburamkan keadaan.

"Jangan membual. Aku tahu, kau masih cukup kuat duduk di kursi ini hingga 1-2 tahun lamanya," sergah Jaejoong tidak terima.

Yunho menghela napas panjang lalu mengusap kening pasrah. Percuma berdebat dengan istrinya, tidak kunjung menemui titik terang justru akan semakin kacau. Pada akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk mengalah, menuruti kemauan sang permaisuri.

"Baiklah, tetapi hanya sampai Tahun Matahari. Bila sampai Tahun Matahari Chanyeol tidak lekas mendapatkan pendamping. Aku akan menjodohkannya."

Jaejoong mengangguk setuju, pandangannya beralih menatap pintu utama Balai istana dengan tatapan menerawang, menghiraukan kening berkerut Yunho yang merasa janggal atas perubahan sifatnya.

Sebagai seorang ibu, tentu dia memahami sifat putranya. Chanyeol adalah seorang Putra mahkota yang luar biasa tampan dengan segudang kehebatan serta otak cerdas. Dia sosok pria yang dingin, angkuh, namun berbakti kepada kedua orang tuanya juga Kerajaan.

Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mengampuni orang yang telah menyakitinya, tetapi dia begitu lembut kepadanya. Membentakpun tidak pernah Chanyeol lakukan mengingat bagaimana sifatnya.

Maka dari itu Jaejoong seketika merasa menjadi sosok ibu yang gagal jika membuat hati sang putra tersakiti sebab keputusan Yunho, sebisa mungkin Chanyeol harus mendapat pendampingnya atas kehendaknya sendiri.

Dengan begitu Chanyeol akan hidup bahagia karena besanding dengan orang yang dicintainya, orang pilihannya.

"Sayang."

Jaejoong tersentak dari lamunannya saat suara bass mengalun merdu ditelinga. Jaejoong menolehkan kepala dan tersenyum lembut ketika mata mendapati roman cemas dari pria tampan belahan jiwanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sekilas memikirkan putra tampan kita."

Kerutan samar terlihat di kening Yunho.

"Sesuatu telah terjadi?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya merindukannya."

Ucapan jujur Jaejoong menuai lekuk tulus di sebaris bibir Yunho. Tangan terulur mengusap tangan Jaejoong lantas menggenggamnya bermaksud menenangkan.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tersenyum sesaat mendengar seruan pengawal dari balik pintu Balai Istana yang menyerukan kedatangan Putra mahkota mereka. Tak lama pintu mahoni berwarna merah bata dengan ukiran Naga berpadu kelopak mawar terbuka perlahan, menyongsong seraut wajah tampan dalam balutan _gonryongpo_ berwarna merah pekat, ikat kepala yang berwarna senada dengan _gonryongo_ yang terbalut, terikat di kening, tanpa mengganggu tatanan surai kelamnya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong mengucap penuh syukur kepada Dewa atas kemurahan hatinya sebab telah menitipkan seorang berlian nyaris sempurna di Kerajaan Goguryeo. Chanyeol mengais langkah teratur menghampiri singgasana orang tuanya.

Begitu berdiri tepat di hadapan kedua orang tuanya Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuh memberi hormat.

"Ada apa gerangan? Sehingga membuat Ayahanda memanggilku kemari?" tanya Chanyeol usai memberi salam.

"Duduklah terlebih dahulu Putra mahkota."

Chanyeol segera menyamankan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi kayu dengan ukiran serupa, obsidian tajamnya menatap Yunho penuh rasa penasaran.

"Kau sangat tidak sabaran nak."

Chanyeol mendengus malas saat mendengar ucapan geli Ayahnya. "Aku sedang ada urusan Ayahanda."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala. Nada jengkel terdengar jelas di setiap bait kata yang terkecap bibir.

Tidak berniat membuat putranya semakin resah. Yunho bergegas melancong ke inti pembicaraan.

"Sebentar lagi, kau akan menjadi penguasan Goguryeo menggantikan Ayahanda."

Chanyeol menatap Yunho lekat-lekat yang dibalas dengan tatapan tegas dari sepasang iris Yunho. Raja paruh baya itu menarik napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan wejangannya.

"Dan kau tentu telah mengetahui apa syarat utama sebelum menjadi seorang Raja?"

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan begitu serentak hati mulai mengetahui arah perbincangan tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan pendampingmu?"

Pertanyaan Yunho bagaikan petir yang menyambar kepala, melumpuhkan saraf otak Chanyeol. Tegukan ludah kelu mengiringi gelengan kepala penuh sesal.

"Lantas, Ayahanda yakin kau tidak akan menerima keputusan Ayahanda kali ini."

Chanyeol mendongak menatap Yunho dengan tatapan teduh ketika untaian bernada kecewa menyentak kebaktiannya.

"Sebagai seorang anak hendaklah harus yakin dengan apa yang diputuskan oleh orang tuanya, sebab orang tua yang lebih tahu tentang kebahagiaan anaknya. Karena, tidak ada satupun orang tua yang menginginkan putranya terluka."

Chanyeol mengulaskan satu senyum tulus, sebuah senyuman langka nyaris tidak pernah terlihat bila tidak sedang bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Akan tetapi ini masalah hati Ayahanda, masalah kebahagiaan dan cinta. Kebahagiaan tidak akan terkecap bila kau bersanding dengan orang asing. Dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kau cintai. Benar, cinta seperti air, mengalir dengan sendirinya tanpa batas. Namun, sodoran pepatah itu tidak dapat menjamin kebahagiaanku, Ayahanda. Hidup bahagia akan terlaksana jika kita hidup dengan orang yang mampu membuat kita jatuh cinta."

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, menyongsong langkah ke hadapan orang tuanya. "Maaf Ayahanda. Untuk kali ini saja biarkan aku memutuskan keinginanku sendiri. Maaf, atas ketidaksetujuanku. Aku permisi." Dia membungkukkan tubuh, kemudian berbalik keluar dari Balai Istana.

Yunho menghela napas pasrah, dia sudah menduganya. Chanyeol pasti akan menolaknya. Jaejoong mengusap lengan Yunho, menenangkan biduk kegelisahan di hati.

"Chanyeol adalah seorang Putra mahkota yang akan menggantikan posisimu di singgasana, _Jeonha_. Inilah saatnya untuk mempercayai setiap keputusannya," ucapnya lembut sembari tersenyum. Yunho menganggukkan kepala, berusaha mempercayai ucapan sang istri.

Lagipula apa yang dikatakan putranya adalah fakta. Hidup bersama orang yang kita cintai dan mencintai kita itulah kebahagiaan, seperti apa yang telah dia rasakan saat ini. Biarlah Chanyeol mencari cintanya, mencari mawarnya seorang diri, dia yakin putranya lebih mengetahui apa yang terbaik untuk Kerajaan ini.

 _ ***Rose***_

Sepasang iris _puppy_ itu menatap penuh minat kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran lalu terhempas angin menyapa puncak kepala. Bibir semerah bunga mawar tertarik, membentuk lengkungan tulus membuat pesonanya meningkat berkali-kali lipat, jemari meruncing lentik terulur ke atas kepala, meraih beberapa helai kelopak sakura yang menyapa surai.

Menatapnya sekilas sebelum meniupnya menjauh. Kembali menerbangkan kelopak sakura yang tersangkut bersama sekawanannya yang senantiasa melayang di udara.

Kini hatinya tengah dirundung perasaan bahagia yang tak terkira, sudah lama sekali dia tak menghirup udara di alam bebas seperti ini. Kesibukan sebagai seorang Pangeran serta keterbatasan mengenal dunia seolah membelenggunya dari dunia luar.

Ucapan terima kasih senantiasa terlontar dari celah bibir, ketika orang tuanya mengizinkan dirinya untuk sekali lagi mengecap indahnya dunia luar. Para dayang dan pengawal turut melukis senyum merasakan kebahagiaan sang junjungan. Baekhyun menoleh menatap dayang serta pengawalnya, sorot permohonan berbayang semu di sana.

"Dapatkah kalian membiarkanku melangkah seorang diri di ujung sana?" tanya Baekhyun meragu, tidak meyakini permintaannya akan terkabul.

Sebab dia tahu bagaimana patuhnya para dayang serta pengawalnya itu. Mereka tidak akan semudah itu membiarkan dirinya lepas dari pengawasan.

"Mohon maaf, _Agissi_. Kami tidak bisa melalaikan tugas kami. Keselamatan _Agissi_ adalah prioritas kami."

Baekhyun menghela napas, tepakan langkah menggilas tanah, menghampiri barisan dayang dan pengawalnya.

"Kalian meragukanku."

"Mohon ampun _Agissi_ , kami tidak bermaksud seperti itu," gagap salah satu dayangnya, tubuhnya bergetar resah menahan takut.

Baekhyun menyentuh bahu dayang tersebut lalu mengusapnya lembut.

"Keselamatanku atau Kebahagiaanku? Apa yang lebih prioritas bagi kalian?"

Seketika barisan dayang dan pengawal di sekitar pijakannya menunduk dalam merasa bersalah. Mereka di rundung perasaan dilema.

Bagi mereka keduanya adalah suatu hal yang patut diprioritaskan. Mereka tidak bisa memilih salah satu, meski diharuskan untuk memilih. Bila memang dipaksakan untuk memilih salah satu di antara dua pertanyaan itu mereka terpaksa memilih keselamatan Baekhyun dan dengan berat hati pilihan mereka tentu akan melenyapkan senyum bahagia itu.

Tentu saja mereka tidak akan sampai hati membiarkan lengkungan indah itu lenyap sebab keegoisan mereka yang bersikukuh mengemban tugas.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum saat merasakan keresahan dayang serta pengawalnya.

"Aku terima niat tulus kalian, terima kasih. Tetapi, aku mohon. Untuk kali ini saja. Biarkan aku mengecap indahnya alam bebas ini tanpa bayang-bayang identitasku."

Mereka terdiam, merutuki kebodohan yang telah mereka perbuat hingga membuat Pangeran mereka memohon pada mereka yang hanya seorang pengikut.

"Aku bisa menjaga diri. Keselamatan seseorang bukan dari ketatnya penjagaan, melainkan dari baik buruknya tingkah laku seseorang itu sendiri," petuah bijak Baekhyun terlempar tegas.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari dayang serta pengawalnya. Baekhyun berbalik melangkah pergi. Suara serasah daun kering tergilas tepakan langkah yang menjauh, terdengar kian samar ketika punggung sang Pangeran terbenam di balik pohon oak.

Para dayang dan pengawal bergerak resah di tempat. Mengepalkan tangan menahan diri untuk tidak mengacaukan keinginan sang Pangeran. Merafalkan kepada diri sendiri bahwa Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja meski tanpa penjagaan dari mereka.

Sedikit melanggar peraturan Kerajaan demi kebahagiaan sang junjungan, tidak masalah bukan.

 _ ***Rose***_

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuh di salah satu pohon oak yang berdiri angkuh menantang langit walau beberapa daun berjatuhan menjadi serasah tak berarti di tanah. Sebagaian melayang mengikuti gerak angin yang terhempas pelan.

Kelopak matanya terpejam, menikmati embusan angin yang membelai wajah. Mengacak surai kelamnya. Lambaian mesra kelopak bunga sakura berulang kali menyapa wajah serta puncak kepala. Bibirnya tertarik tipis, hatinya menenang merasakan keindahan murni di sekitar pijakan kakinya.

Seekor rusa menyapa bayangnya begitu kelopak mata bergerak, menampakkan sepasang iris tajamnya. Tepat beberapa meter di depan. Tiba-tiba jiwa berburunya melesat menegakkan nyali Chanyeol. Genggaman pada alat pemanah di tangan kiri menguat.

Bergerak menarik busur panah tepat di saat embusan angin makin hebat menyemarakan nafsu berburunya. Roman wajahnya berubah serius, mengarahkan anak panah ke objek bidikan. Salah satu kelopak mata tertutup, berfokus pada gairahnya tanpa menimbang lebih jauh arah anak panah tersebut.

Seulas senyum miring mengiringi lesatan anak panah, hanya sepersekian detik sebelum tergantikan dengan sorot terkejut. Kening berkerut heran dan tersentak di tempat ketika suara pekikan seseorang menerbangkan kesadaran Chanyeol.

Jantung Chanyeol berdetak kencang, berbagai pikiran buruk silih berganti menerpa otaknya. Seorang Putra mahkota seperti dirinya pantang menyakiti seseorang yang tidak bersalah maupun menganggu dirinya.

Serentak logika mengomando untuk bergegas mendekat. Chanyeol melempar busur panahnya ke tanah, kemudian melangkah tergesa nyaris berlari ke asal pekikan suara. Menghiraukan guratan penuh tanya di berbagai pasang wajah para pengawalnya.

"Oh Dewa."

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati, merutuki kecerobohannya saat mata meyakini bila memang anak panahnya meleset. Seorang pria berbalutkan _dalryongpo_ berwarna cokelat memaku kesadaran Chanyeol.

Dia tahu orang yang tanpa sengaja ia sakiti ialah seorang Pangern. Chanyeol bergegas menghampiri sang pangeran yang tengah bersimpuh sambil mengerat lengannya. Aliran darah mengaliri lengan tangannya hingga ke baris telapak tangan.

"Maaf. Sungguh, saya tidak sengaja. Anak panah saya meleset dari perkiraan saya, _Agissi_."

Chanyeol berusaha berucap sesopan mungkin. Meredam emosi si korban demi menekan terjadinya kesalahpahaman yang dapat menimbulkan percikan perang antar Kerajaan.

"Maafkan saya, _Agissi_ ," pinta Chanyeol sekali lagi saat tak mendengar satupun dengung ucapan dari si korban, hanya desisan samar yang sesekali terdengar.

Tubuhnya masih bersimpuh membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol menelan kembali untaian katanya begitu mendengar suara tenor yang menyelinap masuk ke telinga bersama riuhan angin. Chanyeol terkesima, suara yang menyelinap bagaikan petikan _gayageum_. Indah dan lembut.

Serasah daun kering yang terpijak mengambil kesadaran Chanyeol. Pangeran asing itu bangkit hendak beringsut pergi, tetapi dengan sigap Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku akan mengobatimu, tetaplah di sini."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya..."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandang menatap si pemanah. Desiran halus tiba-tiba menekan pergerakan mereka. Sepasang iris saling menyelami keindahan masing-masing, tanpa sadar telah terjatuh ke dalam belenggu tak kasat mata.

Riuhan angin berderak kian kencang. Helaian kelam mereka terhempas, teracak membayangi pandangan. Baekhyun nyaris tenggelam bila pandangannya tak sengaja menelusuri balutan yang dikenakan pemanah asing itu. Sebuah lambang Kerajaan Goguryeo terukir apik di dada kiri serta ukiran naga berjari empat di sepasang bahu, bagian depan dan belakang sekaligus memberitahu Baekhyun akan posisi sosok asing tersebut.

Rona wajah Baekhyun mendadak cemas meski samar, lengannya bergegas mengentak lingkupan tangan Chanyeol dari pergelangan tangan. Merundukkan kepala kemudian menapak langkah menghindari sepasang mata yang senantiasa menatapnya lekat.

"Izinkan aku mengobati lukamu," ujar Chanyeol tegas seraya mengadang langkah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdiri resah, genggaman tangan di lengan yang terluka mengerat.

Pangeran cantik itu mencoba tersenyum di balik kerisauannya. "Tidak perlu merepotkan diri, _Jeoha_. Hanya sebuah luka kecil," tolak Baekhyun halus.

Obsidian tajam Chanyeol beralih sekilas ke barisan pengawalnya ketika acap kali dia menangkap iris indah itu mencuri pandang ke balik tubuhnya.

"Aku bukan seorang pecundang, Byun _Agissi_. Aku tidak mungkin membunuh lawan yang tengah lemah. Jadi, jangan cemas," kata Chanyeol menenangkan ketika telah mengetahui kerisauan hati lelaki menawan itu.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Pancaran matanya masih tampak ragu. Chanyeol tersenyum maklum. Tangan terulur, meraih telapak tangan Baekhyun. Meniti langkah, menghampiri pohon sakura lantas menyamankan tubuh di bawah gugusan pohon sakura yang tak kunjung usai melepaskan kelopak bunganya.

Tangan kanan terangkat, menginstruksi salah seorang pengawalnya untuk memenuhi permintaannya. Tak berapa lama menunggu sang pengawal kembali tergesa dengan air dan ramuan di sepasang tangan.

Chanyeol mengambil ramuan serta air tersebut dari tangan si pengawal lalu beralih pada lengan _gonryongpo_ miliknya. Suara tarikan kain menginterupsi keheningan. Chanyeol membalut luka Baekhyun dengan ujung lengan _gonryongpo_ miliknya usai membubuhkan ramuan tersebut pada luka Pangeran Silla itu.

Baekhyun menatap dalam diam kegiatan Chanyeol. Dia terkagum sekaligus tersanjung. Tak pernah mengira sebelumnya jika dapat bertemu dengan calon pewaris tahta Kerajaan Goguryeo serta mendapat perlakuan baik semacam ini secara langsung dari sosok rupawan itu.

Chanyeol menyudahi kegiatannya kemudian mendongak menatap Baekhyun yang masih termangu menatap dirinya tanpa berkedip. Chanyeol terkekeh, ia menjentikkan jari di depan wajah Baekhyun. Berupaya menarik kesadaran pria cantik itu.

Kelopak mata Baekhyun mengerjap cepat, semu merah di pipi terlukis samar begitu tersadar dari kebodohannya, setelahnya kepala menunduk malu. Untaian jemari bergerak rusuh di balik _dalryongponya_.

"Ternyata rumor itu bukan sekadar isapan jari belaka. Kau memang indah," puji Chanyeol jujur, mengentak hati Baekhyun.

Terang saja, makin membuatnya tenggelam ke dalam rasa malu yang kian mengubur hatinya.

Baekhyun menatap kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan di tanah. "Kau terlalu berlebihan, _Jeoha_. Aku hanya seorang manusia dan seorang manusia tidaklah sempurna."

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, meski kilauan keindahan tersemat di antara kedua belah pihak.

Namun tetap saja mereka sepasang musuh dan sepasang musuh tak patut bersama terlalu lama. Pergerakan tubuh Baekhyun menuai gerakan tergesa Chanyeol, entah mengapa hatinya seakan menolak kepergian Baekhyun. Sekali lagi, refleks tubuhnya bergerak mencekal pergelangan tangan halus itu.

"Baekhyun _Agissi_..."

Tenggorokan Chanyeol tercekat, lontaran kalimat yang sempat terlintas tak mampu ia utarakan. Baekhyun memandang hangat calon penerus Kerajaan Goguryeo itu kemudian melepas tautan tangan Chanyeol dengan gerakan sopan.

"Saya harus pergi, Park _Jeoha_."

Formal. Tentu saja, seharusnya sejak tadi dia berbicara menggunakan nada tersebut demi menjaga kesenjangan di antara keduanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, dia hanya sedikit terlena. Beruntung tidak terlampau jauh.

Sorot mata Chanyeol tidak mengizinkan. "Bisakah kita bertemu lagi?" tanya Chanyeol penuh harap.

Baekhyun tersenyum sembari merundukkan kepala memberi hormat. "Tidak baik sepasang musuh sering bertemu, _Jeoha_. Saya hanya tidak ingin menuai kecurigaan di dua belah pihak Kerajaan."

"Mereka tidak akan mengetahuinya," kejar Chanyeol menarik opsi Baekhyun barangkali terjerat dan bersedia mengikuti keinginannya. Tetapi, rupanya keyakinan Baekhyun begitu teguh.

"Sesuatu yang disembunyikan pasti akan terbongkar, _Jeoha_. Dan hal tersebut fatal akibatnya. Saat ini Kerajaan Silla dan Kerajaan Goguryeo sedang dalam kondisi panas. Saya tidak ingin pertemuan tidak sengaja ini menjadi percikan api untuk memulai perang kembali."

Bibir Chanyeol tertarik berat membentuk seulas senyum kecut, pandangannya teralih menyelami binar lembut itu. "Tidak bisakah sepasang musuh berteman?"

Baekhyun bungkam. Pertanyaan Chanyeol sontak meluruhkan prinsipnya. Sorot _puppy_ itu berbinar sendu.

Riuhan angin membisingkan telinga. Mengoyak sisi lemahnya. Baekhyun memang begitu baik, dia hanya terlalu baik. Bahkan saat di medan perang, pedang yang terangkat tidak benar-benar menghunus musuhnya. Dia tidak bisa, hanya taktik yang ia pergunakan untuk memukul mundur perlawanan musuh.

Dia tidak akan pernah mampu membunuh musuhnya. Dan sekarang, pertanyaan itu bagaikan hujaman untuk dirinya. Tudingan atas keegoisannya. Tegukan ludah lamat dari Baekhyun menjadi awal pergerakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekat, berdiri di sisi kanan Baekhyun.

"Bisakah sepasang musuh berteman?" bisik Baekhyun ragu, pengendalian dirinya mulai goyah.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kita belum mencoba," balas Chanyeol dengan berbisik pula. Baekhyun beralih menatap Chanyeol, tubuh Chanyeol merendah mengikis sekat.

Ujung hidung hampir bersentuhan. Mata saling bersiborok, menyelami perasaan runyam yang bergejolak di sanubari.

"Sepasang musuh ditakdirkan untuk saling menghancurkan, _Jeoha_."

Mata Chanyeol menajam. "Bahkan takdir yang terlukis bisa dirubah selama kita berusaha," tolak Chanyeol tegas.

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng, pandangannya bergerak ke depan.

"Maafkan saya. Namun hal tersebut terlalu sulit untuk kita rangkai, _Jeoha_. Pikiran bisa meng-angan tetapi tidak dengan kenyataan. Dan kita memang ditakdirkan untuk saling mengadu pedang," putus Baekhyun dengan bibir bergetar.

Berusaha menolak gejolak hati yang turut membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol. Mencoba menarik kesadaran logikanya. Baekhyun menahan napas, ia tidak diperkenankan untuk percaya, mudah terlena. Untuk saat ini, Baekhyun berupaya mengesampingkan sisi lemahnya.

Punggung tangan Chanyeol menyentuh punggung tangan Baekhyun, mengirim sejuta implus sengatan magis tak kasat mata. Entah mengapa, mendadak tubuh Baekhyun terpaku, memuja sentuhan tersebut.

"Jika memang kita diharuskan saling mengadu pedang di medan perang nanti. Aku bersumpah untuk tidak mengangkat pedangku di hadapanmu, Baekhyun _Agissi_."

Desauan suara berat itu sekejap membuat pikirannya kosong. Mengacau balaukan perasaannya ke dalam lembah kebimbangan. Bahkan kepergian Chanyeol tak mampu dia cecap, untaian kalimat itu bagaikan mantra. Terus berulang memenuhi telinga dan otaknya.

Tubuhnya berbalik menatap punggung Chanyeol yang bergerak menjauh, tertutupi barisan pengawal. Tak terasa satu linang air mata bergerak turun menyemai tanah. Baekhyun tersanjung, tak pernah dalam hidupnya merasakan kehangatan semacam ini.

Masih dalam pertemuan pertama, dia sudah sekacau ini.

"Dapatkah aku mempercayai ucapanmu, Chanyeol _Jeoha_. Dapatkah aku sedikit berharap?"

Kelopak mata Baekhyun terpejam, merasakan desiran hangat di sekujur tubuh. Merebak bersama riuhan angin dalam mengacaukan surai kelamnya. Seberapapun keras usahanya dalam menyentak keluar perasaan itu, Baekhyun pada akhirnya tetap terjatuh.

Baekhyun terjerat pada pandangan pertama.

 _ ***Rose***_

Sinar rembulan yang terpancar menyilaukan tak mampu mengusir Baekhyun dari kegiatannya menatap ribuan bintang yang tersebar di permadani kelam. Sorot matanya menerawang jauh, mengukir rupa seseorang dibarisan bintang. Jantungnya bertalu sedikit lebih cepat menandakan bila dirinya belum menenang.

Dia menghela napas panjang, jemari telunjuk menyusuri pahatan jendela. "Mengapa berat melupakan untaian kalimatmu, _Jeoha_?" Sepasang gigi mengerat bibir bawah.

Merutuki kelemahannya, sifat yang mudah terdominasi. Terkadang Baekhyun membenci sifat tersebut, dia hanya tidak ingin mudah terlena sebab sepercik kebaikan seseorang.

Suara pintu bergeser mengalihkan pandang Baekhyun, menatap bayang dibalik pintu tanpa kata. Seorang dayang merunduk hormat usai menutup pintu. " _Mama_ datang berkunjung, _Agissi_."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut, sepasang mata menyipit menatap dayang di depan.

"Semalam ini."

Baekhyun terkesiap, bergegas dia menatap balutan perban di lengan kanannya.

" _Mama_ sudah mengetahuinya?"

Dayang itu memberanikan diri menatap Baekhyun, lebih tepatnya menatap luka di lengan Pangerannya saat mencoba memahami maksud dari pertanyaan sang junjungan.

"Mohon maaf _Agissi_. Seperti yang anda titahkan kepada kami sebelumnya, bahwasanya tidak diperkenankan seorangpun di antara kami yang membuka mulut tentang luka tersebut."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala sambil membenahi lengan _baji jeogori_ putihnya. Berusaha sedemikian rupa untuk menutupi luka tersebut. "Baiklah, persilakan beliau masuk."

Baekhyun berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Menyamankan tubuh lalu menganggukkan kepala menjawab kalimat izin undur diri dari sang dayang.

Tak menunggu lama pintu kembali bergeser menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan seulas senyum hangat di wajah. Baekhyun bangkit, merunduk memberi hormat sambil mempersilakan ibunya untuk duduk.

Leeteuk menyamankan duduk sementara mata menatap kegiatan Baekhyun yang sedang menuang teh ke dalam masing-masing cangkir. "Apakah pertemuan ini sangat penting untuk Ibunda sehingga Ibunda bertandang kemari menghiraukan jam lelap?"

Baekhyun memaku wajah ibunya, menatap sekilas rona wajah yang sempat tersinggung. "Tidak bolekah seorang ibu menemui putranya sendiri, heum," rajuk Leeteuk berpura marah.

Baekhyun tersenyum, tangan terulur meraih punggung tangan di sisi cangkir kemudian mengusapnya.

"Maaf Ibunda, bukan bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya mencemaskan kondisi Ibunda."

"Ibunda baik-baik saja, sayang. Lagipula ini belum terlalu larut..." Leeteuk meraih cangkir teh dan menyesapnya perlahan. "... entah mengapa malam ini Ibunda begitu merindukanmu," sambungnya.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba terkekeh konyol. "Lantas, apakah Ibunda berniat menginap di pavilunku malam ini," canda Baekhyun yang menuai jitakan manis dari Leeteuk.

"Dasar. Jika kau masih berumur 10 tahun, mungkin Ibunda akan mengikuti perkataan konyolmu itu." Leeteuk turut terkekeh. Setelahnya hanya kekehan ringan yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Rupanya kunjunganmu ke alam bebas tidak berbuah sia-sia."

Baekhyun termangu, secepat kilat menatap Leeteuk. Leeteuk menopang dagu, tersenyum lembut menilik wajah indah putra bungsunya.

"Ingin bercerita."

Kerjapan mata mengikuti gerakan semu iris _puppy_ nya. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandang, berupaya mengalihkan desiran resah yang terlihat kontras dengan raut tenangnya.

"Sebuah kebebasan. Aku merasakan itu. Ya, memang tidak berbuah sia-sia. Pemandangan di luar sana, indah sekali Ibunda. Seharusnya Ibunda turut pergi bersamaku tadi," Baekhyun bergurau, masih berusaha menyemukan guratan resah di balik binar resahnya.

Tak ingin membuat ibunya mengernyit curiga. Raut wajah Leeteuk sedikit mengeluh. "Hah, sayang sekali. Padahal Ibunda juga sangat merindukan suasana tersebut." Leeteuk menatap cairan hijau bening di dalam cangkir.

"Ibunda, lain kali aku akan membawa Ibunda kesana. Aku berjanji, sudahlah jangan bermuram durja seperti itu."

Leeteuk tertawa ringan, ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Baekhyun demi mengusap puncak kepala putranya. "Baiklah. Baiklah, jangan merengek seperti itu. Ibunda baik-baik saja."

Lekuk bibir tertarik lebar mengulaskan deretan gigi. Baekhyun tersenyum lega, deretan perbincangan antara anak dan ibu masih terus berlanjut hingga rasa kantuk membatasi ocehan mereka, memaksa untuk kembali.

Baekhyun menatap punggung ibunya dalam diam, tepat pintu bergeser menelan tubuh Leeteuk, telapak tangan bergerak mengusap dada. Dia menyandarkan punggung di dipan berukir pohon sakura dan burung merak di balik tubuh. Penyekat antara kamar dengan ruang duduknya.

"Syukurlah, Ibunda tidak bertanya lebih jauh."

Baekhyun menatap lukannya, mengusap lalu menggenggamnya sejenak.

 _"Jika memang kita diharuskan saling mengadu pedang di medan perang nanti. Aku bersumpah untuk tidak mengangkat pedangku di hadapanmu, Baekhyun Agissi."_

Kelopak mata Baekhyun terpejam, perkataan Chanyeol terulang kembali. Terngiang jelas, seolah berbicara langsung di telinga. Getaran itu semakin menjadi, Baekhyun dilanda perasaan semu yang tidak dia ketahui kebenarannya namun mampu merombak kenyamanannya di atas permadani sutera.

Malam ini, Baekhyun tak mampu memejamkan matanya. Dia gelisah, hingga lilin yang menyala di sudut ruangan, padam terhisap jilatan api di sepanjang tubuh lilin.

 **To be continue...**

 **#  
**

Ahoy.. hehe ^-^

Setelah datang tak diundang dan pergi diusir #Plak

Akhirnya Leonebee kembali dengan FF CB Chaptered yeaayyy! Tepuk tangan semuanyaaaa! #ProkProkProk

Okee okeee sudah cukup ^-^

Terima kasih atas partisipasinya, hiks.. Leo terharu #buagh

Skip...

Oke.. Leo memang sengaja tiba" muncul membawa beberapa Oneshoot tanpa ocehan hehe.. sengaja ingin tau gimana reaksi kalian dengan cerita Leo. Dan untuk yg Chaptered ini, Leo nda yakin kalian bakal suka sih.. Tapi, yasudahlah.. udah kepalang edit, jadi Leo publish ajaa yaaa~

Okelah sekian ocehan tak berguna ini.. semoga kalian suka sama ceritanya yaa.. Jadi, Leo bisa lanjut edit Chap selanjutnya~

Leo tunggu partisipasinyaaa... Readerdeul tercintaahh... Muachh :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sesungguhnya masih terlalu dini untuk memulai perdebatan di pagi yang sedikit mendung. Terlebih riuhan angin di balik dinding bangunan berlomba mengarak, menghempas apapun yang menghalangi gelombang amuknya. Seakan badai tengah menerjang meski kenyataan bangunan tersebut tidak terletak di ambang bibir pantai.

Beberapa pengawal yang berjaga di sepanjang Kerajaan serta para dayang yang hilir mudik menunaikan tugasnya, acap kali merunduk. Bergidik ngeri dengan amukan angin. Berdoa dalam hati untuk tidak menyentuh diri mereka, terlebih menerbangkan tubuh mereka ke angkasa.

Tidak bermaksud berlebihan, tetapi bila melihat bagaimana gugusan angin menghempas serasah daun dan menghempas beberapa ranting pohon. Cukup ampuh untuk mengentak logika mereka, menginstruksi langkah kaki kemudian berlari ke dalam bangunan demi melindungi diri. Bila tugas tidak mengharuskan mereka tetap beraktivitas sebagaimana telah di titahkan.

Berbeda dengan kekalutan yang mereka hadapi di luar. Sementara di dalam, tepatnya di Balai istana, perdebatan sengit antara para petinggi berbalutkan _dalryongpo_ merah, biru dan hijau tampak begitu bergairah. Saling menuding dan membentak, kerap kali tangan ikut andil dalam menggebrak meja.

Mereka seakan menciptakan dunia sendiri, menghiraukan kekacauan di luar serta mengacuhkan dua pasang penguasa Kerajaan Goguryeo. Sang Raja serta Putra Mahkota. Hanya terdiam membisu menatap malas perdebatan tersebut.

Jemari telunjuk Chanyeol menekan lengan singgasana, hela napas panjang berulang terlempar dari celah bibir. Dia mengalihkan pandang, menatap Yunho yang sedang menyibukkan diri dengan gulungan kertas di sepasang tangan.

" _Jeonha_ ," panggil Chanyeol mencoba meraih fokus ayahnya. Yunho menoleh, menilik wajah Chanyeol dengan alis saling bertaut, "izinkan saya untuk undur diri dari pertemuan ini, _Jeonha_."

Yunho menegakkan bahu, menghela napas sebelum menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak bisa _Jeoha_. Keputusanmu cukup berpengaruh di dalam rapat kali ini." Yunho beralih, kembali berfokus dengan gulungan kertasnya.

Chanyeol berdecak pelan, nyaris mengumpat bila tidak menyadari posisinya.

" _Jeonha_ –"

"Cukup duduk dan berikan keputusanmu. Kau sama sekali tidak diperkenankan untuk meninggalkan ruangan sebelum rapat usai. Paham?" tegas Yunho sambil menatap Chanyeol tajam.

Chanyeol mengangguk satu kali, tentu saja dia akan mematuhi ultimatum Yunho jika tidak ingin beradu pedang dengan sang ayah. Ayahnya adalah sosok yang cukup diktator meski tidak sebengis dirinya. Cukup tangguh dalam memimpin perang, namun tidak dengan sisi kemanusiaannya.

Yunho masih dapat berpikir dua kali dalam mengambil keputusan membunuh atau membiarkannya lari. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk berpikir dua kali, begitu bertemu musuh. Pedang yang tergenggam ditangan terpaksa melukai tubuh tersebut. Mengambil paksa detak kehidupan dari si musuh.

Tidak heran bila mereka menyebut Chanyeol sebagai dewa kematian. Pembunuh berdarah dingin. Barisan lawan sontak bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar nama Chanyeol disuarakan sebagai pemimpin perang. Mimpi buruk untuk mereka serta awal kehancuran bagi Kerajaan mereka.

" _Jeonha_."

Salah seorang petinggi berbalutkan _dalryongpo_ biru bangkit dari kursi, menatap tegas junjungannya. Yunho menatap Chanyeol sekilas kemudian beralih pada petinggi tersebut.

"Dalam sudut pandang kami Menteri Chang memang bersalah. Beliau harus segera di adili, _Jeonha_."

"Tidak _Jeonha_. Kami tidak sependapat. Bukti yang tertera tidaklah memadai. Sebaiknya kembali melakukan investigasi."

Petinggi ber _dalryongpo_ biru menoleh, menatap geram petinggi ber _dalryongpo_ merah yang menyergah lontaran kalimatnya. "Saya pikir anda sudah mengetahui bukti-bukti tersebut, Menteri Kwang. Lantas, mengapa masih membela Menteri Chang? Ataukah anda terlibat suatu hubungan kerjasama dengan beliau," tuding petinggi ber _dalryongpo_ biru sambil tersenyum sinis.

Menteri Kwang tersulut, sepasang tangan yang sejak tadi dia pergunakan untuk menggebrak meja. Kini kembali beralih ke fungsi semula, menggebrak meja dengan kuat.

"Omong kosong! Bagaimana anda bisa sekeji itu menuduh saya, Menteri Shin. Pernahkah anda mengoreksi diri anda sendiri sebelum menjerumuskan saya ke dalam permainan kata kotormu itu?! Seharusnya kalimat itu anda tujukan untuk diri anda."

"Bisakah kalian tenang sebentar?" suara Chanyeol membelah lemparan kalimat yang hendak mengacaukan suasana tenang di balai istana yang nyaris terkecap.

Orbs tajam Chanyeol menatap masing-masing petinggi yang mulai menyamankan tubuh di kursi.

Terdiam mendengarkan titah Putra mahkota mereka. Gulungan kertas terulur ke pangkuan, Chanyeol mengerling Yunho sekilas lalu meraih gulungan dari tangan Yunho. Membaca setiap bait _hangul_ yang tertulis rapi sejenak, lantas mengangkat wajah.

Tangan kanan terangkat sambil mengibarkan gulungan kertas di sisi kepala. "Menurut bait kata yang tertera di gulungan kertas ini, maka saya putuskan bahwasanya Menteri Chang bersalah atas tuduhan menimbun bahan pangan warga Desa Bakjak selama kurun waktu tiga bulan. Hukuman sebagai tindakan tidak bermoral tersebut adalah potong tangan."

Chanyeol menutup kembali gulungan kertas tersebut lalu menyerahkannya pada sekretaris Kerajaan. Terdengar samar desauan ketidaksetujuan dari para petinggi ber _dalryongpo_ merah, gelagat tubuh mereka terkesan menentang keputusan Chanyeol.

Namun nyali mereka menyurutkan ketidakpuasan batin. Keputusan Chanyeol adalah mutlak, tidak bisa dibantah. Bila memang hendak beradu argumen dengan Putra mahkota persiapkan lontaran kalimat yang apik atau keahlian bertarung.

Sebab Chanyeol tidak akan segan menebas leher siapapun yang berani berargumen dengan dirinya menggunakan runtut kata yang tidak jelas dan menjauhi kenyataan atau fakta yang sudah dia ketahui. Mereka cukup paham, Chanyeol berbeda dengan Yunho.

Pria tampan itu sangatlah bengis dan arogan.

Belum sempat Yunho melontarkan kalimat penutup, Chanyeol telah lebih dulu mengentak langkah keluar dari Balai istana seusai meminta izin tanpa persetujuan dari sang ayah.

Tugasnya telah usai dan dirinya tak mampu menahan diri lebih lama lagi di dalam balutan para tetua pandai bicara itu.

 _ ***Rose***_

Chanyeol melangkah tegas, menyusuri trotoar Kerajaan sambil mengedarkan pandang. Mendapati beberapa dayang hilir mudik membersihkan serasah daun kering yang terkoyak angin di sepanjang pelataran Kerajaan. Tepakan langkah terhenti saat satu tangkai bunga mawar menghalangi jalannya.

Pandangannya merunduk, menatap bunga tersebut lalu membungkuk mengambilnya. Beberapa ujung kelopak bunga mawar telah terkoyak, meski begitu aroma serta keindahannya tetap pekat menyelimuti. Chanyeol seketika teringat dengan seseorang.

Seorang Pangeran yang beberapa hari ini mampu menggelisahkan tidur nyenyaknya. Membebani hati serta pikirannya. Mengganggu hari-harinya dengan bayang keindahan yang sulit tuk dilupakan. Keinginan untuk berjumpa kembali, terus mengentak sanubari Chanyeol.

Dia mencoba menekan perasaan tersebut, namun entah mengapa. Perasaan itu seolah memberontak kepadanya. Semakin dia lesatkan ke dalam, semakin besar keinginannya tuk menyerobot keluar. Menghela napas kemudian menoleh, tatapannya terbentang menatap langit pagi yang sedikit mendung.

Perasaan akan kian tak menentu bila dirinya hanya berdiam diri tanpa berupaya mencari solusi. Hingga pada akhirnya dia putuskan untuk kembali berjumpa dengannya. Tidak mengindahkan penolakan, dia berharap Pangeran Baekhyun bersedia memenuhi permintaannya.

"Kasim Jung."

Pria setengah baya berbalutkan _dangui_ berwarna hijau giok gelap itu mendekat lalu menundukkan kepala. "Ya, _Jeoha_."

Tangan Chanyeol menyusup di antara belah _gonryongpo_ miliknya, menarik seutas kertas yang telah tergulung rapi. Rupanya Chanyeol sudah memantapkan niatnya sejak tadi malam. "Kirim surat ini ke Kerajaan Silla atas nama Baekhyun _Agissi_. Lakukan secara tersembunyi, jangan biarkan seorangpun mengetahuinya. Paham!"

" _Ye_ , hamba mengerti _Jeoha_." Kasim Jung meraih kertas itu dari tangan Chanyeol berlanjut dia lesakkan ke dalam _dangui_ hijau giok gelapnya. Mundur setapak meninggalkan barisan demi menjalankan perintah.

Chanyeol beralih menatap pria tampan bersurai panjang yang diikat satu. "Jenderal Kim." Jenderal Kim dengan sigap merundukkan kepala, "aku perintahkan kau untuk menjaga mulut para pengawal dan dayang atas kepergianku dari Kerajaan. Jangan biarkan seorangpun tahu bila pagi ini aku menyelinap keluar," titah Chanyeol tegas.

Jenderal Kim mengangkat wajah, memberanikan diri menatap junjungannya hendak melontarkan kalimat tetapi terpaksa tertelan kembali begitu mendapati sorot tajam di balik iris kelam itu.

"Cukup penuhi permintaanku dan jangan mencoba membantahku."

" _Ye Jeoha_. Hamba mohon maaf."

Chanyeol berbalik, melangkah sedikit tergesa menuju kandang kuda yang terletak jauh di belakang Kerajaan. Menyelinap dari arah dapur setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan _durumagi_ sederhana.

Seorang kusir kuda yang bertugas sebagai perawat dan penjaga kuda di kandang serentak bangkit dari rebahannya di kursi usang. Dia kemudian memakai topinya dengan tergesa lalu membungkukkan tubuh hormat ketika melihat tubuh sang junjungan meski kening berkerut mengherankan balutan _durumagi_ yang tersaji di depan mata.

"Berikan aku satu kuda yang telah siap," kata Chanyeol dalam satu tarikan napas. Matanya menatap ke belakang, meneliti situasi.

"Ya, _Jeoha_."

Kusir kuda itu bergegas melucuti tali kekang yang terpaut dengan selaras kayu penghalang. Mengusap kepala kuda sekilas agar meluruh lalu membawa satu kuda jantan berwarna cokelat ke hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meraih tali kekang itu dari tangan si kusir. Tepat saat dirinya telah memposisikan tubuh di punggung kuda. Bibirnya berucap, "Tutup mulut dan mata tentang kejadian hari ini. Jika aku mengetahui sepatah katapun terlontar dari mulutmu. Kau tahu sendiri akibatnya, bukan. Kusir Zhang."

Kusir Zhang tergeragap kaku. Dengan tubuh bergetar dia menganggukkan kepala kacau. "Saya berjanji akan menutup mulut dan mata saya tentang kejadian hari ini, _Jeoha_. Saya berjanji."

"Hn."

Chanyeol lantas menarik tali kekang kuda, beringsut pergi membelah barisan pepohonan pinus dan jati serta mengacak serasah dedaunan kering yang tersebar di tanah.

Tubuh kurus Kusir Zhang melunglai di tanah, telapak tangan mengusap dada sambil menatap semu bayang Chanyeol di balik tingginya pohon pinus dan jati.

"Sungguh sosok rupawan yang sangat mengerikan," gumam Kusir Zhang sambil menarik topi lebarnya dari kepala.

Mengayunkan ke wajah, mencari hempasan angin demi mendinginkan suhu badan yang mendadak memanas sebab rasa takut yang mencekam sepersekian detik tadi.

 _ ***Rose***_

Berfokus pada satu objek yang terletak jauh memang sedikit sulit terlebih di saat pikirannya tak bersedia bergulat bersama. Tangan yang menarik busur panah tampak bergetar, sorot matanya berbayang. Seolah objek terbelah menjadi dua, Baekhyun mendesah dalam hati. Dia benar-benar kacau hari ini.

Lesatan anak panah membelah cepat riuhan angin, bibir bergumam melontarkan secercah harapan. Semoga dapat menembus objek yang ditargetkan dengan pikiran melayang meski hanya bersinggungan.

Dan geratan gigi di bibir bawah menjawab harapan Baekhyun. Tidak terlalu menjauhi target, setidaknya ujung anak panah yang dilesatkan berada di antara garis kuning dan merah.

"Sedikit meleset, _Agissi_ ," kata pelatih pemanah Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku tahu."

Baekhyun menghela napas. Seorang dayang mendekat, membawa minum. Menuangkan air minum dalam cangkir kemudian menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

Tepat ketika bibir hendak mencecap segarnya air minum yang sebentar lagi akan mengaliri kerongkongan yang kering, seorang pengawal datang dengan langkah sedikit tergesa. Tentu saja Baekhyun menghentikan sejenak keinginannya tuk mencecap air minum itu lalu menatap penuh tanya si pengawal.

" _Agissi_ , seseorang telah mengirimkan pesan untuk anda." Pengawal mengulurkan gulungan kertas ke hadapan Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun merunduk, sebuah kertas putih yang tergulung apik mengerutkan keningnya. Hatinya makin bertanya-tanya, tangan terulur dengan perasaan bimbang sekaligus berdebar aneh.

Debaran hangat yang pernah dia cecap ketika bersama sang putra mahkota Goguryeo. Baekhyun terkesiap, hampir saja dia menjatuhkan cangkir di tangan kiri bila kesadaran tidak ia pertahankan.

Seketika tubuh menegang cemas, bola mata bergulir kesana-kemari menilik situasi, seperti seorang pencuri di khalayak ramai. Tak bisa berdiri dengan tenang.

Baekhyun mengacuhkan cangkir minumnya, rasa dahaga yang membakar kerongkongan sontak lenyap tak tersisa.

Kini ia justru berbalik, melangkah menjauh usai mengucap satu kalimat tanya kepada si pengawal, "Siapa pengirimnya?"

"Seorang lelaki asing bercadar hitam, _Agissi_."

Genggaman tangan pada gulungan kertas mengerat. Sekali lagi dia mengedarkan pandangan, menilik situasi. Usai menatap sekeliling tempat pelatihan serta posisi dayang dan pengawal yang tidak berubah, Baekhyun berinisiatif membuka gulungan kertas tersebut.

Iris _puppy_ nya melebar, debaran itu makin pekat. Jantung bertalu tiada batas, menembus dada serta gendang telinga Baekhyun.

Seutas kalimat yang tertulis di sana cukup menghipnotis Baekhyun, mengambangkan pikirannya serta memupuk kebimbangan di hati.

 **'Sejak semalam hatiku tak menenang. Aku ingin kita berjumpa di tempat pertama kali kita berjumpa. Aku akan menunggumu.'**

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, tanpa identitas si penulispun dia mampu mengidentifikasi siapa si penulis pesan tersebut. Jemari lentik bergerak, menggulung kembali kertas yang terbuka kemudian ia genggam di tangan kiri.

Perasaan dilema tersamarkan oleh alibi tak mendasarnya, secepat kilat dia meminta izin pada pelatih memanahnya untuk beristirahat di paviliun. Mengeluh mendadak pening, sang pelatih sontak menganggukkan kepala mempersilakan Baekhyun untuk kembali.

Tentu Baekhyun tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang terbuka lebar, sedikit tergesa dia beringsut pergi memutar arah kembali ke paviliun. Tidak dipedulikannya pergerakan para dayang dan pengawal di belakang yang tergopoh mengikuti gerakan serantannya.

Pintu geser tertutup kasar begitu Baekhyun sampai di paviliun.

Menyandarkan tubuh di pintu sambil menekan dada. Napasnya tersenggal, bulir keringat terlihat mengalir di sepanjang rahang dan kening. "Oh Dewa, bagaimana ini?" keluhnya putus asa.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergerak turun, bersimpuh di lantai kayu paviliun. Tatapan menerawang jauh menembus langit mendung yang mengintip dari balik jendela. Detakan jantung yang menggebu tidak berniat melemah barang sedetik.

Baekhyun kian pening, alibi yang dia buat berdampak nyata pada dirinya. Lantas jemari mengurut kening, entakan sanubari bersahutan dengan logikanya.

"Dia seorang musuh. Tidak mungkin aku kembali menemui dirinya," sentak Baekhyun pada bisikan hatinya sambil menekan kening.

Tidak berniat menyerah, bisikan samar itu senantiasa berusaha mengacaukan logika Baekhyun .

"Dia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Sejak semalam hatikupun tak sempat menenang." Bisik Baekhyun nyaris terdorong ke dalam bisikan hatinya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi."

Baekhyun melempar gulungan kertas itu ke sisi tubuhnya begitu kembali mendapatkan pikiran rasionalnya.

Namun sepersekian detik matanya bergulir, menatap ragu gulungan kertas yang tergeletak di sisi kiri tubuhnya. Ia mengerat sudut bibirnya, kemudian merayap pelan ke sisi kiri meraih gulungan tersebut dan kembali membukanya, menatap perkata yang teruntai dalam tinta hitam.

"Mungkin saat ini dia sedang menungguku? Akan melukai harga dirinya bila aku tidak bertandang menemuinya."

Kepala Baekhyun menunduk dalam, dia meringis dalam hati mendapati dirinya yang begitu labil bak seorang remaja.

Tanpa memedulikan logikanya, pada akhirnya pilihan terakhir jatuh pada pertemuan kedua mereka. Baekhyun membuka lemari, meraih _durumagi_ sederhana berwarna merah tua beserta _jangot_ dengan warna serupa.

Menanggalkan segala atribut Kerajaan untuk kemudian mengenakan penyamaran. Tangan Baekhyun mendorong pintu jendela menguaknya lebih lebar.

Kepala terulur, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri merasa situasi telah aman. Kakinya bergerak menuruni jendela. Usai meloncat dari jendela, dia bergerak cepat menutup kembali pintu jendela tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun.

Pagar bergugus batu yang melintang di sepanjang belakang paviliun menjadi alat alternatif utama dalam memperlancar aksinya. Baekhyun mencari pijakan, sebuah batu hitam berbentuk bulat besar menarik bibir Baekhyun untuk melukiskan satu senyum lega.

Bergegas menaiki batu, sepasang tangan menekan pangkal pagar. Mendorong tubuh ke atas dengan gerakan serempak dari sepasang kaki yang menjauhi pijakan. Pendaratan apik, meski suara serasah dedaunan kering yang terpijak kaki sempat menggetarkan perasaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang sambil menyandarkan punggung di pagar batu begitu telinga tak mendengar langkah mendekat akibat kegaduhan kecil yang sempat meramaikan keheningan di hutan ini.

"Hah, menegangkan sekali."

Kepala menggeleng beriring dengan kekehan ringannya. Tepakan kaki meraih langkah sepelan mungkin, mata merunduk ke bawah, berfokus pada dedauan kering serta ranting yang bila terinjak akan mendentangkan suara riuh mencurigakan.

 _ ***Rose***_

Begitu sampai, Baekhyun mengedarkan pandang ke segala penjuru hutan tak terlupa turut mengintip balik punggung pohon Oak dan Sakura yang berdiri kukuh disepanjang langkahnya menyusuri jalan setapak bergugus batu.

Suara gemercik air, samar terdengar saat langkah kaki mengayun semakin jauh. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, ranting sakura membatasi pandangannya. Tangan terulur menguak ranting tersebut, sepasang iris sontak membulat takjub ketika sebuah pemandangan indah mengetuk mata.

Bergegas tangan kanan menahan ranting ke atas, dia merundukkan kepala. Melewati celah ranting. Lekuk bibir terulas indah begitu berhasil melewati ranting-ranting yang terjulur saling bergandengan mengadang jalan.

"Indah sekali. Aku tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya bila di hutan ini tersembunyi sungai secantik ini."

Sebuah sungai dengan air jernih mengalir tenang membayangi gugusan batu serta kerikil kecil dibawah air. Tampak segerombol ikan Koi berenang mendekati bibir sungai seolah menyapa kedatangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, berjongkok kemudian menyentuhkan jari telunjuk ke air hendak mengusap ikan-ikan cantik berwarna oranye keemasan itu.

Ikan-ikan itu kembali, berenang menyebar dibalik bunga teratai yang tersebar acak disudut-sudut sungai. Bergoyang mengikuti pergerakan air. Rumput hijau yang tengah dia pijaki pun tampak terawat, rupanya tempat ini masih terlindungi.

Bibirnya kemudian berucap syukur pada ranting-ranting yang mengadang jalan, beranggapan bila ranting-ranting tersebut turut andil dalam melestarikan keindahan di sungai ini.

Mata Baekhyun menerawang jauh, diseberang sungai tumbuh himpunan bunga dengan gugusan berbeda berbaris rapi memenuhi lahan yang tersedia. Baekhyun memekik dalam hati makin mengagumi tempat tersebut.

"Tak kusangka kau dapat menemukan tempat ini, _Agissi_."

Baekhyun terentak, suara berat yang tak asing menembus di balik punggung, tubuhnya berancak; tanpa berbalik ia berucap, "Aku mendengar suara gemercik air dari balik ranting-ranting itu."

Suara tepakan langkah mendekat membuat Baekhyun bergerak menjauh, berupaya menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin. Bagaimanapun dia seorang musuh? Tidak baik berada terlalu dekat. Mengantisipasi pikiran negatif yang sempat terlintas, beranggapan jika ini sebuah jebakan. Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya sigap siaga.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kakinya saat menangkap pergerakan Baekhyun yang seolah menjauhi dirinya ketika dirinya melangkah mendekat. Seulas senyum simpul terlukis samar.

"Kau memenuhi undanganku?"

Kembali Chanyeol yang memulai percakapan.

Baekhyun menatap pergerakan ikan koi di sungai, sama sekali tak berniat menatap Chanyeol meski perasaan mengomando bahwasanya pria tampan itu sejak tadi menilik dirinya.

"Akan melukai harga dirimu bila aku mengacuhkan undanganmu."

"Rupanya kau kemari hanya demi melindungi harga diriku, hn."

Baekhyun mengintip wajah Chanyeol dari balik bulu matanya. "Kau bisa menganggapnya seperti itu, _Jeoha_."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. "Begitu sulit, ya."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut, mendadak linglung dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar ia beralih menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol memaku wajah Baekhyun. Seulas senyum terpahat di wajah tampannya begitu mendapati Baekhyun telah bersedia menatap dirinya.

"Berteman denganku. Apa begitu sulit menjalin pertemanan denganku?" Chanyeol menatap jarak yang tersekat di antara mereka. "Kau terlihat sungguh menjaga jarak," sambungnya.

Baekhyun menyorot Chanyeol tegas. "Tentu saja. Kita sepasang musuh. Tidak baik bila terlalu dekat."

"Kau berpikir aku akan menikammu dari belakang bila kau terlalu dekat denganku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyipitkan mata, mengoreksi roman wajah Baekhyun yang terlukis samar dibalik sikap tegasnya.

"Bukankah itu pikiran yang wajar. Kau pun pasti akan berpikir seperti itu pada musuhmu bila secara tiba-tiba si musuh mengajakmu berteman."

Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk dua kali menerima untaian kalimat penjelas itu. Seperti dugaan, Baekhyun tidaklah semudah itu menerima dirinya, terlebih mempercayai dirinya; mengingat bagaimana pekatnya permusuhan antara Kerajaan Silla dan Goguryoe.

Chanyeol memaklumi hal tersebut. Benar, dia pun akan berpikir seperti apa yang Baekhyun katakan bila tiba-tiba musuh bebuyutannya mendekat serta mengajaknya berteman.

Tentu saja, pikiran itu akan menyerobot lebih dulu ketimbang opsi-opsi positif yang terkadang diharapkan kehadirannya. Seperti saat ini, sesungguhnya dia mengharapkan pikiran itu ada pada Baekhyun.

Namun hendaknya ia perlu memberi satu ulasan bukti untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun bila apa yang terkecap di bibir bukanlah hanya semata rencana piciknya ataupun sekadar bualan.

Tangan Chanyeol beralih di samping tubuh, menarik pedang tajam dari tempatnya. Iris _puppy_ itu terbelalak, terkejut sekaligus cemas. Saat itu juga dia mengumpati dirinya, bagaimana bisa bertandang kemari berbekal tangan kosong. Setidaknya sebuah belati cukup menjadi pengaman hidupnya.

" _Jeoha_ –" lontaran Baekhyun tercekat di tenggorokan, terpasung oleh lemparan pedang yang mendarat tepat di depan kakinya.

Kepala Baekhyun merunduk menatap penuh tanya pada pedang yang terhempas ke arahnya. Pandangannya mendongak, menghakimi wajah Chanyeol dengan seribu pertanyaan menggantung di rona wajah.

Chanyeol sekilas merentangkan sepasang lengan. Orbs tajamnya menatap lekat-lekat iris Baekhyun.

"Pergunakan pedang itu untuk melawanku."

Alis Baekhyun menyatu, bergantian menatap Chanyeol serta pedang tajam yang tergeletak di ujung kaki.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dari sekian kalimat tanya, hanya kalimat itu yang mampu ia lempar keluar. Terlalu rumit, Baekhyun tak mampu mendefinisikan tindakan Chanyeol.

"Mari bertarung," titah Chanyeol tegas.

Baekhyun termangu menerima ultimatum tersebut. "Bertarung? Apa yang sebenarnya tengah kau pikirkan, Chanyeol _Jeoha_?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti. Tangannya bergerak meraih pedang dan mengangkatnya di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kau menyebutnya sebagai pertarungan bila salah seorang tidak memiliki senjata?"

"Aku tidak memerlukan senjata. Hanya dengan sedikit teknik aku bisa melumpuhkan lawanku."

Baekhyun terdiam, genggaman tangan pada ujung pedang mengerat. Seharusnya ia telah mengetahui siapa Chanyeol. Si dewa kematian, pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Begitu tersohor akan kemahirannya dalam bertarung. Berita mengenai kehebatannya acap kali dielu-elukan rakyat sepanjang semananjung Korea. Baekhyun tidaklah tuli, dia pula seringkali mendengar berita simpang siur itu.

Dan dengan berakhirnya pedang ini ditangannya adalah pilihan yang tepat mengingat kemampuannya dalam bertarung. Tidak bisa dianggap remeh, namun bila dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol.

Mungkin pria tampan itu dua tapak lebih tinggi darinya.

Pada akhirnya, sekali lagi Baekhyun memenuhi permintaan Chanyeol. Melihat hal tersebut, lekuk tulus tersemat di hati Chanyeol.

 _ ***Rose***_

Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan pedangnya ketika pedang tersebut menyapa telapak tangan Chanyeol. Segaris lintang merah di telapak tangan menyebarkan aroma karat dari riuhan angin yang berembus pelan. Napas Baekhyun tersenggal, sepasang iris kelam bersemu marah.

"Kenapa tidak melawanku, _Jeoha_?! Kau hanya menghindar sejak pertarungan di mulai! Sebenarnya apa keinginanmu! Kau mencoba merendahkan kemampuanku?!" teriak Baekhyun kalut sembari melempar pedang ke sisi kanan.

Ujung pedang menancap ke tanah, aliran darah Chanyeol yang tersisa di tubuh pedang mengalir ke tanah.

Chanyeol terdiam, sengaja bungkam. Membiarkan Baekhyun melontarkan segala kepenatan yang tersimpan dalam hati.

"Aku tahu, kemampuanku tidak lebih baik dari kemampuanmu. Dan aku tahu, mungkin aku akan terbunuh saat ini juga bila kau memang benar-benar melawanku. Tetapi, aku tidak peduli. Bilapun mati, aku akan meninggal dalam keadaan terhormat. Daripada menang sebagai seorang pecundang."

Baekhyun mengerat bibir bawah, aliran darah segar di balik telapak tangan kanan Chanyeol sesekali mengaburkan sisi lemahnya. Sorot cemas akan luka Chanyeol terkadang menyeruak keluar di antara semu emosi akan tindakan Chanyeol yang tidak mampu ia rasionalkan.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bersumpah di hadapanmu, Baekhyun _Agissi_."

Chanyeol tersenyum, kini benar-benar mengulaskan satu senyuman tulus yang seketika melenyapkan ledakan emosi yang menaungi sanubari. Mendebarkan dada Baekhyun, bahkan tanpa sadar semu merah tersebar di pipi Pangeran Silla itu.

"Jika memang kita diharuskan saling mengadu pedang di medan perang nanti. Aku bersumpah untuk tidak mengangkat pedangku di hadapanmu, Baekhyun _Agissi_."

Baekhyun merasa tertikam, rasa perih serta ngilu yang bertempat di telapak tangan Chanyeol seolah terserap ke dalam hatinya begitu kembali mendengar untaian kalimat penuh makna yang sejak tadi malam melagu di telinga mengganggu kenyamanan lelapnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, sorot tajam itu meneduh.

"Aku seorang Putra Mahkota, _Agissi_. Dan setiap ucapan yang terlontar teranggap benar adanya, bukan semata bualan tak berarti. Dan hari ini aku mencoba membuktikannya kepadamu, oleh sebab itu aku tidak berniat melawan semua pergerakanmu."

Baekhyun melemas, sisi lemahnya kini seutuhnya menyerap semua prinsip serta pikiran negatifnya tentang Chanyeol. Tepakan langkah bergerak tergesa menghampiri calon penguasa Goguryeo itu. Tanpa kata dia meraih pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. Membawa tubuh mereka ke bibir sungai.

Baekhyun membasuh telapak tangan Chanyeol dengan lembut. Bibirnya masih bungkam, hanya pergerakan yang mewakili setiap untaian maaf yang belum sempat terkecap. Sementara, Chanyeol menatap lekat sisi wajah Baekhyun mengagumi setiap pahatan sempurna yang terbentuk apik di sana.

Usai membasuh lukanya, Baekhyun beringsut pergi dari posisinya. Menghiraukan alas kaki serta ujung _durumagi_ yang tergilas air sungai, Baekhyun senantiasa memantapkan langkahnya dalam menyeberangi sungai tersebut. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala menatap pergerakan Baekhyun yang tampak kacau.

Hanya luka kecil, bahkan dia kerap mendapat luka yang lebih serius dari ini. Tatapan Chanyeol melembut, desiran hangat itu memenuhi sanubari yang telah lama membeku. Terbentengi tanpa berniat terbuka pada setiap hati yang hendak menyapa. Namun rupanya berbeda pada Baekhyun, bahkan bila diselisik dari awal. Dirinya yang memulai cerita ini.

Pesona Baekhyun terlalu pekat untuk ditolak. Semakin dia mencoba menolak pesona tersebut dan memperkuat tameng yang sudah lama tertancap di hati, maka semakin beringas pesona itu membutakan akal pikirnya. Menggilas kenyamanan tidurnya serta membuatnya lepas kendali, seolah kehilangan jati dirinya bila memaksakan diri untuk tidak bertemu.

Rupanya rumor itu bukanlah semata kicauan burung tak berarti. Ia sudah membuktikannya dan tak mampu lagi meremehkan para Pangeran dari berbagai seberang Kerajaan yang terdengar berbondong meminang Baekhyun. Dia tidak mampu meremehkan mereka lagi bila kenyataannya ia pun telah terjatuh ke dalam pesona itu.

Sang Rose, ya. Rose, itu julukan yang mereka berikan untuk Baekhyun, begitupun dengan dirinya.

"Maaf."

Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunan saat suara lembut Baekhyun mengetuk telinga. Iris Chanyeol menatap puncak kelam Baekhyun yang merunduk di atas telapak tangan.

Jemari lentiknya masih menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai tanaman dari seberang sungai yang sudah dia hancurkan. "Maaf atas keegoisanku. Maafkan aku," rafal Baekhyun sambil menarik ujung _durmagi_ miliknya kemudian ia lilitkan di telapak tangan Chanyeol.

"Maaf–"

"Hey..."

Jemari Chanyeol terulur meraih dagu Baekhyun, membawa wajah cantik itu untuk menatapnya. Sedikit terkesiap saat menemukan balutan air mata di sepasang iris indah itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Hanya luka kecil, bahkan aku sering mendapatkan luka yang lebih serius daripada ini. Tak perlu merasa bersalah. Bukankah sekarang kita impas."

Tangan Chanyeol beralih mengusap lengan kanan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersadar, ia turut menatap balutan perban di balik _durumagi_ merahnya kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Ya, impas," kekehan Baekhyun menulari Chanyeol. Mereka terkekeh bersama.

Baekhyun menyamankan tubuh di samping Chanyeol sambil menatap hamparan bunga di seberang sungai. Keheningan mendominasi, mereka saling menyibukkan diri dengan asa masing-masing. Chanyeol berdeham sekilas, menggeleng dua kali berupaya mengembalikan kesadarannya akan aroma Baekhyun yang semerbak di hidung terbawa angin.

"Kudengar banyak Pangeran maupun Raja Kerajaan seberang bertandang ke Kerajaan Silla untuk meminangmu."

Baekhyun menoleh, kekehan ringan mengiringi suara riak air yang terhempas batu kerikil. "Sampai sejauh itu beritanya."

"Kau tak mengira dirimu sangat tersohor di luar sana, Rose."

Baekhyun mengulum bibir bawah. Hela panjang menginvasi ruang paru-paru. "Hn. Kau benar. Apa yang mereka beritakan tentangku semua benar."

"Hanya Pangeran dan Raja. Tidak adakah seorang putri?"

Kelopak mata mengerjap dua kali begitu mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang mendesak geilitikan di perut. Baekhyun tertawa, ia benar-benar tertawa hingga sudut matanya berair. "Oh Dewa, adakah seorang putri yang tertarik denganku."

Chanyeol menilik wajah Baekhyun, kemudian tersenyum tolol.

"Haha, bahkan kau lebih indah dari mereka. Bodoh."

Kepalan tangan menjitak kepala sendiri. Chanyeol tak menyangka mengapa melayangkan pertanyaan semacam itu.

Baekhyun memilah batu kerikil. "Tidak. Sesungguhnya pertanyaanmu benar. Bagaimanapun aku adalah seorang pria, seorang Pangeran yang memang seharusnya bersanding dengan seorang putri. Namun, aku terjatuh ke dalam ramalan yang tidak tepat."

"Ramalan?"

Baekhyun beralih menatap Chanyeol.

"Ya, ramalan. Ibunda pernah bercerita tentang ramalan itu usai upacara kedewasaan. Saat itu aku masih berumur tujuh belas tahun, dalam masa peralihan dari remaja ke dewasa. Ibunda membuka jati diriku. Tentang bagaimana takdirku yang sebagai pelengkap bukan pengutama. Sebagai pendamping bukan pemimpin."

"Meskipun aku seorang pria, aku tidak bisa lepas dari takdir itu. Sebab, memang aku yang terpilih. Entah, aku tidak mengerti maksud dari terpilih itu. Hanya saja, semenjak upacara kedewasaan waktu itu semua berubah. Banyak lelaki datang meminangku. Tentu saja aku terkejut, aku seorang pria bagaimana bisa dipinang seorang pria pula. Pemberontakan kecil mulai aku lakukan, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa merubah takdir tersebut. Memang, seharusnya aku terlahir sebagai perempuan."

Baekhyun menunduk, menumpu dagu di sepasang lutut yang tertekuk. Baru kali ini dia mampu mengungkapkan keresahan hatinya kepada orang asing yang baru bertemu dua kali. Akan tetapi, entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman mengutarakan semua keluh kesahnya di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Hanya sebatas itu?" tuntut Chanyeol merasa janggal atas cerita yang terdengar tidak lengkap.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya, hanya sebatas itu. Ibunda tidak berniat menceritakan lebih tentang ramalan itu kepadaku. Beliau berkata, bila suatu saat nanti aku akan mendapatkannya dari seseorang yang lebih pantas mengupas ramalan tersebut untukku."

Chanyeol meraih bunga dandelion. Membawa di sepasang jari telunjuk dan ibu jari, membiarkan gugusan putihnya berterbangan di hadapan wajah ketika angin menghempas tubuhnya.

"Mengapa tidak memilih satu diantara mereka?"

"Siapa?"

"Peminangmu."

Baekhyun mengembungkan pipi, melempar tiga batu ke sungai sebelum melontarkan sebuah jawaban. "Hatiku masih tertutup," jawab Baekhyun tanpa menggalih kalimat yang lebih pantas.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban asal Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap wajah Baekhyun dalam diam, merasa risih dengan tatapan Chanyeol; dia beralih menolehkan kepala, iris mereka bersiborok, tanpa sengaja mengirimkan implus tak kasat mata ke dalam dentuman hati.

"Bagiamana bila diriku yang meminangmu? Apakah kau akan menerimaku?"

 _ ***Rose***_

Suara derap langkah kuda saling bersahutan di sepanjang lorong hutan terdengar membelah keheningan. Barisan pohon pinus dan jati memenuhi pandangan sepasang pria tampan berbalutkan pakaian perang. Serasah dedaunan kering berkibar ke atas ketika kaki kuda menggilas tanah terlampau tergesa.

Seulas senyum hangat terpahat di wajah manakala iris mereka mendapati sebuah bangunan Kerajaan yang keberadaannya sangat mereka rindukan, tempat mereka dilahirkan dan dibesarkan serta tempat bernaungnya orang-orang tercinta.

"Sehun!" seru pria tampan yang berada di depan sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Ya. _hyung_ ," jawab Sehun sembari mengurangi kecepatan kudanya ketika pria di depan bergerak menarik kekang kuda. Menahan laju tepakan kuda.

"Aku merindukannya, Hun."

Sehun tersenyum kemudian menarik tali kekang kuda, melambatkan langkah kuda demi menyamakan langkah kuda mereka. Pandangannya menerawang menatap lurus gerbang Kerajaan yang mulai menampakkan keagungannya.

"Akupun merasakan hal serupa, Jongin _hyung_."

Suara kuda meringkik di balik gerbang Kerajaan Silla menyentak para pengawal yang tengah berjaga di sekitar gerbang serta pelataran halaman depan Kerajaan.

Mereka bergegas membentuk barisan memanjang di setiap sisi pelataran Kerajaan menyambut kedatangan junjungan mereka. Sehun menatap Jongin ketika pintu gerbang perlahan terkuak.

Jongin menghela napas panjang, mengulas satu senyuman indah kemudian turut memaku wajah Sehun. "Kita pulang, Hun-ah. Kita kembali."

Sudut mata Jongin berair.

Sehun menahan diri, perasaan itu kian membuncah. Terkesan tak terbendung saat mata menemukan kedua orang tua mereka berdiri kukuh di ujung pelataran, menanti uluran tangan mereka.

Jongin dan Sehun beringsut menuruni kuda. Melangkah tegas menghampiri Kangin dan Leeteuk. Leeteuk membungkam bibir, menahan buncahan rindu serta riakan isakan tertahan. Bulir air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata bersiap jatuh menyapa pipi dan juga tanah.

Tangan Leeteuk bergetar, mengusap pelan sisi wajah Jongin dan Sehun secara bergantian. Bulir air mata yang menggenang pada akhirnya menyusuri pipi.

"Kalian pulang. Kalian pulang, nak," bisik Leeteuk sarat akan kerinduan yang menumpuk, memenuhi sanubari.

"Kalian pulang."

Leeteuk lantas merengkuh tubuh kedua putranya. Ia menangis dibalik punggung Jongin dan Sehun. Mendengar isakan ibunya, sepasang pria tampan itu mengusap punggung Leeteuk lembut menenangkan.

"Ya, kami pulang Ibunda. Tugas kami telah usai."

Tangan Leeteuk bergerak cepat menyusuri tubuh Jongin dan Sehun. "Kalian baik-baik saja? Tidak berkurang satupun?"

"Ibunda."

Jongin mengusap bahu Leeteuk. Sendu kelam yang terbalut di iris tajam membawa tatapan Leeteuk, "kami baik-baik saja. Hanya sebuah pelatihan, Ibunda. Bukan perang."

Telapak tangan Leeteuk menggenggam sisi wajah Jongin kemudian membawanya mendekat lalu mengecup kening putra sulungnya.

"Syukurlah. Ibunda terlalu merindukan kalian, nak."

Leeteuk beralih mengusap belakang kepala Sehun lalu turut melakukan hal serupa, mengecup kening Sehun.

Kangin terlihat mengusap sudut mata yang berair. Lekuk tulus terulas memandang kehangatan yang tercipta di balik tubuh Leeteuk. Tepakan langkah bergerak pelan, menghampiri Leeteuk. Keberadaan Kangin di samping Leeteuk menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mereka.

Jongin dan Sehun sontak merundukkan kepala memberi hormat sebelum merengkuh tubuh baya Kangin. "Maafkan kami Ayahanda. Rupanya kami sekilas mengindahkan keberadaan Ayahanda," ucap Jongin penuh sesal usai melepaskan rengkuhannya dari tubuh Kangin.

Tangan Kangin terangkat, mengacak surai Jongin dan Sehun bergantian. "Tidak apa. Memang seharusnya Ibunda kalian yang menjadi fokus utama kalian." Kilatan bangga akan kedua putranya menyertai lekuk lebarnya.

"Ayahanda bangga kepada kalian. Kalian benar-benar pewaris Kerajaan." Kangin tertawa. Hatinya membuncah senang menerima kehadiran kedua putranya di siang hari ini.

Meninggalkan Kerajaan selama satu tahun dalam rangka pelatihan ternyata memang seharusnya menjadi agenda yang diwajibkan. Sebab apa yang mereka peroleh dari tempat pelatihan cukup membuatnya terperangah kagum.

Jongin dan Sehun saling mengerling, seulas senyum tulus terlukis di pahatan nyaris sempurna mereka. "Tidak hanya kami, Ayahanda. Tetapi sang Rose pula adalah pewaris Kerajaan. Sebuah lambang keindahan abadi yang menjadi simbol Kerajaan Silla sepanjang masa."

Kangin menatap Leeteuk lalu meraih tubuh permaisurinya ke dalam rengkuhan. "Ya, kalian adalah hadian terindah yang Dewa titipkan kepada kami. Terima kasih," kata Leeteuk tulus sambil mengulas senyum.

Jongin mengedarkan pandang, situasi mengharukan yang terjadi tampaknya terasa janggal. Ketidakhadiran seseorang mengentak kesadarannya dari roman kehangatan ketika sebuah nama terlontar dari celah bibir. Jongin termangu, ingatan akan seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan hadirnya terngiang di kepala.

"Mengapa Baekhyun _Agissi_ tidak turut menyambut kehadiran kami, Ayahanda?"

Kangin dan Leeteuk terhenyak. Rupanya sepasang penguasa Silla pun tengah terlarut ke dalam debaran kerinduan yang merajam sanubari hingga melupakan permata bungsu mereka.

Leeteuk menolehkan kepala, bibir terkulum di mulut sekilas kemudian kembali menatap Jongin dan Sehun. "Maafkan kami nak. Sebab terlalu merindu kami tidak memberitahukan perihal kedatangan kalian kepada Baekhyun _Agissi_ ," desau Leeteuk penuh rasa sesal.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Ibunda. Tidak apa. Memang ini yang sebenarnya kami inginkan," kata Sehun menenangkan Leeteuk. Berupaya merubah rona bersalah yang mencubit hati mereka.

"Kalian merencanakan sesuatu?"

"Heum. Kami ingin memberi kejutan."

Selanjutnya gelak tawa teralun dari balik tubuh Jongin dan Sehun, sementara Kangin dan Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepala menerima tingkah putranya sambil turut tersenyum.

 _ ***Rose***_

Nyanyian angin melagu di sekitar tubuh yang menegang kaku. Derak ranting pepohonan saling bergesekan, serasah dedaunan kering berterbangan melewati sepasang mata yang terjalin, tenggelam ke dalam perasaan rancu yang telah mengombang-ambingkan dirinya sejak malam lalu.

Kalimat yang terkesan hanya sebagai bualan semata mampu menumbangkan kesadarannya. Ia terdiam, terpaku di dalam sepasang iris tajam yang tidak berniat berbelok meski hanya sedetik. Saling termangu menerobos pikiran ke lain pihak. Ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Mengapa bisa serumit ini bila memang hanya sebagai bualan semata?

Baekhyun terkesiap, kepala tersentak ke belakang ketika harum napas Chanyeol menyerebak ke dalam lubang hidung, bermuara bersama hembusan angin yang senantiasa melagu menggoyangkan aliran sungai. Dia mengalihkan pandang, menatap tarian ikan koi yang bergerak lincah di dalam air.

Jemari lentik yang sedari tadi memilin batu-batu kerikil terhenti dengan gerakan kusut meremas ujung _durumagi_. "Kau ternyata pandai bercanda, _jeoha_ ," kata Baekhyun gamang.

Tegukan ludah mengiringi semu merah di pipi yang ia sembunyikan di balik gerai surai kelam miliknya.

Kening Chanyeol berkerut, kemudian seulas senyum simpul tersirat kepedihan tak kasat mata mengimbangi kesadaran yang nyaris terhempas desauan angin. Menatap pergerakan ikan Koi di dalam sungai, ia berucap.

"Sesungguhnya aku tipe seorang pria yang tidak mahir dalam menguntai kalimat konyol."

Chanyeol terkekeh, mengangkat wajah menatap arakan awan kelabu yang bergulir ke kiri, "Namun, rupanya berbeda bila sedang bersamamu."

Bekhyun memejamkan mata, lesakan perasaan canggung membuat duduknya terasa tidak nyaman. Sontak saja, ia bergegas bangkit berdiri. Awan kelabu yang menyapa mata cukup membantu dirinya dalam melarikan diri dari kejanggalan yang acap kali merisaukan sanubari serta akal pikirnya.

"Tampaknya cuaca hari ini tidak terlalu bersahabat," Baekhyun berucap kacau nyaris tergagap bila embusan napas di lubang hidung tak berlomba mencari oksigen demi paru-paru yang kian sesak terhisap oleh kebimbangan yang menyesakkan hati.

"Sebaiknya aku lekas kembali. Kau pun juga begitu, _jeoha_. Tak baik seorang Putra Mahkota, calon daripada seorang Raja Goguryeo sering meninggalkan Kerajaan," nasehat Baekhyun tanpa sedikitpun menatap Chanyeol meski sepintas.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Bibir terkatup rapat, menyelisik setiap pergerakan kacau Baekhyun yang terhalang untaian alibi. Ia kemudian bangkit, menepuk sereaah daun kering yang terhambur dipangkuan. Gemeresak di balik ranting-ranting yang saling menjulur mengadang pemandangan hutan menghentikan pergerakan tangan Chanyeol.

Mata terbelalak kaget begitu menemukan bayang seseorang dibalik ranting. Mereka tengah diawasi, dan pergerakan selanjutnya ialah Chanyeol bergegas meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Menarik tubuh Baekhyun mendekat kemudian merengkuhnya dengan perlindungan ketat.

Tubuh Baekhyun terhempas ke rumput dengan Chanyeol yang menumpu di atas. Dia tercengut, mendapati pergerakan tiba-tiba Chanyeol tanpa permisi. Nyaris saja telapak tangan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh sebelum lesatan anak panah di sisi tubuh menggetarkan perasaannya.

Chanyeol berdecak, kepalan tangan di sisi tubuh Baekhyun mengerat. Sorot mata yang semula menyendu berganti dengan sorot dingin penuh ancaman. Perasaannya terombak saat menyadari objek dari anak panah tersebut. Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Chanyeol.

"Panah," bisik Baekhyun gamang.

Rona wajah tampak cemas, tanpa sadar dia menggenggam lengan Chanyeol. Meremas kain _durumagi_ Chanyeol menciptakan kerutan bergetar. Tak menyangka dengan bahaya yang tengah mengintai, Baekhyun tidak sempat memikirkan persoalan tersebut.

"Tak apa."

Jemari Chanyeol mengusap keringat dingin di kening Baekhyun. "Aku akan melindungimu," tegas Chanyeol sembari bangkit dari tubuh Baekhyun.

Iris tajam Chanyeol menatap datar anak panah yang menancap di tanah menembus gerumunan rumput. Tangannya terulur meraih anak panah, seulas senyum heran terlukis di sudut bibir saat mendapati cairan kehijauan di ujung anak panah.

"Racun."

Chanyeol berbalik, Baekhyun menahan getaran tubuh dibalik simpuhnya. Ia terlihat meneguk ludah lamat, "sebuah racun yang sangat mematikan. Terbuat dari tumbuhan kacang racun yang diendapkan hingga dua hari lamanya." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, tidak dapat berucap lebih jauh lagi.

Dia sudah cukup termangu oleh gerakan tiba-tiba Chanyeol yang melindungi tubuhnya dari lesatan anak panah tersebut, tak mampu mengira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya bila anak panah tersebut menyapa tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menggeram dalam hati, memang begitu mematikan. Aroma pekat yang dihasilkan racun itu cukup menggelapkan kesadaran Chanyeol akan intesitas racun tersebut ke dalam tubuh bila terhisap dan mengalir di sepanjang denyut nadi.

Urat tangan Chanyeol menegang, bergerak mematahkan tubuh panah. Ia kemudian beringsut menghampiri pedang tajam yang menancap usai pertarungan mereka. Lesatan anak panah kembali melintas dari balik ranting.

Chanyeol dengan sigap menampik anak panah itu, mematahkannya mejadi dua bagian. "Keluar!" ucap Chanyeol dingin penuh ancaman.

Tangan Chanyeol mengerat genggaman pedang.

Pergerakan ranting terlihat semakin rancu sebelum terkuak menampakkan lima orang berpakaian hitam dengan cadar hitam pula. Mata Chanyeol menyipit, sorot mata meneliti balutan pakaian mereka. Sebuah lambang burung rajawali emas terpahat di dada kiri.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh, menatap dingin setiap kepala yang tampak tertunduk hormat di depan mata. "Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Mohon ampun, _Jeoha_. Kami hanya merasa terancam dengan kehadiran musuh."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang terdiam di balik punggungnya. "Dia bukan musuh."

Baekhyun menengadah, menatap Chanyeol dalam sorot bingung. Begitu pula dengan lima orang di depan.

Salah seorang dari lima pria bercadar hitam melangkah satu tapak ke depan. "Maaf, _Jeoha_. Bukankah dia Pangeran bungsu dari Kerajaan Silla?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandang, menatap lurus si pria yang menguntai pertanyaan. "Benar. Tetapi selama dia tidak membahayakan keselamatanku. Kalian tidak berhak melukainya."

"Ampun _Jeoha_. Kami hanya menjalankan perintah. Melenyapkan setiap musuh yang terpandang mata," tegasnya menguak kesabaran Chanyeol.

Hela napas menyertai genggaman tangan yang mengerat tubuh pedang.

Chanyeol menghalangi kehadiran Baekhyun setiap gerakan mata di balik cadar tampak mengintai keberadaan Baekhyun. Satu lesatan anak panah tak terduga menyentuh lengan Chanyeol. Tubuh mereka terlihat menegang meski hanya sekilas, merutuki kebodohan akan tindakan tak terdefinisi.

Seulas senyum penuh makna melenyapkan nyali mereka. Tangan Chanyeol mengusap aliran darah yang merembes keluar dari balik _durumagi_. "Keputusan yang salah," kata Chanyeol sambil melangkah mendekat.

Lima pria bercadar hitam perlahan melangkah mundur dengan tubuh bergetar semu. Sorot tajam itu bagaikan simbol kematian. " _J-Jeoha_ , bukankah kami ada dipihak anda. Akab terjadi perpecahan aliansi bila anda melukai kami."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, pedang yang semula terkulai lemas di permukaan tanah perlahan terangkat di depan mata. Berkilau tertempa cahaya.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Kemudian suara teriakan menggema di sepanjang aliran sungai. Baekhyun yang sejak tadi terdiam mengutuki keberadaannya, tercengut kosong sambil membungkam bibir.

Kejadian yang terulas di mata seketika melumpuhkan saraf-saraf tubuhnya, begitu mengerikan. Mengembalikan putaran otak pada setiap kabar burung yang membicarakan sang putra mahkota Goguryeo.

Telah terbukti kebenarannya. Memang begitu mengerikan dan berbeda dari sosok yang sempat bersanding dengannya serta membuat jantungnya berdebar tak menentu.

Kali ini Baekhyun bahkan tidak mampu mengenali sosok di depan sana. Terbalutkan percikan darah dengan ayunan pedang ringan tanpa perasaan. Seolah hati nurani telah tercabut dari sanubari. Chanyeol menghentikan detak jantung mereka dengan sekali tebas di area leher.

Aroma karat terembus pekat melalui riuhan angin yang menampar kesadaran Baekhyun. Himpitan gemuruh rasa takut menyelimuti batin, terasa sesak seperti kehilangan oksigen meski nyatanya embusan angin terus merajam tubuhnya.

Tubuh mereka terpotong kasar, guratan merah pekat mewarnai hijaunya rerumputan di sekitar. Keindahan asri yang terkecap, sekejap menjadi serpihan abu tak berguna ketika mendapati lima onggokan tubuh tak bernyawa berurai acak berlinangkan darah.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, keratan pada rumput membuat telapak tangan memerah. Semakin beku saat Chanyeol berbalik, usai melempar pedangnya di samping tubuh sang korban. Baekhyun tergeragap, sontak bangkit kemudian berjalan menghindar.

Dia mengangkat tangan mengisntruksi Chanyeol untuk berhenti. "Tetap disana," tegas Baekhyun terengah.

Bulir keringat dingin terus membasahi wajah. Sorot _puppy_ itu memburam kecewa sekaligus takut.

Dia kecewa, tentu saja. Sebab, telah membunuh seorang manusia tanpa belas kasih. Apakah memang tabiat seorang putra mahkota Kerajaan Goguryeo seperti itu? Lantas, dapatkah pertemanan terjalin, bila salah seorang tak memiliki hati nurani?

Takut, hal yang wajar mengingat bagaimana cara Chanyeol menghabisi lawannya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika Chanyeol akan berlaku sama kepada dirinya terlebih mereka sepasang musuh. Untuk daripada itu sebaiknya Baekhyun lebih menjaga jarak.

Bagaimanapun mereka adalah sepasang musuh, tetap saja tidak bisa menjalin pertemanan bila menginginkan keselamatan di antara kedua belah pihak.

Baekhyun bangkit, mengarahkan sekelumit keberanian yang tersimpan di sudut terdalam sanubarinya. "Tidak seharusnya kau menghabisi mereka sekeji itu, Chanyeol _jeoha_."

Baekhyun mengatupkan bibir, mata senantiasa mengerling di balik punggung Chanyeol.

Sengatan kepedihan akan pemandangan di balik punggung Chanyeol menyeruam masuk, merasionalkan prinsip awalnya.

"Akankah aku hanya berdiam diri membiarkan mereka melukaimu, Baekhyun _agissi_ ," ucap Chanyeol cepat mengambil alih keraguan Baekhyun.

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng dua kali. "Mereka dari Kerajaan Joseon, aliansi Kerajaan Goguryeo. Bukankah tindakanmu ini bisa menyebabkan perang antar aliansi, _Jeoha_. Tidak perlu berlaku sejauh ini bila hanya sekadar melindungi seorang musuh."

Sinar mentari lenyap terhalang arakan awan mendung, embusan angin menguat membelenggu kebisuan yang terjadi usai seutas kalimat terlontar dari celah bibir Baekhyun. Lilitan _durumagi_ yang melingkari telapak tangan Chanyeol terurai jatuh ke tanah.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepala, sorot mata yang menajam melembut. "Kau terganggu?" Chanyeol mengambil napas. "Aku hanya ingin melindungimu."

"Seharusnya memang tidak seperti ini."

Sejenak pandangan Baekhyun tertuju di antara barisan rumput yang bergoyang, "Seharusnya sejak awal kita tidak bertemu lagi." Tepakan langkah menggilas rerumputan, menghentikan tarian mereka.

Baekhyun mendekat, sorot mata yang terulas rumit memaku wajah Chanyeol. "Keberadaanku hanya akan mengancam identitasmu sebagai Putra Mahkota, _jeoha_."

Terdiam, ia berupaya menekan perasaan sesak yang melilit paru-paru.

"Lebih baik kita tidak bertemu lagi," sambung Baekhyun tepat di samping tubuh Chanyeol.

Bisikan lirih bersama embusan angin yang mengoyak surai, menampar telak batin Chanyeol. Ia termangu, tetap membisu ketika Baekhyun mengucap maaf dan tetap berdiam diri di tempat saat tepakan langkah Baekhyun terdengar menjauh. Rintik hujan kemudian menyapa bumi bersama gemuruh guntur di langit.

Kilatan cahaya bertarung dibalik awan mendung. Chanyeol tetap mematung, membiarkan hujaman rintik hujan membasahi tubuh. Barangkali aliran air hujan di sepanjang tubuh mampu mengalirkan denyut perih yang tak pernah ia ketahui sejak kapan bersarang di benak.

Bibir tertarik tipis, mengulas satu kekehan sinis terbalut pedih. Ia kemudian menoleh, menatap bayang tubuh Baekhyun di balik ranting. "Kau belum memahaminya, Baekhyun. Kau hanya belum mengetahuinya. Bagaimana denyut jantung ini berdetak kacau bila tengah bersamamu? Bagaimana emosi ini meluap rancu bila mendapati dirimu terluka?"

"Kau hanya belum mengetahuinya."

Chanyeol mengengadah, rintik hujan selanjutnya menyapa kulit wajah. Memburamkan penglihatan Chanyeol akan kepekatan di langit. "Kau hanya terus berpegang pada kenyataan. Kenyataan bila kita sepasang musuh. Dan sepasang musuh tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Hanya itu yang kau ketahui."

Chanyeol merunduk, kekehan sinisnya semakin melagu di antara gemuruh guntur yang hendak menulikan telinga. "Sesulit itukah?" bisik Chanyeol gamang. Hela napas panjang mengiringi gerak tangan yang menekan dada.

Dia terperosok ke dalam perasaan yang tak seharusnya ia bina. Ini sungguh menyakitkan dan mengganggu, sementara seumur hidup ia tak pernah merasakan guratan pedih semacam ini.

"Jika itu keputusanmu, seharusnya sejak awal kita tidak pernah bertemu. Aku sudah terjatuh, Baekhyun. Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol kembali tenggelam ke dalam perasaan yang sungguh dia kutuk sejak mengganggu lelapnya malam itu. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencoba, berupaya meraih hati Baekhyun dan menerjang setiap kenyataan sulit yang mengadang langkah.

Chanyeol tidak peduli, sekali lagi ia tidak peduli. Perasaan itu telah lancang mengobrak-abrik pertahanannya dan Chanyeol tidak semudah itu menyerah kepada kenyataan yang telah tergaris, meski akan menghancurkan dirinya. Chanyeol akan tetap melangkah.

 _ ***Rose***_

Tepakan langkah tergesa bergerumuh di sepanjang lorong Kerajaan. Seorang pria berbalutkan pakaian serba hitam dengan cadar hitam pula, bergerak serantan di sisi Kerajaan. Dia berhenti tepat di depan dua pengawal yang berjaga di pintu paviliun.

Terlihat saling berbincang sejenak, kemudian salah satu dari dua pengawal itu melangkah masuk ke dalam paviliun.

Suara pintu yang bergeser pelan menghentikan guratan tinta di kertas. Yunho mengalihkan pandang ketika salah satu pengawalnya merunduk hormat di depan mata.

" _Jeonha_. Pengawal dari agen mata-mata berniat menemui anda."

Kening Yunho berkerut samar. Terdiam beberapa saat lalu berucap. "Hm, persilakan dia masuk."

"Baik _jeonha_. Hamba mohon undur diri."

Yunho menganggukkan kepala, ia kembali melanjutkan guratan tintanya. Menyingsingkan lengan _gonryongpo_ begitu meraih tinta.

Suara pintu bergeser kembali menyentak pandangan Yunho. Seorang pria berbalutkan pakaian hitam sontak bersimpuh di hadapan Yunho begitu menampakkan diri. Yunho hanya membisu sambil menatap penuh tanya tindakan sang pria berpakaian hitam.

"Mohon ampun _Jeonha_ , saya tidak bermaksud menistakan identitas Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota di hadapan anda. Bila memang apa yang saya lontarkan ini hanya bualan semata, saya siap menanggung segala akibat dari perbuatan saya, _jeonha_."

Rangkaian kalimat yang terlempar kacau tersamar kegugupan yang mendalam semakin membuat Yunho dirundung perasaan bingung. Ia meletakkan tinta di samping kertas, kemudian menilik getaran semu di sepanjang tubuh yang bersimpuh di lantai.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu, Pengawal Han?"

Pegawal Han lantas menegakkan tubuh, kepala tetap merunduk dengan posisi bersimpuh. Sepasang tangan saling tergenggam di depan tubuh.

Bulir keringat sebesar biji jangung terus berlinang membasahi sisi wajah yang tertutup cadar. Melembabkan cadar dan membuatnya tampak basah. "Apa yang akan saya utarakan nanti, mungkin akan membuat anda emosi, _jeonha_. Sebab, berita yang telah saya bawa menyangkut Chanyeol _jeonha_."

"Hn. Katakan," titah Yunho tegas, membungkam alibi Pengawal Han untuk mengulur waktu.

Sejujurnya ia tidak berniat melontarkan apa yang terpandang mata, hanya saja ia terdesak pekerjaan. Bila bukan karena pekerjaan maupun titah sang Raja, ia tidak akan sampai hati melontarkan semua kejanggalan ini kepada sang penguasa Kerajaan Goguryeo.

"Sesuai titah anda, tadi siang saya beranjak dari istana demi mengikuti Chanyeol _jeoha_ dan beliau berhenti di hutan Jacheon. Tiba di sana saya mendapati kebersamaan Chanyeol _jeoha_ dengan seorang pria _berdurumagi_ merah tua."

Pengawal Han menghentikan sejenak ulasan dongengnya, ia sesekali melirik roman wajah Yunho dari balik cadar. "Selang beberapa saat, lima pria berbalutkan pakaian hitam dengan cadar hitam, rupanya pula mengintai keberadaan Chanyeol _jeoha_ serta pria ber _durumagi_ merah tua dari balik ranting."

"Kemudian lesatan anak panah menyapa Chanyeol _jeoha_ serta pria tersebut."

"Lesatan anak panah?" Yunho menyerobot perkataan Pengawal Han. Raja Goguryeo itu tampak terkejut, bahunya sontak menegang kaku.

Bergegas Pengawal Han melanjutkan untaian dongengnya. "Tidak bermaksud melukai Putra Mahkota, _jeonha_. Akan tetapi, lima pria berpakaian hitam itu hendak menyerang si pria ber _durumagi_ merah tua. Namun, rupanya Putra Mahkota berusaha melindungi si pria ber _durumagi_ merah."

"Pada akhirnya pertarungan pun terjadi, sebab mereka kekeuh ingin menyerang si pria ber _durumagi_ merah, tetapi Putra mahkota tidak mengizinkan tindakan mereka."

"Siapa lima pria berpakaian hitam itu?"

Yunho menyilangkan tangan di meja. Sorot tajamnya menilik serius gurat wajah yang tersembunyi di balik cadar. Pengawal Han meneguk ludah lamat, terkesan berat seolah memikul beban berton-ton di punggung.

"Prajurit dari Kerajaan Joseon, _jeonha_."

Sepasang iris kelam Yunho melebar kaget. Nyaris bibir terbuka mendengar kabar yang seketika mengentak ketenangan jiwanya.

"Kerajaan Joseon."

Yunho melemas, mengalihkan pandang sambil mengatur napas. Ia mendadak tersenggal, tidak mampu berpikir jauh, melanjutkan untaian kalimat yang silih berganti terpahat di otak.

"Putra Mahkota melenyapkan kelima prajurit itu." Pernyataan terkecap, Yunho sedikit berharap akan ketidakbenaran dari sekelumit diagnosis yang silih berganti bersarang di otak. Tak mampu membayangkan dampak dari tindakan sang putra.

Namun rupanya, apa yang telah ia definisikan tergaris nyata. Kepala Pengawal Han mengangguk, membenarkan pernyataan dirinya. "Siapa pria ber _durumagi_ merah itu?" tanya Yunho putus asa, tiba-tiba denyut pening menghantam kepala.

"Maafkan saya, _jeonha_. Hamba telah kehilangan identitas si pria ber _durumagi_ merah tersebut."

"Baik. Pergilah."

" _Ye_ , _jeonha_. Hamba mohon undur diri."

Yunho memejamkan mata, sinar rembulan dari balik jendela menerpa wajah yang terbalutkan sinar kecemasan di sepanjang garis bayanya. Jemarinya bergerak mengurut kening. Suara hewan malam merangsek masuk, menghancurkan kesunyian yang tercipta.

"Jenderal Kim Jisoo."

 **To be Continue...**

Ahoy~ akhirnya chap 2 update yeaaay ^-^

Okee sudah-sudah, terima kasih atas Ripyunyaa ndee... Leo jadi bersemangat buat lanjutin edit cerita ini hehe~

Ah yaa.. sebelumnya cerita ini Leo bikin dengan cast KyuMin dan sekarang Leo ubah jadi cast ChanBaek hehe...

Jadi, untuk pembaca setia ROSE cast KyuMin tenang yaa.. gomawo udah beli fanbooknya juga muach~

Dan tolong baca bio dulu yaa sayang...

Leo ini author GuiMin137...

Udah gitu ajaa cuap cuap nyaa...

Mohon supportnya lagi ndee... muach :*

LEO SAYANG KALIAN ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Setibanya di paviliun, Baekhyun tampak kian resah. Debaran jantung yang mengentak keras, seolah ingin meloncat keluar menitahkan dirinya untuk kembali menjumpai Chanyeol; mengoreksi setiap bait kata yang terlontar. Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, beralih menatap api lilin yang bergoyang terhempas angin dari jendela yang terkuak.

Sisa hujan siang tadi senantiasa menyerebak terbawa angin, nuansa segar bau permukaan tanah basah menyelimuti kebimbangan Baekhyun. Ujung _jeogori_ putih yang tersulam dari sutera, terlihat kusut sebab remasan tangan yang tidak berhenti barang sejenak.

"Maaf," Baekhyun berbisik, alunan nada penuh penyesalan terbungkam linang air mata yang tanpa sadar melintas di pipi, "maaf." Kelopak mata terpejam, menyembunyikan sinar penyesalan yang teramat dalam.

"Aku tahu, aku telah menyakiti hatimu. Maaf, seharusnya aku berterima kasih. Maaf, aku memang bodoh. Tidak pantas kau berteman denganku." Sorot mata Baekhyun merajam api lilin yang menjilat tubuh lilin, membuat batang putih yang semula terbentuk kukuh, mencair menjadi linangan air tak berarti.

Seulas senyum perih terpahat di sudut bibir, rupanya Baekhyun tengah menertawakan kebodohannya. "Bukankah hatiku seperti lilin. Kukuh diawal, namun beranjak mencair sebab segala tindakanmu yang mampu merobohkan segala prinsip yang aku pegang dengan teguh."

"Aku sungguh naif."

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuh ke permadani dengan posisi miring, masih menyibukkan diri menatap lilin. Seolah sebuah pemandangan terindah yang sangat disayangkan bila terlewat sedetikpun.

"Apa yang akan terjadi besok?" ulasan tentang peristiwa siang tadi menyapa warna gelap yang merajam penglihatan begitu kelopak mata tertutup.

"Aku mencemaskanmu, Chanyeol."

Malam ini Baekhyun terlelap dengan seribu perasaan gundah di hati. Seakan tidak mengizinkan dirinya untuk tenang barang seentak, meski dalam balutan mimpi ia terus saja bergerak gusar.

 _ ***Rose***_

Jenderal Kim merundukkan kepala sekilas ketika mendapati punggung Yunho di balik keremangan sinar lampu tiang di pelataran taman Kerajaan Goguryeo. Dia menjaga jarak, berdiri tegap di belakang dengan jarak lima tapak dari posisi Yunho.

Yunho membuang napas, uap putih sebab rendahnya cuaca malam terlempar keluar dari celah bibir. "Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi, Jenderal Kim." Yunho berbalik menatap Jenderal Kim dengan sorot tajam. "Aku dengar tadi pagi Putra Mahkota menyelinap keluar."

Jenderal Kim tersentak, genggaman pada tubuh pedang yang bersarang di dalam wadah menguat. Terdengar suara gertakan samar dari balutan kayu tersebut. Yunho melangkah mendekat, sepasang tangan saling tertaut dibalik punggung.

"Sesungguhnya aku tidak begitu peduli bila putra mahkota tidak berulah. Kau tahu Jenderal Kim, siang tadi dia sudah melenyapkan lima prajurit dari Kerajaan aliansi."

Iris kelam Jenderal Kim beralih ke sisi kanan, berupaya menenggelamkan sorot kerisauan yang membaluti bola mata serta menghindari tatapan intimidasi dari junjungannya.

Yunho menghentikan tapakan langkahnya, berdiri tepat di hadapan Jenderal Kim. "Meski kau dalam kuasa Putra mahkota. Namun, aku tetap Rajamu. Dan kau diharuskan mematuhi setiap petuah yang aku lontarkan. Katakan, siapa yang tengah bersama Putra mahkota siang tadi di hutan Jacheon, Jenderal Kim Jisoo?"

Jenderal Kim membisu, terus menahan diri untuk tidak gentar pada balutan emosi yang berusaha Yunho tekan. Lelaki tampan itu kemudian memberanikan diri mengangkat wajah, menatap Yunho tanpa unsur menentang sang junjungan.

"Maaf, _Jeonha_. Saya tidak bermaksud menentang anda, saya hanya tengah berusaha menjalankan petuah yang _Jeoha_ berikan kepada saya." Jenderal Kim merunduk dalam, mencoba menekan amarah Yunho barangkali berhasil.

Dia hanya mencari peruntungan.

Yunho mengatupkan bibir, gertakan gigi saling berlomba dalam kendali dirinya. "Tak heran bila Chanyeol mengangkatmu sebagai Jenderal terpercayanya. Tetapi, maaf. Aku tidak menerima kelakan, Jenderal Kim."

" _Jeonha_."

Suara berat di balik punggung Jenderal Kim mengalihkan ketegangan yang terjadi di bawah sinar temaram cahaya lampu tiang. Yunho memiringkan kepala, menyelisik suara familiar yang terembus bersama ayunan angin.

Chanyeol melangkah tegas, balutan mantel biru muda di sepanjang bahu terkibar bersama tapak langkah menggilas paving. Dia berdiri tepat di samping Jenderal Kim. Mendapati kedatangan Putra mahkota, Jenderal Kim begegas melangkah mundur. Berdiri tepat di belakang tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap lekat sorot tajam yang terbalut emosi di balik mata Yunho sebelum menitahkan Jenderal Kim untuk berbalik pergi. Jenderal Kim mematuhi titah Chanyeol, dia bergegas melangkah pergi meninggalkan sepasang Ayah dan Putra dalam balutan keheningan yang mencekam. Tak nampak sebutirpun kilatan hangat di sekitar mereka.

"Bukankah itu melanggar tata tertib yang sudah Ayahanda resmikan di Kerajaan ini," kata Chanyeol mengentak kebisuan Yunho.

Kepala Yunho mengangguk satu kali lalu mengulas satu senyum simpul. "Ayahanda hanya ingin mengetahui satu hal. Bukankah sesuatu yang wajar bila seorang Ayahanda mencemaskan putranya?"

"Dalam kasus ini, Ayahanda tidak sedang mencemaskan diriku. Tetapi, Ayahanda tengah mencemaskan jalinan persahabatan antar Kerajaan," Chanyeol berucap cepat menghancurkan alibi Yunho.

Sejenak Yunho terdiam, ia kehilangan untaian kalimat yang hendak terlontar.

Lontaran sang putra tepat menyentuh titik kerisauan hatinya. Memang benar, dia tengah mencemaskan jalinan persahabatan antar Kerajaan Goguryeo dan Kerajaan Joseon yang terancam menjadi jalinan musuh sebab tindakan Chanyeol siang tadi.

Namun, sepercik informasi yang lebih menyulut kerisauan hatinya adalah sebaris kalimat yang menyatakan bila penyebab tindakan gegabah putranya dikarenakan demi melindungi seseorang.

Tidakkah itu di luar sifat Chanyeol. Sebagai seorang Ayah, ia lebih dari tahu bagaimana tabiat putranya. Untuk apa membuang stamina demi melindungi seseorang yang bahkan tidak bersinggungan dengan hidupnya.

Lantas, apakah seseorang itu sangat berarti bagi Chanyeol? Tautan tangan di balik punggung terurai, beralih ke dalam balutan _jeogori_ berwarna putih. "Benar. Hari ini kau sejenak membuatku tercengang dengan kehebatanmu melenyapkan lima prajurit dari Kerajaan aliansi."

Chanyeol menegakkan punggung, iris kelam yang tersorot tajam itu menghunus tegas. Mencoba meyakinkan Yunho akan ucapan yang terlontar selanjutnya. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Besok pagi, aku berniat bertandang ke Kerajaan Joseon."

Yunho menggelengkan kepala. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk garis lurus yang hanya bertahan sepersekian detik. "Ayahanda tahu, kau tidak akan lari. Kau pasti akan bertanggung jawab. Tapi, Ayahanda begitu penasaran dengan orang tersebut. Apakah dia sungguh berharga bagimu? Tidak seperti biasanya, kau tampak berbeda, _Jeoha_."

Chanyeol termenung, perkataan Yunho sekejap melumpuhkan setiap bait kata yang terangkai di otak. Chanyeol lumpuh begitu seulas peristiwa siang tadi membayangi penglihatannya, terlebih untaian kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun bagai gendang kematian yang melagu, meresahkan hidupnya setiap saat.

"Seorang teman."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "hanya seorang teman, Ayahanda," tekan Chanyeol di tiap suku kata. Irisnya menatap Yunho dengan seribu semu arti terkabut perasaan gusar. Yunho tersenyum lembut, genggaman tangan di sisi tubuh yang tampak bergerak gusar mampu menghentikan Yunho.

"Baiklah. Ayahanda mengerti."

Yunho mengeratkan balutan mantel putih yang membaluti punggung lalu beringsut pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam menatap punggung Yunho, genggaman tangannya menguat. Perasaan itu membumbung tinggi, berniat meledakkan emosi Chanyeol. Ia menengadah, menatap pekatnya malam yang hanya terhias segelintir bintang. Malam ini terlihat pekat, sepekat hatinya.

 _ ***Rose***_

Setiap partikel debu yang terhambur di udara tak berniat menyentak kegiatan sepasang bersaudara yang sejak tadi menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai buku usang bertumpuk di setiap rak lemari perpustakaan Kerajaan Silla. Mereka sibuk memindah buku dari lemari ke meja, menumpuk menjadi tiga bagian lalu menyamankan tubuh di kursi yang melingkari pahatan meja.

Mengambil buku yang terletak paling atas, menghamburkan partikel debu yang bergelayut manja di buku dengan tiupan kuat hingga tanpa sadar embusan debu tersebut menyapa wajah saudaranya. Dia menggeram marah, terbatuk beberapa kali sambil menggebrak meja.

Sementara sang tersangka hanya menggaruk tengkuk, meringis penuh sesal. "Sial! Sepertinya pagi ini aku tidak sedang berulah padamu, _hyung_!" Sehun mengusap dada, dia bergegas meraih cangkir minum yang terdiam di samping tangan.

Jongin menangkupkan sepasang tangan di depan dada. Menggeseknya perlahan bersama sorot mata yang terbaluti untaian kata maaf. "Baiklah, aku bersalah. Aku minta maaf. Terlalu bersemangat hingga meniup serasah debu dengan kekuatan penuh."

"Ck. Dasar! Pandai sekali menguntai kalimat alibi. Aish."

Rupanya Sehun belum berkeinginan untuk memaafkan Jongin dengan mudah. Tentu saja, partikel debu itu terhisap kemudian menyentak rongga pernapasannya. Terasa ngilu dan sesak, andai Jongin turut merasakan penderitaannya. Ia pasti akan mengamuk sepanjang hari.

Sehun lebih dari tahu tabiat sang Putra Mahkota.

Jongin mendesah pelan, tangannya terulur mengacak puncak kepala Sehun. Terkekeh pelan kemudian beralih menyibukkan diri pada buku-buku usang berdebu itu.

Sehun mengernyitkan kening, sorot mata bingung, kesal bercampur heran tergurat jelas di sepanjang gurat tegas yang terpahat sempurna.

"Kau seperti orang tak waras, _hyung_ ," lancang Sehun mengindahkan tata krama yang berlaku kepada dirinya sebagai seorang Pangeran.

Jongin menghendikkan bahu, kendati menatap Sehun dengan tatapan nyalang sebab ucapan adiknya. Jongin justru kian tenggelam dalam balutan untaian kalimat membosankan yang tertulis di setiap kertas-kertas lusuh yang senantiasa terbalik setiap jemari Jongin menarik ujung kertas.

"Sudahlah, lekas buka buku-buku di hadapanmu itu dan jalankan niat awal kita berkunjung kemari," kata Jongin membungkam balutan amarah di selayang bahu tegap Sehun.

Sehun mendengus, ia kemudian beringsut mengambil salah satu buku. Meniup serasah debu dengan kuat bermaksud membalas dendam.

Jongin tersentak, dengan sigap kibasan tangan melayang di wajah. Umpatan samar teredam tapakan langkah dibalik pintu perpustakaan. Mereka beralih, menanti bayang seseorang yang sebentar lagi menyapa keberadaan mereka.

Seorang pria muda dengan tumpukan buku di sepasang tangan tampak termangu di ambang pintu. Ia terkejut menerima kehadiran Putra mahkota dan Pangeran di tempatnya mengemban tugas. Serentak, tubuh membungkuk hormat tak mengindahkan tumpukan buku yang terbeban di depan.

" _Jeoha_ , _Agissi_. Maaf telah lancang mengganggu waktu anda. Saya sungguh tidak memperhatikan kehadiran anda. Saya mohon maaf."

Pria muda itu kembali membungkuk hormat kemudian melangkah pergi ke rak lemari.

"Tunggu," suara Jongin menginterupsi langkah si pria muda. Dia bergegas berbalik sambil merundukkan kepala.

" _Ye Jeoha_."

"Letakkan semua buku-buku itu di meja."

Tangan Jongin terulur menunjuk selaras meja yang sebelumnya telah dipenuhi oleh berbagai buku usang.

Pria muda itu mematuhi titah Jongin, dengan sigap dia meletakkan buku-buku tersebut ke sisi kanan Sehun.

"Pergilah."

" _Ye_ , _Agissi_ , _Jeoha_. Saya mohon undur diri."

Seusai kepergian si pria muda yang bertugas sebagai penjaga sekaligus perawat perpustakaan Silla, mereka berdua terdiam saling berkelana ke dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Sebuah buku klasik berwarna merah bata dengan sulur-sulur bunga mawar yang menghiasi badan buku rupanya menarik rasa keingintahuan dua pasang kakak-beradik itu. Tangan Jongin bergerak meraih buku tersebut.

"Tampak menakjubkan."

Jari telunjuk Sehun menyusuri pahatan tubuh buku. Sorot mata yang sempat mengkelam sebab kejahilan Jongin berubah berbinar dengan ulasan kekaguman berlebih.

"Buku apa ini?"

Sehun mengerling Jongin.

Kepala Jongin menggeleng dua kali. "Entahlah." Kening Jongin berkerut, kelopak mata menyipit seolah tengah membayangkan suatu hal yang bersinggungan dengan buku tersebut. "Terkesan seperti buku ramalan." Jongin tersentak, begitu pula dengan Sehun. Mereka berpandangan dengan sepasang iris membulat penuh.

"Cenayang," lontar mereka hampir beriringan.

"Cenayang? Benarkah dahulu Kerajaan Silla memiliki seorang Cenayang?" pandangan Sehun merunduk, menatap lekat buku yang masih tertutup rapat di balik telapak tangan Jongin.

"Bukankah Kerajaan ini senang sekali menyimpan beribu misteri. Bahkan, kisah asal muasal permusuhan antar Kerajaan Goguryeo dan Silla pun tak pernah kita kecap meski hanya seulas angan."

Sehun menganggukkan kepala, ia menumpu dagu. Jari telunjuk kini beralih mengetuk meja.

"Lantas, buku apa itu? Naluriku berkata bila buku tersebut milik seorang Cenayang, _hyung_."

Jongin terdiam, termangu kehilangan kata-kata. Untaian kalimat yang membaluti otak seketika mengerjap hilang, sirna bersama ayunan angin yang tak sengaja menyapa ruang perpustakaan. Lidah Jongin kelu, tetap membisu sampai Sehun mendekat mencoba menyadarkannya.

" _Hyung_ , kau baik-baik saja?" belum sempat Sehun melangkah jauh, kini dia turut mengikuti jejak sang kakak. Terdiam memaku bagaikan sebuah patung ketika mata melirik sebaris kata yang tak mampu dia realisasikan.

 _ **'Bunga mawar yang telah kau petik, kelak akan menjadi pahatan takdir yang harus dia lewati.'**_

Jongin menggumam, menoleh menatap Sehun yang masih termangu. "Halaman berikutnya, _hyung_ ," bisik Sehun gamang.

Jemari Jongin terjulur lemas, menarik kertas usang yang bahkan telah menguning pekat.

 _ **'Dentang isak tangis senantiasa menemani di setiap pijakan kaki yang merekat tanah. Seulas senyum hanya dapat dia peroleh dari sang dambatan hati.'**_

Jongin meneguk ludah gugup, tak mengira untaian kalimat selanjutnya dari balik lembar kertas.

 _ **'Kesedihan bagaikan teman hidupnya. Langkah kaki tak seindah angan. Setiap duri dari tubuh mawar akan melukai telapak kakinya.'**_

Sehun mengambil alih gerakan jemari Jongin saat tubuh sang Putra Mahkota bergetar samar. Untaian kalimat perlembar yang menyapa penglihatan mampu melukiskan takdir yang teramat pedih.

 _ **'Sekuntum bunga mawar yang mengepakkan kelopak bunganya di bawah naungan sinar rembulan akan mengubah takdir dua Kerajaan hebat penakluk Semenanjung Korea'**_

Sehun terdiam usai merafalkan tiap bait yang tertulis samar di atas kertas usang yang telah memudar warnanya. Kalimat tersebut mencubit hati Jongin, meski tidak sepenuhnya memahami arti dari prosa tersebut, namun rangkaian kata yang menyebutkan _'Dua Kerajaan hebat penakluk Semenanjung Korea'_ mengundang Jongin untuk memikirkan Kerajaannya serta Goguryeo.

Sehun menghempas tubuh ke kursi, menyandarkan punggung sambil mendongak. Menatap langit-langit perpustakaan. "Siapa yang Cenayang itu maksudkan, _hyung_?"

Jongin mengusap wajah, jemari terhenti di kening. Tiba-tiba ia mendadak terserang pening. "Entahlah, yang jelas dia seseorang yang terpilih."

Sehun menghela napas panjang. "Takdirnya kelam, _hyung_ ," bisik Sehun menyerupai desisan angin yang kembali melagu di dalam ruangan.

Jongin terpana, bisikan Sehun merangsang desiran halus di dalam sanubari. Entah mengapa, dia merasa resah. Ingatan tentang adik bungsunya silih berganti mengubah arah pandangan Jongin.

Jongin bangkit dari kursi, Sehun yang melihat Jongin berniat pergi, beringsut mengikuti langkahnya.

Mengabaikan kehancuran yang terjadi di perpustakaan sebab ulah Jongin dan Sehun yang dengan tenangnya menyebar berbagai buku di meja. Dua pasang kakak-beradik pemilik wajah rupawan itu berbondong-bondong menyusuri lekuk kerajaan, mengacuhkan gerak serampangan dari dayang maupun pengawal mereka.

Sehun menyipitkan mata begitu mendapati bangunan paviliun yang tak asing baginya. Sedetik kemudian bibirnya membulat, memahami kemana arah langkah kaki Jongin.

Jongin berdiri tepat di tangga paviliun, seorang dayang tergopoh menuruni anak tangga sambil membungkukkan badan. " _Jeoha_."

"Beritahukan kepada Baekhyun _Agissi_ , bila kami tengah datang berkunjung."

" _Ye_ , _Jeoha_. Saya mohon undur diri."

Dayang itu segera berbalik, menaiki anak tangga lalu menghilang dibalik pintu paviliun.

Tak berselang lama, Dayang berbalutkan _dangui_ hijau muda itu merunduk sopan menyampaikan pesan.

"Baekhyun _Agissi_ mempersilakan anda masuk, Jongin _Jeoha_ dan Sehun _Agissi_. Beliau tengah bersiap diri."

"Hn."

Jongin dan Sehun bergerak memasuki paviliun Baekhyun. Semerbak aroma mawar bercampur gugusan sakura sekilas menghentikan langkah kaki mereka demi menikmati sapuan wewangian yang memabukkan jiwa.

Setibanya di depan pintu ruangan Baekhyun, aroma tersebut makin tercium pekat menampar indera penciuman mereka. Pintu yang bergeser dengan lantai kayu menginterupsi kegiatan seorang pria berbalutkan _dalryongpo_ merah keunguan di balik jendela ruangannya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandang, sepasang tangan menggenggam cawan. Bibir lembab nan merona tertarik lurus membentuk pahatan sempurna, dia menyapa dua kakaknya yang berada di ambang pintu dengan kilatan senyuman terindah.

"Selamat datang, _hyungnim_."

Seruan Baekhyun mengentak kesadaran Jongin dan Sehun atas kepekatan rembulan yang terpancar dari senyuman indah lelaki cantik itu. Mereka menggeleng pelan, kemudian melangkah cepat merengkuh tubuh mungil sang adik.

"Ya, kami pulang _dongsaeng-ah_."

Tangan Baekhyun terulur mengusap punggung Jongin dan Sehun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, hem?" Getar kerinduan terselip di antara bait kalimatnya, membuat suara dalam itu sedikit meragu.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia meletakkan cawan ke meja, lalu merentangkan sepasang lengan dengan lebar. "Lihat, aku masih dapat berdiri, tersenyum dan berjalan dengan baik. Aku baik-baik saja, _hyungnim_ ," desau Baekhyun ceria. Berusaha menenangkan gemuruh kakaknya barangkali berhasil.

Sehun terkekeh, jemari tangan menekan sudut mata. Mengusap air mata yang berkumpul. "Ya, memang itu yang kami harapkan. Teruslah begini, tersenyum." Sehun mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Sudah, tak baik bermuram durja seperti itu. Kalian terlihat mengerikan." Bahu Baekhyun berguncang ngeri, memberi kesan meremang kepada dua kakaknya. Ia masih berusaha menenangkan sang _hyungnim_.

Jongin dan Sehun kembali tersenyum. Mereka lalu merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun, lebih erat daripada rengkuhan pertama. Gelak tawa serta senda gurau mengiringi rengkuhan mereka. Suasana hening yang menghayutkan fokus Baekhyun pada ramuan obat, kini terpecah menjadi gurauan ceria yang menghidupkan nuansa hangat di ruangan tersebut.

 _ ***Rose***_

Dia tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Tidak cukup hanya membutuhkan waktu satu hari untuk menimang keputusan. Maka dari itu, Chanyeol bertandang kemari. Hendak mempertanggungjawabkan keputusannya.

Namun, semua niatan itu lenyap bersama koyakan angin diranting ketika kedatangannya dipandang sebelah mata. Ketika kehadirannya hanya dipandang sebagai guyonan tak berarti.

Chanyeol adalah seorang Putra Mahkota dari Kerajaan Goguryeo yang sangat menjunjung tinggi harkat martabat dirinya serta Kerajaannya dan akan memusnahkan setiap pasang mata yang sengaja maupun tidak sengaja menyentuh setitik harga dirinya.

Dan keputusannya untuk bertandang ke Kerajaan Joseon, seharusnya mendapat penghargaan berlebih. Sebab, tidak semudah itu Chanyeol berkunjung ke Kerajaan aliansi meski ia telah berbuat salah.

Menurut pandangannya, apa yang dilakukan Kerajaan Goguryeo kepada Kerajaan aliansi cukup impas untuk sekadar menghapus segelintir kesalahan yang pernah dia perbuat.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Chanyeol termangu di pelataran Balai Istana Kerajaan Joseon dengan gemuruh hati yang terpendam dalam benak. Sepasang tangan di samping tubuh, samar terkepal. Ia tetap berdiam diri, meski pengawal Joseon mempersilakan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam Balai Istana.

Chanyeol menggelap, sampai lenyap pun ia tidak akan sudi masuk ke dalam Balai Istana dan menerima kilatan pandangan merendahkan dari setiap pasang mata yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Sejujurnya naluri Chanyeol sudah tergerak sejak berada di gerbang Kerajaan Joseon.

Gelagat aneh dari pengawal yang berpura menyapa sopan dirinya mampu Chanyeol definisikan. Beruntung Chanyeol masih dapat mengontrol kendali emosinya. Jika tidak, mungkin hari ini juga pelataran _paving_ yang berwarna abu akan berubah menjadi merah, sebab genangan darah.

"Chanyeol _Jeoha_ –"

Pengawal itu tersentak mundur ketika mendapat tatapan kelam dari sepasang iris Chanyeol. Tanpa ia sadari keringat dingin berkucur deras mengaliri tubuhnya.

"B-baik, _Jeoha_. Saya akan memberitahukan kedatangan anda kepada Changmin _Jeonha_." Pengawal itu tergeragap lantas lari sempoyongan menaiki tangga Balai Istana.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata. "Jenderal Kim."

Jenderal Kim mendekat, ia merundukkan kepala. " _Ye_ , _Jeoha_."

"Persiapkan dirimu."

Kelopak mata Chanyeol terbuka, kilatan emosi kian pekat menyelimuti sorot dingin yang menembus tulang. "Jika mereka menginginkan perang. Hari ini juga aku akan melayani mereka."

Usai menghentak ultimatumnya, pintu Balai Istana terbuka menampakkan seorang pria tampan berbalutkan _gonryongpo_ berwarna merah dengan lambang naga lima jari di sepasang bahu, dada dan punggung beserta para petinggi pandai bicara dan seorang Jenderal. Jendral Jung Il Woo, seorang abdi kepercayaan penguasa Kerajaan Joseon.

Shim Changmin melangkah tegas, menapak satu persatu anak tangga kemudian berdiri tepat di hadapan Chanyeol. Ia merundukkan kepala, menyapa Chanyeol. "Selamat datang di Kerajaan kami, Chanyeol _Jeoha_. Maaf bila penyambutan atas kedatanganmu sedikit mencubit perasaanmu."

Chanyeol menyeringai dalam hati, kepalanya merunduk, balik menyapa Changmin. "Terima kasih atas penyambutannya, Changmin _Jeonha_. Saya rasa penyambutan ini lebih dari cukup untuk membuat saya berkesan." Geratan gigi di dalam bibir Chanyeol terlihat di bayang iris mata Changmin.

Sepang tangan yang tertaut di balik punggung, terulur ke depan. Mempersilakan Chanyeol untuk memasuki Balai Istana. "Apakah anda berkenan untuk berbincang di dalam Balai Istana, _Jeoha_?"

"Sayang sekali, pemandangan di pelataran Kerajaan jauh memikat hati saya, _Jeonha_."

Changmin menurunkan tangannya, dia berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, roman wajah yang semula terlukis ramah kini berganti dengan kepekatan dingin yang menghempas serasah dedaunan kering di sekitar pelataran.

"Tidakkah anda merasa terganggu dengan kesalahan yang telah anda perbuat, _Jeoha_. Mengapa sifat arogan anda tetap membumbung tinggi?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu mengecap bibir bawah. Perkataan Changmin menggelitik perutnya, membuat perasaan geli menyebar di seluruh tubuh.

Ia memiringkan kepala, salah satu alis terangkat. "Lantas, untuk apa saya bertandang kemari Changmin _Jeonha_. Bila saya tidak menyadari perbuatan saya. Seharusnya, anda memberikan saya penghargaan. Bukankah tindakan saya ini terlampau menyanjung anda."

Sudut bibir tertarik, membentuk seulas senyum miring sekilas yang secepat kilat mampu Changmin pandang.

Tangan kanan Changmin terkepal, riuh bisikan terdengar samar di belakang tubuh Changmin. Chanyeol menatap datar para petinggi pandai bicara itu, salah satu dari mereka mundur setapak begitu bertatapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Sadarkah anda bila apa yang sudah anda lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan fatal. Tentu saja anda harus bertandang kemari demi mempertanggung jawabkan kesalahan tersebut. Suatu tindakan yang diharuskan, dan saya tidak tersanjung dengan tindakan tersebut."

Ungkapan Changmin bagai desauan halus yang menyentak sisi kelam Chanyeol. Tanpa Changmin sadari apa yang telah terlempar sedikit banyak menyentuh harga diri Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menyayangkan kendali emosi yang begitu rendah dari Raja Joseon tersebut.

"Satu lagi fakta kejayaan Kerajaan Joseon berada di tangan–" Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya. Iris kelam yang menghunus bagai mata pedang menggetarkan pertahanan Changmin, "mengirim lima prajurit bersenjata lengkap untuk melenyapkan satu musuh yang lengah. Sungguh, tindakan yang patut dipuji."

Changmin terpaku, begitu juga dengan para petinggi yang menyibukkan diri mereka dengan kicauan burung tak berarti. Kini termangu, terdiam seolah kehilangan pita suara akibat hempasan angin yang terlampau kencang.

Serasah dedaunan yang menyapa paving kembali terkoyak berputar di udara melintasi sepasang wajah yang teroman runyam sebab untaian kalimat Chanyeol.

"Apa yang saya lakukan memang sebuah kesalahan besar, dapat disebut sebagai tindakan sampah. Sebab telah melenyapkan lima pertahanan Kerajaan aliansi. Namun, apa yang Kerajaan kalian lakukan, lebih dari sampah. Sebab hendak melenyapkan seseorang yang bahkan tidak memiliki balutan pertahanan di sekitarnya."

"Chanyeol _Jeoha_. Bila anda mengecam tindakan kami. Lantas, bagaimana dengan tindakan anda yang melindungi seorang musuh. Apakah lebih terhormat daripada sebongkah sampah?"

Seorang petinggi paruh baya berbalutkan _dalryongpo_ merah bergerak mengintimidasi Chanyeol setelah kehilangan suara beberapa menit lalu.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandang, rahangnya mengeras. Gemeletuk gigi terdengar samar. Guratan emosi yang membakar sanubari nyaris melenyapkan kendali tubuhnya. Untaian terpaksa dia tahan begitu mendapati pergerakan mencurigakan dari salah satu pengawal di sisi kanan tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang pengawal yang menjadi titik fokusnya, beralih ke sisi belakang tanpa sepengetahuan. Chanyeol menyeringai dalam hati. Bayang semu yang tertangkap ekor mata, menjadi gerak sigap Chanyeol begitu ayunan pedang mengincar lengannya.

Telapak tangan yang terbalut perban tak gentar dalam menahan ayunan pedang tersebut meski rembesan darah memudarkan warna putihnya. Sang pengawal terkejut, begitu juga dengan setiap pasang tubuh yang berada di pelataran Balai Istana.

Jenderal Kim tergeragap, bersiap membantu Chanyeol namun satu titah terisyarat dari tangan kiri menghentikan langkahnya. Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya lalu memutar pedang tersebut hingga tangan si pengawal berputar berlainan arah.

Teriakan kesakitan menjadi pertanda beralihnya pedang tersebut ke tangan Chanyeol. Segera dia lemparkan pedang tersebut ke arah pengawal. Changmin termangu, detakan jantung berlomba tak karuan ketika melihat ujung pedang menembus jantung salah satu pengawalnya.

"Setidaknya aku bukan seorang pecundang. Selalu bertindak bila lawan tengah lengah."

Untaian perban terjatuh di _paving_ bersama tetes darah di sepanjang telapak tangan Chanyeol. Iris tajamnya merunduk, menatap lonjakan tubuh gemetar dari si pengawal yang tengah sibuk meregang nyawa.

Chanyeol beralih menatap Changmin. Rona wajah yang tampak kacau tersentak ketika menatap Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar dia melangkah mundur, menjaga jarak dari Chanyeol. Kepalanya menggeleng cepat.

"Saya, tidak! Pengawal itu. Bukan saya. Saya tidak menitahkan pengawal itu untuk menyerang anda. Bukan saya, Chanyeol _Jeoha_."

Changmin tergeragap kacau. Hembusan angin yang menebar aroma karat menenggelamkan Changmin ke berbagai pikiran pedih.

Tak mampu merealisasikan bayangan kelamnya bila Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyerang Kerajaan Joseon. Kicauan kabar yang kerap mengalir di telinga, cukup menyentak dirinya akan kehebatan Chanyeol dalam melenyapkan musuhnya, terlebih pemandangan salah satu pengawalnya yang tewas; yang entah mengapa bergerak ingin melukai Chanyeol cukup impas mempertebal kebenaran kabar tersebut.

Changmin kini merutuki kelalaiannya.

Chanyeol berdecih. "Sejujurnya kehilangan aliansi semacam Kerajaan Joseon bukan hal yang merugikan bagi Kerajaan Goguryeo. Prinsip Kerajaan ini sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan Kerajaan Goguryeo." Chanyeol menapak genangan darahnya.

Tatapan mata yang kian tak terkendali, mengaburkan sisi kemanusiaan Chanyeol. "Anda hanya terlalu lemah terhadap para petinggi pandai bicara yang kerap kali berganti roman wajah demi mengaburkan sikap bijaksana anda, Changmin _Jeonha_."

Chanyeol meraih pedang Jenderal Kim kemudian ia lemparkan tepat di bawah kaki Changmin, sontak menghentikan aliran napas Changmin saat itu juga.

"Beruntung kali ini saya masih dapat mengendalikan diri saya. Jika tidak, saat ini juga saya akan merubah warna _paving_ ini menjadi merah."

Changmin mengangkat wajah saat tapakan langkah menyusup ke indera pendengaran.

Chanyeol berbalik, melangkah tegas menjauhi pelataran Kerajaan Joseon usai melontarkan setitik perasaan geramnya. Jenderal Kim masih berdiam diri, ia kemudian merunduk hormat. Aura mencekam terpahat jelas di wajah tampannya sebab terlukanya sang junjungan.

"Keputusan anda akan menentukan berlangsungnya hubungan antara Kerajaan Goguryeo dan Kerajaan Joseon, Changmin _Jeonha_ ," tegas Jenderal Kim lantas berbalik meninggalkan pelataran, menghiraukan Changmin yang nyaris limbung bila sang Jenderal kepercayaan tak menopang tubuhnya.

Changmin memejamkan mata, berupaya menguatkan diri sambil berucap tegas. "Persiapkan algojo Kerajaan." Changmin berbalik menatap para petinggi yang terpaku tegang di anak tangga. "Aku akan segera menindak orang yang telah memberi perintah kepada pengawal tersebut untuk melukai Chanyeol _Jeoha_ ," tegas Changmin sambil melangkah pergi.

Seraut wajah tegang serta getar ketakutan menyusup di antara kicauan gemuruh yang kembali menaungi gerumunan para petinggi Kerajaan Joseon. Mereka yang tidak bertindak merasa rancu dengan perkataan Changmin, sementara bagi salah seorang yang bertindak. Begitu riuh di posisinya. Kerap kali berpikir cara melarikan diri dari Kerajaan.

 _ ***Rose***_

Jenderal Kim acap kali mengangkat wajah, memberanikan diri menatap punggung lebar Chanyeol yang bergoyang pelan mengikuti ayunan kaki kuda. Iris kelam itu menyusuri tangan yang menggenggam tali kekang kuda. Tali yang semula berwarna hitam, kian pekat akibat darah yang terus menyeruak keluar dari telapak tangan.

Desisan ngilu maupun perih tak terdengar sejak kepergian mereka dari Kerajaan Joseon. Jenderal Kim telah lebih dari tahu, Chanyeol memang Putra mahkota yang sungguh tangguh. Bahkan dulu saat mereka berperang dengan Kerajaan negeri seberang, tepatnya Kerajaan Vietnam.

Chanyeol tetap kukuh berdiri mengayunkan pedangnya, meski rembesan darah akibat guratan pedang yang melintang di dada membasahi pakaian militernya. Jenderal Kim menggelengkan kepala. Bukan tidak merasakan sakit, Chanyeol hanya terlalu menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya. Ia tidak ingin dipandang lemah, bahkan ketika ia sudah tidak dapat berdiri pun ia akan berpura kuat.

Chanyeol selalu menyimpan kepedihannya seorang diri. Itulah salah satu pembentuk kepribadiannya yang begitu dingin dan bengis.

"Chanyeol _Jeoha_."

Chanyeol tidak merespon.

Jenderal Kim menganggukkan kepala. Seolah dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap acuh junjungannya.

"Mohon ampun, _Jeoha_. Bagaimana jika kita berhenti sejenak? Saya harus bergegas mengobati luka anda. Akan semakin–"

"Tidak perlu."

Jenderal Kim terdiam, untaian kalimat itu terdengar dingin. Rupanya Chanyeol masih dalam kondisi mengendalikan emosinya yang senantiasa menyelimuti sanubari sebab peristiwa di Kerajaan Joseon tadi.

"Maaf, _Jeoha_ –"

"Aku bilang tidak perlu!" Chanyeol menggeram.

Jenderal Kim sontak menarik tali kekang kudanya, menginstruksi langkah kuda untuk melambat. Kepalanya merunduk dalam. "Baik, Chanyeol _Jeoha_. Saya mohon maaf."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Ia memejamkan mata, guratan perih dan ngilu sesungguhnya membuat tangannya kebas. Terlebih ketika ayunan angin membelai guratan panjang itu.

Tetapi, sekali lagi. Chanyeol membenci nada itu. Nada cemas, takut dan simpatik. Dia sangat membenci nada tersebut saat berdentang untuknya. Ia tidak ingin dipandang lemah. Sekalipun dari kedua orang tuanya ataupun abdi setianya, Chanyeol menentang hal tersebut.

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata ketika melihat siluet tubuh yang tampak familiar di balik pohon pinus. Melangkah pelan dengan seorang pria paruh baya berbalutkan _magoja_ putih dengan lambang Kerajaan Silla di sisi kiri. Seorang Tabib Kerajaan Silla.

Chanyeol menarik tali kekang kuda, menghentikan langkah kudanya lalu beringsut turun. Jenderal Kim mengerutkan kening, ia mengangkat wajah. Menyusuri hutan dengan menyipitkan mata. Kepalanya kemudian mengangguk paham, dia pun turut beranjak turun dari punggung kuda.

"Anda berniat menambatkan kuda disini, _Jeoha_?"

Chanyeol menoleh. Isyarat anggukan kepala menjadi awal langkah Jenderal Kim meraih kuda Chanyeol lalu mengikatnya dengan cepat di tubuh pohon pinus beserta miliknya.

Usai menunggu kegiatan Jenderal Kim, Chanyeol lantas melangkah tegas menyusuri serasah daun kering yang menumpuk di sepanjang lorong hutan. Iris tajamnya tak berniat beralih sedikitpun dari tubuh yang bersandar di pohon pinus sambil tertawa.

 _ ***Rose***_

"Hahh..."

Hela napas panjang mengiringi hempasan punggung di pohon pinus. Dia menyandarkan punggung sambil mengusap keringat di kening. Kepalanya menoleh, menyusuri batang pohon pinus yang tampak berdiri kukuh. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengganti kayu manis dengan kayu pinus, Tabib Choi?" gurau Baekhyun sambil mengetuk batang pohon.

Tabib Choi tersenyum, ia menggelengkan kepala. "Anda hendak bercanda, _Agissi_. Bahkan kegunaan mereka bersimpang jauh."

Baekhyun tergelak. Tubuhnya perlahan merosot jauh sebab gelitikan perut yang tak mampu ia imbangi. Jemarinya meraih serasah dedaunan kering yang menjadi alas duduknya.

Sebuah ramuan yang tersemat di kantung putih teronggok di pangkuan. Iris _puppy_ nya menyusuri hutan dengan kening berkerut. "Aku heran. Bagaimana bisa tidak menemukan selaras kayu manis di hutan selebat dan seluas ini."

Baekhyun menengadah, menatap langit-langit yang tertutup rindangnya ranting pohon yang saling bertaut. "Bahkan sinar matahari enggan menyelusuk masuk."

Tabib Choi mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun usai meneguk air minum. "Mungkin di sudut lain, _Agissi_."

Baekhyun menumpu dagu, hela berat terlontar dari celah bibir. Dia termangu, kerjapan mata mengedip cepat saat suara tapakan langkah mengoyak serasah dedaunan kering mengiringi hela beratnya. Ia menoleh, sontak bangkit dari duduknya.

Tabib Choi menatap Baekhyun. "Sesuatu telah terjadi, _Agissi_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia bergerak keluar dari balik pohon pinus, mengintip lorong hutan. "Aku mendengar suara langkah seseorang. Ah, tidak dua orang." Baekhyun termangu, ia nyaris menggigit ujung lidahnya begitu mendapati dua orang yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Tabib Choi menghampiri Baekhyun, turut mengalihkan pandang menatap lorong hutan. Wajah baya itu menegang, tangannya tanpa sadar bergetar. Perlahan menyusup di balik _magoja_ , meraih belati. " _Agissi_ ," bisik Tabib Choi cemas saat dua orang itu semakin dekat dengan posisi mereka.

 _ **To be continue...**_

Ho ho Leo balik ^-^

Ada yang kangen?

Reader : TIDAAAAKKK/ Lemparin sayur kol

Okee okeee sudaaah~ jangan sebut2 sayur kol lagi, cukup bapak tercinta kita aja yang kobam.. Leo udah tobat #plak

Oke lupakan IG Live bapak yg bikin Leo ngakak, hahaha~ kalo tau artinya makan daging anjing dengan sayur kol gimana yaaa? Waks~

Okee sudah bacotan tak guna ituuu..

Terima kasih yaa udah mampir di lapak aneh Leo, baca cerita dan meninggalkan RIPPYUUU~ Maaf nda bisa balas RIPPYUNYAA, tapi jujur Leo jadi semangat up loh baca RIPPYUan kalian~

Jadi, RIPPYUU JUSEEYOO NEE MUACH :*

SARANGHAE ALL


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Tak perlu cemas."

Desauan berat terembus mengentak kesadaran Baekhyun. Iris mereka bersiborok, perasaan itu kembali menaungi aliran darah. Tabib Choi mengerling, memaku wajah rupawan itu.

"Anda seorang _Wangseja_ dari Kerajaan Goguryeo."

"Ya, dan kami sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya."

Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandang, rutukan halus terkecap lidah. Getaran hatinya tak mampu dia bendung, begitu risau seakan ingin melonjak keluar.

Tabib Choi masih berdiam diri di samping Baekhyun, rupanya dia masih belum dapat mempercayai lontaran Chanyeol.

"Anda bisa menggunakan pedang itu untuk memotong tangan saya bila seujung helai Baekhyun _daegam_ patah karena saya, Tabib."

Tabib Choi terdiam, tepat ketika Chanyeol melempar pedangnya ke tanah; dia kemudian menganggukkan kepala.

"Baik, saya akan mencoba mempercayai anda, _Wangseja_."

Tabib Choi merunduk hormat lantas meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap kepergiannya dengan seribu sesal di rona wajah.

Jenderal Kim mengikuti langkah Tabib Choi, dua pasang abdi Kerajaan itu bersembunyi di balik tubuh pohon pinus. Kini hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di lorong tersebut, desiran angin membawa aroma canggung yang mengikat pergerakan tubuh mereka.

Baekhyun berdeham, menetralkan serak di tenggorokan sebab kilatan sendu di mata Chanyeol yang tak berniat beralih barang sejenak dari dirinya.

" _Wang_...-"

Baekhyun terhenyak, aliran darah yang terus mengalir dari celah telapak tangan Chanyeol menyentak sisi kemanusiaan Pangeran elok itu.

Tanpa sadar raut wajah yang semula terlihat canggung berubah menjadi panik bercampur cemas. Mengesampingkan semua tata krama yang dia pelajari selama ini, jari telunjuk terulur ke arah Chanyeol dengan gerakan tak sopan.

"Darah!"

Baekhyun menahan napas, tatapannya bergelirya menyerukan perasaan cemas.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, sekilas menatap telapak tangan kemudian beralih mengerling Baekhyun.

"Hanya luka kecil..."

"Hanya luka kecil!"

Baekhyun nyaris terpekik ketika mengetahui linangan darah tak berniat berhenti di acuhkan oleh Chanyeol dengan melempar untaian kalimat yang menjengkelkan hati. Bergegas Baekhyun berderap menghampiri Chanyeol lalu meraih pergelangan tangan calon pewaris tahta Kerajaan Goryeo itu.

"Bagaimana bisa menyebutnya hanya luka kecil bila darah terus merembes keluar? Mengapa tidak mengobatinya, Chanyeol _jeoha_? Kau berniat memperparah kondisi lukamu," omel Baekhyun hilang kendali sambil menggiring Chanyeol menuju sisi bawah pohon pinus.

Mereka menyamankan duduk, lebih tepatnya Baekhyun memaksa Chanyeol duduk bersandar di batang pohon pinus, sementara dirinya menyibukkan diri dengan kantong kain yang berisi berbagai macam ramuan yang sebelumnya berhasil dia dapatkan bersama Tabib Choi beberapa menit lalu di sekitar hutan tersebut.

Chanyeol termangu, sikap Baekhyun secara tidak langsung mengirimkan sejuta implus debaran hangat yang terkadang menyesakkan ke dalam sanubari. Debaran yang sesungguhnya begitu ia hindari di saat Baekhyun berbalik menentang keinginannya. Akan tetapi, hari ini berbeda. Bolehkah dirinya sedikit berharap?

Baekhyun tampak membuka hati. Chanyeol tersenyum, kilatan kelam di sepasang iris melekat di puncak kepala Baekhyun, menilik setiap pergerakan tubuh Baekhyun. Mengindahkan empat pasang mata yang menyorot intens interaksi mereka dengan kilatan terkejut.

Anggukan kepala beriringan dengan satu ulasan lembut di wajah dingin Jenderal Kim. Gumaman lirih mengundang perhatian Tabib Choi.

"Selama menjadi abdi setianya. Belum pernah saya menemukan _Wangseja_ menarik senyum seindah itu."

Tabib Choi terdiam, menatap sisi wajah Jenderal Kim kemudian berucap, "Kabar yang terembus mengatakan bila beliau adalah seorang Putera mahkota yang sangat dingin dan bengis."

Jenderal Kim menoleh, anggukan kepala merespon ungkapan Tabib Choi. "Kabar itu tidak berdusta." Tiba-tiba sorot mata Jenderal Kim berubah sendu. Ulasan pedih tertarik sekilas di ujung bibir. " _Wangseja_ seperti terlahir kembali." Tabib Choi mengalihkan pandang, belati yang tergenggam di tangan perlahan kembali menyelusup di balik _magoja_ nya.

"Takdir mereka tidak mudah, Jenderal Kim," bisik Tabib Cho yang terinterupsi oleh teriakan Baekhyun yang merafalkan namanya, menarik Tabib Choi dari persembunyiannya. Pria baya itu bergegas berderap menghampiri Baekhyun yang terduduk di atas serasah dedaunan kering menanti kehadirannya.

" _Ye_ , _Gun Daegam_."

Tabib Choi bersimpuh, menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya.

"Aku meminta air," pinta Baekhyun sopan.

Tabib Choi mengangguk lalu bergerak mengambil teko yang terbuat dari tanah liat berukuran sedang yang menggantung dipinggangnya.

"Dipersilakan, _Gun Daegam_."

Tangan Tabib Choi terulur dengan sopan ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian meraih teko tersebut dari tangan Tabib Choi.

"Terima kasih, Tabib," ujarnya.

" _Ye Gun Daegam_ , saya mohon undur diri."

Anggukan kepala menjadi pertanda Tabib Choi untuk beranjak pergi. Baekhyun kembali tenggelam ke dalam kesibukannya. Usai menuang air ke dalam ramuan yang telah dia racik, ia kemudian meraih tangan Chanyeol.

Mengusap rembesan darah secara hati-hati lalu jari telunjuk dengan telaten menyebar ramuan tersebut pada guratan merah sepanjang telapak tangan Chanyeol. Kening Baekhyun berkerut, mendesah perih setiap jemari menyentuh luka Chanyeol yang tergurat cukup dalam.

Baekhyun menengadah menatap Chanyeol, alisnya terangkat menyorot wajah tenang Chanyeol. "Kau sama sekali tidak merasa perih atau ngilu atau...-"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba tersadar, kepalanya sontak tersentak ke belakang, merutuki kebodohan diri akibat dari sesaat kehilangan kendali sebab luka tangan yang di derita Chanyeol.

"Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud bertindak kurang ajar. Saya..-"

"Lebih baik seperti itu," potong Chanyeol cepat.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepala, iris kelamnya berbinar, terpana oleh lekuk lembut di bibir Chanyeol.

"Terlihat akrab," tambah Chanyeol singkat yang seketika menebarkan aroma manis di hidung Baekhyun.

Embusan angin membelai wajah Baekhyun yang memanas. Debaran jantung yang bertalu tak karuan menghimpit suhu tubuh Baekhyun. Serentak tubuhnya memanas, menyebabkan keresahan di ujung jari yang bersentuhan dengan kulit hangat Chanyeol.

"Bukankah itu terdengar tidak sopan."

Baekhyun merundukkan kepala, memusatkan diri pada lilitan perban di telapak tangan Chanyeol. Ia belum cukup tangguh menatap mata Chanyeol usai mendapati senyuman menawan itu. Chanyeol menatap lekat puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengizinkannya. Aku tidak keberatan justru merasa senang jika kau menanggalkan aksen formal di antara kita."

Baekhyun menghela napas. Serasah daun terhempas tubuh begitu Baekhyun menyamankan duduk bersila di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Kau keras kepala sekali, Chanyeol j _eoha_."

Baekhyun menopang dagu, Chanyeol terkekeh, jemari tangannya bergerak menghamburkan daun-daun kering ke udara.

"Mengapa ingin sekali berteman denganku?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Lelah dengan semua kelakan perasaan yang selalu mengganggu tidurnya. Kali ini Baekhyun mencoba mengalah, berupaya mengikuti alur takdir dengan sedikit membuka hatinya untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam kemudian ia lemparkan. "Aku tertarik denganmu," jawab Chanyeol singkat, menuai decakan malas di bibir Baekhyun.

"Pantaskah itu di sebut sebagai alasan," desah Baekhyun malas sambil mengembungkan pipi, sifat alami yang nyaris tak pernah tampak di permukaan- tidak terkira akan menyapa dirinya di perbincangannya bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkesima, satu lagi sikap Baekhyun yang semakin membuat dirinya terjatuh dan sulit untuk mengelak. Chanyeol menyerah, pada akhirnya ia turut berpasrah diri pada takdir. Menghiraukan embusan angin yang berkata 'ini sulit' selama dia berusaha semua pasti baik-baik saja.

"Memang tidak pantas. Tapi, aku berkata jujur."

"Hah~ adakah kalimat lain. Mereka yang berusaha mendekatiku juga beralasan seperti itu."

Baekhyun menumpuk daun kering, ujung jari telunjuknya mengitari tumpukan daun sebelum meratakan tumpukan tersebut ke tanah.

"Takdir."

Kepala Baekhyun menengadah, menatap wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat serius.

"Bagaimana dengan takdir? Apakah mereka juga mengatakan kalimat itu?"

Iris _puppy_ Baekhyun berpendar jauh, tenggelam ke dalam balutan semu yang mengguncang hati.

Baekhyun menggeleng, kilatan indahnya terpesona dalam balutan kelam iris Chanyeol yang menyimpan beribu ketulusan hati. Rupanya Chanyeol memang sedang tidak membual.

"Dan harus aku akui, kau berbeda dari mereka," bisik Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeolterdiam, menanti pergerakan bibir Baekhyun yang sepertinya masih berniat terbuka melemparkan seutas kalimat.

"Ketulusanmu, Chanyeol _jeoha_. Tidak pernah aku melihat sinar seindah itu dari mata mereka."

Desauan angin menerbangkan aroma hutan pinus. Semerbak segar membumbung perasaan Chanyeol yang sedang berbunga.

Bukan sebuah pujian, Baekhyun berucap fakta. Namun cukup ampuh bila hanya sekadar untuk melesakkan Chanyeol ke dalam jurang kenikmatan. Chanyeol mendesah pelan seolah merasakan kenikmatan di sekujur tubuh. Ia bahkan nyaris merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun erat-erat bila kendali tubuhnya ikut serta tenggelam ke dalam debaran semu.

Kantong kain yang teronggok di samping tubuh Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya tersentak seperti mengingat suatu hal. Chanyeol mengeryitkan kening.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, kelopak matanya mengerjap dua kali."Aku nyaris melupakan kayu manis," kata Baekhyun ambigu.

Kerutan di kening Chanyeol kian berlipat dalam ketika mendengar uraian kalimat Baekhyun yang tidak lengkap.

"Kayu manis?" ulang Chanyeol bertanya.

"Ya, Kayu manis. Pelengkap ramuan ini. Aku sedang mencarinya sejak tadi dan tidak mendapatkannya hingga saat ini," jelas Baekhyun sekaligus berkeluh kesah.

Baekhyun mendesah lelah. Roman wajah berubah muram, mengeluh letih sambil mengerat sudut bibir. Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya, kemudian mengulurkan tangan ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap uluran tangan Chanyeol dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Aku bisa membantumu," jelas Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan tersirat dari Baekhyun.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menatap lekat uluran tangan Chanyeol. Hatinya bergerumuh ragu, tetapi pada akhirnya ia meraih uluran tangan di samping Chanyeol sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar barisan pohon pinus. "Aku tidak yakin, Chanyeol. Kau tahu, aku nyaris mengitari separuh hutan ini bersama Tabib Choi tadi."

"Dan kau belum mendapatkannya. Berarti, kau belum menyusuri sudut lain dari hutan pinus ini."

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, ia menatap sisi wajah Chanyeol. Mereka mulai melangkah secara beriringan.

"Sudut lain?" tanya Baekhyun di sela langkah kakinya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala sesaat kemudian bergerak mengusap kening Baekhyun. "Ya, cukup melangkah bersamaku dan kau akan menemukannya," jawab Chanyeol meyakinkan sambil menarik kembali jemari tangannya dari kening Baekhyun.

Baekhyun termangu menerima usapan lembut Chanyeol di keningnya. Semu samar tersebar di pipi, segera Baekhyun menolehkan kepala ke samping menghindari tatapan Chanyeol.

Tabib Choi bergerak menyusul langkah Baekhyun ketika mendapati kepergian sang Pangeran Bungsu sebelum terpaksa terhenti sebab tubuh kukuh Jenderal Kim yang tiba-tiba berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Tabib Choi mengetatkan sorot bayanya. "Apa maksud anda menghalangi jalan saya, Jenderal Kim?"

Jendral Kim mengalihkan pandang, menatap pedang Chanyeol yang tergeletak di atas serasah daun kering.

"Anda masih tidak mempercayai _Wangseja_ setelah apa yang sudah kita dapati dari balik pohon pinus. Bahkan _Wangseja_ telah meninggalkan pedangnya."

Tabib Choi meluruh, pikiran tergopoh kalut yang sekilas membayangi otak akibat dari pergerakan Baekhyun bersama Putera mahkota dari Kerajaan Goguryeo membutakan kenyataan yang baru saja ia kecap. Bagaimana bisa ia masih mencurigai Chanyeol bila senyuman dari calon penerus Kerajaan Goryeo tersebut mampu meluluhkan hatinya bahkan dapat menyentak semua kabar burung yang kerap kali dia dapatkan.

Chanyeol si Dewa kematian. Chanyeol si pembunuh berdarah dingin dan Chanyeol si Putera mahkota yang tersohor akan sikap arogannya dan kebengisannya. Silih berganti menyusup ke dalam telinga akibat mereka sering melantunkan bait kata yang sama setiap kakinya menapak tanah. Dimana pun dan kapan pun. Rakyat jelatapun urun membicarakan Chanyeol, di berbagai daerah dan desa.

Semua atribut tersebut melekat jelas di pundak Chanyeol. Akan tetapi, hari ini seakan lenyap semua kabar maupun identitas yang di sandang Chanyeol selama ini di mata khalayak umum ketika dia melihat seulas lekuk tulus di bibir meski hanya sekilas.

Tabib Choi mundur setapak. "Maafkan saya Jenderal Kim. Saya hanya terlampau cemas. Maaf," ucap Tabib Choi tulus, menyesali tindakannya.

Tabib Choi berbalik memandang lorong hutan yang baru saja melenyapkan sepasang pemuda yang rupanya tengah di mabuk asmara dengan tindakan hati yang terus berusaha untuk menyangkal perasaan tersebut.

Tabib Choi tersenyum, tanpa sadar sudut matanya berair. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba perasaan teramat sesak menyelusup menyapa sanubari? Kilasan samar tentang kelanjutan hubungan mereka sepertinya mengentak hati Tabib Choi. "Semoga kalian dapat merubah guratan takdir itu," gumam Tabib Choi penuh harap.

 _ ***Rose***_

Ayunan angin menerbangkan satu daun kering ke udara, terus berputar dan melayang seolah tengah mencari seseorang dan tanpa di duga terjatuh di puncak kepala Chanyeol. Jemari Chanyeol bergerak, meraih satu daun kering yang menyapa puncak kepalanya. Menatap daun tersebut dalam diam.

"Kau baru saja bertandang ke Kerajaan Joseon, hn?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol dari gemuruh aneh yang mengintip celah hati terdalamnya, hendak berbaur bersama perasaan hangat yang tengah menyelimutinya.

"Ya. Aku baru saja bertandang dari Kerajaan tersebut," jawab Chanyeol sambil merenggangkan jemarinya, menerbangkan daun tersebut ke udara. Kembali melayang menjauhi dirinya. Baekhyun menoleh, mengerling Chanyeol.

"Tidak bertanya aku tahu dari mana?"

Kerjapan polos Baekhyun sontak mengobrak-abrik pertahanan Chanyeol.

Hela panjang menyelusup dari celah bibirnya. "Aku sudah mengetahuinya. Hutan pinus ini adalah jalan pintas menuju Kerajaan Joseon."

Baekhyun melemparkan ranting yang tergenggam di tangan ke sungai kecil penuh dengan batu kerikil berwarna hitam dan abu.

"Huh, serius sekali. Kau tidak bisa berbasa-basi rupanya," cerca Baekhyun kesal yang menuai kekehan ringan, tangannya kemudian terulur mengacak puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengeluh protes lalu menyentak tangan Chanyeol dari puncak kepalanya. "Mereka menentangmu, hingga kau mendapat luka seperti itu." Iris _puppy_ Baekhyun bergulir ke luka Chanyeol.

"Wajar bukan. Hanya nyaris bersitegang."

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul sambil menilik wajah Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba kepala Baekhyun menunduk, roman wajahnya menyendu. Perasaan bersalah berbayang jelas di mata Baekhyun. "Maaf, sebab diriku kau akhirnya terlibat ke dalam persoalan rumit. Seandaianya waktu itu aku tidak datang...-"

"Sayang sekali. Seharusnya waktu itu kau datang, agar aku tak merasa terhina," sela Chanyeol cepat.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandang menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. Sementara itu, Chanyeol berhenti menatap lekat mata Baekhyun kemudian merundukkan kepala menyamakan posisi wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, sejak awal hubungan kami memang tidak begitu baik. Prinsip mereka berbanding terbalik dengan prinsip Kerajaan kami."

Wajah Chanyeol tiba-tiba terdorong ke depan, semakin mengikis jarak di antara mereka. "Tak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku membenci sikap itu."

Ujung hidung Chanyeol menyentuh ujung hidung Baekhyun. Untuk beberapa saat sang Pangeran bungsu dari Silla menahan napas, pening tiba-tiba mengetuk otak Baekhyun saat harum napas Chanyeol memenuhi indera penciumannya.

Baekhyun menghela napas lega begitu Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh kembali melangkah mendahului Baekhyun dengan seringai kecil di sudut bibir. Baekhyun menekan dada, meminimalisir detakan jantung yang bertalu hebat.

Tiba-tiba jantung Baekhyun berhenti berdetak sesaat ketika Chanyeol kembali bertindak kurang ajar dengan sebuah genggaman tangan di tangannya yang nyaris terhempas bila genggaman tangan Chanyeol tidak mengerat. "Kita akan menyusuri tebing, jadi jangan sekali-kali melepaskan genggaman tanganku," tutur Chanyeol menenangkan.

Baekhyun mendengus keras, merutuki ucapan Chanyeol yang secara tidak langsung menuding harga dirinya. "Kau pikir aku selemah itu. Aku bisa menjaga...-"

Tubuh Baekhyun mendadak terpaku bersama untaian kata yang belum usai, iris _puppy_ -nya membulat terkejut saat merasakan sapuan lembut di pipi kanan. Embusan angin dan kicauan burung serta binatang hutan lainnya seolah terhenti, terdengar jauh di ujung hutan. Telinga Baekhyun berdenging sementara detak jantungnya kian meloncat penuh semangat.

Hanya sekilas, namun cukup membuat tubuh Baekhyun memanas. Semu merah yang biasa samar terulas di pipi, kini terlihat pekat menyelimuti kulit putihnya. Chanyeol perlahan menarik wajahnya kemudian menarik lekuk seringai di sudut bibir hendak menggoda rona merah di pipi Baekhyun.

"Cantik. Sungguh indah," bisik Chanyeol menggoda sebelum berbalik menapaki tebing. Baekhyun seketika tersadar dari keterkejutannya, tangan yang terbebas kemudian mengusap bekas bibir Chanyeol yang masih terasa hangat di pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" lirih Baekhyun terhalangi angin.

Chanyeol tidak dapat mendengarnya. Pria tampan calon penguasa Kerajaan Goguryeo itu sibuk membimbing langkah di depan. Tanpa sadar tangan Baekhyun mengerat genggaman Chanyeol sambil berusaha menenangkan batinnya.

Suara pekikan kemudian melagu saat kesadaran ia dapatkan. Baekhyun menatap ngeri jurang batu di bawah kakinya. "Apa ini? Sebenarnya kau ingin membawaku kemana? Mengapa melewati jalan seterjal ini?"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah lalu menarik tubuh Baekhyun mendekat."Tidakkah saat perang kau pernah melewati jalan seterjal ini?"

Baekhyun mendesis panjang saat lagi-lagi menerima pertanyaan Chanyeol yang terkesan meremehkan dirinya. "Maaf, Chanyeol _jeoha_. Saya cukup pandai memilah jalan yang aman untuk prajurit saya," ketus Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol tajam.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, ia semakin menarik tubuh Baekhyun mendekat hingga nyaris membentur dadanya.

"Jadi ini pengalaman pertamamu, bukan. Maka dari itu, cukup diam dan genggam tanganku."

Baekhyun menyipitkan mata tidak terima. Nada berat itu terdengar semakin menindas kemampuannya. Baekhyun lalu mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh.

"Saya mohon untuk tidak meremehkan saya, _Jeoha_. Meskipun kemampuan saya tidak sebanding dengan anda. Tapi, tetap saja saya seorang_Kyaaa!"

Baekhyun terpekik takut. Ia terus melangkah mundur menjauhi Chanyeol tanpa menyadari bila jalan tebing tidak selebar lorong hutan.

Salah satu kakinya menginjak gugusan batu yang melapuk, kaki Baekhyun terperosok. Nyaris terjengkal ke belakang dan terjun bebas ke jurang bebatuan bila Chanyeol tidak bergegas merengkuh pinggangnya lantas menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam rengkuhannya.

Punggung Chanyeol terhempas ke dinding tebing. Sementara Baekhyun memejamkan kelopak mata sambil mengerat _gonryongpo_ Chanyeol pada bagian dada. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, aroma mawar bercampur sakura semerbak membutakan akal sehat Chanyeol.

Pria tampan itu berulangkali menarik napas berat berupaya mempertahankan kesadarannya. Lingkaran lengan kekar Chanyeol di pinggang sontak menyadarkan Baekhyun. Kelopak mata Baekhyun terbuka, berbinar kaku kemudian menengadah menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya lekat. Baekhyun merutuki kebodohannya, kini mereka semakin dekat. Tiada sekat yang membatasi.

"Keras kepala sekali, hn," bisik Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun termangu saat usai mendengar intonasi suara berat itu, dia kemudian bergegas melepaskan rengkuhan lengan Chanyeol dari tubuhnya, tetapi lain tindakan. Chanyeol justru semakin mengeratkan rengkuhanya di sela perjuangan Baekhyun.

"Aku rasa begini lebih baik."

"Tentu saja tidak," sergah Baekhyun cepat.

Semu merah di pipi perlahan membaluti wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menahan senyum kemudian merenggangkan lingkaran lengannya membebaskan Baekhyun dari jeratan eratnya. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil mengimbangi kekesalan Baekhyun, tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun si putera mahkota lantas kembali melanjutkan langkah meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tergagap panik di belakang.

"H-hey...kau meninggalkanku. Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun menyudutkan tubuh di dinding tebing. Menyatukan punggung dengan dinding tebing berinisiatif melangkah menyamping. Kepala merunduk, menatap awas jurang bebatuan yang membayangi mata, membuat otaknya berputar pening.

Chanyeol menahan tawa saat melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Pangeran bungsu tersebut memang sungguh menggemaskan. Tak pernah mengira bahwa dirinya akan memiliki musuh seindah ini. Tentu saja tidak akan Chanyeol lepaskan meski badai terus mengadang langkah kakinya. Hela napas panjang mengiringi langkah kakinya, berderap menghampiri Baekhyun.

Chanyeol secepat kilat meraih tangan Baekhyun. "Kau ingin kita terjebak di sini sampai siang berganti malam, heum."

Baekhyun terdiam, hanya gelengan kepala yang merespon ucapan Chanyeol. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan mencoba mengalihkan objek pandangan dari wajah Chanyeol serta hendak menetralkan detak jantung yang kembali mengganggu kinerja otaknya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol kian mendekat. Melingkupi tubuh Baekhyun yang tersandar di dinding tebing. Baekhyun menggigit ujung lidahnya, menahan pekikan terkejut sebab tindakan Chanyeol yang di luar nalar. Pria itu semakin berani menyudutkan dirinya.

Chanyeol memaku wajah Baekhyun, iris tajamnya menggelap bersama tangan kanan bergerak menyusuri sisi wajah Baekhyun. "Memang tidak masalah bagiku bermalam di sini. Tetapi, suatu masalah bagimu. Karena, aku tidak bisa menjamin...-" Iris tajam Chanyeol mengedar menyusuri tubuh Baekhyun.

Wajahnya mendekat tepat di sisi wajah Baekhyun, kemudian memiringkan kepala berbisik lembut di telinga lelaki elok itu."-.. gejolak gairahku akan dirimu," sambung Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan salah satu kelopak matanya berniat menggoda Baekhyun.

Sontak tubuh Baekhyun melemas, rona merah yang semula di pipi kini tersebar ke seluruh permukaan wajahnya.

Mendapati sikap tersebut dia kemudian tergelak lalu bergerak menjauhkan diri dari Baekhyun, setelahnya menarik pelan tubuh Baekhyun untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Baekhyun mengembungkan pipi sambil menatap punggung Chanyeol dengan kesal. "Dasar liar," umpat Baekhyun yang semakin menambah gelak tawa Chanyeol.

"Hey, hey. Aku hanya bercanda," bujuk Chanyeol menenangkan usai mendapati gerakan berontak dari Baekhyun yang mengentak tangannya, melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu melangkah cepat memasuki jejeran pohon kayu manis yang berjajar rapi di sepanjang lorong hutan.

Baekhyun menjaga kecepatan langkahnya, menghiraukan Chanyeol yang tengah menyibukkan diri membujuk dirinya. Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, makin lama Chanyeol makin menjengkelkan. Ia seharusnya menjaga jarak dari Chanyeol, lagipula detak jantungnya pun tidak bisa melambat bila terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol. Hal tersebut begitu mengganggu dirinya.

Baekhyun terkesiap, seorang anak lelaki yang tengah menyandarkan punggung di batang kayu manis sambil merengkuh tubuh kurusnya menghentikan langkah Baekhyun. Isakan tersedu berembus lirih bersama batuk serak yang kerap mengiringi tangisnya.

Chanyeol mendekat, menilik sisi wajah Baekhyun saat melihat tubuh mematung Baekhyun. Chanyeol lalu mengalihkan pandang, mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun. Belum sempat Chanyeol melontarkan sepatah untaian kata, lambaian tubuh Baekhyun yang berderap menghampiri tubuh kurus anak lelaki itu menggetarkan hati Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merundukkan tubuh, menumpukan sepasang lutut di tanah dan menggeser serasah dedaunan kering. Jemarinya terulur ragu, menyentuh puncak kepala kumal si bocah asing. Merasa seseorang menyentuh kepalanya, perlahan wajah penuh guratan debu yang tersembunyi di lingkupan lengan mendongak menatap Baekhyun.

Bocah itu menegang, iris polosnya menghujam penuh ketakutan. Tubuhnya mulai tergoncang, bergerak resah menggesek batang pohon seakan ingin memasuki batang tersebut. Baekhyun menyendu, bibir yang bergetar pedih ia paksa untuk mengulas satu senyuman ramah.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," bisik Baekhyun lembut. Jemarinya kembali terulur, mengusap puncak kepala si bocah asing. Sapuan lembut Baekhyun rupanya cukup ampuh menenangkan gejolak takut yang merajam hati.

Perlahan gerak tubuh yang serantan kacau mulai menenang, kini dia menatap penuh wajah Baekhyun. Usai mendapatkan ketenangan si bocah, iris _puppy_ nya menyebar ke sekitar tubuh kurus nan kumal itu. Segores luka di sepasang pergelangan tangan bocah asing itu mencubit hati Baekhyun.

Bocah itu menatap pergelangan tangannya, ia bergetar saat Baekhyun menarik sepasang pergelangan tangannya mendekat. "Bolehkah aku mengobatinya?" tanya Baekhyun pelan meminta persetujuan.

Dan sebuah anggukan samar Baekhyun terima, menuai lekuk hangat di garis bibir Baekhyun. Kemudian dia bergerak menyibukkan diri mengobati luka tersebut.

Bocah itu menundukkan kepala, mengintip wajah Baekhyun yang terhalang surai kelam. "Tae_Min. Taemin." Getar serak menembus telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak, seulas senyum urun menarik bibir mungil itu. Si bocah mengangguk dua kali. "Namamu Taemin, heum. Nama yang indah." Baekhyun mengusap sisi wajah Taemin.

Membersihkan guratan debu serta lelehan air mata tanpa rasa enggan. Baekhyun justru menikmati kegiatannya. Tumbuh dan besar di lingkup Kerajaan rupanya tidak membuat Baekhyun angkuh dan senang menatap orang dengan identitas yang tersandang. Sikap dasarnya terus mengikuti ayunan langkah kaki di mana dia berpijak, tidak pernah sekalipun membusungkan dada dan selalu merunduk tanpa enggan kepada setiap orang yang membutuhkan pertolongannya tanpa pandang bulu.

Taemin memejamkan mata menikmati usapan hangat Baekhyun, ia bahkan menggerakkan kepalanya seperti seekor kucing. Baekhyun tertawa. "Hey, di mana orang tuamu?" Taemin tersentak, tubuhnya kembali bergetar bersama gelengan kepala yang terlampau cepat.

Bibirnya bergerak kacau, bergumam tidak jelas, sementara tatapan matanya tersorot kosong. Baekhyun seketika di rundung perasaan cemas. Tangannya kemudian bergerak, bergegas meraih bahu Taemin dan mengusapnya. "Tumbal_Sesembahan_Dewa matahari," gumam Taemin terputus-putus tidak jelas dan terdengar berantakan.

Taemin merundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Isakan samar melagu di antara getaran tubuh yang kian melonjak tegang. "Aku tidak. Aku tidak mau. Aku takut."

Taemin terisak hebat, napasnya terhela satu-satu begitu tersenggal.

"Taemin, sayang. Tenanglah. Taemin."

Baekhyun merengkuh tubuh ringkih Taemin ketika mendapati lonjakan tubuh yang kian mencemaskan dirinya. Bahkan Taemin tidak segan membenturkan kepala serta punggungnya ke batang pohon.

Suara tapak langkah mendekat menginterupsi kepanikan Baekhyun, kepala Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara. "Kau tahu sesuatu. Tumbal, sesembahan dan Dewa matahari?" tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

Chanyeol menempatkan tubuh di samping Baekhyun. Terdiam beberapa saat sambil menatap getar tubuh Taemin di balik rengkuhan Baekhyun. "Persembahan jantung suci dari anak lelaki yang belum memiliki gejolak birahi saat titik balik matahari."

"Aku tidak mengerti," tekan Baekhyun mendesak Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandang, kini ia menatap wajah Baekhyun.

"Setiap titik balik matahari di mana matahari tersebut berada di ketinggian maksimum. Sebagian orang yang menganut kepercayaan akan persembahan tersebut mulai berbondong-bondong mempersiapkan perayaan mereka. Salah satunya dengan menumbalkan jantung seorang bocah lelaki yang masih bersih, belum memiliki ataupun mengerti akan gejolak birahi manusia."

Baekhyun terpaku, tubuhnya melemas dengan kendali emosi yang tarik-ulur. Berupaya menahan diri untuk tidak mengamuk usai menerima kenyataan mengerikan yang terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol. "Lebih tepatnya saat Tahun Matahari."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya, Tahun Matahari. Mereka mempercayai jika di Tahun tersebut Dewa Matahari tengah turun ke bumi dan mereka menyambut kedatangan sang Dewa Matahari dengan sesembahan tersebut." Kepala Baekhyun merunduk, menilik wajah damai Taemin yang ternyata telah terlelap dalam rengkuhannya usai memberontak hebat.

Wajah polos itu terlihat sangat kelelahan. "Tidak bisakah kepercayaan itu ditangguhkan. Maksudku, tidak bermaksud menentang kebiasaan mereka. Namun, hanya bermaksud menghilangkan ritual penyerahan jantung dari seorang anak lelaki." Suara Baekhyun melirih, kembali membuat Chanyeol terpana akan kebaikan hatinya.

"Pihak Kerajaan masih dalam tahap menimang keputusan. Tidak semudah itu merubah kebiasaan yang bahkan telah tersalur secara turun-temurun." Baekhyun menoleh menatap Chanyeol yang sejak tadi telah menatap lekat wajahnya.

"Pihak Kerajaan. Maksudmu, desa tersebut berada di bawah naungan Kerajaan Goguryeo." Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya, Desa Geonan." Serentak Baekhyun menghadap Chanyeol, iris _puppy_ yang semula melemah terbalut perasaan sesak kini menegas penuh tekad.

"Tepat sekali. Aku yakin, namamu cukup tersohor di seluruh Semenanjung Korea ini, Chanyeol. Terlebih pada daerah kepemilikan Kerajaan Goguryeo. Tidak bisakah kau membujuk mereka untuk menanggalkan ritual tersebut. Jika memang tidak bisa, setidaknya ganti jantung dari bocah lelaki ke jantung binatang." Untaian kalimat itu tersepuh penuh harap.

Sorot tajam Chanyeol melemah, tangannya terangkat mengusap sisi wajah Baekhyun. "Aku bukan seorang Raja, Baekhyun. Dan seharusnya lontaran kalimat itu kau peruntukkan untuk Yunho _wang_."

"Tapi, kau seorang Putera mahkota. Pewaris tahta Kerajaan. Mereka pasti akan mendengar ucapanmu," desak Baekhyun tidak berniat mengalah. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang.

"Baekhyun _daegam_...-" Chanyeol terbungkam ketika mendapati tubuh merunduk Baekhyun, tidak patut rasanya seseorang yang telah mampu menggetarkan hatinya melakukan penghormatan semacam itu kepada dirinya. "Untuk kali ini saja. Saya mohon realisasikan permintaan saya, _Wangseja_. Saya mohon."

Hela napas berat yang terembus di lubang hidung membawa satu lekuk garis lurus di bibir. Chanyeol meraih bahu Baekhyun, wajahnya mendekat menilik iris _puppy_ yang berbinar jernih.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengutarakan perihal ini kepada Yunho _wang_. Secepatnya permintaanmu akan aku realisasikan."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, pertama dalam pertemuan mereka kini Baekhyun mampu tersenyum hangat tanpa beban. Chanyeol termangu, senyuman itu bagaikan sihir yang memangkas saraf tubuhnya. Chanyeol rupanya semakin terperosok jauh ke dalam balutan getar nyaman sekaligus hangat yang terus mengalir menghantarkan dirinya pada perasaan yang mereka sebut dengan cinta.

Meski tampak samar, namun sepertinya semakin mendekat.

Suara derap langkah tergesa memutus kontak mata mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersiaga, mata memandang awas bayang-bayang manusia di balik barisan pohon kayu manis.

"Taemin! Lee Taemin! Di mana kau?!"

Rengkuhan Baekhyun pada tubuh Taemin sontak mengerat ketika lantunan teriakan dengan iringan geram menyelusup mengentak hati. Gurat cemas menaungi wajah Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan Pangeran bungsu tersebut.

"Pergilah dan cari tempat persembunyian. Aku yang akan menangani mereka."

Baekhyun termangu hendak menolak keputusan Chanyeol, namun terhenti saat tepakan langkah mereka kian mendekat. Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Baekhyun bangkit. Berderap pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Lee Tae_."

Teriakan mereka tertelan di tenggorokan ketika balutan _gonryongpo_ berwarna merah itu menumpas sepasang kaki mereka. Serentak lima gerombolan rakyat jelata itu bersimpuh di hadapan Chanyeol. "Mohon ampun, _Wangseja_. Kami telah lancang mengusik ketenangan, _Seja jeoha_ dengan suara teriakan kami. Mohon maafkan kami, _jeoha,_ " sesal mereka dengan suara bergetar takut.

Chanyeol bangkit, berdiri kukuh di hadapan lima rakyatnya. "Siapa Taemin?" desau berat nan dingin itu mengentak kekalutan mereka. Saling menyenggol lengan kemudian meneguk ludah kasar.

"Pu_putra kami, _jeoha_. Dia mendadak melarikan diri dari desa_." Pria tua berbalutkan _baji jeogori_ lusuh berwarna biru tua itu makin merunduk takut, sengaja menghentikan lemparan kalimatnya sebab ketakutan yang mencekam.

"Saat hendak kalian persiapkan untuk sesembahan," lanjut Chanyeol dingin yang seketika membekukan aliran darah mereka.

Chanyeol berderap menghampiri lima rakyatnya yang senantiasa bersimpuh di hadapannya. Chanyeol meraih salah satu pedang mereka, kemudian dengan gerakan terlampau cepat bahkan untuk satu kedipan mata. Ujung pedang itu tertancap tepat di leher rusa yang mengintip di balik pohon kayu manis.

Baekhyun membungkam bibir menatap kejadian tersebut, sementara Taemin yang telah tersadar dari tidurnya menyembunyikan wajah di dada Baekhyun. Keratan tangan pada _dalryongpo_ Baekhyun menguat seiring dengan embusan angin membawa aroma karat pekat dari rembasan darah sang rusa.

Lima rakyat jelata yang bersimpuh di atas serasah daun kering hanya mampu terpaku kaget, keringat dingin meluncur bebas dari sisi wajah sementara perasaan takut menggerogoti ketenangan jiwa mereka. "Tidak bisakah kalian mengganti jantung para bocah tidak berdosa itu dengan jantung binatang."

Chanyeol menatap datar setiap puncak kepala yang menunduk takut, tidak satupun dari mereka berani mengangkat wajah. "Mohon ampun, _Wangseja_. Bukan bermaksud menentang titah, _jeoha_. Hanya saja, sesembahan tersebut tidak bisa di ganti dengan jantung lain. Sebab, bisa memicu kemarahan Dewa Matahari."

Chanyeol terdiam, menatap lekat puncak kepala si pria tanpa bergerak maupun mengucap sepatah kata. Serasah ranting saling bergeser ketika tubuh yang bersimpuh terlihat resah di bawah kerterbungkaman junjungan mereka.

"Berdiri!" titah Chanyeol tegas. Mereka serempak beranjak berdiri dari simpuh mereka sebelum suara Chanyeol menginterupsi. "Tidak dengan yang lain." Mereka pun memberanikan diri menatap Chanyeol, jari telunjuk yang terulur menilik salah satu di antara mereka membuat tubuh mereka kembali bersimpuh.

"Hanya kau. Berdiri."

Pria tua yang menjadi juru bicara lima rakyat jelata itu, perlahan beranjak bangkit dari posisinya. Belum sempat ia mengokohkan pijakan kakinya selayang hempasan kuat menyentak kepala ke samping, tubuhnya bergetar nyaris limbung akibat pening yang menjadi.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan, menghiraukan pekikan tertahan dari rakyatnya yang masih bersimpuh, Chanyeol kembali melayangkan pukulan ke wajah si pria tua. Darah segar kemudian mengalir pelan dari lubang hidung dan sudut bibir yang sobek.

"Kalian takut akan kemarahan Dewa Matahari hingga menghiraukan perintahku."

Tubuh pria tua itu terhempas ke tanah. Ia terbatuk hebat, aliran darah pekat tidak berniat menyurut dari celah bibirnya.

"Mengorbankan nyawa seorang anak hanya demi sesembahan yang bahkan tidak kami wajibkan." Suara Chanyeol semakin memberat, menandakan bila si Putera mahkota benar-benar tengah murka saat ini.

"Selama ini pihak Kerajaan sudah cukup bersabar menghadapi perilaku kalian yang kerap kali menentang undang-undang Kerajaan. Dan kali ini aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Turuti perintahku atau desa kalian akan kami lenyapkan."

Mereka tersentak. Pria tua yang merintih kesakitan di belakang tubuh rekannya, perlahan merangkak mendekat kemudian bersujud di hadapan Chanyeol.

" _Wangseja_ , mohon maafkan kami atas segala kelancangan yang telah kami perbuat. Kami berjanji akan menuruti perintah, _jeoha_. Mohon untuk tidak melenyapkan desa kami, _Wangseja_. Kami mohon maaf."

Kening berkerut si pria tua menyapa tanah, menekan dalam meminta belas kasih Chanyeol. Serempak rekan jelatanya mengikuti tindakannya, iringan penuh sesal sambil menggumam meminta maaf hilir berganti memenuhi telinga Chanyeol.

"Aku pegang janji kalian. Namun, bila sekali saja aku mendapati keingkaran kalian. Aku tidak akan memberikan kesempatan kedua."

"Ya, kami berjanji _Wangseja_. Kami berjanji tidak akan ingkar. Terima kasih atas kebaikan, _jeoha_. Sekali lagi kami mengucap rasa terima kasih yang teramat dalam."

Binar lega bercampur rasa senang yang tidak terkira tiba-tiba melumpuhkan semua rasa sakit yang semula merajam tubuh rentanya. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, ia menghela napas panjang sebelum berucap menitahkan mereka untuk pergi dari hadapannya.

" _Ye_ , _jeoha_. Terima kasih. Kami mohon undur diri."

Masih dalam posisi bersimpuh mereka mundur setapak melenyapkan tubuh di balik gugusan pohon kayu manis. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandang, menatap Baekhyun yang melangkah pelan menghampirinya sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Taemin.

"Tidak jadi membicarakannya bersama Yunho _wang_ , _jeoha_?" sindir Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan kemudian tatapannya beralih sejenak ke arah Taemin lalu kembali mengulas satu lekuk lembut di bibir. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi."

Sorot mata Baekhyun melemah, rusa jantan yang teronggok tidak bernyawa di samping pohon kayu manis menenggelamkan Baekhyun ke dasar perasaan sesalnya. "Haruskah membunuh seekor binatang, hanya demi meyakinkan mereka, Chanyeol?" lirih Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepala.

Genggaman pada tangan Taemin mengerat membuat bocah kecil itu mendongak menatap Baekhyun. Taemin terkesiap, ia menggoyangkan tangan Baekhyun lalu merengkuh perut Baekhyun. "Jangan bersedih," gumam Taemin teredam perut Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku," desau Chanyeol penuh sesal. "Aku tidak bermaksud membunuhnya. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kepada mereka bila seharusnya mereka menggunakan jantung binatang, bukan jantung seorang bocah kecil tidak berdosa untuk sesembahan. Maafkan aku, emosi sedikit menguasaiku."

Chanyeol mengulum sudut bibirnya, iris tajamnya menatap awas keterdiaman Baekhyun. Perasaan kalut dan resah menggerogoti hati, berpikir bila Baekhyun akan membencinya dan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi membuat Chanyeol kelimpungan. Ia tidak ingin semua pikiran itu menjadi kenyataan.

"Baekhyun _daegam_..."

Chanyeol hendak mendekat, meraih dagu Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Uluran tangan Chanyeol terhenti di udara. Ia menoleh menatap punggung Baekhyun yang berjalan menjauh, menghampiri mayat rusa.

"Aku akan memberikannya kepada rakyat desa dengan begitu rusa itu tidak mati dalam keadaan terbuang percuma," kata Chanyeol cepat masih berusaha mencari peruntungan. Semoga apa yang ia lontarkan mampu meredakan kekalutan Baekhyun. Taemin mengangguk senang, kembali ia menggoyang tangan Baekhyun.

"Desa kami suka daging rusa," ucap Taemin semangat.

Baekhyun tersenyum, mendapati binar indah dari wajah yang sejak tadi bermuram durja itu cukup melegakan hatinya. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang sambil menganggukkan kepala.

Chanyeol mendesah lega, bibirnya tertarik membentuk ulasan indah. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, seorang pria misterius dengan pakaian serba hitam serta cadar hitam mengangguk patuh menerima sorot kelam Chanyeol. Pria itu seketika meluncur dari dahan satu ke dahan lain.

Tak berselang lama, gerombolan rakyat jelata menyeruak masuk melalui barisan pohon kayu manis. Baekhyun mengerut bingung menatap kedatangan mereka. Ia beralih menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Pengawal rahasiaku," ujar Chanyeol setelah berdiri tepat di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyentakkan kepala ke segala arah, mencari sosok rahasia yang di sebutkan Chanyeol. Siluet pria berpakaian hitam di antara dahan pohon kayu manis membungkam bibir Baekhyun.

"Wangseja,adakah yang _jeoha_ inginkan dari kami?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka dengan sopan.

"Hn. Bawa rusa ini ke desa. Aku memberikannya untuk bahan makan kalian."

Kepala yang saling menunduk serentak menoleh ke arah onggokan rusa jantan yang cukup besar di serasah daun kering. Mereka langsung menjatuhkan tubuh, bersimpuh mengucap terima kasih kepada Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih, _jeoha_. Terima kasih atas kebaikan, _jeoha_. Sungguhlah, _jeoha_ adalah panutan kami yang begitu kami segani. Terima kasih, _Wangseja_."

Mereka merunduk berulang kali mengucap terima kasih tanpa lelah. Mendapat satu rusa jantan dengan ukuran cukup besar tanpa bersusah payah sungguhlah suatu keajaiban bagi mereka, terlebih rusa tersebut dari junjungan mereka.

Perasaan bahagia serta tersanjung tidak terkira meledakkan hati mereka. "Cepat bawa pergi sebelum rusa itu membusuk."

" _Ye_ , _Wangseja_."

Mereka bangkit lalu serempak mengangkut tubuh rusa tersebut ke dalam gerobak kayu yang berderit nyaring. Membungkukkan tubuh serendah mungkin lalu meminta izin untuk undur diri. Genggaman Taemin terlepas, bocah lelaki itu menghadap Baekhyun lalu membungkukkan tubuh.

"Ada apa?"

Taemin menegakkan tubuh. Seulas senyum terpahat di bibir, begitu indah. "Aku harus pulang, _daegam_. Terima kasih atas pertolongan, _daegam_. Sepertinya orang tuaku sudah tidak jahat lagi. Aku sekarang tidak takut lagi."

Taemin mengulurkan ibu jarinya menuai kekehan ringan Baekhyun dan memburamkan mata Baekhyun sebab rasa panas yang tiba-tiba membaluti mata.

"Ya, kau harus pulang," kata Baekhyun bergetar, tegukan ludah terdengar payah. Ia memaksakan tersenyum saat Taemin merengkuh perutnya.

"Terima kasih, _daegam_. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." Tangan Taemin terulur, mengisntruksi Baekhyun untuk merendahkan tubuhnya.

Kecupan lembut di pipi menghangatkan hati Baekhyun dan tepakan langkah menjauh mengomando satu bulir air mata yang tanpa sengaja menyentuh serasah daun kering. "Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." Baekhyun merunduk, entah mengapa ia merasa kehilangan.

Taemin anak yang manis, meski tidak banyak bicara namun Baekhyun tahu dia bocah yang cukup berisik. Hari-harinya pasti akan sangat menyenangkan bila di temani bocah polos dan ceria seperti Taemin. Di saat keresahan dan kesedihan menyapa hatinya, ia pasti akan tertawa hanya dengan menatap tingkah Taemin. Setidaknya bocah polos itu mampu menjadi tameng Baekhyun ketika kesedihan kembali menggores hidupnya.

Baekhyun terkesiap begitu usapan lembut meraih kesadarannya. Dia termangu saat wajah Chanyeol tepat di depan mata. "Jangan bersedih. Kalian pasti akan bertemu kembali. Lain waktu, aku akan membawamu mengunjungi desa tersebut."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Kepalanya menggeleng menerima kebaikan Chanyeol yang sejak tadi merong-rong pesonanya. "Kau teramat baik untuk menyandang gelar Dewa kematian, Chanyeol _jeoha,_ " kekeh Baekhyun kemudian beranjak pergi mendekati salah satu pohon kayu manis.

Chanyeol menyilangkan lengan, menatap punggung Baekhyun. "Akan berbeda situasinya bila kau mendapatiku di medan perang."

"Berkepribadian ganda, heum." Jemari Baekhyun merayap di sekitar _dalryongpo_ miliknya. Kening berkerut dengan roman serius. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari tepakan langkah Chanyeol yang mendekat ke arahnya. "Ah, aku tidak membawa belati," keluh Baekhyun kesal ketika tidak menemukan benda yang ia cari di sekitar _dalryongpo_ miliknya.

Baekhyun tersentak ke samping, begitu terkejut akan kehadiran Chanyeol yang secara tiba-tiba. "Kau membawa belati?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol penuh harap. "Aku hanya membawa pedang dan pedang tersebut aku tinggalkan di lorong hutan pinus."

"Aish sial!"

Baekhyun mengacak surai kelamnya. Roman wajahnya kini berubah muram, jemari lentiknya mengerat kulit pohon kayu manis. Berharap bisa menguliti pohon tersebut walau tanpa belati. Chanyeol terkekeh dalam hati, tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun pria rupawan itu menyergap tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang.

Tentu saja Baekhyun terkejut, jemarinya terhenti sementara detak jantungnya kembali melagu. Berdentum keras mengalihkan kesadaran Baekhyun. "Aku membawa belati." Chanyeol memiringkan kepala, berbisik lembut di telinga Baekhyun.

Embusan napas Chanyeol meremangkan bulu roma Baekhyun. Ingin sekali memberontak, tetapi tidak sanggup. Seolah tubuhnya terpaku di tanah dan melemas. Baekhyun pada akhirnya hanya bisa terdiam tegang sambil menatap gerakan belati Chanyeol yang mengerat kulit pohon kayu manis.

"Mereka benar menjulukimu sebagai _Rose_ , _daegam_. Bahkan semerbak aroma tubuhmu lebih menakjubkan ketimbang bunga mawar segar di pagi hari."

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, guratan di pohon mengerat hingga jemarinya memerah.

"Chanyeol _jeoha_ , anda sudah melewati batas," peringat Baekhyun bersama iringan napas terengahnya.

Sentuhan lembut di bahu belum pernah dia rasakan selama ini, hingga mampu membuatnya lemas dan bergetar di waktu bersamaan. Gugusan pohon kayu manis terjatuh di serasah daun kering tepat saat Chanyeol membalikkan keadaan. Membalik tubuh Baekhyun serta menyudutkan Pangeran cantik itu pada kelupasan pohon kayu manis.

Wajahnya mendekat, menyentuh hidung Baekhyun. "Ya, aku memang sudah melewati batas, _daegam_. Dan aku ingin melampaui batasan itu bersamamu."

Baekhyun terkesiap, iris _puppy_ yang berbinar resah itu melemah akibat sorot tajam Chanyeol yang mengambil alih logikanya.

Napas tersenggal Baekhyun sontak berhenti ketika Chanyeol melenyapkan sekat di antara mereka. Baekhyun terpana, tatapan matanya kian kosong. Pergerakan lembut di bibir semakin mendidihkan aliran darah di tubuh. Baekhyun termangu sementara Chanyeol menenggelamkan diri pada kenikmatan bibir yang pernah ia mimpikan di setiap lelap malamnya.

Tangan Baekhyun bergetar, nyaris merosot jatuh bila lengan Chanyeol tidak menopang tubuhnya. Tautan tubuh mereka semakin erat seiring dengan kesadaran yang mengambang jauh. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya mampu mengerat _gonryongpo_ Chanyeol, turut terlarut dalam lumatan hangat yang Chanyeol ciptakan.

Membutakan akal pikiran dan menenggelamkan hatinya pada gemuruh hebat yang meluber ruah menggelapkan kesadaran Baekhyun.

 _ ***Rose***_

Belaian kantuk yang merayu manja di sepasang kelopak mata tidak mampu mengindahkan dirinya untuk terus mengukir tinta di selaras kain putih yang terhampar di bawah sinar lilin temaram. Kegiatan panas yang menggairahkan dan menggelora tubuhnya beberapa saat yang lalu pun tidak mampu menarik tubuhnya dari lambaian bantal duduk.

Pria itu mengalihkan pandang, mendapati sang permaisuri telah lelap di permadani sutera menghiraukan dirinya yang tengah dirundung perasaan resah. Sesungguhnya dia merasa enggan untuk melakukan kegiatan menggairahkan itu beberapa saat lalu. Hanya demi menjalankan kewajiban sebagai seorang suami, dia terpaksa memenuhi permintaan permaisurinya.

Shim Changmin, penguasa Kerajaan Joseon tengah menatap kosong balutan tinta di sepanjang kain putih dengan _durumagi_ putih dan selayang mantel di sepasang bahu. Buliran keringat sisa kegiatan panas lalu, tersemat di wajah tampannya, berkilau tertempa sinar lilin.

Terdengar hela napas panjang mengiringi sandaran punggung pada dipan yang menyekat ruang duduk dengan kamar tidur. Jemarinya terulur memijat kening, percakapan dengan para petinggi Kerajaan usai menghukum salah seorang petinggi yang mengisntruksi salah satu pengawalnya untuk melukai Putra mahkota Goguryeo berputar menyelubungi otaknya.

" _Pangeran Bungsu dari Kerajaan Silla, Changmin wang. Titik terlemah Wangseja?"_

" _Kau mengarang cerita lagi, Menteri Seok."_

" _Saya berani mempersembahkan nyawa saya bila apa yang saya katakan ini hanya bualan semata, Changmin wang."_

Changmin menangkup wajah lalu mengusapnya kasar. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Changmin frustasi. Berpikir lebih baik memulai perang dengan Kerajaan Goguryeo, berarti ia telah siap mengirimkan Kerajaannya ke lembah neraka.

Changmin berani bertaruh, Kerajaan mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menaklukkan kekuatan prajurit Chanyeol. Tentu saja, bila mereka bisa menaklukkan Kerajaan Goguryeo. Mereka tidak akan berdiri di bawah Kerajaan Goguryeo dan menjadi aliansi mereka.

Namun bila berbalik mendekati Kerajaan Silla dan mengincar Pangeran bungsu mereka, Changmin lebih baik memenggal dirinya sendiri di pelataran Balai Istana malam ini juga. Bukan bermaksud menjadi Raja pengecut, hanya saja rumor yang kerap kali terembus di telinga mengenai Pangeran bungsu Silla itu membuat Changmin bergetar.

Banyak sekali yang menyatakan bila pesona sang Pangeran Bungsu Silla begitu berbahaya bagi Kerajaan musuh, sebab tak jarang Kerajaan musuh tunggang langgang begitu mendapati si Pangeran Bungsu karena terpaut dengan pesonanya dan Changmin tidak ingin terjerat meski ia meyakini dirinya begitu mencintai sang permaisuri dan tidak menyukai hubungan abnormal tersebut.

Maka dari itu, ia tidak pernah sekalipun berniat memelihara rasa penasarannya akan pesona Pangeran Bungsu Silla yang sangat tersohor di Semenanjung Korea hingga wilayah seberang.

"Tidak heran bila _Wangseja_ pun melirik Pangeran Bungsu itu. Tapi, bukankah mereka sepasang musuh. Seharusnya ini menjadi kesempatan emas untuk menjatuhkan kekuasaan Chanyeol."

Changmin kini dirundung perasaan dilema yang berkepanjangan, butuh waktu tiga hari untuk memutuskan kebimbangannya. Usai berdebat hebat dengan para petinggi hingga dia melontarkan kata-kata kasar yang tidak sepantasnya terucap bila sedang sidang. Pada akhirnya Changmin menyerah.

Di dalam ruangan Balai Istana itu Changmin berucap tegas akan menimbang saran mereka dan bergegas merealisasikannya. Demi kejayaan Joseon, ia harus dapat menekan perasaan takut tersebut. Perasaan cintanya kepada sang permaisuri akan menjadi tameng hatinya.

 _ ***Rose***_

Kelopak mata yang terhiasi bulu lentik itu berkedip pelan, menyorot penuh minat pada selaras kulit kayu manis. Tergeletak tidak berdaya di meja. Suara pintu geser mengalihkan pandang Baekhyun, seorang dayang paruh baya berbalutkan _dangui_ hijau giok tua membungkukkan tubuh usai menutup kembali pintu kamar Baekhyun.

" _Gun daegam_ memanggil saya."

"Ya, duduklah dayang Ahn."

Dayang Ahn dengan patuh beralih menyamankan tubuh di hadapan Baekhyun. Lutut yang tertekuk menumpu dagu Baekhyun perlahan merunduk di bawah meja kecil.

Baekhyun menatap lekat wajah baya yang merunduk patuh di depannya. "Dayang Ahn. Untuk malam ini saja jadilah teman baikku." Mendengar penuturan Baekhyun Dayang Ahn sontak mengangkat wajah, menatap Baekhyun penuh tanya.

" _Daegam_..-"

Seulas senyum lembut menenangkan kerutan bingung di kening. Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. "Hatiku tengah gundah, bibi Ahn. Aku membutuhkan teman curahan," keluh Baekhyun sedikit frustasi. Dayang Ahn atau bibi Ahn tersenyum lembut menerima keluhan junjungannya.

Dia menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah, _daegam_. Saya akan menjadi pendengar baik anda, malam ini."

Baekhyun terdiam. Bingung ingin memulai dongengnya dari celah mana. Berbagai perasaan resah, bingung, takut, berdebar tarik ulur meledakkan otak Baekhyun. Jemari Baekhyun bergerak, mengurut kening akibat denyut pening yang akhir-akhir ini seringkali menghantui dirinya. "Bibi Ahn, apa itu perasaan berdebar?"

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ketimbang menceritakan kronologis kisahnya yang ditakutkan dapat membuat wanita paruh baya di depannya itu jatuh pingsan karena perasaan terkejut yang berlebih.

Bibi Ahn terdiam cukup lama sambil menatap Baekhyun. " _Daegam_ , ada dua keadaan yang membuat perasaan kita berdebar. Pertama, sebab terlalu gugup atau takut dan yang kedua, sebab kita tertarik dengan seseorang."

"Tertarik dengan seseorang?" sergah Baekhyun cepat hingga membuat bibi Ahn sedikit tersentak ke belakang.

Baekhyun tersedak, ia segera mengembalikan sikap abnormalnya ke posisi semula. "Coba jelaskan bibi Ahn. Apa itu tertarik dengan seseorang?" tanya Baekhyun lembut usai berdeham sejenak.

Bibi Ahn tersenyum, kepalanya mengangguk dua kali. "Tertarik dengan seseorang. Di mana saat itu hati kita tengah berdebar bila bersama seseorang tersebut dan merasakan gelisah berlebih bila tidak bertemu dengannya. Biasanya hal tersebut seringkali mengganggu lelap kita."

Penjelasan bibi Ahn menuding dirinya, mendepak Baekhyun pada kilasan-kilasan familiar yang selalu ia alami akhir-akhir ini. "Lalu, apa itu cinta, jatuh cinta?"

"Tidak berbeda jauh dengan kalimat tertarik dengan seseorang, _daegam_. Kalimat cinta atau jatuh cinta itu hanyalah sebuah kalimat penjelas bagi hati yang berdebar."

Baekhyun meneguk ludah berat. Hela napas terulas samar dari lubang hidung, napasnya memberat seiring dengan penjelasan bibi Ahn yang mengentak logika Baekhyun akan bahaya perasaannya.

"Bibi Ahn. Bolehkah kita berdebar pada seorang musuh?"

Bibi Ahn termangu, menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan pandangan seribu arti penuh makna. " _Daegam_..-" bisik bibi Ahn gamang. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandang, menatap sinar rembulan yang menyeruak masuk melalui celah jendela.

"Bolehkah, bibi Ahn?" desau halus yang menggumamkan bait kata sama menyadarkan bibi Ahn dari sikap terpananya sebab pertanyaan mengejutkan itu. Bibi Ahn menggelengkan kepala. "Mohon maaf, _Gun daegam_. Saya rasa itu tidak pantas, karena bukankah seorang musuh harusnya dibenci. Bukan dicintai."

"Lalu, apa yang akan bibi lakukan bila perasaan tersebut terlanjur terkecap?"

Bibi Ahn terhentak lontaran sarat akan hela putus asa itu yang serentak merombak ketenangan hati bibi Ahn. Sorot bayanya menyendu tampak menyesal atas lemparan kalimat yang telah terhisap.

Tangan Baekhyun terkepal kuat. "Haruskah meninggalkan Kerajaan."

" _Gun Daegam_!"

Suara bibi Ahn tanpa sadar meninggi ketika ucapan Baekhyun berhasil membuatnya panik. Bagaimana bisa junjungannya mengatakan kalimat fatal setegas itu. Apakah lontaran kalimatnya begitu menjauhi tata krama?

Bibi Ahn membungkuk dalam, meminta maaf. "Mohon maaf _daegam_. Saya tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal tersebut. Saya_."

"Aku mengalaminya bibi Ahn."

Bibi Ahn menengadah, sepasang kelopak mata membulat terkejut. Setiap bait kata yang teruntai di lidah tiba-tiba lenyap bersama embusan angin malam yang menyeruam masuk melalui celah jendela.

"Aku mengalaminya. Hatiku berdebar untuk seorang musuh."

Balutan _puppy_ yang terbiasa berbinar indah kini menyendu, menampakkan sesal dan gundah yang tertebas identitas diri. Ia memejamkan mata, menahan linang air mata yang entah mengapa membuat hatinya semakin panas.

" _Daegam_...-"

Bibi Ahn mengulum bibir bawah. Meneguk sepercik kesedihan yang menyedak kerongkongan. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, bibi?" Baekhyun menatap pedih bibi Ahn. "Bila pihak Kerajaan mengetahuinya...-" Baekhyun menghela napas berat, tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimat yang menyumbat paru-parunya.

Sesak, seolah semua perasaan sesak terkumpul menjadi satu di dada. Inilah yang sesungguhnya Baekhyun takutkan di setiap gerak resah lelapnya. Perasaan merajam hati seperti ini yang membuat Baekhyun terus menghindari pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol. Ia takut terjatuh, terperosok jauh ke dalam perasaan yang tidak seharusnya berkembang.

Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya dan menanggalkan tata krama yang terpahat di seluruh sudut Kerajaan Silla. Bibi Ahn meraih punggung tangan Baekhyun dan mengusapnya. Berupaya menenangkan sang Pangeran _Rose_.

"Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja, _daegam_. Tidak seorangpun yang dapat menentukan di mana cintanya akan berlabuh. Semua murni karena takdir. Selama cinta kalian suci, Dewa pasti akan melindungi kalian. Meski berat, yakinlah. Bahwa kebahagiaan akan kalian cecap juga."

Seulas senyum lemah terlindung di balik pekatnya buliran air mata yang jatuh dengan bisu. "Terima kasih, bibi Ahn. Terima kasih."

Bibi Ahn mengangguk kacau, guratan gigi di bibir bawah menahan isakan sang wanita baya. Ia merunduk dalam, menyembunyikan irisan pedih sebab mendapati wajah berduka Pangerannya. Sesungguhnya seorang dayang tidak diperkenankan menatap ulasan pedih sang Pangeran, namun sekali lagi ia menerjang tata peraturan Kerajaan. Demi menenangkan Baekhyun. Demi pengabdiannya terhadap Pangeran pemilik budi pekerti santun itu.

 _ **To be continue...**_

Haluuuu Leo back~

Pertama Leo mau mengucap maaf yang sebesar besarnya atas kelalaian Leo di chap 1-3 mengenai kesalahan gelar neee.. sekali lagi Leo mohon maaf Leo kurang teliti hiks dan memang di cerita versi KyuMinnya pun begitu makanya nda Leo rombak lagi.. Aigooo~

Kedua Leo mau mengucap terima kasih sama salah satu Rippyudeul yang telah ingetin Leo ma kasih saran ma Leo tentang kesalahan gelar itu ndee sekali lagi Leo mengucap terima kasih dan Leo senang dikasih saran, dengan begitu cerita Leo bisa berkembang jadi lebih baik kaan Kalau di chap ini ada kesalahan lagi mohon untuk tidak segan kasih saran maupun ingetin Leo ndeee muaach :*

Ketiga Leo sayang kalian semuaaaa~ terima kasih sudah kasih Leo support dan Rippyuuu neeee ^-^ Leo tunggu support dan rippyu kalian lagi neeee ^-^ Gomawo ^-^

Saranghae all

Muach :*


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kilauan bilah besi memantul mengiritasi setiap mata yang memandang. Guratan tegas yang terpahat di setiap tubuh menampakkan kekuasaannya dalam menebas berbagai hal yang menurutnya mengganggu. Jemarinya bergerak, menyusuri bilah pedang tanpa kata.

Terdiam mematung dengan iris berbahaya menatap halusnya kilauan besi yang baru saja dia usap dengan kain sutera. Kabar yang tersalurkan dari seorang pria berbalutkan pakaian hitam dengan cadar hitam pula membuat emosinya melonjak meski tak tampak di wajah datarnya.

"Pergilah."

Suara berat itu melempar si pria hitam dari simpuhnya. Bergegas ia bangkit lantas melenyapkan diri dari pandangan junjungannya. Selang beberapa menit usai kepergian si pria hitam, pintu geser terbuka menampakkan seorang pria tampan berbalutkan pakaian militer dengan rambut hitam terkuncir tinggi.

" _Ye_ , _Wangseja_."

"Apakah Kerajaan Joseon sudah mengirimkan jawabannya?"

Chanyeol menanggalkan bilah pedang di pangkuan, beralih menatap Jenderal Kim yang terdiam sekilas.

"Menurut pihak sekretariatan Kerajaan, mereka sama sekali tidak mendapati gulungan kertas dari Kerajaan Joseon, _jeoha_."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala. Jemarinya kembali ke peraduan, mengusap bilah besi yang berkilauan menantang emosinya. "Kau sudah mendapat kabar tentang aliansi yang bekerja sama dengan Kerajaan musuh?"

Jenderal Kim memberanikan diri mengangkat wajah, memperhatikan sang Putra mahkota yang terlihat enggan memindahkan jemari tangannya ke tempat lain, misal ke meja.

"Maaf, _Seja jeoha_. Saya sama sekali belum mendengar berita tersebut," jawab Jenderal Kim sopan.

Kekehan ringan meluncur dari belah bibir Chanyeol, menembus keheningan di antara mereka. Jemarinya kini berpindah ke meja, mengetuk-ngetuk pelan dengan gerakan tetap.

"Ya, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Seharusnya berita ini memang tidak tersebar, terlebih mendarat ke peraduanku."

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata, seringai terulas di sudut bibir. "Kerajaan Joseon berniat bekerja sama dengan Kerajaan Silla." Kelopak mata terpejam begitu geraman tertahan mulai menampakkan kuasanya.

Jenderal Kim terkesiap, terkejut atas lontaran kalimat yang Chanyeol lemparkan ke udara hingga menyelusup masuk ke gendang telinganya.

"Kerajaan Silla." Jendral Kim menggelengkan kepala, rupanya Kerajaan Joseon hendak kembali menebar sifat asli mereka.

"Mereka sudah mengetahui hubunganku dengan Pangeran Bungsu Silla."

Chanyeol melesakkan bilah pedang ke sarangnya, sebuah kayu berukir menyembunyikan kilauan tegas pedang tajam yang sudah terbiasa menjilat darah musuh.

"Saya pikir Kerajaan Silla tidak akan semudah itu menerima kehadiran Kerajaan Joseon, _jeoha_. Bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah bekas aliansi Kerajaan Goryeo."

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening usai mendengar celotehan Jenderal Kim. Pendapat Jenderal Kim memang dapat dipastikan terealisasikan kebenarannya. Dia cukup paham bagaimana ketatnya Kerajaan Silla dalam memilah setiap Kerajaan yang datang berkunjung, mengingat Kerajaan aliansi milik Goguryeo cukup menyebar keberadaannya hampir di seluruh wilayah Semenanjung Korea dan Kerajaan seberang.

Ditakutkan kedatangan mereka sebab konspirasi terselubung dari pihak Goguryeo, maka dari itu Silla begitu ketat dalam menyeleksi tamu yang datang. Dan Tidak akan semudah itu bagi Kerajaan Joseon masuk ke dalam wilayah Silla meski dengan beribu macam iming-iming.

"Tidak akan semudah itu bila Changmin _sanggam_ tidak turut membongkar hubunganku dengan Baekhyun," geram Chanyeol pelan.

Jenderal Kim menggigit ujung lidah, melupakan sebuah kenyataan besar yang fatal akibatnya bila terembus. Pria tampan itu seketika bersimpuh di hadapan Chanyeol dengan satu lutut menumpu lantai.

"Apa yang ingin _jeoha_ perintahkan kepada saya. Akan segera saya laksanakan," tegas Jenderal Kim menanti titah Chanyeol demi menghentikan langkah picik pihak Joseon.

Chanyeol menatap Jenderal Kim, seutas gulungan kertas terpatri di meja. "Untuk saat ini kau hanya perlu mengirimkan gulungan kertas itu kepada Baekhyun _daegam_." Jenderal Kim mengangkat wajah, menatap gulungan kertas yang tergeletak di meja.

"Baik, _jeoha_. Saya mohon undur diri," izin Jenderal Kim kemudian bangkit dari posisi usai menyembunyikan gulungan kertas itu dalam balutan militernya.

Hela napas panjang yang terdengar penat nyaris frustasi terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol sungguh tidak mengira bila Joseon akan memilih jalan sepicik itu ketimbang menghadapi dirinya secara langsung.

Memperdaya hubungannya dengan Baekhyun demi menumbangkan dirinya, Chanyeol mengusap wajah kemudian beralih mengacak surai kelamnya.

"Kau salah memilih teman bermain, Changmin _jeonha_." Iris kelam Chanyeol menilik sebilah pedang tajam di sisi kiri tubuhnya.

Emosi yang meledak tersapu raut datar, memupuk menjadi kilatan berbahaya di sepasang mata.

 _ ***Rose***_

Alunan bait kata yang terkecap di bibir pengawal, memaku gerak tubuh tiga bersaudara yang tengah mengadu kekuatan di halaman pelatihan yang terletak di serambi kiri Kerajaan. Jongin mengerjap dua kali menilik roman wajah yang tergurat di segaris wajah dua adiknya. Mereka masih tampak termangu, sementara Jongin mulai beralih menatap lekat pengawalnya.

"Jangan berdusta! Bagaimana bisa Kerajaan Joseon dengan mudah menyambangi wilayah Silla, sementara dia adalah aliansi Kerajaan Goguryeo."

Pengawal itu merunduk takut ketika menerima geraman marah Jongin yang terdengar mengintimidasi.

"Mohon ampun, _Wangseja_. Kenyataan memang seperti itu, kini pihak dari Kerajaan Joseon tengah berada di Balai Istana."

Jongin mendengus jengah, ia kemudian melempar pedang kayu miliknya ke tanah lantas beranjak pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Sehun yang masih termangu di posisi. Sehun mengusap bulir keringat yang tersemai di kening sambil melirik Baekhyun yang terdiam tunduk dengan pandangan kosong.

"Baekhyun."

Sehun menyenggol lengan Baekhyun, pria berwajah cantik itu tergagap terkejut menatap bingung kehadiran kakaknya.

"Ada apa? Suatu hal tengah membebani pikiranmu?" Kening berkerut serta tatapan dalam Sehun menyentak Baekhyun ke alam sadarnya.

Kepala Baekhyun kemudian menggeleng cepat, mencoba membuat gestur tubuh tidak membenarkan pernyataan sang kakak.

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Baekhyun menenangkan, namun luput menyembunyikan getar suaranya. Terang saja, hal tersebut semakin membuat Sehun merasa tidak yakin. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, _hyung_. Aku tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut atas kedatangan Kerajaan Joseon," alibi Baekhyun memburamkan pekatnya tatapan Sehun terhadapnya. Sehun menegakkan tubuh, tangannya kemudian bergerak mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah, mereka tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Jangan cemas," lontar Sehun bermaksud menenangkan, tetapi sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada kilatan resah di sepasang mata Baekhyun. Sebab, bukan hal tersebut yang tengah dia resahkan saat ini namun lebih pada tujuan kedatangan mereka.

Keresahan itu makin kental ketika mengingat perseteruan antara Goguryeo dan Joseon akibat dari tindakan Chanyeol yang membunuh lima prajurit Joseon demi melindungi dirinya. Da takut bila kedatangan mereka bersangkutpaut dengan kejadian tersebut.

Usapan lembut di bahu sontak mengembalikan pikiran Baekhyun dari analisis rancunya. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Sehun dan seulas ukiran tulus di bibir Sehun kemudian membayangi pandangan Baekhyun.

"Tenangkan dirimu terlebih dulu, Baekhyun. Setelah itu bertandanglah ke Balai Istana, kami akan menunggumu di sana," tutur Sehun lembut sambil mendorong wajahnya mendekat, mengecup kening Baekhyun lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap gundah punggung tegapnya.

" _Gun daegam_."

Baekhyun mengerling si dayang ketika suara panggilan itu mengambil alih titik fokusnya. Iris mata Baekhyun merunduk, menatap gulungan kertas yang terulur ke arahnya. Belum sempat dayang itu melontarkan kalimat lanjutan, Baekhyun dengan sigap meraih gulungan tersebut dari tangan si dayang.

Dayang itu merunduk memohon undur diri dari hadapan Baekhyun yang direspon dengan anggukan singkat. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan sekilas hendak menelisik keadaan di sekitarnya sebelum beralih menyibukkan tangan membuka gulungan kertas tersebut secara serantan.

 _ **Kau dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Kerajaan Joseon, bukan. Apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini, mungkin terpikir juga olehku. Sebab daripada itu, mari bertemu. Aku menunggumu, di hutan Iljei.**_

"Hutan Iljei," gumam Baekhyun pelan setelahnya beringsut cepat menjauhi tempat pelatihan. Tapakan langkahnya yang tampak tergesa secara langsung membuat bibi Ahn mengerutkan kening curiga. Gulungan kertas yang tergenggam di tangan kiri kemudian menjadi latar utama pemikirannya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghentikan kaisan langkahnya, dia menyentak bibi Ahn dari pikiran yang membuai otak bayanya dengan sebuah instruksi jari dari Baekhyun yang menitahkannya untuk mendekat.

Wajah Baekhyun merunduk ke telinga bibi Ahn; membisikkan seuntai kalimat rahasia, sementara bibi Ahn mendengarkan lontaran tersebut dengan saksama. Usai memastikan bibi Ahn menyanggupi perintahnya, Baekhyun kembali mengais langkah menuju paviliunnya.

Genggaman tangan pada gulungan kertas semakin menguat, ia sejenak berbalik memberikan sebuah anggukan kepala kepada bibi Ahn kemudian melenyapkan diri di balik pintu paviliun.

" _Setibaku di paviliun, katakan kepada setiap orang yang tengah mencariku bila aku sedang istirahat dan tidak menerima kunjungan tamu sekalipun dalam keadaan genting dan meski tamu tersebut ialah kedua orang tuaku serta dua kakakku."_

 _ ***Rose***_

Suasana canggung serta merta memeriahkan keheningan di ruangan tersebut. Mereka terpaku, terduduk diam seolah kehilangan pita suara. Bahkan sederet petinggi Kerajaan yang biasa berkicau bagai burung di pagi hari terkunci senyap di kursi masing-masing. Changmin yang menjadi dalang dibalik keterdiaman mereka, mencoba berdiri tenang di hadapan sang penguasa dan Putra mahkota Kerajaan Silla.

Kangin berdeham kecil hendak memulai perbincangan. Sudah cukup kegiatannya menilik tubuh sang penguasa Kerajaan Joseon demi menemukan secuil tujuan dirinya bertandang kemari.

"Shim Changmin _sanggam_ penguasa Kerajaan Joseon. Tak terkira Kerajaan kami akan mendapati kunjungan pribadi dari Kerajaan aliansi Goguryeo. Pertanda apakah ini?"

Kangin mengetukkan jemari tangannya di lengan kursi singgasana, untaian kalimatnya terdengar ramah. Namun setiap bait kalimat seolah tertindas dalam dan mengancam.

Changmin membungkukkan tubuh memberi hormat, seulas senyum ramah tertarik di bibir. "Saya cukup tersanjung dengan kebaikan anda, Kangin _sanggam_. Membiarkan kami melewati gerbang istana dengan mudah. Mematahkan kabar burung yang acap kali terembus di telinga akan ketelitian anda dalam memilah Kerajaan yang bertandang kemari."

Kangin tertawa hampar hanya dalam sepersekian detik kemudian menyandarkan punggung. "Memang seharusnya anda merasa tersanjung, Changmin _sanggam_. Tetapi, jangan berbesar kepala terlebih dulu. Hari ini hati saya memang cukup ringan, maka dari itu mencoba menerima semua tamu yang hendak datang berkunjung ke istana kami."

Kini kekehan ringan mengintip dari celah bibir Changmin. Ulasan penuh makna dari iris Changmin sekilas menaut kewaspadaan di diri Jongin. Ia beralih menatap Sehun yang sejak tadi pula tidak berniat mengalihkan pandang dari tubuh Changmin.

"Bukan sebab hati anda yang terasa ringan hari ini, _sanggam_. Melainkan karena tujuan saya bertandang kemarilah yang mengetuk gerbang Kerajaan anda dengan mudah."

Kangin menyipitkan mata begitupula dengan Jongin yang semakin memperkuat analisisnya.

"Tujuan?"

Changmin menganggukkan kepala. Langkah kakinya berderap mendekat. Sorot mata dia pertegas, berusaha meyakinkan sang penguasa Silla akan lontaran yang dapat mengubah identitasnya.

"Ya, saya bertandang kemari bukan karena perintah dari Kerajaan Goguryeo, konspirasi maupun segala macam tindakan mengancam lainnya. Namun, saya membawa segala kehormatan saya kehadapan anda siang ini untuk menjalin suatu ikatan benang merah dengan Kerajaan Silla."

Para petinggi Kerajaan yang semula kehilangan pita suara, kini kembali berkicau riuh usai mendengar tujuan tak terduga dari Raja Joseon. Jongin dan Sehun menegakkan tubuh saling menatap satu sama lain dengan sorot kelam tidak terima. Sementara Kangin termangu di kursi. Terdiam menilik sorot tegas yang tersalur ke arahnya.

"Apakah anda sadar sedang bertandang di mana anda saat ini, Changmin _sanggam_? Jangan mencoba menyulut amarah saya dengan ungkapan tolol anda. Kerajaan Silla hanya memiliki tiga orang putra, hanya putra. Kami tidak memiliki seorang putri."

"Bukankah Kerajaan Silla mempunyai Rose _daegam_?"

Serentak Sehun bangkit dari duduknya. Setiap pasang mata yang berfokus pada Changmin beralih menatap Sehun yang sibuk mengatur deru napasnya.

"Saya tidak setuju. Apa maksud anda dengan membawa nama Rose _daegam_ di dalam ungkapan anda, Changmin _sanggam_?!"

Sehun menggertakkan gigi, berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan geramannya. Changmin berbalik menghadap Sehun.

"Maaf sebelumnya bila pernyataan saya mengejutkan anda, _Gun daegam_. Tetapi, apa yang saya lontarkan memang benar adanya?"

Sehun terkesiap, kilatan emosi di sepasang iris kelamnya tampak membara bersiap meledak saat ini juga. Genggaman telapak tangannya menguat, nyaris saja dia meloncat keluar demi meraih tubuh Changmin dan menghajar habis sang penguasa Joseon sebelum pertanyaan salah satu Petinggi Kerajaan menginterupsi amarahnya.

"Maaf, Changmin _sanggam_. Bukankah anda sudah menikahi seorang putri dari Kerajaan Baek Je. Mengapa tiba-tiba ingin menjalin hubungan dengan Pangeran bungsu kami?" tanya seorang pria baya berjenggot panjang berbalutkan _dalryongpo_ hijau sambil menyipitkan mata. Mencurigai tindakan Changmin yang terkesan tergesa.

"Ya, Changmin _sanggam_. Lagipula kabar mengatakan bila anda tidak begitu dekat dengan hubungan tersebut, lantas mengapa mendadak berubah?" sambung pria baya lain berwajah seram ber _dalryongpo_ merah.

"Ini sebuah konspirasi. Tanpa sadar Changmin _sanggam_ melontarkan tujuan yang sebenarnya," tegas pria cukup baya ber _dalryongpo_ biru di samping pria berjenggot panjang berbalutkan _dalryongpo_ hijau.

Changmin terdiam menerima segala macam tudingan yang melayang ke arahnya, memang sebagian tudingan tersebut menyentak kebenaran di sudut hati yang tersembunyi. Tetapi, Changmin terlihat tidak gentar. Berdiri kukuh tanpa bergetar dengan sorot mata yang mengkelam tegas.

"Saya sudah menduga ini. Keterkejutan dan ketidakpercayaan atas apa yang saya lontarkan ini pasti akan tertunai juga. Wajar, bila mengingat saya sudah mempunyai seorang permaisuri dan berbagai kabar burung yang mengatakan bahwa saya tidak begitu suka dengan hubungan sejenispun telah menganak sungai."

Changmin menghela napas, kepalanya tiba-tiba tertunduk merefleksikan sebuah gerak tubuh yang terkesan merasa menyesal.

"Namun siapa sangka, perasaan saya berubah. Dewa menampar perasaan enggan saya dengan takdir yang tiba-tiba merubah segalanya. Beberapa hari ini bahkan saya nyaris tak dapat menutup mata sebab mimpi yang terus berulang. Saya tidak bisa menghindar sekalipun telah memaksakan kehendak. Maaf, tapi pada akhirnya saya menyerah dan memutuskan bertandang kemari."

Changmin mulai mengarang cerita indah, berbagai suku kata dusta terlempar dengan mudah. Seringai mengerikan terukir di hati menunjukkan kepada dunia betapa dia berhasil melawan kegugupannya. Kini dia sama sekali tidak gentar, melangkah pasti dalam rangkaian alibi yang tersusun elok.

"Alasan umum. Tetap saja tindakan anda menuai kecurigaan, _sanggam_. Saya semakin yakin bila anda tengah terlibat dalam suatu konspirasi bersama Goguryeo."

Jongin yang sejak tadi terdiam mengamati roman wajah Changmin yang mengulas beribu niat semu mencoba angkat bicara demi menemukan setitik niat yang barangkali mengintip di balik celah sikap tenangnya.

Changmin mengulas satu senyum simpul lalu mengangkat wajah memaku iris tajam Jongin. "Masih pantaskah seorang pengkhianat menjalin kerjasama dengan Kerajaan aliansinya, _Wangseja_?"

Kening Jongin berkerut bingung, sementara kicauan samar kemudian kembali mengentak selaras Balai Istana di sisi kanan dan kiri.

" _Seja jeoha_ , putra mahkota Kerajaan Goguryeo dengan sengaja melenyapkan lima prajurit kami. Bukankah itu tindakan fatal. Rupanya mereka hendak menginvasi Kerajaan kami secara diam-diam."

Penuturan Changmin sekejap membungkam kicauan para menteri kerajaan. Keheningan yang nyaris lenyap kini kembali mengambil alih, sorot mata terkejut serta rona wajah tidak percaya terhampar di tiap-tiap telinga yang mendengar untaian kalimat tersebut. Sudut bibir Changmin tertarik samar.

"Sejak saat itu kami memutuskan untuk keluar dari lingkaran aliansi Kerajaan Goryeo," tambahnya lugas.

"Apakah anda memiliki bukti dari setiap kata yang anda lontarkan, Changmin _sanggam_?" tanya Sehun mengintimidasi usai menyamankan tubuhnya di kursi. Dia menegakkan punggung sambil menyilangkan tangan di meja, menatap lekat sang penguasa Joseon yang sekilas terdiam.

Changmin menganggukkan kepala, sepasang tangannya terangkat di udara kemudian bertepuk dua kali. Pintu Balai Istana sontak terbuka menampakkan seorang pria tampan berbalutkan pakaian militer, sang Jenderal setianya bersama seorang pengawal dari Kerajaan Goguryeo.

Sepasang mata penghuni ruangan Balai Istana yang menyapa dua penghuni baru di ambang pintu seketika terbelalak kejut serta tidak percaya. Jongin menggelengkan kepala, menatap tegas Changmin yang berbalik menatap iringan langkah Jenderalnya bersama pengawal Goguryeo.

"Seorang pengawal dari Goguryeo tidak sembarang merelakan dirinya tertangkap Kerajaan musuh, _sanggam_."

Jongin menggertakkan gigi, kepalsuan Changmin makin tampak di permukaan dan hal tersebut membuat emosinya melonjak naik sebab alibi yang sejak tadi berputar membuang waktu mereka.

Tangan kanan Changmin terangkat. Roman wajahnya kali ini menajam, tidak seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Changmin mulai mengokohkan dirinya, dia tidak bisa terus bermain bila ingin mengambil kepercayaan Silla.

"Ya, namun sepertinya nasib sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya dan sekarang dia menjadi tahanan kami."

"Meskipun begitu, mereka tidak sembarang melontarkan untaian kata yang menyentuh Kerajaan mereka. Mereka lebih memilih meminum racun ketimbang membiarkan bibir mengecap nama Goguryeo pada Kerajaan musuh."

Changmin berdecak dalam hati, sejak tadi Putra mahkota Silla terus menuntut kalimat yang dia lemparkan berniat membungkam dirinya. Hal tersebut membuatnya geram, Changmin menahan napas. Otaknya berputar cepat bergegas menggalih seutas bait kata yang cukup ampuh untuk menentang semua rajutan curiga di benak Jongin.

"Tidak semua manusia setia pada pendiriannya, _Wangseja_."

Changmin menyeringai tampak jelas di mata Jongin. "Mohon untuk tidak melupakan sifat dasar manusia yang terkadang begitu menakutkan bila situasi tengah mendesak dirinya."

Tangan Jongin yang terletak di lengan kursi perlahan terkepal hendak menggebrak lengan kursi mempertandai diri yang berniat bangkit dari kursi namun segera terinterupsi oleh suara Kangin.

"Jongin _jeoha_ , tenangkan dirimu," kata Kangin tegas mencoba melumpuhkan amarah Jongin yang tergurat jelas di wajah.

Jongin berdecak keras lantas kembali menyamankan tubuh dengan kasar di kursi. Kangin beralih, mengerling Changmin melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan. "Mengapa anda membawa pengawal Goguryeo kemari? Apa yang hendak dia utarakan kepada kami?"

Changmin menatap Jenderal Jung mengirim titah melalui kilatan matanya. Jenderal Jung menganggukkan kepala, ia kemudian menginstruksi si pengawal Goguryeo untuk bersimpuh di hadapan Kangin.

"Katakan!" perintah Changmin.

Pengawal itu mengangguk ragu. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar ketika bibir bergerak melontarkan segaris kalimat.

"Karena demi melindungi seorang yang asing, _Wangseja_ Goryeo bergerak melenyapkan lima prajurit dari Kerajaan Joseon."

"Melindungi seseorang? Putra mahkota Goguryeo...-"

Pekikan tertahan dari barisan petinggi Kerajaan menyadarkan setiap raga yang terkesiap mendengar penuturan si Pengawal.

"Mengapa prajurit Joseon ingin melenyapkan orang tersebut dan mengapa _Wangseja_ Goryeo melindunginya?" Pertanyaan beruntun dari bibir Kangin menuai seringai kemenangan di hati Changmin.

Selangkah lagi. Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi dia dapat menarik Silla ke dalam rencana piciknya. "Orang itu seorang musuh." Dan ungkapan selanjutnya berhasil meleburkan keheningan di Balai Istana dengan berbagai kicauan dan entakan ketidakpercayaan akan ucapan si pengawal. Pikiran bila si pengawal turut dalam permainan konspirasi bergejolak di otak mereka.

"Musuh bagi Joseon berarti musuh bagi Goguryeo pula. Bagaimana bisa _Wangseja_ Goryeo melindungi seorang musuh?"

"Perasaan," sergah Changmin cepat membungkam gerutuan petinggi ber _dalryongpo_ merah yang telah bangkit dari kursinya. Pria baya itu menegang, menatap Changmin dengan berbagai sorot pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Perasaan?"

"Ya, rupanya orang asing itu memiliki tempat khusus di hati Chanyeol _jeoha_."

 _ ***Rose***_

Serasah dedaunana kering yang terinjak tapakan langkah melagu kacau di sepanjang lorong hutan Iljei. Suara embusan angin serta gesekan ranting tak mampu mengimbangi alunan sang serasah daun dalam meramaikan hutan tersebut menandakan bila si tapakan langkah begitu tergopoh dalam iringan langkahnya.

Baekhyun tersenggal, sebelah tangan menumpu pohon oak saat iris _puppy_ nya mendapati seorang pria berbalutkan _gonryongpo_ merah berdiri tepat di samping kuda jantan berwarna cokelat.

Dia yang sejak tadi menyibukkan diri dalam aktivitas mengusap punggung kuda mengalihkan pandang ke arah si tamu yang telah dia nanti kehadirannya sejak matahari berada tepat di atas kepala hingga kini posisi matahari sedikit berubah ke arah kanan. Bibirnya tertarik lurus, mematri seulas lekuk hangat di wajah tampannya, menyapa sang tamu.

Usai menetralkan napas yang berlomba dengan rembasan keringat di kening, Baekhyun kembali mengayunkan langkah, berderap menghampiri Chanyeol. Belum sempat bibir berucap, sekuntum mawar merah menyapa indera penglihatannya.

Baekhyun terpaku sejenak seolah tengah memuja keindahan sang mawar merah yang masih terlihat ranum. Aroma yang memabukkan semerbak memenuhi lubang hidung mendetakkan jantung yang sempat melambat. Kepalanya mendongak lantas merutuki kebodohannya ketika sorot mata yang menghangat bergerak melumpuhkan saraf tubuhnya, pening nyaris mengetuk otak bila dia tak bergegas memutus kontak mata dengan Chanyeol.

" _Jeoha_..."

Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang mengundang perasaan resah di hati akibat tingkah tiba-tiba Chanyeol, entah mengapa hanya panggilan yang mampu dia lantunkan. Lidah terasa kelu.

"Untukmu," kata Chanyeol mendayu.

Kening Baekhyun berkerut meminta penjelasan lebih, Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala menyanggupi instruksi tersebut. "Saat perjalanan kemari aku melihat selaras kebun mawar merah yang tumbuh liar di sepanjang lorong kanan hutan Iljei dan bunga ini mengingatkanku kepadamu. Maka dari itu aku memetiknya."

Baekhyun menatap uluran tangan Chanyeol yang enggan berpindah meski dirinya hanya terdiam, memandang ragu mawar merah yang sedikit bergoyang sebab ayunan angin. Getar tangan yang tertarik ragu pada akhirnya menyapa uluran tangan Chanyeol, mengambil alih kepemilikan si bunga mawar.

"Terima kasih," bisik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, semu merah yang terlukis samar berbayang di mata mendenyutkan debaran hangat yang entah sejak kapan dia rindukan getarannya.

"Indah sekali," gumam Baekhyun masih tekesima atas keindahan yang ditorehkan si bunga mawar.

"Kau jauh lebih indah."

Baekhyun mendongak, sementara Chanyeol bergegas mengalihkan pandang bertindak mencari kesibukan dengan mengusap punggung kuda berpura tidak melontarkan bait tersebut. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun tersenyum, dia menggelengkan kepala mendapati tingkah konyol Chanyeol.

"Mengenai kedatangan Changmin _sanggam_...-"

Kalimat Baekhyun terhenti, mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar hutan menghindari tatapan Chanyeol yang terpaku ke arahnya.

"Tidak perlu merasa cemas," ujar Chanyeol menenangkan.

"Apa tujuannya? Adakah hubungannya dengan peristiwa waktu lalu?" tanya Baekhyun resah.

Jemari tangannya mengerat tangkai bunga mawar dengan kasar membuahkan segaris goresan duri mawar dikulit dan Baekhyun menghiraukannya, hatinya lebih kebas ketimbang rasa perih yang tercipta akibat sayatan duri.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, hela panjang mengabur bersama gemerisik angin. "Jika memang peristiwa itu tujuannya bertandang ke Kerajaan Silla..-" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun. "..apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Serasah daun kering di tanah tiba-tiba mengudara berputar kacau terhempas riuhan angin yang semakin menggila. Menerbangkan beberapa ruas daun di udara, menyelubungi pandangan mata yang tenggelam dalam iris lawan bicara. Baekhyun termangu, kilatan tajam yang tersorot lekat sedikit banyak mengaburkan semu pelik akan perasaan janggal yang mendesak ingin keluar.

Baekhyun tidak mampu mendefinisikan perasaan tersebut, namun cukup kuat mendesirkan aliran darahnya. "Sebaiknya kita menjaga jarak." Suara Baekhyun tercekat, hatinya tercubit ketika bibir melontarkan kalimat yang menyudutkan perasaannya.

Ingatan atas perbincangannya malam lalu bersama dayang Ahn mengutuk kebodohan Baekhyun dalam mengolah kata. Chanyeol terdiam, menatap Baekhyun tanpa arti. Datar, tidak terbaca.

"Setelah hatiku semakin terperosok jatuh ke dalam pesonamu. Kau menginginkan kita untuk saling menjaga jarak." Getar suara yang tampak mendingin menyalurkan perasaan sesal di hati Baekhyun.

"Chan...-"

"Tidakkah kau merasakannya. Sepercik saja balutan hangat perasaanku terhadapmu. Tidakkah kau merasakannya? Sentuhanku, tatapan mataku, untaian kalimatku bahkan sentuhan bibirku waktu lalu. Sama sekali tidak merasakannya, _Gun daegam._ "

Chanyeol meracau kacau. Runtuh sudah segala sikap bengis serta kejamnya, runtuh sudah kendali emosinya ketika desiran perasaannya kembali di hadapkan oleh penolakan Baekhyun yang terus berusaha menentang kehadirannya.

Dia seorang Putra mahkota, segala keinginan yang terlontar selalu mampu dia dapatkan dengan mudah. Dan di saat perasaan asing mengobrak-abrik dirinya, dia mendadak lemah, menjauhi jati diri yang terbentuk kokoh sedari kecil.

Tidak pernah terkira dalam hidupnya untuk tunduk kepada seseorang dan tidak pernah pula dia mengharap belas kasih seseorang di sepanjang hidupnya. Namun, apa yang terjadi saat ini dalam sekejap meruntuhkan keyakinan dirinya. Menciptakan sosok rapuh dan bodoh di waktu bersamaan.

"Maaf."

Jemari Baekhyun bergetar, balutan darah melinang dari sela jari yang saling bertaut erat. "Maaf _Wangseja_. Maaf." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak bisa. Maaf, ini terlalu berat. Tidak seharusnya kau mempunyai perasaan tersebut, terlebih pada seorang musuh. Hal ini sungguh tidak pantas." Baekhyun melangkah mendekat mengulurkan sekuntum bunga bawar yang sempat tersemat di sela jemarinya ke telapak tangan Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya sejak awal aku tidak menghadiri undanganmu," tutur Baekhyun bergetar sebelum berbalik menyembunyikan ambang kesedihan dari pandangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melangkah gamang, seolah melayang tidak menapak tanah. Terseok nyaris limbung sebab rasa sesak yang berlebih. Tentu saja, dia tahan. Tidak ingin mengundang kehadiran Chanyeol akibat dari tubuh yang tiba-tiba limbung yang ditakutkan serentak mengubah keputusannya. Baekhyun senantiasa menguatkan langkah menghindari Chanyeol yang terdiam bisu di balik punggungnya.

Chanyeol merundukkan kepala, menatap balutan darah di tangkai bunga mawar, seulas lekuk pedih menggambarkan kepekatan hatinya.

"Dan seharusnya sejak awal kau tidak menyembunyikan perasaanmu, Baekhyun _daegam_."

 _ ***Rose***_

Hentakan cawan yang membentur lantai membungkam bibir Jongin dan Sehun yang selintas lalu bergerak menyampaikan pesan kepada Baekhyun. Pecahan cawan terhambur mengelilingi kaki sementara linang hijau dari ramuan yang baru saja dia pelajari membaluti punggung kakinya.

Baekhyun terkesiap dengan sepasang kelopak mata terbelalak. Terbuka lebar bersama bayang semu keterkejutan atas lontaran kalimat yang dengan lancang membekukan hatinya. " _Hyung..-_ " Suara Baekhyun bergetar. Kepalanya menggeleng kacau. " _Hyungnim_ bercanda." Tegukan ludah memberat, Baekhyun terpongo menatap tundukan kepala dua kakaknya.

" _Hyungnim_ sedang bercanda, bukan," tekan Baekhyun hampir berteriak. Apa yang baru saja tertelan di indera pendengaran sontak mengambil alih kendali tubuhnya, emosi Baekhyun memuncak merasa tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak ini.

"Maaf Baekhyun, kami tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Iming-iming yang diberikan Kerajaan Joseon mampu mengambil alih keputusan Ayahanda," jelas Jongin penuh sesal.

Baekhyun menekan kening, punggungnya membentur jendela; melemas dengan kesadaran tidak utuh.

"Mengapa tidak membicarakannya terlebih dahulu kepadaku? Bagaimanapun juga, Changmin _sanggam_ sudah memiliki permaisuri."

Baekhyun merunduk, menatap pecahan cawan yang tersebar di sekitar lantai kamarnya. Perasaannya masih berkabung gelisah akibat dari pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol dua hari lalu dan sekarang semakin bergejolak tidak tentu arah sebab segelintir perkataan sang kakak yang sontak memutar balikkan kesadaran Baekhyun. Sungguh, sebenarnya ada apa dengan garis takdirnya ini?

"Beliau bersedia menggeser tahta permaisurinya untukmu."

Baekhyun seketika mendongak, menatap Sehun dalam pancaran emosi di binar mata. "Tidakkah itu perbuatan tercela. Bagaimana bisa kehadiranku ditujukan untuk menggeser tahta permaisuri. Sadarkah apa yang sudah kalian perbuat?!"

Baekhyun terpekik sambil mengerat surai kelamnya. Hancur sudah semua benteng kesabarannya, kini dirinya benar-benar meledak tidak mampu menghadapi sebuah jalan hidup yang terlihat konyol.

Usai merebut cinta seorang wanita, kini dirinya merebut posisi wanita itu pula. Bukankah itu menghancurkan hati si wanita. Meski bibir mengulas senyum dan mengangguk patuh, namun dia tahu jurang kepahitan tengah mengintai hidupnya dan Baekhyun tidaklah se-tega itu terhadap kehidupan seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah sedikitpun mengusik hidupnya.

"Aku tidak bisa _Hyungnim_. Aku tidak bisa. Hatiku tidaklah sepicik itu. Maaf."

Tubuh Baekhyun perlahan merosot ke lantai. Sepasang tangannya bergerak menyembunyikan roman wajah yang tergurat penuh beban.

Jongin serta Sehun menghela napas panjang, mereka kemudian berderap menghampiri Baekhyun. Merundukkan tubuh menyamakan posisi lalu mengusap puncak kepala sang adik.

"Kami paham akan tabiatmu. Maka dari itu, masih dalam seulas rencana belum tentu terealisasikan, Baekhyun," kata Sehun menenangkan.

Jongin dan Sehun mengukir senyum lebar ketika Baekhyun menurunkan tangan beralih menatap mereka secara bergantian kemudian turut mengulas garis bibir.

"Terima kasih, _Hyungnim_. Terima kasih."

Sepasang saudara itu kemudian meleburkan kenyamanan hati mereka dalam lingkupan rengkuhan hangat.

Kekehan ringan turut terlontar dari celah bibir mereka; saling berbagi kehangatan dengan senda gurau akrab melunturkan secercah ketegangan yang sempat menyelimuti. Kini perasaan Baekhyun mulai menenang, hanya sedikit sebab beberapa bongkahan tajam yang mengintip di balik kehangatan yang tercipta perlahan mulai merobek gugusan hatinya.

 _ ***Rose***_

Semenjak penolakan Baekhyun waktu lalu Chanyeol terlihat kerap kali meninggalkan wilayah Kerajaan, bahkan tugas-tugas Kerajaan yang kian menumpuk dia hiraukan dan lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dalam kegiatan baru yang tengah dia lakoni saat ini. Menyelinap sambil memburamkan identitas.

Jenderal Kim yang turut andil dalam penyamaran tersebut hanya mampu menggeleng heran mendapati ketekunan sang junjungan dalam mengais langkah menyusuri pemukiman rakyat jelata. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan Chanyeol pula berhasil membuat Jenderal Kim tercengang kaget sebab segala macam aktivitas yang dia lakoni di sepanjang pemukiman rakyat.

Berbalutkan _durumagi_ sederhana serta lindungan _gat_ di kepala Chanyeol tampak tidak segan berbaur dengan rakyatnya tanpa menanggung perasaan resah karena identitasnya. Tersenyum seadanya kemudian melatih kosakata yang biasa terlontar datar menjadi sedikit ramah lalu menjalankan aktivitas selayaknya rakyat jelata di pemukiman tersebut.

Jenderal Kim bergerak resah di balik punggung Chanyeol, iris kelamnya menatap enggan setiap pekerjaan yang mereka perintahkan untuk Chanyeol. Pada akhirnya Jenderal Kim mencoba memberanikan diri mengais langkah menghampiri Chanyeol guna menumpas segala perasaan resah akibat dari aktivitas kasar yang Chanyeol lakoni.

" _Wang_ _."

Jenderal Kim terdiam, tatapan Chanyeol sontak melumpuhkan pita suaranya.

"Panggil namaku, hanya nama tanpa tahta," tegas Chanyeol bernada pelan.

Jenderal Kim mengangguk segan, merasa tidak enak hati menyapa sang junjungan tanpa tahtanya.

"Chanyeol." Sejenak dia terdiam.

"Tidakkah pekerjaan ini terlalu kasar untuk anda?" tanya Jenderal Kim hati-hati.

Chanyeol menatap Jenderal Kim datar. Tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan si Jenderal. Chanyeol beralih menyisingkan lengan _durumagi_ nya kemudian berjalan mendekati tungku api usai meraih sebilah besi murni; menyepuh besi ke dalam bara api.

Hawa panas serta percikan api yang sesekali mengenai tangan sama sekali tidak mampu mengusir Chanyeol dari posisinya. Jenderal Kim mengusap tengkuk, masih berdiam diri di ambang pintu rumah pengrajin besi sampai sorot tajam Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya untuk ikut serta.

Semenjak saat itu Jenderal Kim hanya bungkam, terus mengikuti langkah kaki Chanyeol kemana hendak berlabuh demi mencari pekerjaan secara bergilir dari desa satu ke desa lain. Terhitung selama sebulan Chanyeol melakoni kegiatan barunya. Menyelinap dari Kerajaan dan menjadi pekerja kasar di berbagai desa naungannya. Dan selama sebulan pula dia bertahan bersama penyamarannya tanpa mengetuk rasa curiga dari berbagai rakyat yang dia temui.

Perlakuan kasar serta bentakan marah acap kali menyinggung dirinya. Namun, Chanyeol berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menghancurkan usahanya selama ini. Menunduk layaknya pekerja lain ketika sang atasan memarahi dirinya, Chanyeol mulai kebal dengan semua tindakan ini. Tetapi berbeda bagi Jenderal Kim, dia yang merasa tidak terima mendapati pemandangan tersebut mencoba menyela sang pria tambun berbalutkan _durumagi_ lusuh yang sejak tadi berteriak marah di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik Jenderal Kim, menginstruksi untuk tetap berdiam diri di belakang tubuhnya. Sekali lagi, Jenderal Kim hanya mampu mengangguk patuh membiarkan perasaan enggan mendominasi sanubari.

"Jika tidak becus bekerja sebaiknya kau angkat kaki dari sini!"

Selayang tangan terulur mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dengan kasar. Chanyeol memejamkan mata, tindakan orang itu sesungguhnya menyentak harga dirinya, namun apa daya Chanyeol telah kalah dengan tekadnya.

Tarikan kasar di ujung dada _durumagi_ nya mengobrak-abrik kendali tubuh Chanyeol. Pria tambun itu menyeret Chanyeol keluar kemudian menghentaknya secara kasar. Chanyeol nyaris terjerembap ke tanah bila Jenderal Kim tidak bergegas meraih bahunya.

"Dasar tidak berguna! Sudah tidak pandai bekerja, tuli pula! Pergi dari tempatku. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan sepeserpun uang dariku dan terima kasih telah mengacau di tempatku!"

Suara gebrakan pintu yang terbanting tertutup menuai hela panjang Chanyeol.

Jenderal Kim mengerling Chanyeol. Ia berbisik lirik, "Sebaiknya kita kembali, _jeoha_."

Jendral Kim menghiraukan tatapan tajam Chanyeol. Sudah cukup dirinya berlaku tidak sopan di hadapan Chanyeol dan membiarkan junjungannya tersebut menerima segala macam tindak kurang sopan dari rakyatnya sekalipun itu sebuah perintah. Jenderal Kim tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Akan tetapi, Chanyeol justru berbalik mengais langkah menyusuri jalan setapak pemukiman rakyat menghiraukan barisan rakyat yang menatap prihatin dirinya atas peristiwa ironis yang dia alami beberapa saat lalu. Chanyeol berdecak dalam hati, dia bersumpah bahwa hanya akan terjadi sekali dalam hidupnya melakoni kegiatan seperti ini.

"Kita cari pekerjaan lain," tukas Chanyeol tegas menuai hela panjang dari Jenderalnya.

Genap dua bulan mereka terdampar di berbagai pemukiman rakyat dan usai sudah balutan rasa penasarannya akan tingkah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba bertindak di luar prediksi. Menyelinap keluar, menyamar dan menjadi pekerja kasar. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan tabiat sang junjungan yang dia kenal selama ini.

Rasa penasarannya terjawab oleh kehadiran si berbagai barang yang Chanyeol titahkan kepada dirinya untuk mengirimkannya ke Silla, tepatnya kepada si Pangeran Bungsu. Rupanya di balik semua sikap aneh si Putra mahkota selama dua bulan ini bertujuan untuk menggait hati si Pangeran bungsu.

Mengirimkan segala macam barang dari hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Jenderal Kim tersenyum maklum, memang terkadang cinta dapat mengendalikan tabiat seseorang meski sekeras apapun tabiat tersebut bila cinta sudah bertuah, mereka akan tumbang.

Jenderal Kim menundukkan kepala kemudian bersimpuh dengan satu lutut menapak lantai di hadapan Chanyeol. Gerakan tangan yang menjadi petuah si tinta untuk bergerak di goresan lembar putih terhenti, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandang. "Bagaimana?" tanya Cahnyeol.

" _Rose daegam_ mengirimkan surat untuk anda, _Seja jeoha_."

Chanyeol melempar tintanya ke sisi kanan, fokus tubuhnya kini sepenuhnya menghadap ke Jenderal Kim. "Berikan!" titah Chanyeol terlampau semangat.

Jenderal Kim tersenyum simpul, tangan yang tersembunyi di balik pakaian militer terulur sembari mengapit gulungan kertas ke arah Chanyeol.

"Pergilah."

"Saya mohon undur diri, _jeoha_."

Jenderal Kim melangkah mundur meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol. Tautan tali kuning yang mengikat tubuh kertas secepat kilat terurai bersama hempasan tangan yang bergerak membuka gulungan kertas.

Chanyeol membaca teliti setiap bait kata yang tersambung di kertas. Bibirnya lantas mengukir satu lekuk hangat.

 _ ***Rose***_

Baekhyun menumpu dagu, sejak siang tadi hingga menjelang sore iris _puppy_ nya tak berniat lepas dari gugusan hadiah di sudut ruangan yang bertumpuk hingga tiga bagian. Sisi kanan dan kiri tampak menghuyung ke sisi lain nyaris roboh bila tidak membuat bagian lagi di tengah.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, terbilang sudah satu bulan dia dibanjiri hadiah tidak terduga dari Cahnyeol usai penolakannya waktu lalu. Dimulai dari pakaian (dari gugusan sutera hingga rajutan benang biasa), sebuah perhiasan (dari batu giok, zamrud hingga emas) dan terakhir beribu ikat bunga mawar merah silih berganti terlempar ke paviliunnya.

Jemarinya terangkat mengurut kening, mengherankan sikap Chanyeol yang di luar analisis. Seharusnya pria tampan itu berderap menjauh sebab penolakannya yang secara langsung meruntuhkan perasaan Cahnyeol sekaligus harga diri sang Putra Mahkota.

Menurut kabar yang beredar, Putra mahkota adalah seorang bangsawan yang begitu menjaga harga dirinya dan akan mengecam siapapun yang berani menyentuh harga diri tersebut walau hanya seujung rambut.

Mengetahui fakta tersebut seharusnya Chanyeol menjauh dan berbalik membenci dirinya. Namun, apa ini? berondongan hadiah terus mengalir layaknya hilir sungai. Membungkam bibir Baekhyun serta menggebrak rasa penasarannya.

Suara pintu geser menyentak kesadaran Baekhyun. Baekhyun menegakkan tubuh, menatap dayang yang berdiri resah di ambang pintu. "Ada apa?" tergur Baekhyun menyadarkan sang dayang dari tingkah absurdnya. " _Wangseja_ Goryeo kembali mengirimkan hadiah untuk anda, _daegam_."

Baekhyun terkesiap. "Lagi," gumam Baekhyun gamang. Hela napas kembali menyelubungi bibir. Ia melirik enggan bayang dua pengawal di balik pintu. "Sertakan dengan yang lain," titah Baekhyun malas. Dua pengawal itu menunduk hormat, meinta izin untuk memasuki ruangan Baekhyun lalu meletakkan dua hadiah tersebut pada tumpukan hadiah sebelumnya.

"Baik, pergilah."

" _Ye_ , kami mohon undur diri _daegam_."

Baekhyun menghiraukan kepergian dayang serta pengawalnya. Iris _puppy_ nya menyipit, menatap dua bungkus hadiah yang tertumpuk di tengah. Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, merasa penasaran dengan kotak kayu berukirkan naga itu.

Perlahan jemari tangannya bergerak, mengusap ukiran yang terasa kasar di tangan. Meraihnya kemudian membuka penutup kotak. Baekhyun termangu, bayang sebuah gelang biru berukirkan naga di sepanjang tubuh serta butiran batu giok hijau dan zamrud biru di setiap sisi membuat Baekhyun terpesona.

Benang emas tidak luput menyemarakan lingkaran tubuh naga seolah mengagungkan kemewahan ukiran gelang tersebut. Baekhyun mengerjap ketika melihat sebuah lambang Goguryeo terpahat di kepala naga. Perasaan magis tak kasat mata menghentak lamunan Baekhyun. Ia berpikir bila gelang tersebut bukanlah sembarang gelang.

Perasaan rancu akan sifat Chanyeol kini menggugah tangan Baekhyun untuk bergegas mengoreskan tinta di kertas. Tidak bisa dibiarkan, kelakuan Chanyeol akan semakin mengobrak-abrik perasaannya bila dia tidak segera menemui pria tampan itu dan membicarakan masalah ini hingga tuntas.

"Pengawal."

" _Ye_ , _daegam_."

Baekhyun mengulurkan gulungan kertas ke arah pengawalnya. "Berikan surat ini kepada _Wangseja_ Goryeo tanpa mengundang kecurigaan, mengerti."

" _Ye_ , _daegam_."

"Baik, pergilah."

"Saya mohon undur diri, _daegam_."

Baekhyun bergumam merespon ucapan sopan pengawalnya. Usai kepergian sang pengawal, dia kembali menilik gelang tersebut. perasaan berdebar sekaligus terpaut akan keindahan yang di tawarkan membuat hati Baekhyun dilema.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau harapkan dariku, Chanyeol _jeoha_?"

 _ ***Rose***_

Baekhyun mengutuki diri, mengapa setiap mereka bertemu dirinya harus lebih dulu mendapati Chanyeol telah sigap di tempat. Tidak pernah sekalipun dirinya yang mengais langkah terlebih dulu dengan begitu dirinya sejenak dapat mempersiapkan diri guna menekan detakan jantungnya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandang, hal yang paling dia hindari dari diri Chanyeol adalah sorot kelam itu. Mengapa Chanyeol harus memilikinya? Serasa lumpuh seluruh saraf tubuhnya bila Baekhyun memandang sedikit lama sepasang iris tajam itu. Namun sangat disayangkan, Chanyeol senang sekali menatap lekat dirinya tanpa berniat mengalihkan pandang barang sekejap, membuatnya resah.

"Kau sungguh sulit untuk di tebak, _Wangseja_."

Merasa resah berdiam diri berhadapan tanpa kata, Baekhyun berinisatif membuka bibir. Ingin segera mengakhiri perjumpaan mereka.

Chanyeol terdiam, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang rupanya siap terlempar lagi dari belah bibir Baekhyun.

"Mengapa selama satu bulan ini tiba-tiba mengirimkan banyak hadiah? Tidakkah itu membuang-buang uang rakyat. Seharusnya kau pergunakan uang rakyat untuk kepentingan rakyat pula. Bukan untuk mengoperasikan tindakan yang tidak berguna semacam ini."

"Aku tidak menggunakan uang rakyat dan tindakan tersebut berguna untukku."

Baekhyun terpaku, kalimat Chanyeol mendorong perasaannya menjauh. Mencubit bibir yang telah lancang melontarkan bait kalimat tanpa rasa terima kasih.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Maksudmu, uang...-"

Chanyeol tersenyum, sepasang bahu terangkat sejenak sebelum hela napas beriringan bersama deru angin sore.

"Rupanya menjadi rakyat jelata tidak buruk juga," kata Chanyeol acuh mengindahkan tatapan Baekhyun yang membulat terkejut.

" _Jeoha_..."

Sorot mata Chanyeol melembut, terlihat semakin kelam. Sudut bibirnya tertarik menyimpulkan satu garis menawan yang seketika mengalihkan pikiran Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu tabiatmu, _daegam_. Kau pasti akan mengembalikan seluruh hadiah yang telah aku kirimkan untukmu bila itu hasil dari rakyat dan aku bukanlah orang yang sepicik itu. Aku ingin mendapatkanmu dari hasil jerih payahku sendiri."

Untaian tulus Chanyeol tanpa sadar memburamkan iris _puppy_ Baekhyun. Bulir air mata yang menggenang, tertahan di pelupuk mata. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah merasa tersanjung sekaligus bersalah.

"Tidakkah kau membenciku. Hatimu pasti sakit saat aku menguntai kata tajam waktu lalu," getar Baekhyun penuh rasa bersalah.

Kepala Chanyeol menggeleng, jemarinya terulur meraih dagu Baekhyun. "Sakit, tentu saja. Tetapi, aku mencoba memahami kondisimu. Aku menekan rasa ini dan mulai merangkai rencana lain. Memang, aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu. Namun, aku tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakmu."

"Tapi, aku rasa ini sudah melampaui batas. Bagaimana bisa kau merendahkan harga dirimu hanya demi memberiku seluruh hadiah ini? Oh Dewa sebenarnya apa yang telah aku berikan untukmu, Chanyeol _jeoha_?" Baekhyun nyaris terpekik frustasi ketika merasa dirinya acap kali melukai Chanyeol.

Namun seolah terhempas angin dan menghilang tanpa jejak, Chanyeol mengimbangi sikap tercelanya dengan perasaan tulusnya. Bukankah dirinya begitu kejam?

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh, menoleh ke samping menatap gugusan sakura yang melayang di udara dalam pandangan menerawang.

"Kau memberiku perasaan aneh ini, _daegam_. Meski begitu menyesakkan terlebih dikala kau tampak menghindariku. Getaran hangatnya tak mampu aku lupakan, semakin menarik diriku untuk terus tenggelam ke dalamnya. Pertama dalam hidupku aku merasakannya dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan sekalipun terasa sangat berat dalam pencapaiannya."

Penjelasan Chanyeol menggetarkan hati Baekhyun. Sesungguhnya apa yang Chanyeol lontarkan menyinggung dirinya. Ia pun merasakan hal yang sama, hanya saja Baekhyun terus berusaha menghindar meski pada akhirnya terlapuk lelah akan kejaran perasaan tersebut.

"Kita sepasang musuh."

Baekhyun menggigit ujung lidahnya. Serasa ingin menampar pipi saat kalimat menyebalkan itu kembali terlantun. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandang, menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot tajam. Tiba-tiba tangannya terulur, menarik tangan kanan Baekhyun ke arahnya dan meletakkannya di puncak kepalanya.

Baekhyun terkejut, tindakan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghentak detak jantungnya. Kilatan kesungguhan di mata Chanyeol senantiasa membungkam bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku _Wangseja_ Chanyeol dari Kerajaan Goguryeo. Bersumpah atas nama Dewa serta nyawaku bahwa akan selalu melindungi, mencintai dan menjaga Pangeran bungsu dari Kerajaan Silla, Baekhyun _daegam_. Meskipun terjalan batu tajam melukai telapak kakiku dan lesatan anak panah menghancurkan tubuh. Aku akan tetap menggenggam tangan ini dan merengkuh tubuh ini."

Baekhyun terpana, bulir air mata yang semula menggenang di pelupuk mata perlahan mengalir menyapa pipi.

Chanyeol mengerling Baekhyun. "Tidakkah kau merasakannya. Perasaan itu?"

Entah siapa yang mendorong tubuh Baekhyun, sekejap mata lengan Baekhyun melingkar merengkuh tubuh Chanyeol. Ia terisak pelan di dada Chanyeol. Menghiraukan jenis kelaminnya serta identitas yang terpanggul di bahu, Baekhyun mengeluarkan segala gemuruh hati yang menggelapi sanubarinya yang terus ia lalaikan keberadaannya dengan isakan yang kian melagu.

Chanyeol mendesah lega, aroma semerbak bunga mawar berhiaskan sakura kini terengkuh erat di tubuh. Menandakan bila semua penantianya berujung juga, kerja keras serta rintihan keluh akibat harga diri yang terasa terkoyak kini mendapat balasan yang setimpal.

Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun, mengeratkan tubuh itu ke dalam balutan hangatnya.

"Kau sungguh keras kepala. Aku membencimu. Tahukah kau bila begitu menyakitkan terus berusaha lari dari perasaan aneh itu, Chanyeol _jeoha,_ " gumaman kesal Baekhyun teredam dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menumpu dagu di puncak kepala Baekhyun, sesekali mengecup helai halus di kepala Baekhyun. "Ya, seharusnya sejak awal kau menyadari perasaanmu, _Rose daegam_."

"Tidak semudah itu. Takdir kita."

"Sst. Kita akan melewatinya bersama."

 _ **To be continue...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Baekhyun merundukkan tubuh menilik sekitar serambi belakang Kerajaan. Telinga dan sepasang mata tampak awas melihat serta mendengar pergerakan seseorang yang barangkali melewati serambi belakang Kerajaan secara tiba-tiba.

Tepakan langkah tergesa terdengar serentak mengukir paving Kerajaan, Baekhyun menyandarkan punggung melekatkan pada beton pagar saat segerombolan dayang hilir mudik menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai gulungan kain.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, mengingat pesan yang diberikan dayang Ahn kepadanya tadi malam bahwa pihak dari Kerajaan Gaya hendak bertandang kemari demi mendiskusikan sebuah benang merah yang sebentar lagi akan terjalin.

Benar, Putra mahkota Jongin kakak pertamanya akan segera menjalin hubungan dengan putri Kyungsoo dari Kerajaan Gaya demi menimang tahta yang sebentar lagi Kangin letakkan di pundak Jongin.

Tentu saja hari ini sejujurnya adalah hari yang cukup penting dan diharuskan untuk menghadirinya. Namun sekali lagi, Baekhyun berniat menyelinap kabur dari singgasana Kerajaan yang menanti sapuan tubuhnya demi menyambut janji yang telah terlontar dari bibir masing-masing.

Sejak peristiwa waktu lalu, kini mereka (Chanyeol dan Baekhyun) resmi menjalin hubungan meski masih secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Mereka kerap kali menyelinap dari Kerajaan dan berjumpa di suatu tempat tak terkira.

Pada malam hari pun tidak jarang Chanyeol mengetuk jendela kamarnya, dia sempat terpongo kejut memikirkan bagaimana cara pria tampan itu meloncati pagar Kerajaan Silla tanpa mengundang kecurigaan.

Dan dengan senyum yang melebar menawan, sebaris kalimat dia lontarkan. _"Bukankah aku ahli dalam berperang dan ini salah satunya."_

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala sebersit semu merah terlukis di pipi. Tidak perlu melakukan tindakan berlebih, hanya sekadar sebuah kecupan manis pun telah mampu membuat lelapnya terombang-ambing resah.

"Seminggu."

Baekhyun menatap jari tangan yang tertekuk bergantian, rupanya di antara lamunannya dia tengah menghitung jarak hubungan mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian menegakkan tubuh kembali menilik keadaan sekitar lalu merayap ke sisi dinding dan bergerak menaiki pagar beton yang melindungi serambi belakang Kerajaan.

Cukup tinggi, namun sebab keahlian yang telah terpupuk sejak kecil pangeran cantik itu mampu melewatinya dengan mudah. Baekhyun menepuk tangan bangga.

Ketika hendak melangkah, lengan seseorang tiba-tiba membekuk tubuhnya dari samping. Baekhyun nyaris berteriak kaget bila si pria misterius tidak bergegas mengecup lembut pipinya. Kelopak matanya mengerjap, termangu menatap wajah yang tidak tersekat.

"Kau mengejutkanku, Chanyeol!" tuding Baekhyun kesal dalam bisikan.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sambil melekatkan kening mereka, sementara punggung Baekhyun menyapa dinding beton.

"Kerajaan Gaya sedang bertandang."

"Hn, perihal benang merah."

Chanyeol memaku wajah Baekhyun.

"Kangin _sanggam_ berniat meletakkan tahtanya."

"Tentu saja, seharusnya Yunho _sanggam_ pula melakukan hal serupa."

Chanyeol tersenyum, kecupan di pipi beralih ke kening. "Permaisuriku belum siap," ungkap Chanyeol ambigu.

Kening Baekhyun berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat menekan hidung Baekhyun, berseru gemas akan sikap kekasihnya.

"Ya, permaisuriku belum siap. Memang, kau sudah mempersiapkan diri, heun."

"Yakk..."

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga lengan kekar itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Kekehan ringan terlontar dari celah bibir, sementara Baekhyun merengut kesal.

"Dasar gila."

Baekhyun mengentakkan langkah meninggalkan Chanyeol. Dedaunan kering terinjak ganas akibat dari tepakan langkah yang mengentak kasar.

Mencari masalah dengan Baekhyun dan membuat pria cantik itu merengut marah seolah telah menjadi kegiatan utama Chanyeol selain memanah dan bermain pedang saat ini, bahkan ia jadikan prioritas utama. Hatinya akan menghangat dan jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan bila mendapati Baekhyun dengan diri menggemaskan semacam itu.

Chanyeol meraih pinggang Baekhyun, mendaratkan kecupan kemudian menariknya mendekat. Menghiraukan berontakan Baekhyun yang rupanya masih menyimpan dendam padanya.

 _ ***Rose***_

Sehun menghela napas panjang melihat kursi kosong tidak berpenghuni di sampingnya. Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengacuhkan acara Kerajaan. Pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah bertandang ke paviliun Baekhyun dan mendengar pernyataan permohonan maaf dari dayang Ahn yang menyatakan Baekhyun tengah tidak sehat.

Dan semakin dongkol ketika sang adik tidak mempersilakan dirinya masuk meski hanya sejenak, tidak tahukah bila dirinya tengah dirundung perasaan cemas. Sehun mengedarkan pandang menatap calon Jongin. Seorang putri tunggal dari Kerajaan Gaya yang berparas cantik nan sempurna budi luhurnya.

Sehun berdecak kagum, rupanya sang kakak pandai dalam memilah calon Ibu dari rakyat Silla kelak. Pesona yang dia tawarkan memang tidak sebanding dengan pesona adiknya, namun mampu menjerat pandangan.

Sehun mengerutkan kening, Baekhyun memang pantas mendapat gelar _Rose_. Pesona yang menyelimuti bahkan mampu menaklukkan kecantikan para putri di Semenanjung Korea hingga seberang wilayah.

Senda gurau yang tercipta antara Kangin dan penguasa Kerajaan Gaya Sehun hiraukan, mengedarkan pandang menatap sang kakak yang sesekali mencuri pandang lebih menarik pandangannya. Sehun tersenyum, tidak mengira Jongin dapat bertingkah tolol bila tengah bersanding dengan seorang terkasih.

Jongin mengalihkan pandang, menatap Sehun dalam sorot tajam. Menginstruksi adiknya untuk tidak menertawakan dirinya kemudian pandangannya beralih menatap kursi kosong di samping Sehun.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun menumpu dagu. "Baekhyun sedang tidak sehat, _hyung_."

"Apa?!"

Jongin seketika bangkit dari kursi. Dia kemudian menunduk hormat memohon undur diri dari ruangan bersama pergerakan jari telunjuk yang bergerak menginstruksi Sehun untuk turut mengikuti langkahnya.

Sampai di balik pintu Balai Istana, Jongin memberondong Sehun dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan cemas yang menggebu tanpa jeda.

"Bagaimana bisa? Sakit apa? Sejak kapan? Apakah tabib sudah memeriksa keadaannya? Apa penyebabnya? Tidak parah, bukan?"

Sehun mengusap tengkuk, merasa bingung ingin menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dari ujung mana. "Aku harus memulainya darimana, _hyung_?"

"Terserah. Lekas jawab pertanyaanku," tukas Jongin tidak sabaran membuat Sehun mendengus jengkel. "Tentang sakit dan penyebab aku tidak tahu. Dayang Baekhyun hanya mengatakan bila Baekhyun tengah tidak sehat. Parah tidaknya aku juga tidak tahu, sebab Baekhyun melarang diriku untuk mengunjungi dirinya. Masalah, tabib tentu saja sudah berkunjung."

"Mengapa tidak mempersilakan kunjunganmu?"

"Mungkin Baekhyun tengah beristirahat, _hyung_."

Jongin berdecak, dia kemudian berbalik hendak melangkah pergi tetapi dengan cepat pergelangan tangan tercekal oleh tangan Sehun.

"Ingin pergi kemana, _hyung_?"

"Aku mencemaskan, Baekhyun. Aku ingin bertandang ke paviliunnya."

Sehun menghela napas panjang. "Baekhyun sedang istirahat, _hyung_. Jangan mengusik ketenangan tidurnya atau kondisinya tidak akan kunjung membaik," cegah Sehun sambil menekankan sorot serius di balutan matanya.

Jongin menatap enggan Sehun, dia mengutuk lontaran Sehun yang memang benar adanya. Jongin kemudian terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya dan semakin membumbung rasa cemasnya sebab tidak dapat menemui sang adik.

"Nanti setelah keadaan Baekhyun membaik, kita akan bertandang kesana," kata Sehun menenangkan.

Jongin pada akhirnya mengangguk patuh meski masih enggan, dalam tepakan langkah berat ke pintu Balai Istana. Kembali melanjutkan perbincangan dengan hati resah, Sehun menatap sendu punggung Jongin yang terhapus pintu. Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti hatinya, akan tetapi semua ini juga demi kebaikan Baekhyun.

Rasa sayang dan cinta Jongin memang tidak diragukan lagi, terlebih kepada Baekhyun adik bungsunya. Dia kerap kali lepas kendali dan mendadak muram bila sesuatu tengah melanda Baekhyun.

Seperti bulan lalu saat kunjungan Joseon ke Kerajaan mereka. Acap kali Jongin nyaris menghantam wajah Changmin ketika Raja tampan itu membawa nama sang adik ke dalam rencana piciknya.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jongin, dirinya pun juga seperti itu. Hanya saja, dia tampak lebih tempramental ketimbang Jongin. Masih teringat di otak, dia sontak bangkit dan menggeram pada Changmin.

Memang seharusnya seperti itu, Baekhyun bagaikan mutiara di Kerajaan Silla. Lambang dari keluhuran serta kemurnian Silla. Patut dijaga dan tak seorangpun patut menodai dirinya dengan diri berlumuran jiwa cela sekalipun hanya seujung jari.

Sehun mengalihkan pandang, menatap atap paviliun Baekhyun yang menyapa pandangan. Tersenyum tulus kemudian melangkahkan kaki kembali memasuki Balai Istana.

 _ ***Rose***_

Chanyeol terdiam, terpaku menatap balutan kuning memanjang melingkari mangkuk yang terendam kuah. Aroma yang tercium memang cukup menggugah selera, namun sebab makanan yang terlihat asing dimata, dirinya enggan untuk mencicipi. Matanya mengerling Baekhyun yang baru kembali dari menuntaskan gejolak hasrat alamnya.

Baekhyun menyamankan tubuh di seberang kursi Chanyeol lalu mendongak, menatap Chanyeol dengan kening berkerut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang direspon oleh uluran telunjuk menyapa mangkok. Baekhyun mengerjap kemudian berseru paham.

" _Ramyeon_. Nama makanan ini adalah _ramyeon_. Kau belum pernah mendapati makanan semacam ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil meraih sumpit kayu mengaduk makanannya.

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil menumpu dagu menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun. "Selama aku mencoba menjadi rakyat jelata, aku sama sekali tidak mendapati makanan seperti ini begitupula di Kerajaan."

Baekhyun tertawa nyaris tersedak setelah usai mendengar kalimat polos Chanyeol. Tangannya kemudian bergerak menutup bibir, menghentikan sejenak suapannya. Wajah terbalutkan kulit putih itu perlahan memerah.

"Oh Dewa," desau Baekhyun usai menelan paksa ramen yang setengah terkunyah di mulut. Chanyeol hanya mampu memandangi wajah merah Baekhyun dalam roman kebingungan, sekilas ia turut tersenyum meski tak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi sebab tertular senyum sang kasih.

"Tentu saja kau tidak akan mendapati makanan semacam ini di Kerajaan, Chanyeol- _ah_. Mereka tidak akan memperbolehkan makanan ini terkecap di mulut Putra mahkota mereka walau hanya sesuap."

"Mengapa? Apakah makanan ini beracun?"

Baekhyun kini benar-benar tersedak. Chanyeol seketika bangkit dari duduknya, beralih ke sisi Baekhyun sambil mengusap punggung Baekhyun. Roman cemas melingkupi wajah rupawannya.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja. Sayang..." Chanyeol tanpa sadar melontarkan panggilan manis, sementara Baekhyun tampak mengacuhkan panggilan tersebut. Ia masih sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berderu sebab tersedak.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun menahan lengan Chanyeol ketika ia hendak berteriak memanggil pelayan.

"Kau butuh minum."

Chanyeol berdecak, lalu beralih mengambil air minumnya. Baekhyun kembali menahan tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," kata Baekhyun tenang. Sorot mata Chanyeol mengkelam, terlihat meragu.

Baekhyun menghela napas kemudian meraih cangkir Chanyeol dan meminumnya dengan anggun. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merundukkan tubuh, menarik bibir cangkir dari bibir Baekhyun dan menyapukan bibirnya di belahan tersebut yang seketika menyentak kesadaran prianya.

"Hebat sekali. Hanya tersedak, namun bisa membuatku sekalut ini," bisik Chanyeol usai melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Setelahnya kembali menyamankan tubuh di kursi seberang.

Baekhyun termangu, iris _puppynya_ mengedar cepat ke sekeliling kedai.

"Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?"

"Mengapa ramen dilarang dikonsumsi pihak Kerajaan?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan, Baekhyun menggerutu jengah.

"Chanyeol."

"Tidak ada yang melihat, sayang. Sudahlah jangan cemas."

Panggilan itu kembali terhembus, kini Baekhyun menghiraukannya. Rona merah di pipi Baekhyun makin terlihat pekat.

"Sayang-.." ulang Baekhyun gugup.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar getar gugup tersebut."Bukankah manis." Salah satu kelopak matanya mengedip jahil.

Baekhyun merutuk, menundukkan kepala guna menyamarkan wajah yang kian memanas, detakan jantung melagu memenuhi gendang telinganya.

Sementara, Chanyeol menyilangkan lengan di meja turut merundukkan kepala dan menumpukan dagu pada lengan hendak mengintip wajah Baekhyun melalui surai kelam yang membayangi wajah cantik kekasihnya.

"Mengapa mereka melarangku menikmati ramen, sayang? Jangan menundukkan kepala. Aku tidak bisa menatap wajahmu," goda Chanyeol kian menjadi membuat Baekhyun menggerutu kesal merutuki tingkah aneh Chanyeol.

"Karena berlemak!" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

Ledakan tawa kemudian melagu di sepanjang bibir yang tertarik lurus, Baekhyun mengindahkan rona wajah yang memerah memilih mengangkat wajah sambil menatap Chanyeol dalam sorot tajam.

"Aku tidak bersedia," kata Baekhyun tegas menghentikan tautan tangan Chanyeol pada makanannya.

Kening Chanyeol berkerut, sedang salah satu alisnya terangkat menandakan bila si pemilik wajah tampan tengah membingungkan kalimat yang tercelah di bibir kekasihnya. "Aku tidak mengerti." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala menyembunyikan perasaan tergelitik di bibir.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, rupanya ia baru mengetahui sifat asli Chanyeol. Begitu menyebalkan dengan segala tingkah kurang ajarnya. Tidak pernah mengira bila seorang Putra mahkota akan berperilaku seliar itu, bahkan Baekhyun pun tidak pernah menduga bahwasana perilaku tersebut pantas disandangkan dengan julukan yang telah tersebar di tiap pasang telinga.

"Panggilan itu. Aku tidak bersedia menerimanya. Lebih baik memanggil namaku saja."

"Bukankah panggilan itu terdengar romantis?" sela Chanyeol mengacuhkan asap yang mengepul dari mangkok ramen, mengundang dirinya untuk kembali mencicipi.

Baekhyun meletakkan sumpit kayu di samping mangkok kemudian meraih cangkir minum setelahnya bangkit berdiri hendak menyudahi acara makannya. Lebih tepatnya, menyudahi perbincangan konyolnya bersama Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bila mereka mendengarnya?" Baekhyun berdecak, benar-benar akan melangkah pergi bila Chanyeol tidak bergegas menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Mengapa selalu memikirkan keberadaan orang lain, heum?" protes Chanyeol kurang nyaman. Mendapati sikap Baekhyun yang begitu menjaga perasaan orang di sekitar membuat Chanyeol mendesah jemu.

Sesungguhnya dia sangat membenci sifat tersebut, sebab apa yang kita lakukan belum tentu di terima dan mereka pun belum tentu melakukan apa yang telah kita lakukan. Oleh sebab itu, untuk apa bersusah payah memikirkan orang lain bila orang tersebut tidak pula memikirkan dirinya. Sungguh tindakan yang sia-sia sekaligus membuang stamina.

"Yeol..."

"Tidak. Aku menyukai panggilan itu. Kebahagiaanmu bukan dari mereka, maka dari itu untuk apa bersusah payah memikirkan mereka," putus Chanyeol mutlak sambil meletakkan beberapa keping uang di meja, kemudian menarik Baekhyun keluar dari kedai.

Baekhyun menarik napas berat, satu lagi sifat Chanyeol yang mulai terlihat di matanya. Chanyeol sangat pemaksa, apa yang dia inginkan harus selalu terealisasikan. Wajar memang bila mengingat di mana Chanyeol dilahirkan dan tumbuh berkembang. Tidak pelak hal tersebut turut andil dalam mengukir tabiat putra _Goryeo_ itu.

 _ ***Rose***_

Perdebatan ringan yang tercipta sebab bait panggilan yang menurut Baekhyun berdendang secara semena-mena, sekalipun kenyataannya mampu menggetarkan hati, namun dia masih cukup sadar untuk tidak terus menambah daya kecepatan jantung dalam berdetak sebab panggilan tersebut.

Baekhyun masih berusaha menyelamatkan kondisi jantungnya, tetapi rupanya Chanyeol tidak mengetahui kondisi kekasihnya.

Dia pun dengan kekeuh tetap mempertahankan panggilan yang menurutnya romantis terlafar di bibir untuk Baekhyun demi memberitahukan kepada alam semesta bila Baekhyun telah menjadi miliknya dan akan segera terikat bila waktu bersedia mengetuk pintu kebahagiaan mereka sedikit lebih cepat.

Disepanjang jalan setapak yang mulai gelap akibat sinar mentari yang condong ke arah barat hendak kembali ke peraduan. Dua anak adam tengah menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan mereka, sementara Baekhyun berusaha menghancurkan keheningan yang menyelimuti sekitar dengan hembusan bising gertakan dan semu kesal setiap bibir yang melafalkan berbagai kalimat protes dan berbagai kalimat penyanggah.

Baekhyun mengentak kaki, sejak tadi pagi entah mengapa sekilas saja dirinya tidak mampu mengungguli Chanyeol. Dia selalu mengalah dan tertindas. Baekhyun mengoyak lengan _dalryongpo_ dengan gerakan acak, jemari tangannya menggesturkan sebuah kekesalan hati melalui tindak tubuh.

Kedatangan seorang pria berbalutkan pakaian hitam serta cadar hitam di tengah-tengah pergolakan panas mereka sontak menarik Chanyeol dari sisi menyebabkan dirinya seorang diri bertahan di bawah atap salah satu _hanok_ warga sembari menatap awan kelabu yang mengarak menutupi sinar rembulan yang mulai terlihat sebab desauan angin.

Kegelapan menyelimuti, kini sinar mentari benar-benar enggan menampakkan kekuasaannya. Berlindung di balik bulan sambil mengintip malu. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandang, begitu sepi hanya sapuan angin yang menemani.

Balutan _gat_ yang semula menyembunyikan keindahan surai kelam yang terjatuh halus kini beralih pada genggaman tangan, mempersilakan koyakan angin untuk mengoyak helaian halusnya.

Seulas cahaya tajam dilangit tiba-tiba menyentak roman wajah Baekhyun. Iris _puppy_ yang semula melembut dengan sorot menerawang berubah pekat terbalutan perasaan cemas.

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuh, menyapukan pandangan pada Chanyeol yang baru saja menampakkan batang hidungnya usai melarikan diri bersama sang pria bercadar hitam.

"Kita harus segera kembali," sergah Baekhyun cepat begitu Chanyeol mendekatkan diri.

Chanyeol seketika mengeryitkan kening, menilik balutan _puppy_ yang mengedar cepat sembari mengalihkan pandang menatap sekitar tubuh Baekhyun. "Sesuatu telah terjadi?" sapuan berat yang sekilas bergetar cemas menyadarkan Baekhyun dari tingkah berlebihnya.

Jemari tangannya kemudian bergegas menunjuk ke langit, menginstruksikan pada Chanyeol bila dia tengah mencemaskan alam sekitar bukan sebab dirinya yang terluka.

Kepala Chanyeol mendongak, menatap kilat tajam yang beberapa kali menebas langit dan ia pun mendesah lega.

"Aku pikir sesuatu telah terjadi kepadamu? Maaf, meninggalkanmu terlalu lama."

"Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bersesal diri. Kita harus bergegas kembali sebelum hujan..."

Baekhyun meneguk ludah berat. Genggaman tangan di pergelangan tangan Chanyeol akibat hendak mengalihkan usapan tangan Chanyeol dari kepalanya terlihat mengerat.

Tanpa sadar dia mengutuki diri yang terlambat ketika melihat gugusan rintik hujan yang lebih dulu menderu ganas, terlihat bergairah dalam kegiatannya menggilas tanah yang mulai terendam air.

Bergerumuh makin deras berlomba dengan gemuruh halilintar serta koyakan angin yang mematahkan ranting, menerbangkan daun dan nyaris merobohkan setiap pohon yang membengkok tidak beraturan.

Baekhyun menyudutkan diri pada dinding _hanok_ , menatap ngeri pemandangan alam sekitar yang sedang diterjang badai. Mendapati sang kekasih yang memaku ketakutan, Chanyeol berdeham sejenak.

"Masih berniat kembali?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandang. "Sepertinya malam ini akan terjadi badai," sambung Chanyeol sambil mengusap dagu.

Kepala Baekhyun menunduk, kilat halilintar beriringan dengan suara guntur yang memekakkan telinga cukup membuat jantungnya berdetak kacau. Hela napas berat mencoba menetralisir kerjapan paru-paru yang kian memberat.

Dia mengerjap ketika mendapati lingkupan hangat diselingkar pinggang. Harum tubuh yang mulai menjadi candu bagi lubang hidungnya, menyeruak menenangkan gemuruh hati Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengetukkan jari, tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun seorang pengawal menyelinap dari balik pintu membawa sehelai mantel sutera usai menguak pintu _hanok_ yang telah terisolir dari sang pemilik.

Sepasang suami istri lansia, membungkuk hormat ke arah Chanyeol mempersilakan sang junjungan untuk menempati kediamannya sementara mereka digiring menuju kediaman lain yang telah dipersiapkan oleh Chanyeol.

Rupanya dirinya telah merencanakan semua halnya dengan matang dan ternyata sang Dewa pun mengizinkan niat si Putra mahkota untuk dapat menghabiskan malam bersama sang kekasih tanpa bayang-bayang Kerajaan.

Seulas senyum lembut terukir di bibir. Mantel yang bermuara di tangan kiri kini telah menyelimuti punggung Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam, hujan sepertinya makin menggilas alam," bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Ujung _durumagi_ yang membaluti tubuh mereka mulai terkena hempasan rintik hujan, tersapu air nyaris kuyup. Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"Kemana?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Chanyeol meniti tubuh Baekhyun ke pintu _hanok_ kemudian mendorong pintu menjauh. Api temaram lilin yang menyinari ruangan hangat dan cukup besar itu menyapa indera penglihatan.

Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuh, meneliti setiap sudut bangunan yang terbuat dari bahan dasar alam seperti; kayu, tanah, batu, jerami dan kertas.

Baekhyun melangkah masuk lantas bergegas meraih lilin dan memangkunya. Menyembunyikan ujung api di balik tangannya. Terlalu lama terhempas badai di luar menyebabkan tubuhnya kebas, terlebih tangan yang mulai memucat biru.

"Bagaimana jika si pemilik pulang?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tengah bertindak menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding sambil memaku wajah Baekhyun yang terbiaskan cahaya lilin.

" _Hanok_ ini tidak berpenghuni," jawab Chanyeol yang seketika menyorotkan sinar ketidakpercayaan di sepasang iris _puppy_ Baekhyun. "Bagaimana bisa menyebutnya tidak berpenghuni bila sisa-sisa kehidupan masih terkecap di rumah ini?" lontar Baekhyun mengaburkan alibi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sejenak terdiam, termenung dalam pikirannya. Tidak mungkin mengutarakan yang sebenarnya pada Baekhyun karena Baekhyun pasti akan langsung mengamuk akibat tindakan lancangnya yang dengan semena-mena memindah alihkan si pemilik _hanok_ ke kediaman lain. Sekelebat bayangan tentang kemarahan Baekhyun sontak memenuhi pandangannya.

Tentu saja rencananya akan lenyap saat ini juga bila bayangan tersebut terealisasikan. Gelengan kepala kemudian teruntai dari Chanyeol menuai kerjapan polos dari Baekhyun dan tubuh yang perlahan menggeser mendekat ke arahnya entah mengapa sontak mendesirkan aliran darah.

Chanyeol bergerak makin dekat memusnahkan sekat yang berbayang, kian dekat hingga ujung hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

Baekhyun menahan napas, balutan tungku lilin yang tergenggam di telapak tangan menegang, seiring dengan geratan tangan yang mengerat.

"Adakah orang lain disini?"

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum, "Lantas mengapa masih meragukannya, heum?"

Kening mereka mulai bersentuhan.

"Mungkin mereka belum kembali," bisik Baekhyun sambil memejamkan mata saat ujung bibir mereka mulai saling mengecap.

"Mereka pasti tengah berlindung dan kemungkinan akan kembali esok."

Tangan Chanyeol terulur meraih lilin yang terpaut erat di telapak tangan Baekhyun lalu membawanya menjauh.

"Badai begitu ganas malam ini," sambung Chanyeol dengan suara berat yang mengacaukan pikiran Baekhyun.

Lengan Chanyeol menyusup di sisi tubuh Baekhyun, meraih pinggang Baekhyun dan mengeratnya dengan lembut. Suara guntur serta kilat halilintar menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang hendak beringsut mundur.

Dia kini terpaku, sorot kelam yang memabukkan jiwa kembali mengalirkan sejuta implus hipnotis yang mengendalikan kesadaran Baekhyun. Balutan emosi, gairah dan perasaan yang mendalam mengikat lidah Baekhyun di balik barisan gigi yang mengerat sama sekali tidak mengizinkan dirinya untuk menguntai kata barang sebaris.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Alunan hangat yang senantiasa memenuhi gendang telinga dan berulang di setiap kerjapan mata bergerak menghapus keraguan di hati Baekhyun. Benar, sebab tanpa di duga Baekhyun menyambut belaian bibir Chanyeol. Bermula dari kecupan lembut, membawa gelora panas di seluruh tubuh.

Chanyeol tidak dapat menghentikannya, dia pula tidak mengingat sejak kapan kecupan lembut berubah menjadi pagutan dalam yang begitu intim.

Chanyeol pula tengah terjerat, terlanjur masuk ke dalam rasa manis yang meluber di sekitar bibir. Bila keratan tangan Baekhyun dan deru napas tersenggal yang menyapa wajah tidak menarik kesadarannya, dapat dia pastikan dirinya akan bertindak makin jauh.

Sementara itu, rupanya sebuah kesalahan besar dia memandang wajah Baekhyun usai pergulatan bibir mereka. Getaran panas serta gelora yang memuncak hingga ubun-ubun sontak menggelapkan kesadarannya.

Ulas wajah yang tampak sayu dengan semu merah di sepasang pipi menarik Chanyeol ke dalam gairah terlarang yang memikat.

Baekhyun tersentak, irisnya melebar penuh saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengeratkan rengkuhannya. Menyudutkan punggungnya ke dinding. Sepasang tangan yang meremat kain dada Chanyeol bergegas menahan tubuh yang kian mendekat, sorot matanya berbayang resah dengan irisan gairah yang membuatnya dilema.

"Chan-..."

Baekhyun berbisik, merundukkan kepala menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. "..ini terlalu dekat," lanjutnya.

Chanyeol mengulaskan senyum, dia memiringkan kepala mengendus sisi wajah Baekhyun. "Aku ingin lebih dekat lagi," ujarnya parau.

Baekhyun meremang, hembusan napas Chanyeol menyelubungi telinganya.

"Bagaimana jika ada yang datang?" suaranya bergetar, mengalun sumbang sebab hembusan hangat yang mematri bahunya.

"Tidak akan ada yang datang, sayang."

Dan Baekhyun kini benar-benar terbungkam hanya karena sebuah bait panggilan romansa yang merasuki sanubari.

Baekhyun mulai terlena ketika sebuah balutan bibir kembali menawan bibirnya. Seolah kesadaran telah melayang jauh bersama koyakan angin di balik _hanok_ , temaram lilin menjadi saksi bisu sepasang tubuh yang saling merengkuh menyalurkan kehangatan serta kenikmatan dunia yang begitu dipuja keberadaannya oleh setiap makhluk hidup di semesta alam.

Perlahan kelopak mata yang terpejam bergerak menampakkan balutan sayu yang berkobar ketika hentakan menikam di selat tubuh menjadi balutan kenikmatan yang tiada terkira dapat dia kecap dalam hidupnya.

Napasnya tersenggal, logika telah lenyap bersama kesadaran yang terenggut. Tak mampu menjelaskannya dengan untaian kalimat, hanya sebaris nama yang terlantun lirih.

Chanyeol mendekat, mengecup kening Baekhyun kemudian menyatukan kening mereka yang telah berkucuran akan keringat. Tubuh yang nyaris membeku sebab lambaian angin yang menggila kini tampak menyusut terhalangi gelora panas yang menyelimuti tubuh.

"Aanh- Chan!"

Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada balutan jari yang menaungi tangan. Kelopak mata merekat, tidak mampu bergerak menampakkan keindahannya.

Bibir yang semula mendarat di kening, beralih ke sisi wajah Baekhyun berbisik berat berseling dengan deru napas serta geraman berat.

"Hngm- aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

Lengan Baekhyun merengkuh erat leher Chanyeol ketika lingkupan lengan membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke pangkuannya.

"Anghh.. Akhh pelanhh-!"

Baekhyun mengerat gigi bawahnya; napasnya tersenggal, geraman berat menyelubungi telinga memuat ingatan panas di otak. Tubuhnya terasa penuh, denyutan kenikmatan yang sempat terhenti kembali terkecap membawa dirinya pada alunan erotis yang tak terkira mampu terlafal begitu lancar dan berulang di bibir.

Terasa begitu panjang, mereka benar-benar menghabiskan malam dengan pautan kenikmatan yang enggan terlepas hingga fajar menyingsing. Tentu saja, seolah merasa ketagihan.

Chanyeol selalu bergerak memulai usai mengistirahatkan tubuh yang melemas lelah. Terus beruntun sampai Baekhyun menahan dadanya, mengatakan bila dirinya benar-benar lelah.

 _ ***Rose***_

Semenjak malam panas yang tidak terduga terkecap di balutan tubuh, hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kian hari terlihat makin rekat meski masih dalam lingkup mencuri-curi.

Intensitas pertemuan mereka pun terhitung sering. Tak pelak Chanyeol menghiraukan lambaian jemu dokumen yang kian menumpuk demi menyambung romansa bersama Baekhyun begitu sebaliknya, bahkan Baekhyun pula mulai mengacuhkan pelatihan rutinnya.

Keraguan yang seringkali menjegal langkah Baekhyun kini senantiasa merunduk malu di balik kepekatan perasaan Baekhyun yang mendominasi hati.

Cinta yang sempat meragu kini bersemi terang di antara pikiran rasional yang acap kali menakuti Baekhyun akan kenyataan yang mengadang jalan mereka suatu hari nanti.

Namun, untuk sekilas saja dia ingin merasakannya. Merasakan hangatnya cinta ketika merengkuh dirinya, ketulusan cinta ketika tersenyum kepadanya dan pengorbanan cinta saat dirinya terluka.

Baekhyun ingin merasakannya, walau tidak kekal dan akan berakhir tragis. Untuk sekali dalam hidupnya, biarlah ia merasakan romansa tersebut.

Serasah daun terkoyak, terkibar ke udara sebab tepakan langkah kuda yang melaju cukup kencang. Gugusan sakura yang menyelubungi udara terbelah turut menyemarakan desauan tubuh kuda yang merangsak rimbunan lorong hutan. Senda gurau mengiringi bisingnya serasah daun yang terinjak serta hilir angin yang menggerakkan ranting.

Chanyeol menumpu dagu mengeratkan lingkupan lengan di pinggang Baekhyun sementara salah satu tangan menggenggam kekang kuda. Tawa kian melingkupi saat Chanyeol melantunkan bait konyol sambil berbisik.

Baekhyun tertawa, mengantukkan sisi wajah pada Chanyeol. Ulas lembut turut menaungi wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Yaa, di mana tanganmu berpijak, _jeoha_?" sentak Baekhyun sembari berusaha menyingkirkan belaian geli di pinggangnya.

Alih-alih menghentikan gurauannya, Chanyeol justru menghiraukan sentakan tersebut. Dia memejamkan mata sekilas, menyesap aroma menakjubkan yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun seiring hela angin melintasi tubuh mereka.

"Aku akan turun. Ini menggelikan, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menegakkan kepala kemudian mencondongkan kepala ke depan mengintip wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin turun di saat kuda melaju dengan cepat, sayang. Hebat sekali," takjub Chanyeol sedikit menyindir.

Baekhyun menggerutu, salah satu tangannya tiba-tiba menggeplak wajah Chanyeol. "Kau menyebalkan." Baekhyun berdecih, hanya sepersekian detik sebelum kembali tertawa akibat belaian jemari Chanyeol di pinggang yang semakin menjadi.

"Chanyeol hentikan! Chanyeol, oh Dewa ini menggelikan sekali. Yaakk! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun terkekeh bersemu kesal.

Chanyeol menahan tawa di balik punggung Baekhyun, dia kembali menyekat batas. Menyatukan dada dengan punggung Baekhyun kemudian menautkan bibir di sepanjang pipi kanan Baekhyun.

"Ya, sangat menyebalkan dan sangat mencintaimu," bisiknya.

Baekhyun menoleh, seresah daun yang terdengar bising berlomba dengan gemuruh hatinya. Chanyeol mengulas senyum hangat sambil menyatukan kening mereka.

Baekhyun kemudian mengerjap turut tersenyum merespon siratan kasih prianya. "Ya, aku juga mencintaimu, _jeoha._ " Lantunan tulus yang mendebarkan jantung sekilas membuat Chanyeol nyaris tidak sadarkan diri.

Di atas punggung kuda yang melaju kencang membelah keheningan hutan, dua bibir yang kerap melantunkan bait kata romansa yang menggetarkan jiwa tersapu gelora manis kembali saling terikat, mengecap rasa candu yang selalu berhasil membuatnya mabuk.

Chanyeol menarik tali kekang kuda, melambatkan laju kuda di balik kecupan bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun. Dia kemudian tersenyum dalam pagutannya.

 _ ***Rose***_

Guratan benang yang menyatu di jemari membuat Baekhyun bersemangat untuk menggerakkan selembar kertas yang melayang di udara menari bersama dengan sang angin.

Kepalanya menengadah, menatap lembaran kertas dalam bentuk naga tersebut yang terhempas terkoyak angin. Baekhyun terkekeh, berusaha menahan koyakan angin yang hendak menarik layangannya menjauh dari genggaman tangan.

Sementara Baekhyun menyibukkan diri dengan permainan barunya, Chanyeol terdiam menatap Baekhyun sambil menyandarkan punggung di batang pohon oak.

Sesekali bibirnya tertarik lurus saat mendapati tingkah kekasihnya. Decakan Baekhyun mengundang kaki Chanyeol untuk melangkah mendekat.

Merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun kemudian turut urun tangan menjalankan layangan tersebut. Mengimbangi gerak angin yang mengkoyak ganas. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dari balik bulu mata lentiknya, secepat kilat mengalihkan pandang ketika iris tajam itu mengerling ke arahnya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala kemudian mencuri cium di sudut bibir lantas kembali berfokus pada layangan. Baekhyun mengutuk, entah mengapa setiap Chanyeol mendekat dan menyentuh wajahnya jantungnya selalu berdetak melampaui batas normal.

Itu sungguh menyiksa, meski begitu mengagumkan desiran hangatnya.

Tiba-tiba jemari yang hampir terpaut dengan tangan Chanyeol tersayat benang, warna darah yang terlihat kontras dengan kulit putihnya mengentak kecemasan Chanyeol.

Tak ia hiraukan layangan yang tertarik ke udara, kini dirinya menyibukkan diri dengan jemari Baekhyun. Menyesap ujung yang berdarah dengan getar tangan yang tarik ulur mengacaukan kendali tubuhnya.

"Hanya luka kecil, _jeoha_ ," bisik Baekhyun menenangkan.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, sorot kelam terpancar kecemasan yang mendalam itu sontak menjatuhkan hati Baekhyun.

Dan semenjak saat itu Baekhyun menyadarinya. Menyadari betapa tulus dan besarnya perasaan Chanyeol untuknya, tidak terkira dalam angan dan untaian kalimat. Perasaan Chanyeol tidak dapat di definisikan.

 _ ***Rose***_

"Di antara hadiah yang kau kirimkan waktu lalu. Jujur, hadiah ini yang mampu membungkam bibirku."

Baekhyun menyerahkan kotak kayu yang terukir unik ke telapak tangan Chanyeol usai membuka penutup kotak tersebut. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, jemari tangannya menyusup ke dalam kota guna meraih gelang biru naga yang terpahat sempurna.

"Gelang apa itu? Mengapa begitu indah, sepertinya memiliki arti yang sangat dalam?"

"Gelang mendiang Ibu Suri."

Baekhyun tercekat, sepasang iris _puppy_ nya berbinar terpesona sebab balutan perasaan menggebu tampak tidak sabar menanti ungkapan Chanyeol selanjutnya.

"Sebelum hembusan napas terakhir, beliau berpesan kepadaku. Kelak di saat kau telah mendapatkan belahan jiwamu. Menemukan seseorang yang mampu mengajarkanmu cara mencintai, menghargai dan mengasihi, lingkarkan gelang ini ke pergelangan tangannya."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, kemudian melingkarkan gelang biru tersebut ke lingkar tangannya. Begitu indah, seolah serasi dengan balutan putih halus yang mempesona. Baekhyun merunduk, menatap gelang biru yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Mengapa..."

Baekhyun meneguk ludah berat. "Mengapa kau melingkarkannya di tanganku, Chanyeol? Pantaskah?"

"Karena aku memilihmu."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku bukan orang yang tepat, _jeoha_. Aku bukan seseorang yang mampu mengemban amanah terakhir Ibu Suri. Aku hanya sebuah duri yang selalu mengoyak hatimu."

Kepala Baekhyun menunduk menggesturkan perasaan sesal dan bersalah yang teramat dalam atas semua tindakan yang dia lakukan selama ini terhadap Chanyeol.

Hela panjang terlontar dari celah bibir Chanyeol bersama gerak kepala yang merunduk, mengintip wajah sesal Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau katakan, _daegam_? Tidak sadarkah bila kau yang mengajarkan semua perasaan itu kepadaku. Tidak sadarkah akan perubahan diriku setelah bertemu denganmu," kata Chanyeol sambil menarik dagu Baekhyun ke arahnya.

"Bukankah kala itu aku sempat menolakmu dan menyakiti hatimu, Chanyeol," ujar Baekhyun hendak menepis lontaran menenangkan dari Chanyeol yang secara langsung menjelaskan bila dirinya tidak bersalah.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, menolak ucapan kekasihnya. Dia kemudian mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan mesra. "Itu bukan dirimu, sayang. Tetapi rasa takutmu yang menuntun dirimu untuk menjauhiku. Hal yang wajar ketika mengingat identitas kita. Oleh sebab itu, jangan suka menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti ini. Aku tidak menyukainya."

Iris kembar mereka saling bersiggungan, menyalurkan berbagai juta implus perasaan yang tidak mampu terlontar melalui celah bibir.

"Aku mencintaimu dan mulai saat ini mari bersama menghadapi rintangan yang berusaha menjegal langkah kita di kemudian hari."

Keputusan Chanyeol bertitah tegas di telinga Baekhyun, mengundang kepala untuk mengangguk menerima keputusan tersebut. Jemari tangan mereka saling bertaut; bergerak saling menguatkan hati manakala bayang-bayang kepedihan menyentak keraguan benak mereka.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan angin bersama napas Chanyeol yang mendesau menenangkan menuai gelenyar keteguhan hati yang membuahkan sebuah keputusan mutlak bila dia benar-benar akan berjuang bersama prianya mengarungi terjalan takdir yang mereka kata begitu pahit dan pedih untuk dilalui.

 _ **To be continue...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Tarian ujung tinta pada selembar kertas sejenak terhenti, geratan jemari yang menyelimuti tubuh tinta tampak menegang. Tatapan yang semula terpusat pada hamparan untaian kalimat yang belum sempat dia selesaikan beralih ke arah puncak kepala yang menunduk dalam.

"Ulangi perkataanmu."

Kepala yang tertunduk mengangguk patuh mendapat titah tegas tersebut.

"Kerajaan Joseon secara diam-diam menjalin hubungan kerjasama dengan Kerajaan Silla, _Wang jeonha_."

Tinta yang tergenggam tergeletak di sisi lengan. Dia memejamkan mata.

"Baik, pergilah."

" _Ye,_ Yunho _Wang geon_. Saya mohon undur diri."

Pengawal itu melangkah mundur masih dalam posisi menunduk, kemudian melenyapkan diri dari balik pintu geser ruangannya. Selang beberapa menit, pintu geser ruangannya kembali terkuak menampakkan seorang pria baya berbalutkan _dangui_ berwarna giok hijau tua.

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan untuk anda, Yunho _Wang geon_?" tanyanya sopan sambil bersimpuh di hadapan Yunho.

Yunho menggulung kertas yang belum usai dia rampungkan untaian kalimatnya lalu dia singkirkan ke sisi tubuhnya. "Beritahukan kepada seluruh petinggi Kerajaan. Hari ini aku akan mengadakan sidang."

"Baik, _Wang jeonha_. Saya pastikan informasi ini secepatnya tersebar di kalangan petinggi Kerajaan. Adakah hal lain, _Wang jeonha_?"

"Tidak. Pergilah."

" _Ye_ , Yunho _Wang geon_. Saya mohon undur diri."

Hela napas panjang mengiringi kepergian sang Kasim. Yunho menyandarkan punggung pada balutan kayu yang menjadi sekat antara ruangan dengan kamar.

"Apa yang berada dalam pikiranmu, Changmin _Sanggam_? Tidak tahukah bila kau mengambil keputusan yang salah. Hendak melawan Goguryeo dengan berlindung di bawah kekuasaan Silla."

Kepalanya kemudian menggeleng beriringan dengan kekehan ringan yang mengandung beribu arti mengancam. Sorot baya yang terlihat mengabur tergilas usia terlintas berubah tajam, mengkelam dengan berbagai opsi di pikiran.

"Putra mahkota tidak selemah itu. Kau salah memilih lawan, Changmin _sanggam_." Kekehannya melagu terdengar tajam juga meremehkan.

 _ ***Rose***_

Chanyeol mengerling, menatap Yunho dalam sorot datar tidak terbaca. Gulungan kertas yang bermula bernaung di tangan kanan Yunho terulur ke arahnya membuat pandangannya merunduk, menatap gulungan tersebut.

"Belum tertulis secara lengkap, kau berhak untuk melanjutkannya," titah Yunho yang di respon dengan anggukan singkat.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandang, menatap hilir mudik para petinggi Kerajaan yang sibuk menyamankan tubuh di kursi masing-masing bersama kicauan berisik mereka.

Sorot datar yang menyorot lurus tanpa sengaja membungkam bisikan para petinggi Kerajaan yang tampaknya begitu menikmati kegiatan mereka hingga nyaris melupakan keberadaan pemimpin mereka.

Belum sempat Yunho berdeham guna menyurutkan kebiasaan yang sudah melekat dasar di tabiat masing-masing Menterinya, dirinya telah di kejutkan oleh hening sunyi yang mendadak mencekam.

Yunho menoleh kearah Chanyeol kemudian mengangguk paham begitu telah mengetahui penyebab aura mencekam tersebut.

Seorang sekretaris Kerajaan yang berdiam diri di samping singgasana Yunho, melangkah setapak ke depan setelah mendapat intruksi singkat dari jemari Yunho.

Gulungan kertas yang tersemat di lengan, kini tergenggam di sepasang tangan bergerak ke depan nyaris menghalangi pandangannya.

"Baik, karena semua telah berkumpul di ruangan ini. Maka, sidang hari ini dapat kita mulai. Saya selaku pembuka sidang kali ini akan menyampaikan beberapa topik pembahasan yang akan kita sidangkan, yaitu mengenai hubungan baru yang tengah Kerajaan Joseon dan Kerajaan Silla gemakan."

Gulungan kertas yang nyaris menghalangi wajah kembali tergulung dan tersemat di lengan. Pria paruh baya berbalutkan _dalryongpo_ emas berlintaskan putih itu menunduk hormat kepada Yunho sebelum melangkah mundur menyamankan posisi seperti semula.

Bisikan samar kembali meraung menyekat keheningan yang sempat menyapa, roman-roman terkejut serta tidak percaya mengiringi gerak bibir mereka. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, dia menyandarkan punggung ketika rasa pening tiba-tiba menyerang kepala.

Yunho berdeham keras bermaksud mengalihkan kesibukan mereka dari bisikan riuh. Para petinggi kerajaan itu pun sontak menegakkan tubuh, menatap Yunho dengan penuh minat usai mendengar isyarat tersebut.

"Seperti yang Sekretaris Tae sampaikan, hari ini kita akan membicarakan perihal tentang Kerajaan Joseon dan Silla. Adakah tanggapan?" tawar Yunho memulai perbincangan.

Seorang menteri berbalutkan _dalryongpo_ merah mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, silakan Menteri Kang."

Menteri Kang menunduk mengucap terima kasih setelahnya bangkit dari kursi. "Rupanya kabar burung yang semula saya anggap hanya bualan semata terjadi dan cukup mengejutkan saya sebab Kerajaan aliansi dapat berkerja sama dengan Kerajaan musuh...-" Menteri Kang sedikit terkekeh kemudian menggelengkan kepala.

"...-namun, tidakkah hal ini cukup berbahaya, Yunho _Wang geon_. Secara tidak langsung Kerajaan Joseon hendak menyerang Kerajaan Goguryeo menggunakan kekuasaan Silla," lanjutnya sebelum kembali menyapa kursi.

Yunho mengangguk sekilas merespon ucapan Menteri Kang setelahnya mengedarkan pandang kearah menteri berpakaian biru yang rupanya hendak turut mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Silakan Menteri Shin."

"Terima kasih, Yunho _Wang geon_."

Menteri Shin membungkuk hormat lalu beralih menegakkan tubuh bersiap melontarkan rajutan pendapatnya yang bernafsu ingin menyentak keluar sejak Menteri Kang usai melemparkan pendapatnya.

"Saya sependapat dengan Menteri Kang. Memang berbahaya bila hubungan kerjasama tersebut kita acuhkan. Mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa bulan lalu, tentunya Kerajaan Joseon ingin membalas dendam dengan membawa bala bantuan dari Silla..."

"Lantas?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba memotong argumen Menteri Shin sekaligus sesaat mengaburkan keberanian Menteri Shin dalam ruaman niat untuk kembali melanjutkan untaian kalimatnya.

Pria paruh baya itu terlihat meneguk ludah berat sambil berpikir panjang, menimang setiap bait kata yang hendak dia lemparkan.

"Saya khawatir, mereka akan memenangkan peperangan ini sebab bantuan dari Kerajaan Silla," sambung Menteri Shin ragu.

Sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik miring merasa konyol dengan untaian tersebut. "Anda meyakini kecemasan anda, Menteri Shin?" kejar Chanyeol dalam intonasi mengintimidasi.

Menteri Shin tergeragap, nada suara itu terdengar mengancam dirinya. "Mohon maaf, _Wangseja_. Saya tidak bermaksud meragukan kekuatan Kerajaan Goguryeo. Saya hanya mengungkapkan pendapat saya. Saya mohon maaf."

Pada akhirnya Menteri Shin membungkuk dalam meminta maaf, tidak mampu menghadapi kemarahan Putra mahkota.

Chanyeol kemudian mengerling Yunho meminta persetujuan Ayahandanya secara tersirat dan rupanya Yunho memahami maksud tersirat yang terlontar dari mata putra sematawayangnya itu hingga akhirnya dia mempersilakan Chanyeol untuk angkat bicara.

"Aku rasa sejak awal Joseon memang berniat melepaskan diri dari kekuasaan Goguryeo. Oleh sebab itu, mari merealisasikan keinginan mereka. Aku menerima keputusan perang mereka."

Ultimatum Chanyeol seketika menegangkan setiap tubuh baya petinggi Kerajaan yang terpongo di kursi masing-masing.

Mereka saling menatap tanpa kata, seolah pita suara tercabut dengan paksa. Lontaran kalimat yang berputar di otak terasa tergagap di ujung lidah. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?" bisik salah seorang menteri dalam nada gamang yang tampaknya tidak luput dari pendengaran Chanyeol.

"Menteri Soo, ingin berpendapat?" sergah Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengejutkan gumaman absurd Menteri Soo.

Menteri Soo nyaris menggigit ujung lidahnya dikala sapuan kebingungan sontak terhisap kesadaran. Dia mengalihkan pandang menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot keraguan sebelum memutuskan diri untuk beranjak bangkit dari kursi.

"Maaf, _Wangseja_. Saya tidak bermaksud menentang keputusan anda. Namun, alangkah baiknya jika keputusan untuk berperang ini ditangguhkan terlebih dulu sebab kalah jumlah."

"Apa pengalaman bertarungku tidak cukup untuk meyakinkanmu, Menteri Soo?"

Menteri Soo merunduk kalut. "Maafkan saya, Chanyeol _Wang_. Saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sungguh, saya meminta maaf." Menteri Soo semakin membungkuk dalam sambil menggigit bibir resah.

"Bahkan kemampuan mereka telah aku ketahui. Meski, kalah jumlah aku pastikan Goguryeo tetap akan mengibarkan bendera kemenangan di akhir peperangan nanti," tegas Chanyeol mutlak tidak terbantahkan.

Seluruh menteri bungkam, tidak kuasa kembali meragukan untaian kalimat junjungan mereka bila sudah melantunkan nada tegas seperti itu.

Yunho menggelengkan kepala maklum saat mendapati tabiat keras sang putra bila sudah menyangkut tentang perang yang melibatkan harga diri Kerajaan. Chanyeol memang akan berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu diktaktor tidak mempedulikan saran siapapun serta seberapa kuat musuh yang menyapu pandangannya.

Dia akan tetap berdiri pada pendiriannya mengangkat pedang setinggi mungkin menghiraukan segala kemungkinan yang akan menghancurkan dirinya.

"Membutuhkan bantuanku, heum?"

Chanyeol menoleh, ulasan yang terdengar akrab tanpa embel-embel untaian formal yang diharuskan selama sidang berlangsung mengerutkan kening Chanyeol.

"Ayahanda, sidang masih berlangsung," koreksi Chanyeol.

Yunho terkekeh, tangan kirinya bergerak mengusap puncak kepala Chanyeol. "Tidak masalah bukan bila sesekali menghilangkan balutan kaku di antara kita meski sidang masih berlangsung?"

Para petinggi Kerajaan yang semula terduduk kaku di kursi masing-masing sedikit mengulas senyum ketika mendapati kehangatan yang tercipta di sepasang penguasa Kerajaan Goguryeo tersebut. Mereka tanpa ragu menganggukkan kepala membenarkan lontaran Yunho.

Chanyeol menghela napas pasrah, satu ukir tidak kasat mata menggaris di bibir merahnya. " _Ye_ , tidak perlu Ayahanda. Cukup diriku beserta pasukanku. Aku yakin, Raja Silla pun tidak ikut turun tangan dalam perang ini. Bagaimanapun juga ini bukanlah perang antar Goguryeo dan Silla. Mereka hanya membatu Kerajaan Joseon."

Yunho mengangguk paham menerima jawaban bijak sang putra. Dia kemudian kembali menatap lurus ke depan hendak melemparkan gugusan akhir dari persidangan hari ini.

"Sesuai keputusan Chanyeol _Wang_ , bahwa Kerajaan kita akan menerima setiap undangan perang yang akan Kerajaan Joseon kirimkan. Oleh sebab itu, mulai hari ini aku perintahkan kepada seluruh Jenderal Kerajaan Goguryeo untuk bergegas mempersiapkan pasukan mereka sebaik mungkin. Sidang selesai."

Yunho dan Chanyeol serentak bangkit dari singgasananya bersama barisan para petinggi Kerajaan, mereka membungkuk hormat di tiap-tiap kursi ketika Yunho dan Chanyeol menapaki lantai Balai Istana hendak melangkah keluar.

Tepat di balik pintu luar Balai Istana Chanyeol menundukkan kepala memberi hormat perpisahan kepada sang Ayahanda. Yunho tersenyum, tangannya terulur menyapa kepala Chanyeol.

"Rasanya Ayahanda ingin segera meletakkan tahta Kerajaan ini kepadamu, Putra mahkota."

Chanyeol menatap Yunho, untaian yang terlontar tampaknya sedikit menyindir dirinya. "Ayahanda," keluh Chanyeol yang menuai gelak tawa sang Raja.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Apakah masih lama? Aku rasa tidak lama lagi Tahun Matahari..."

"Masih lama. Kurang lebih 3 bulan lagi, Ayahanda," sergah Chanyeol cepat menghentikan kalimat Yunho yang dia yakini berujung pada kalimat desakan baginya untuk bergegas mencari pendamping.

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati, tidak tahukah bila saat ini dirinya tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang.

Yunho terdiam, sorot matanya menyendu menatap Chanyeol lekat. "Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik, Putraku. Aku dengar Kangin hendak meletakkan tahtanya. Seharusnya Ayahanda juga melakukan hal yang serupa. Bukankah umur kami nyaris sama?"

Yunho sengaja mencurahkan keluh kesah hatinya di hadapan Chanyeol masih berupaya mendesak putranya untuk bergegas merealisasikan keinginan hatinya yang begitu menggebu.

Chanyeol menarik napas berat, tengkuknya tiba-tiba terasa berat. Bersanding dengan Yunho dalam kurun waktu lama rupanya cukup berbahaya bagi dirinya sebab dia akan terus terdesak dengan segala macam alibi dari sang ayah untuk bergegas mencari seorang pendamping dan baru kali ini Chanyeol merasa jengah dengan Kerajaan yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkan dirinya.

Andai saja di antara Kerajaan mereka tidak terukir selayang darah permusuhan yang tercipta sebab para leluhur terdahulu, pasti Chanyeol sudah memboyong Baekhyun ke hadapan Yunho dan secepatnya melangsungkan ikatan benang merah di antara mereka.

Tetapi, kenyataan dan harapan memang selalu berbanding jauh.

Chanyeol memaksakan seulas senyum hangat di garis bibirnya. "Suatu saat nanti, Ayahanda." Sorot matanya melembut, Yunho tampak terkesiap dengan sorot yang terlintas meski hanya seulas.

"Di saat kami mampu menyatukan dua Kerajaan yang tertakdir di atas genangan darah permusuhan. Aku akan membawanya ke hadapan, Ayahanda."

Lantunan bait kalimat yang terlempar ambigu seketika terhempas ayunan angin dari tubuh Chanyeol yang berlalu dari hadapan Yunho usai membungkukkan tubuh memberi salam undur diri.

Bibir Yunho terbungkam oleh kilasan kalimat Chanyeol yang entah kenapa sontak mengingatkan dirinya pada seutas jalinan permusuhan antara Silla dan Goguryeo.

Sorot mata Yunho berubah teduh, menatap bayang punggung Chanyeol yang telah lenyap tertelan kelokan bangunan Balai Istana dalam siratan penuh makna.

"Sesungguhnya siapa orang itu, Chanyeol? Semoga kau tidak melewati batasanmu, Putra mahkota."

Gemuruh kacau sekejap melanda sanubari Yunho. Mengikatkan perasaan bingung sebab rasa cemas dan takut yang silih berganti mendobrak hati tanpa sebab.

 _ ***Rose***_

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala, menenggelamkan diri dalam balutan prosa-prosa berat penuh makna yang tertuang dari penulis-penulis leluhur terdahulu. Perlu pemahaman berlebih dan tidak hanya sekadar sekilas mengerjap, dia bahkan perlu mengulang dua hingga tiga kali perbait kata dalam pemahamannya.

Sekalipun tampak membuat kepala memberat, tetapi Baekhyun terlihat menikmati kegiatannya.

Memang sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan paten, saat dirinya sedang tidak dirundung berbagai pelatihan atau tengah senggang. Dirinya pasti akan bergegas menghancurkan waktu senggang tersebut dengan menenggelamkan diri ke dalam hamburan buku-buku tebal di sekitar sudut pandang.

Seperti halnya saat ini, ketika dia akhirnya terpaksa kembali ke kursi singgasana demi menghadiri sebuah sidang yang mengharuskan kedatangannya. Baekhyun senantiasa memusatkan pikiran serta pandangan pada buku tebal pengkaji ilmu pengobatan tersebut.

Menghiraukan kebisingan sekitar sebab para petinggi Kerajaan yang sibuk berkicau indah, Baekhyun mencoba menulikan pendengarannya.

Dia bergeming, tetap pada posisi. Tidak berniat mengangkat wajah walau hanya sekadar mengerling para petinggi Kerajaan guna mengetahui isi obrolan yang terlihat menarik.

"Serius sekali."

Baekhyun tersentak, bisikan seseorang sontak mengetuk kesadarannya. Kepalanya kemudian menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Sehun yang tengah mengulaskan satu senyuman lebar.

Baekhyun turut tersenyum sambil mengedarkan pandang sejenak dan mendapati Jongin beserta Kangin yang baru saja menyapa singgasana mereka.

"Hem, seperti biasa," balas Baekhyun ringan sambil menutup sampul buku. Sehun terkekeh, kepalanya menggeleng dua kali.

"Bukankah sangat membosankan membaca buku setebal itu, oh Dewa. Aku menyerah." Sepasang tangan Sehun terangkat memberi simbol gestur menyerah menuai lekuk tawa dari Baekhyun.

"Ya, untuk _hyung_. Tetapi, tidak bagiku."

"Aih. Kau ini."

Sehun mengacak surai Baekhyun sebelum mendorong wajahnya mendekat meneliti wajah cantik adiknya. "Ada apa ini? mengapa tiba-tiba bersedia menghadiri sidang?" tegur Sehun setengah menyindir.

Baekhyun mengembungkan pipi kemudian menyipitkan kelopak mata bermaksud memberikan gestur keseriusan diri. "Beberapa hari ini aku dalam kondisi kurang sehat, _hyung,_ " alibi Baekhyun sambil mengerang jengah.

Sehun menegakkan tubuh begitu mendengar deham sang Raja serta Putra mahkota yang nyaris terlempar bersamaan. Sekilas dia menatap tajam Jongin kemudian beralih sejenak ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. _Hyung,_ mengerti," ujar Sehun mengalah.

Mendapati hal tersebut, lekuk menawan kembali menghiasi bibir Baekhyun.

Pandangannya kemudian beralih, menatap lurus ke arah sekretaris Kerajaan yang mulai mengambil langkah ke sisi Kangin. Gulungan kertas tersemat di lengan hendak melantunkan barisan huruf _hangul_ di balik gulungan namun tertahan oleh lontaran Kangin.

"Tahan Sekretaris Park. Kita masih harus menunggu kedatangan seorang lagi."

Sekretaris Park mengangguk patuh. Selang beberapa menit pintu Balai Istana terbuka menampakkan seorang pria tampan berbalutkan _gonryongpo_ merah dengan simbol naga lima jari di sepasang bahu, dada dan punggung.

Melangkah tegas sedikit ponggah di selaras Balai Istana. Dia membungkuk hormat begitu berdiri tepat di hadapan Kangin.

"Maaf, saya terlambat Kangin _Sanggam,_ " katanya sopan.

"Silakan duduk Changmin _Sanggam_. Sidang akan segera dimulai," titah Kangin menghiraukan ungkapan bersalah Changmin karena keterlambatannya.

Changmin menganggukkan kepala, ia kemudian menyamankan duduk di sisi kiri Kangin berhadapan dengan barisan Sehun dan Baekhyun tanpa pula menghiraukan roman diri Kangin yang tampak dingin di hadapannya.

Changmin mengedarkan pandang tanpa sengaja mata mereka bersinggungan, Baekhyun lantas bergegas memutus kontak mata. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan sorot kelam yang mengandung beribu arti, sementara Changmin mengulas senyum takjub.

Masih meneliti wajah Baekhyun dibalik lambaian surai halus nan pekat itu. Tidak dipungkiri, Changmin terlihat terpesona.

"Baik. Sidang pada hari ini akan segera dimulai. Saya selaku pembuka sidang hendaknya diperkenankan untuk menyampaikan beberapa topik penting mengenai sidang yang akan segera kita langsungkan, yaitu tentang persiapan perang melawan Kerajaan Goguryeo."

Baekhyun terhentak, punggung yang menyandar di kursi tanpa sadar menegang. Rona wajahnya termangu menatap lekat sang sekretaris Kerajaan dalam kilatan terkejut.

"Apa?!" gumam Baekhyun tercekat. Iris _puppy_ nya beralih menatap Changmin yang rupanya senantiasa mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Sudut bibir mencemooh terlintas di pandangan.

"Ya, silakan Menteri Kim."

Baekhyun menunduk, untaian jemari saling bertaut acak di bawah meja ketika suara sang Ayahanda menyentak keheningan di ruangan tersebut, mempersilakan seorang pria paruh baya berjenggot panjang berbalutkan _dalryongpo_ merah untuk bergegas melontarkan pendapatnya.

"Kangin _Wang geon_. Tidakkah ini terlalu terburu-buru. Maksud saya, mungkin persiapan para prajurit Silla belum cukup matang sementara kita akan melawan pasukan Goguryeo."

"Anda meragukan kekuatan pasukan kami, Menteri Kim?" sergah Changmin tangkas mengalihkan Menteri Kim. Menteri Kim membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Saya mohon maaf, _Sanggam_. Saya hanya hendak menyampaikan pendapat saya tidak bermaksud meragukan kekuatan pasukan Silla dan Joseon."

"Aku rasa perpaduan pasukan Silla dan Joseon sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memukul mundur perlawanan pasukan Goguryeo. Bagaimanapun juga mereka telah kalah jumlah," kata Changmin arogan dan penuh kepercayaan diri.

Baekhyun mengeryit tidak suka begitupula dengan Jongin dan Sehun yang hanya mampu membuang napas jengah akan tabiat buruk sang penguasa Joseon.

"Ya, silakan Menteri Jung."

" _Ye_ , Terima kasih Kangin _Wang geon_." Menteri Jung membungkukkan badan lantas beralih memaku pandangan ke wajah Changmin. "Maaf Changmin _Sanggam_. Mengingat pengalaman bertarung pasukan Goguryeo dalam pimpinan Chanyeol _Wangseja_ , patutnya kita tidak bertenang diri sekalipun mereka kalah jumlah."

"Bahkan waktu lalu kabar pernah mengatakan bila pasukan Chanyeol _Wangseja_ berhasil menginvasi salah satu Kerajaan besar di dataran Cina meski hanya membawa sekumpulan pasukan yang dapat dihitung dengan jari," sahut Menteri lain dalam duduknya.

Baekhyun menyimak perbincangan dalam diam, jantungnya terus berdentum kacau setiap bibir melontarkan nama seseorang yang beberapa bulan ini bernanung di hati. Dia mengangkat wajah, menatap Changmin yang sejenak kehilangan suara.

"Kerajaan kami pernah menjalin kerjasama dengan Goguryeo dan rupanya kalian terlalu termakan dengan kicauan burung di alam liar."

"Maaf, Changmin _Sanggam_. Anda dapat menjahit bibir kami bila apa yang kami utarakan hanya bualan semata," tandas Menteri Kim sebelum menyamankan tubuh di kursi.

Changmin memejamkan mata, berupaya menenangkan emosi diri yang mulai bergerumuh di hati. Tubuhnya kemudian bangkit dari singgasananya menatap tajam barisan menteri yang tampak menentang titahnya.

"Bahkan kalian merangkai kata tanpa pernah sedikitpun mengecap medan perang!"

"Sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf bila telah bertindak lancang Changmin _Sanggam_. Sebelum menjadi seorang menteri, kami beberapa kali turut ikut andil dalam perang. Dan beruntung kami pernah mengecap pekatnya perang dengan Kerajaan Goguryeo sebab perebutan batas wilayah. Dan meskipun, saat itu Chanyeol _Wangseja_ masih sangat muda berusia sekitar tiga belas tahun. Namun, kemampuan memanahnya tidak dapat dipandang remeh," ulas seorang menteri berbalutkan _dalryongpo_ biru yang masih cukup muda.

Napas Changmin tersenggal, amarahnya semakin menyulut roman wajahnya. Nyaris meledak bila suara Kangin tidak menyela.

"Ya, aku akui. Kemampuan pasukan Chanyeol _Wang_ memang tidak bisa dipandang remeh, terlebih kemampuan beliau sendiri. Namun, tidak berhak pula bagi kita untuk melangkah mundur sebab kita juga memiliki segudang pasukan handal tidak kalah menakjubkan dari pasukan Goguryeo. Ingatkah bila hanya Silla yang mampu bersaing dengan kerajaan Goguryeo."

Anggukan kepala para petinggi Kerajaan menyurutkan amarah Changmin, ia kemudian kembali menyamankan duduk. Menatap Jongin yang tengah berbisik lirih dengan sang penguasa Silla.

"Maaf, Kangin _Wang geon_."

Suara Baekhyun menyeru dibalik bisikan Jongin. Mereka serempak menatap Baekhyun. Si Pangeran bungsu yang begitu mahal tutur katanya bila di tengah meja sidang kini tampak hendak mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Sungguh menakjubkan.

"Ya, silakan Baekhyun _daegam,_ " titah Kangin lembut namun masih dalam getar nada yang menegas tajam.

Baekhyun bangkit dari singgasananya, membungkukkan tubuh sekilas lantas menatap wajah Kangin lekat-lekat.

"Mengapa tidak mencoba jalan perundingan terlebih dulu? Jalan perang tidaklah selalu menjadi pilihan yang terbaik," tutur Baekhyun memulai ketidaksetujuannya atas keputusan tersebut.

"Bila kami mampu mengecap jalan perundingan tentunya Kerajaan Goguryeo dan Silla sudah bersanding sejak lama, Baekhyun _daegam,_ " jawab Jongin sambil mengurai senyum hangat.

Baekhyun menarik napas berat lalu dia hembuskan. "Apakah Kangin _Wang geon_ turut serta dalam perang ini? serta bagaimana dengan nasib rakyat? Apakah transmigrasi bergilir kembali dicanangkan?"

"Sesungguhnya perang kali ini tidak terlalu besar, karena Silla hanya membantu Joseon dalam pergulatan balas nyawa tersebut. Maka dari itu, Kangin _Wang geon_ tidak perlu turun tangan sebab saya yakin bila penguasa Goguryeopun pula tidak akan turun tangan. Kemungkinan terbesar kita hanya akan menghadapi pasukan Goryeo _Wangseja_. Mengenai rakyat, tidak perlu anda risaukan _Gun daegam_. Kami akan memilih medan perang yang jauh dari pemukimam dan Kerajaan," jelas Jongin lembut masih bersama ukiran senyum di bibir.

Raut wajah yang tampak menegang kacau itu cukup membuat dirinya berhati-hati dalam memilah kata. Sejak dulu, Baekhyun memang kekeuh menentang adanya perang.

Ia mengetahui perasaan Baekhyun oleh karena itu Jongin mencoba mengalunkan bait kalimatnya dengan nada serendah mungkin.

"Baiklah. Saya mengerti. Terima kasih."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala kemudian kembali menyamankan tubuh di kursi. Nada datar yang terhembus sontak mengaburkan aura senyap di sekitar Balai.

Jongin menghela napas panjang begitu dengan Kangin yang senantiasa memaku pandangan ke Baekhyun.

"Tidak adakah saran lain, Baekhyun _daegam_?" pancing Jongin berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Baekhyun tersenyum, begitu lembut meski balutan mata tersorot penuh rasa kecewa. "Pantaskah saya memberi saran bila apa yang saya lontarkan selalu bertolak belakang dengan prinsip Kerajaan, _Wangseja_?" tutur Baekhyun sopan, namun mengentak setiap insan yang bernyawa di ruang tersebut.

Jongin menganggukkan kepala, gestur tubuhnya memberi untaian kalimat meminta maaf. Sementara, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandang merutuki kobaran jiwanya yang nyaris tersulut.

Tidak seharusnya dia terbawa emosi, bagaimanapun juga Jongin hanya tengah menjalankan perannya. Sesungguhnya kakaknya pun tidak ingin mengambil jalan seperti ini, akan tetapi tradisi Kerajaan yang memang selalu mengunggulkan perang yang patut disalahkan dan dirubah.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata berupaya menenangkan gemuruh emosi yang menyelubungi hati yang nyaris saja membuncah keluar menenggelamkan tabiat santunnya.

"Baiklah. Sesuai dengan penjelasan Jongin _Wang_ , maka saya perintahkan kepada pasukan Sehun _daegam_ dan pasukan Jongin _Wang_ untuk memimpin perang. Segera persiapkan pasukan kalian sematang mungkin," titah Kangin yang di balas serentak dengan anggukan Jongin dan Sehun.

"Sidang hari ini di tutup."

Kangin bangkit dari singgasananya diikuti dengan Jongin, Sehun, Baekhyun dan Changmin.

Melangkah beriringan bersama sambutan para petinggi yang bangkit dari kursi sambil membungkuk hormat. Tepat di balik pintu Balai Istana, Kangin terlebih dulu memisahkan diri dari rombongan menyisakan Baekhyun, Sehun, Jongin dan Changmin.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandang, menatap bergilir tiga pria tampan yang serentak mengerling ke arahnya. Menghiraukan tatapan Changmin dia berusaha melugaskan lontaran kalimatnya.

"Adakah hal lain yang perlu dibicarakan?"

Sehun tertawa, tangannya terangkat mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Hey, mengapa terburu-buru? Kau masih marah dengan kakak tertua kita?" gurau Sehun sembari menyenggol lengan Jongin. Jongin mengusap tengkuk, merasa tidak enak hati menerima tatapan Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Itu sudah menjadi tugas, Jongin _hyung_. Aku bisa memahaminya," ujar Baekhyun menenangkan pergulatan hati Jongin.

Seulas senyum lega terpatri di bibir Jongin bersama pergerakan tubuh yang mendekat, merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun.

"Maafkan _hyung_. Bukan bermaksud mengecewakan hatimu, Baekhyun- _ah_."

"Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_. Tidak perlu merasa bersalah."

"Sungguh interaksi yang terasa hangat."

Alunan Changmin serentak mengalihkan kegiatan mereka. Tiga bersaudara itu kemudian menatap Changmin dengan sorot mata berbeda. Changmin beralih menatap Baekhyun menghiraukan tatapan menusuk dari Jongin dan Sehun.

"Bolehkah saya mencuri waktu anda sejenak, _Gun daegam_? Ada perihal penting yang ingin saya utarakan kepada anda, hanya berdua."

Sehun berkacak pinggang di hadapan Changmin mengabaikan tata kesopanan yang dia junjung tinggi. Seolah menguap bila berhadapan dengan penguasa Kerajaan Joseon tersebut.

"Changmin _Wang geon_. Perlu anda mengingat hal ini, bahwa Kerajaan kami belum sepenuhnya menyetujui ikatan benang merah yang anda lantunkan beberapa bulan silam. Maka dari itu, dimohon agar menjaga tingkah laku anda selama bersama Baekhyun _daegam_. Segores saja anda menyentuh _dongsaeng_ kami. Saya tidak akan segan memperhitungkannya kepada anda."

Baekhyun mengulas senyum dalam hati mengetahui tabiat Sehun yang memang lebih tempramental ketimbang Jongin. Tidak mempedulikan situasi dan siapa lawan bicaranya, Sehun akan tetap menunjukkan taringnya bila mengenai sang adik tersayang.

Changmin menghela napas berat, mengurut kening sekilas kemudian mengangguk paham.

"Setidaknya saya seorang Raja, Sehun _daegam_. Dan seorang Raja tidak patut bertindak sembarangan. Kami masih memiliki etika."

"Hn. Terima kasih."

Sehun beranjak dari posisi menghadang tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela napas malas, sesungguhnya dia merasa enggan mengadu argumen bersama Changmin sang penguasa Joseon yang kabarnya ingin mempersunting dirinya dan pula sang penyebab kobarnya perang antara Goguryeo dan Silla meski Silla hanya dalam posisi membantu.

Tetap saja Baekhyun merasa kesal, bayangan akan dirinya yang bertemu Chanyeol di medan perang menghantui pikiran Baekhyun.

"Baik, mari Baekhyun _daegam,_ " titah Changmin mengawali langkah mereka.

Jongin dan Sehun masih di posisi menatap lekat punggung Baekhyun dan Changmin hingga lenyap di kelokan taman Kerajaan. Mereka kemudian saling pandang.

"Kita kembali?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun menghela napas panjang, sekali lagi menatap kelokan yang melenyapkan tubuh adiknya.

"Baiklah. Kita kembali."

 _ ***Rose***_

Baekhyun menjaga jarak, guratan jemari di sampul buku terlihat mengerat ketika sorot mata yang menghunus tajam terpaku ke arahnya tampak meneliti seluruh tubuhnya.

Changmin berdeham, sepasang lengan tertaut di balik punggung. "Sungguh, saya tidak mengira akan bertemu dengan seorang pria berparas seindah ini, _Rose daegam_."

Baekhyun mendongak pandang, menatap Changmin dalam sorot percikan penuh kewawasan diri.

"Tidak heran bila seorang Putra mahkota yang begitu tersohor akan sikap bengisnya jatuh hati kepada anda."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut tidak mengerti dengan alunan kalimat selanjutnya yang terlafal dari celah bibir Changmin.

"Apa maksud anda, _Wang geon_?"

Changmin terkekeh sembari mengalihkan pandang ke depan. Menatap bunga teratai yang bergoyang pelan sebab tarian ikan di bawah daun lebarnya. Sebuah kolam kecil berhiaskan air mancur dan berbagai ikan koi terletak di tengah taman. Turut menyemarakan keindahan taman buatan tersebut.

"Putra mahkota Goguryeo."

Baekhyun tersentak, salah satu kakinya tanpa sadar melangkah ke belakang.

"Sebuah hubungan terlarang, heum."

Sorot mata yang mengerucut intimidasi dari Changmin mengacaukan pikiran Baekhyun. Binar _puppy_ nya mengedar acak berupaya mencari pijakan untuk mengendalikan diri.

"Hubungan yang seharusnya dihancurkan."

"Anda menguntai bait kalimat seolah anda telah mengetahui segalanya," sergah Baekhyun datar.

Changmin menggeleng pelan, napas tersenggal serta rona wajah yang memucat pasi menggelitik hatinya.

"Tentu saja saya sudah mengetahuinya, _daegam_. Sejak terbunuhnya lima prajurit saya waktu lalu."

"Hanya sebatas mengetahui tetapi tidak memahami kenyataan yang terpapar. Bila anda sadar diri, seharusnya anda tidak sembarang melempar bait kata yang belum diketahui dengan benar kepastiannya sebab hal tersebut dapat menodai citra anda di khalayak umum."

"Lantas, haruskah saya membuka semua lembaran pertemuan anda bersama Chanyeol _Wang_ , _daegam_. Oh, beserta tempat kunjungannya pula, mungkin."

"Changmin _Wang Geon_."

Rahang Baekhyun mengeras bersambut gemeletuk gigi yang berirama, rona merah yang semula terbalut samar kini terlihat pekat hanya sebatas pipi namun mampu mengulaskan secara gestur bila Baekhyun tengah menahan diri untuk tidak hilang kendali.

Changmin melangkah maju, menyekat jarak di antara mereka dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa, _daegam_? Apa anda merasa takut?"

Changmin menyipitkan mata. "Ah, tidak. Anda merasa geram, sangat kesal dan membenci. Ingin membunuh saya. Benar begitu, _daegam_?" lontaran kata yang terlafal terdengar kian merendahkan Baekhyun sekaligus menyudutkannya.

Ingin rasanya dia mewujudkan pertanyaan terakhir. Tetapi, dirinya cukup bermartabat untuk tidak melakukan hal konyol yang justru akan membawa dirinya ke dalam bara api yang berkobar.

Jemari Changmin terulur, mengusap dagu Baekhyun yang sontak tertepis dengan kasar.

Kekehan ringan kembali melagu. Mengindahkan tatapan kelam Baekhyun, Changmin berusaha mendekat, meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya. Benar, Baekhyun memberontak bahkan nyaris menampar wajah Changmin bila si penguasa Joseon tidak bergegas membalik tubuh Baekhyun dengan salah satu tangan terbekuk di belakang.

Changmin mencondongkan tubuh, meletakkan dagu di bahu Baekhyun.

"Hubungan kalian tidak akan terbongkar selama anda bersikap baik kepada saya."

"Saya tidak peduli. Anda hanyalah seorang penguasa Joseon yang beruntung dapat berkerjasama dengan Silla. Tidak patut anda memerintah saya!" kata Baekhyun dingin dengan geraman yang tertahan di ujung lidah.

Changmin tertawa, ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Baekhyun.

"Tidak dengan sekarang. Tetapi, iya untuk nanti."

"Aku tidak mengerti," kesal Baekhyun sambil menggoyangkan lengan, berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Changmin.

"Bila aku berhasil memukul mundur perlawanan pasukan Goryeo _Wangseja_. Bisa dipastikan detik itu juga, kau akan menjadi milikku, _daegam_."

Baekhyun terpaku, binar mata yang memburam sebab balutan emosi yang kian memuncak, berubah kosong dengan sorot terkejut.

"Tidak mungkin. Ayahanda tidak mungkin mengizinkanku menjadi seorang selir," gumam Baekhyun kacau.

Changmin memiringkan kepala menilik sisi wajah Baekhyun. "Sayang sekali, Baekhyun _daegam_. Seorang Raja pantang menjilat ludah yang telah terbuang dan Kangin _Sanggam_ telah menyetujui persyaratan tersebut secara pribadi."

"Pembohong! Aku mengetahui dengan jelas tabiat Ayahanda. Mustahil bila beliau menyetujui persyaratan rendah semacam itu!" teriak Baekhyun usai melepaskan diri dari jeratan Changmin.

Kilatan marah makin mengkelam dengan sinar mata yang berubah menjadi merah.

Changmin memejamkan mata, ayunan angin membelai tubuh yang menggelora panas. Surai kelam Baekhyun terurai menghalangi sebagaian sorot tajam bagai ujung pedang yang siap menebas kepala setiap musuh yang menyapa mata.

"Dapatkah kau menafsirkan hati seorang manusia, _daegam_? Menafsirkan hati manusia tidaklah semudah mencari cincin yang tenggelam di dalam genangan lumpur. Manusia ditakdirkan dengan getar hati yang mudah berubah, terlebih bila kekuasaan serta ambisi menyelimuti dirinya."

Kelopak mata Changmin terbuka menampilkan sepasang iris tajam yang menyipit pekat tepat di sepanjang garis _puppy_ Baekhyun.

"Apapun akan mereka lakukan? Sekalipun harus rela merubah ketetapan hati. Tidak akan menjadi suatu masalah bila demi ambisi yang lebih mendominasi sisi kemanusiaannya."

"Jangan lupakan kenyataan tersebut, _Gun daegam_."

Baekhyun masih mematung tidak percaya. Ucapan yang terlempar keluar mampu menyentak kesadarannya akan sifat manusia yang hakiki dan tidak bisa lepas meski seribu kebaikan pernah menaungi. Kini dirinya dirundung perasaan kalut yang tiada berujung.

Changmin berbalik, punggung tegap yang tampak ponggah menghiasi pandangan Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya menyegerakan diri beranjak dari hubungan yang salah. Takdir kalian terlalu berat. Lebih baik hidup bersamaku, aku akan berusaha bertindak adil walau kau hanya seorang selir, _daegam,_ " pesan Changmin sebelum melangkah pergi.

Baekhyun terhuyung ke belakang, nyaris menyapa tanah bila tangan tidak berpijak pada pohon sakura yang bergerak riuh menggugurkan gugusan kelopak sakuranya akibat koyakan angin yang mengganas.

Perkataan Changmin bagai mantra magis yang terus berulang di pikiran menggerogoti ketenangan jiwanya. Rasa pening mengetuk pikiran, berlomba dengan dengungan kalimat di sepasang telinga.

Baekhyun begitu kacau hingga dirinya tidak sadar telah merosot ke tanah. Suara tepakan langkah tergesa samar menyambangi telinga. Beberapa dayang dan pengawal tergopoh dengan kondisi junjungannya yang mendadak tidak sadarkan diri.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya mampu memejamkan mata, kesadaran masih dia dapatkan namun tubuhnya terasa lemas bersama pening yang berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Hela panjang, mengiringi kesadaran Baekhyun yang kian melambung jauh. Kini dirinya benar-benar terlelap. Menghiraukan keadaan sekitar yang tiba-tiba berubah kacau.

 _ ***Rose***_

Malam menjelang dan Baekhyun masih menyibukkan diri menatap untaian huruf _hangul_ di selayang gulungan kertas kecil. Bibirnya mendesah penuh sesal, mengingat kondisi tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba menurun mengharuskan Baekhyun untuk istirahat total dan terus berbaring di _futon_ sutera dengan kain putih yang menghiasi kening.

Hingga dirinya terpaksa mengacuhkan surat Chanyeol yang kembali mengajak dirinya untuk berjumpa. Baekhyun memejamkan mata, lengan tertumpu di wajah. Bagaimana dirinya melangkah ke tempat yang telah di tuliskan bila untuk duduk saja alam semesta terasa berputar.

Suara jendela yang mengentak dinding seketika meramaikan keheningan di sekitar Baekhyun. Sinar rembulan yang sejak tadi mengintip dari balik jendela sontak lenyap menyisakan kegelapan di sekitar ruangan.

Baekhyun berdecak, ia benci dengan kegelapan dan kini dirinya di haruskan beranjak bangun demi menyalakan lilin sementara denyut pening masih menjadi.

Malas bersuara keras sebab tenggorokan yang turut terisolir rasa sakit dan membuatnya serak, Baekhyun pada akhirnya memaksakan diri untuk bangun. Jemari tangan bergerak memijat kening yang berdenyut-denyut.

Sibuk dengan pijatan di kening, pria cantik bersurai kelam itu tidak menghiraukan bayang semu seseorang yang selintas memasuki kamar.

Tidak berselang lama, suara pekikan keras seketika meriuhkan suasana senyap di paviliunnya ketika seseorang merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang. Baekhyun kemudian memberontak hebat hingga nyaris mengeluarkan jurus bela dirinya bila seseorang di balik tubuh tidak secepat kilat mengecup pipinya.

Baekhyun menolehkan wajah, bayang wajah tampan di balik kegelapan sontak membuatnya tenang.

"Dasar penyusup kurang ajar," gerutu Baekhyun sambil menyamankan kepala ke dada si penyusup. Kekehan ringan terdengar dari balik tubuhnya.

"Mengapa tidak menghadiri undanganku, heum?" bisik Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan rengkuhannya.

"Kau tidak merasakannya?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

Ia menatap Chanyeol, kening Chanyeol berkerut kemudian mendekatkan wajah menyapukan bibir di kening Baekhyun.

Seketika sepasang iris tajam Chanyeol membulat kaget. "Sayang, kau terserang demam. Sejak kapan?" Chanyeol menyatukan kening merasakan suhu badan Baekhyun yang memanas meski tidak terlampau panas.

Tetapi, mampu membuat Chanyeol tercekat cemas. Beruntung pikirannya mengomando langkah kaki untuk kembali menyelinap masuk ke dalam paviliun kekasihnya, bila tidak begitu mungkin malam ini dia tidak akan bisa terlelap dengan tenang.

"Tadi siang," jawab Baekhyun pelan.

Suaranya bergetar serak. Chanyeol menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun, meneiliti kekasihnya. Baekhyun berdecak, tangan kanan terangkat berniat menghalangi pandangan Chanyeol.

"Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja. Dan ah, tolong nyalakan lilinnya. Ini gelap sekali."

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas kemudian beranjak mencari tungku lilin.

Usai menyalakan lilin dan meletakkannya di sudut kamar dia kembali ke tempat Baekhyun kemudian merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya.

"Apa tabib sudah memeriksa keadaanmu?"

"Tentu saja. Semua proses penyembuhan sudah aku jalani, maka dari itu jangan cemas. Sekarang aku hanya butuh istirahat."

Baekhyun menyamankan kepala di dada Chanyeol, kelopak matanya bergerak menutup. Chanyeol merunduk menyesap puncak kepala Baekhyun yang turut memanas.

"Sepertinya aku menyelinap di waktu yang tidak tepat?" gumam Chanyeol terdengar bersalah.

"Tidak juga." Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Sejujurnya aku tengah membutuhkanmu saat ini," lanjutnya menuai kerutan pertanyaan di sepasang alis Chanyeol.

"Sesuatu telah terjadi?"

Chanyeol merasakannya, sekilas tubuh Baekhyun menegang.

"Tidak. Tidak ada."

Chanyeol memahami, Baekhyun tengah beralibi.

"Sayang.."

"Tidak ada, Chanyeol. Semua baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol makin yakin bila Baekhyun tengah berbohong kepadanya. Dia kemudian merubah posisi Baekhyun, menyamankan tubuh Baekhyun ke pangkuannya.

"Chan-.."

Baekhyun tersentak, sesungguhnya dia cukup malu dengan posisi seperti ini, begitu intim dan tanpa sekat.

"Katakan," tegas Chanyeol sambil menatap lurus wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memelas, sementara Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala.

"Katakan, sayang..." titah Chanyeol mendesak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah berat, ia kemudian menundukkan kepala. "Perang..." Baekhyun mengerjap bingung, selang beberapa menit tiba-tiba terpekik frustasi.

"Aih! Bagaimana cara memulainya?" desau Baekhyun putus asa sambil menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, tangannya terangkat mengusap punggung Baekhyun. "Perang antara Goguryeo dan Silla. Tidak, tetapi Perang antara Goguryeo dan Joseon."

Baekhyun mengangguk, hela panjang terseduh dari celah bibirnya. "Tidak bisakah ditangguhkan? Mengapa selalu memilih jalan perang?" tanya Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kami hanya mengikuti keinginan Joseon, sayang. Mereka berpikir bahwa nyawa haruslah terbayar dengan nyawa pula."

Baekhyun makin menyusupkan celah wajah yang mengintip ke leher Chanyeol. Jantungnya berdetak cepat mendapati gemuruh resah yang kembali menaungi sanubarinya.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa mendapatimu di medan perang," gumam Baekhyun teredam leher Chanyeol tetapi masih mampu menyapa telinga.

Chanyeol menarik napas berat, kepalanya bergerak miring bermaksud menyatukan sisi wajah pada kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau masih mengingat janjiku, bukan. Tidak perlu cemas, sayang. Semua pasti baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot kelam terbiaskan temaram cahaya lilin.

"Terlalu berat Chan." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Di dalam perang hal yang tidak pernah terbayangkan bahkan bisa menjadi kenyataan. Aku menakutkan hal tersebut," lirih Baekhyun mengecil sambil menggigit bibir bawah.

Kelopak matanya terpejam, meresapi segala asa yang mengombak badai di selubung hati yang kian menyesakkan. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, sepasang tangannya terulur membingkai wajah Baekhyun.

"Hey, mengapa mendadak suram, hn? Aku akan melindungimu, sayang. Aku berjanji segala hal yang tengah kau risaukan saat ini tidak akan pernah terjadi di medan perang nanti. Lagipula, kami sedang tidak berperang dengan Silla. Silla hanya membantu, jadi jangan cemas. Semua pasti baik-baik saja."

"Jangan cemas. Kau bilang jangan cemas. Sekalipun Silla hanya membantu, tetap saja ini begitu membahayakan pasukanmu. Sejak awal kalian kalah jumlah. Silla pasti akan menyusup dibalik ambisi Joseon. Tidakkah ini begitu menakutkan. Bagaimana bila nanti kau terluka? Bagaimana bila nanti pasukanmu tertolak mundur? Bisakah kau bilang jangan cemas sekarang. Bisakah-..."

Sentuhan lembut di bibir meneruskan perjuangan bulir air mata yang sempat tertahan di pelupuk mata. Baekhyun menangis dalam balutan bibir Chanyeol, bulir air mata sesekali menyusup di celah bibir yang saling tertaut.

Chanyeol menekan kening Baekhyun, hembusan hangat hilir mudik menerpa wajah mereka. "Dengar, kau sudah melihatnya bukan. Garis melintang di dadaku, sayang. Atas kuasa Dewa aku masih mampu berdiri meski luka tersebut menganga lebar. Jika masalah luka, aku mampu menahannya. Seharusnya tidak terlalu mencemaskan hal tersebut. Asal kau dalam keadaan baik, aku pun akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, sepertinya ada hal lain yang tengah kau risaukan selain kekalahanku. Apa itu? Katakan sayang. Hal apa yang masih kau sembunyikan?"

Chanyeol berbisik lembut, sapuan tangan di wajah bergerak lembut menahan isakan Baekhyun untuk sejenak. Baekhyun menggigit ujung lidah, suaranya kian serak melagu dengan desau berat yang mengganjal hati.

"Tadi siang, aku sempat berbincang sejenak dengan penguasa Joseon usai sidang." Baekhyun menarik napas berat.

"Dia sudah mengetahuinya, tentang hubungan ini. Dia sudah mengetahuinya."

"Lantas?"

Chanyeol memiringkan kepala mengecup sisi wajah Baekhyun, berupaya menenangkan getar tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku cukup terkejut mendengar kenyataan tersebut. Bahkan dia sedikit menggunakan pengetahuannya itu demi mengancamku, namun aku tidak begitu peduli. Akan tetapi, ketika dia melontarkan persyaratan pribadi yang terjalin antara dirinya dengan Ayahanda. Aku tidak mampu berpikir lagi. Aku mendadak takut."

Chanyeol menjauhkan diri, jemarinya bergerak meraih dagu Baekhyun. Menyelami binar mata yang berbayang terbalutkan air mata serta sorot yang mengabur resah.

"Persyaratan apa?" tanya Chanyeol lembut tanpa getar mendesak.

Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Bila Kerajaan Joseon sanggup memukul mundur pasukan Goguryeo. Kerajaan Silla dan Joseon akan segara menjalin hubungan benang merah dengan pengalihan identitasku menjadi seorang selir Kerajaan Joseon."

Chanyeol tersentak, sorot mata yang menghangat sontak berubah kelam mengerikan.

Genggaman tangannya pun tanpa sadar mengerat, untaian kalimat Baekhyun mampu membakar ketenangan jiwanya. Chanyeol menahan diri, gelora panas yang membumbung tinggi menuai kilatan dendam di balutan iris datarnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin, Kangin _Sanggam_ menjadikan Pangeran bungsunya seorang selir? Apa itu pantas, mengingat besarnya kekuasaan Kerajaan Silla."

Suara Chanyeol mengalun datar, tanpa geraman maupun decak tajam. Namun, hal tersebut lebih mengerikan ketimbang geraman seorang Putra mahkota Goguryeo.

Sebab bila Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menahan emosi, dia justru akan berubah menjadi diktaktor yang tidak kenal ampun terlebih pada seseorang yang membuatnya menggeram dalam hati. Sebuah malapetaka bagi mereka yang sengaja maupun tidak sengaja membuatnya menahan emosi hingga berkilat dendam.

Baekhyun menggeleng pasrah, dia kemudian beranjak dari tubuh Chanyeol. Menyandarkan punggung di selaras dipan yang menyekat kamar dan ruangan pribadinya sambil merengkuh lutut.

"Ambisi, Chanyeol. Ambisi. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bila sebuah ambisi akan semengerikan ini," bisik Baekhyun gamang sambil menatap kosong api lilin yang bergoyang pelan menjilat tubuh lilin.

Chanyeol mengerling Baekhyun, bergerak mendekat kemudian mengecup mesra puncak kepala prianya. "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Tidak akan aku biarkan seorangpun merebutmu dariku. Tidak akan."

Baekhyun beralih menatap lekat sepasang sorot tajam yang berkilat penuh tekad di gemelut pekatnya malam. Satu bulir air mata tanpa sadar kembali menghiasi pipi beriringan dengan satu ulas senyum tulus.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _Wangseja_. Hanya satu pesanku. Jaga dirimu, jangan sampai terluka."

Chanyeol tertawa, tubuhnya semakin mendekat merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun. "Itu lebih dari satu pesan, sayang."

"Jangan mengelak," ketus Baekhyun di balik dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala, mengeratkan rengkuhan sembari mengecupi puncak kepala kekasihnya berulang-ulang. Sorot tajam yang sempat merunduk sebab kilatan hangat akan perasaannya kepada Baekhyun, kini tersorot jauh lebih pekat.

Bahkan seulas senyum miring terukir di sudut bibir. Menandakan bila dirinya tidak hanya sekadar membual ataupun menguntai kalimat manis. Chanyeol benar-benar akan bertindak di luar kendali.

"Kau menghantarkan nyawa kepada orang yang tepat, Changmin _Sanggam_."

 _ **To be continue...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Barisan prajurit yang hilir mudik dengan berbagai suara bising dari pedang yang saling bergesekan serta lesatan anak panah yang beradu dengan papan kayu seolah menjadi pemandangan abadi sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

Segerombol kusir kuda pun tak kalah menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan mereka dalam menyiapkan kuda-kuda yang hendak turun tangan dalam perang.

Tepakan langkah kuda serta suara ringkikan yang terdengar menggelegar bersempoyongan di balik gerbang Kerajaan dan sepertinya situasi tersebut tidak akan berubah selama dua hari ke depan.

Jenderal Kim berdiri tegap di depan barisan prajurit yang sibuk mengadu pedang mereka. Menatap dengan teliti sambil menyilangkan tangan di belakang tubuh, menginstruksi kesiapan pasukannya.

Suara derap langkah tiba-tiba menggema di sepanjang lorong Kerajaan seketika menghentikan kegiatan sebaris prajurit di halaman samping Kerajaan.

Jenderal Kim membungkuk hormat begitu pula dengan barisan prajurit di sisi kanan mereka, Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala merespon titah penghormatan para ajudannya, sementara tangan kanannya terangkat memberi titah pada mereka untuk kembali berlatih.

"Berapa jumlah mereka?"

"Seratus prajurit, _Seja jeoha,_ " jawab Jenderal Kim sopan.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala, dia mengerling menatap kegiatan prajurit.

"Apa perlu menambah jumlah prajurit lagi. _Jeoha_?" tanya Jenderal Kim menawarkan, meleburkan keterdiaman Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu."

Chanyeol meraih gulungan kertas yang terulur dari Kasimnya. "Aku sudah memerintahkan dua Jenderal lain untuk turut mempersiapkan prajurit mereka, kemungkinan berjumlah sama. Bila disatupadukan terhitung 300 prajurit. Sementara menurut informasi yang tertulis di laporan ini, Kerajaan Silla hanya mengeluarkan 100 prajurit dan Kerajaan Joseon mengeluarkan 250 prajurit," sambung Chanyeol sambil mengembalikan gulungan kertas tersebut pada Kasimnya.

"Maaf, _Jeoha_. Bukankah prajurit kami berbanding 50 dari prajurit Kerajaan Silla dan Joseon. Tidakkah sebaiknya menyelaraskan jumlah prajurit?"

Kening Chanyeol berkerut setelah mendengar desau kecemasan dari abdi setianya; kekehan ringan kemudian terdengar dari celah bibir sekilas membuat Jenderal Kim merunduk takut sebab pemilahan kata yang terkira kurang sopan.

"Bahkan aku tidak yakin dengan informasi tersebut, Jenderal Kim. Kemungkinan terbesar mereka akan terus menambah jumlah prajurit yang akan turun di medan perang bila mengingat ambisi mereka. Untuk daripada itu, aku memerintahkan kepada kalian untuk benar-benar memilah prajurit yang handal saja dalam perang nanti."

Jenderal Kim terbungkam sembari menahan gemuruh takjub dalam hati akan pemikiran cerdas junjungannya. Chanyeol seolah paham dengan sifat-sifat lawannya. Oleh sebab itu, berapapun jumlah prajurit yang turun di medan perang senantiasa sanggup membawa bendera kemenangan di tangan sekalipun berbalutkan darah pekat.

Jarang, nyaris tidak pernah pasukan yang dipimpin Chanyeol mundur dalam pergulatan meski hanya tersisa dua orang prajurit. Tidak hanya kekuatan, otak cerdas pula dia semaikan dalam pertarungan.

Strategi yang sulit untuk di definisikan selalu Chanyeol lontarkan dalam balutan strategi perang tanpa membuat para Jenderal dan prajurit mengerut kebingungan.

Jenderal Kim menunduk dalam, dia memiringkan tubuh memberi jalan ketika Chanyeol hendak mengangkat kaki berderap pergi. Kepalanya bergerak menengadah menatap balutan punggung kokoh yang tersapu barisan pengawal dan dayang tidak mampu menyurutkan kekuasaan Chanyeol.

Jenderal Kim mengangguk yakin, Chanyeol memang calon pengalih tahta yang tepat bagi Kerajaan Goguryeo.

Terlepas dari sikap arogan dan kebengisannya, balutan bijaksana serta adil dan bertanggung jawab akan kelangsungan hidup rakyat tidak mempias gelap dari tubuhnya.

Namun, satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Tentang cinta yang berlabuh, agaknya tampak tragis.

Akankah Putra mahkota mampu membawa cintanya ke dalam istana sementara getar peperangan tampaknya terus memercik pekat seolah sengaja mengaburkan setiap kesempatan yang mengintip ragu.

Jenderal Kim menghela napas berat, perbincangannya bersama tabib Choi waktu lalu sedikit menyentak fokusnya.

"Semoga Dewa senantiasa memudahkan langkah anda, _Jeoha_."

 _ ***Rose***_

Chanyeol membuka lembaran kertas dengan sorot mata enggan, hanya selintas bait kalimat yang menyapa pandangan tanpa minat untuk mengartikan barisan berat tersebut.

"Bagaimana persiapan para prajurit?" Yunho menyandarkan punggung pada dinding jendela sambil menyilangkan lengan.

"Berjalan dengan lancar," jawab Chanyeol acuh usai menutup buku dan melemparkannya ke sisi kanan lengan yang bertumpu di meja.

Yunho menganggukkan kepala kemudian beralih menatap rintik hujan dari balik jendela ruangannya.

"Ibunda merindukanmu."

Chanyeol mengerling Yunho dengan kening berkerut tidak mengerti.

"Jaejoong mengeluh kepadaku, jika akhir-akhir ini putra kebanggaannya seolah melupakan keberadaannya. Apa persiapan perang begitu menyita waktu Putra mahkota? Begitu lontaran kalimatnya kepadaku?"

Yunho beralih menarik kursi singgasana setelahnya menyamankan tubuh sambil menumpu dagu.

Chanyeol menunduk, menatap tautan jemari yang bertumpu di paha. "Maaf, mungkin sore ini aku akan mengunjungi Ibunda."

Yunho tersenyum mendapati tingkah Chanyeol yang selalu berubah lembut bila menyangkut ibunya. "Baiklah, kunjungi Ibundamu," titah Yunho penuh kasih yang direspon dengan anggukan singkat Chanyeol.

Selang beberapa menit, Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya lalu membungkukkan tubuh memohon izin undur diri, meninggalkan Yunho di antara hela panjangnya.

"Dasar," gumam Yunho di tengah niatan diri menenggelamkan alih pikiran ke dalam balutan gulungan kertas yang menumpuk di sudut meja.

 _ ***Rose***_

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandang ketika panggilan lembut merasuk ke dalam gendang telinga. Mendapati sang ibu yang tengah berderap mendekat, dia kemudian berbalik lalu membungkukkan tubuh memberi salam.

"Ibunda," sapa Baekhyun yang direspon dengan sapuan punggung tangan di kening.

"Oh syukurlah."

Leeteuk mendesah lega bersama pergerakan bibir mengecup kening Baekhyun. "Maafkan Ibunda, nak. Ibunda baru mengetahui kondisi tubuhmu hari ini," ucap Leeteuk penuh sesal.

Baekhyun tersenyum, sepasang tangannya terulur mengusap bahu sang ibu. "Ibunda, hanya sekadar demam biasa. Tidak perlu merasa bersalah."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merentangkan sepasang lengannya lebar-lebar ke hadapan Leeteuk seolah hendak merengkuh tubuh ibunya. "Lihat, bahkan kondisiku sudah lebih dari baik," tambah Baekhyun.

Senyum lebar terulas sedikit kekanakan, Leeteuk sontak tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan putra bungsunya tersebut. Dia kemudian mengulurkan lengan membawa Baekhyun ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Oh Dewa, Ibunda sangat merindukanmu, sayang," ujarnya gemas sebelum bergerak menjauhkan tubuh beralih mengusap sisi wajah Baekhyun. "Akhir-akhir ini begitu padat dengan persiapan perang, heum. Hingga rasanya nyaris mustahil menemuimu?" keluh Leeteuk tampak berat.

Baekhyun meraih tangan Leeteuk lalu mengusap punggung tangannya.

"Ibunda tengah merisaukan hal lain?" tebak Baekhyun tepat sasaran. Iris lembut Leeteuk menyendu, berbayang dengan balutan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata.

"Tidak bisakah kau tetap di sini, Baekhyun. Ini terlalu berat, nak. Ibunda tidak bisa membiarkanmu turut campur tangan dalam perang." Gelengan kacau mengentak hati Baekhyun, bergegas ia merengkuh tubuh baya yang mulai terguncang keras.

"Ibunda. Ibunda, aku mohon tenanglah." Suara Baekhyun tercekat, berlomba dengan kendali diri yang mengharuskan dirinya untuk tidak turut menjatuhkan bulir air mata di hadapan Leeteuk.

"Ibunda dengarkan aku." Tangan bergetar Baekhyun membingkai wajah Leeteuk, mengusap lembut linang air mata yang membasahi wajah baya sang ibu.

"Ibunda, memang seharusnya seorang ahli pengobatan turun dalam medan perang."

Leeteuk tetap menggelengkan kepala, masih kekeuh dengan pendiriannya. Baekhyun mencondongkan wajah, mengecup kening Leeteuk. "Aku berjanji akan kembali dengan selamat," tegas Baekhyun yang seketika menghentikan isakan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk terdiam, menatap lekat iris _puppy_ Baekhyun yang berbinar penuh keyakinan. "Ya, aku akan kembali dengan selamat Ibunda. Aku akan kembali," ulang Baekhyun sekali lagi dengan seluruh tekad yang terkumpul di balutan mata yang kian menegas.

Leeteuk terisak, ia kembali merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat, terlampau erat.

"Ibunda mohon untuk mewujudkan janji yang telah kau lontarkan, Baekhyun. Sebab Ibunda akan senantiasa menanti kedatanganmu serta dua kakakmu." Leeteuk meraih tengkuk Baekhyun, merundukkan kepala Baekhyun guna mengecup kepala sang putra bungsu. Baekhyun mengangguk yakin, sepasang tangannya meraih tangan Leeteuk lantas menggenggamnya.

" _Ye_ , aku berjanji, Ibunda."

 _ ***Rose***_

Hela panjang berulang kali terembus dari celah bibirnya. Perasaan rindu yang menggebu sungguh menyiksa hati, balutan bening yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata terlihat memanas. Dirinya memang terlalu lemah. Selalu tak kuasa hati bila kalimat perang terlantun di telinga, terlebih jika mengharuskan sang Putra mahkota turun serta.

"Chanyeol.."

Jaejoong mengerat bibir bawahnya, hela napas semakin memberat. Perasaannya terombak sementara pikirannya melanglangbuana ke beberapa tahun silam di saat jantungnya nyaris terhenti ketika mendapati sang putra terluka parah.

Terlalu membekas dan membuatnya trauma. Dimana saat melihat garis merah di dada Chanyeol. Dimana saat merasakan napas tersenggal Chanyeol, dan dimana saat menatap iris tajam yang tertutup hampir seminggu lamanya mampu membuat kesadarannya terhisap jauh hingga menciptakan suatu kenangan kelam tersendiri di sudut hati dan pikirannya.

Bahkan jika dirinya mampu, ingin rasanya berlari ke ruangan suaminya dan berteriak selantang mungkin menentang keputusan yang begitu ia benci keberadaannya.

Namun, apa daya? Dirinya hanya seorang Ratu yang tidak begitu berhak untuk menentang maupun menghancurkan keputusan yang telah terpatri tegas dari bibir seorang Raja.

Kini Jaejoong hanya mampu terisak pedih dalam lantunan doa yang tak berhenti menggumam dari lidah yang bergetar kelu. Suara derak pintu yang bergeser sejenak menyembunyikan isakan lirihnya. Seorang dayang menampakkan diri dari balik pintu kemudian membungkuk dalam.

" _Mama_ , _Wangseja_ tengah bertandang kemari."

Jaejoong tersentak, balutan pekat yang berbinar sendu seketika menyeruak penuh kerinduan. Jemarinya bergerak mengusap bulir air mata dengan gerakan tergopoh.

"Persilakan dia masuk," kata Jaejoong terlampau semangat sambil menepuk pipi, berusaha melenyapkan kerutan-kerutan suram yang beberapa waktu lalu membayangi wajah bayanya.

" _Ye_ , _Mama_. Saya mohon undur diri."

Dayang itu melangkah mundur, melenyapkan diri dibalik pintu geser. Tidak berselang lama pintu kembali bergeser menampilkan seorang pria tampan yang begitu dia rindukan kehadirannya.

Seulas senyum hangat Chanyeol dapatkan usai membungkukkan tubuh. Chanyeol berderap menyamankan tubuh di hadapan Jaejoong yang tidak lekat melepaskan pandangannya dari tubuh sang putra.

"Ibunda," sapa Chanyeol menyadarkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tergagap, binar mata yang menyorot lurus kini terlihat berbinar acak kemudian kembali menyendu. Kening Chanyeol berkerut, perasaan cemas menyelubungi hati begitu mendapati kondisi Jaejoong yang tampak resah dengan rona wajah silih berganti.

"Ibunda baik-baik saja?"

Jaejoong tersenyum, tangannya terulur mengusap sisi wajah Chanyeol. "Ibunda baik-baik saja, nak. Ibunda hanya terlalu merindukanmu," kata Jaejoong lemah.

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat menggenggam usapan tangan di sisi wajahnya. "Maafkan aku, Ibunda. Akhir-akhir ini..."

"Persiapan perang, heum," sergah Jaejoong cepat.

Chanyeol mengangguk ragu, ia tahu ibunya sesungguhnya begitu terganggu dengan bait kata itu. Mengingat kondisi tubuhnya beberapa waktu silam usai menginvasi Kerajaan Vietnam berhasil menciptakan kenangan kelam bagi ibunya.

Jaejoong menghela napas berat, ia memejamkan mata lalu menyandarkan punggung pada dipan yang menyekat kamar. "Ibunda," ujar Chanyeol spontan ketika mendapati bulir air mata melinang cepat dari balik kelopak mata yang tertutup.

"Apakah seorang Putra mahkota terlahir sebagai benteng Kerajaan, Chanyeol _Jeoha_?"

"Ibunda."

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya. Dia mengerling Chanyeol, tatapannya begitu sendu dengan sorot berat tak terartikan. "Mengapa kau selalu turun tangan di medan perang?"

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, selalu seperti ini bila kabar perang terembus menyelubungi telinga Jaejoong, terlebih bila turut melibatkan dirinya.

Jaejoong pasti akan bergerak, terus berusaha menahan dirinya dengan berbagai upaya yang meski pada akhirnya tidak mampu menghentikan pergerakan Chanyeol tetapi cukup meresahkan hatinya. Tak heran memang bila mengingat kondisinya yang begitu mengenaskan waktu lalu.

Chanyeol meraih punggung tangan Jaejoong lalu mengusapnya pelan, berusaha meluluhkan hati sang ibu. "Ibunda, bagaimana bila aku mengucap janji?" bujuk Chanyeol.

Sudut bibir Jaejoong menarik senyum pedih. "Takdir siapa yang tahu, putraku. Bahkan doa Ibundapun akan turut terhempas bila takdir buruk tertulis di medan perang."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, sorot tajam yang menghangat itu memaku bayang air mata yang memburamkan pandangan Jaejoong. "Kali ini aku benar-benar akan mewujudkan janjiku, Ibunda. Kali ini aku akan pulang dengan selamat tanpa berkurang satupun."

Jaejoong terdiam, memaku wajah Chanyeol yang bersinar penuh tekad. Kekehan ringan kemudian melagu dari celah bibir yang bergetar menahan isakan. "Rupanya Ibunda tak mampu menahanmu, ya," desau Jaejoong putus asa.

Chanyeol mendesah berat, ia bangkit dari posisinya lalu mengambil posisi di samping Jaejoong lantas merengkuh tubuh ibunya.

"Ssh. Ibunda, semua pasti baik-baik saja. Cukup percaya dan berdoa, aku pasti akan kembali. Aku berjanji Ibunda."

Chanyeol mengusap punggung Jaejoong, membiarkan sang ibu terisak di dadanya. Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh, ingatan tentang malam lalu saat dia kembali menyelinap ke paviliun Baekhyun seolah menyentak kegiatannya saat ini.

"Kalian sangat mirip," gumam Chanyeol dalam hati sambil mengecup sayang puncak kepala Jaejoong. Ia memejamkan mata, semakin yakin bila cintanya berlabuh pada orang yang tepat meski tertapak di garis takdir yang kian mengerucut rumit.

Dia menghiraukannya, selama genggaman tangan Baekhyun masih mampu ia raih. Ia akan terus melangkah, menerjang setiap duri yang mencuat tinggi menembus telapak kaki.

Darah yang merembes keluar dari telapak kakinya akan menjadi saksi besarnya perasaan Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun.

 _ ***Rose***_

Genap sudah hari penantian perang. Para prajurit yang telah dipersiapkan dengan matang kini sibuk membaluti tubuh serta kepala mereka dengan balutan besi yang sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa, tahan terhadap segala macam tebasan hingga koyakan anak panah tanpa mengurangi gerak lincah mereka.

Begitu pula dengan pedang, perisai, tombak dan anak panah. Sang pemahat besi begitu lihai dalam memilih bahan baku yang kemudian ditempa menjadi peralatan perang yang sangat tangguh juga mengerikan.

Warna cokelat yang biasa menjadi kebanggaan para kuda-kuda Kerajaan kini terpaksa mengintip malu dibalik balutan besi, seolah tak mengizinkan satupun goresan musuh membayangi lekuk tubuh kuda-kuda kebanggaan tersebut.

Pintu Balai Istana terbuka menampilkan seorang pria tampan dengan balutan besi yang tampak mempesona, berkilat kuning terbiaskan cahaya sementara jubah sutera bersulamkan emas berkibar terkoyak angin.

Chanyeol menyentuhkan ujung pedang yang masih terbungkus dalam balutan emas pada paving pelataran Balai Istana.

Serempak tiga ratus barisan prajurit di bawah mata bersimpuh ke arahnya dengan satu lutut menapak paving. Jenderal Kim bersama dua Jenderal lain berderap mendekat turut bersimpuh di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Saya Jenderal Lim hendak melapor bahwa pasukan satu siap menjalankan tugas."

"Saya Jenderal Tao hendak melapor bahwa pasukan dua siap menjalankan tugas."

"Dan saya Jenderal Kim hendak melapor bahwa pasukan tiga siap menjalankan tugas. Laporan selesai."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala. "Kembali ke pasukan masing-masing!" titah Chanyeol tegas yang serentak diangguki patuh oleh tiga Jenderal kawakan Kerajaan Goguryeo itu.

"Siap laksanakan, _Wangseja_."

Mereka membungkuk rendah, kemudian melangkah mundur kembali ke pasukan masing-masing. Kepala Chanyeol menoleh ke kiri, Kasim Jung lantas menghampiri junjungannya. "Sampaikan pesan ini kepada Jae _Mama_." Chanyeol menyerahkan gulungan kertas yang terutas tali emas ke arah Kasim Jung.

" _Ye_ , Chanyeol _Seja_."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandang menatap barisan prajurit yang kini telah menegakkan tubuh dan berdiri dengan kokoh usai menerima instruksi jemari tangan yang menindak untuk bangkit dari simpuhnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, menengadahkan wajah sambil memejamkan mata. Merasakan alunan angin yang turut semerbak menghamburkan aroma sakura meski samar.

"Tak terkira aroma tubuhmu tercium, sayang," gumamnya.

Seulas senyum hangat tergaris di bibir. "Bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini." Kelopak matanya terbuka menampakkan segaris kilat tajam penuh tekad. "Akan aku tunjukkan siapa sebenarnya lawanmu, Changmin _Sanggam_. Suatu kesalahan besar bila sebersit niat saja kau hendak memilikinya."

Chanyeol menyembunyikan pedang dibalik jubahnya, melangkah tegap menapaki anak tangga. Barisan yang semula memenuhi pelataran Kerajaan terbelah menjadi dua bagian memberikan jalan bagi junjungan mereka.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan ketika barisan prajurit pemanggul tandu hendak memposisikan bagian mereka.

"Tidak perlu memakai tandu."

Tangan Chanyeol mengusap balutan besi yang menyelimuti tubuh kuda tersayangnya. "Aku lebih tertarik berkencan dengan si tangguh ini," gurau Chanyeol yang menuai lekuk senyum di bibir masing-masing kepala prajurit yang menunduk hormat.

Chanyeol kemudian meloncat ke punggung kuda, menyamankan tubuh sambil menarik tali kekang kuda. "Kita berangkat!" tegas Chanyeol yang sontak menuai gemuruh bising dari gelegar teriakan penuh semangat para prajurit serta alunan terompet yang mendentang dengan panjang.

Perlahan gerbang istana terbuka, menghamburkan ratusan prajurit yang berderap lantang seolah kemenangan sudah tergenggam di tangan.

 _ ***Rose***_

Pyongyang adalah nama dari daerah perbatasan antara Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara kepemilikan dari pada Kerajaan Silla. Singkatnya Pyongyang adalah letak perbatasan antara Goguryeo dan Silla.

Sebuah perbatasan yang sesungguhnya berpijak atas nama Goguryeo serta sebuah medan perang yang mereka pilih sebab jauh dari pemukimam warga dan wilayah Kerajaan.

Dataran yang cukup tandus dengan terik matahari yang membakar kulit serta alunan angin yang senantiasa terembus lebat. Berbanding terbalik dengan situasi di sisi kanan dataran Pyongnyang, beribu pohon berdiri kukuh menjulang tinggi seolah ingin menantang langit dengan gugusan daun yang melebat hijau. Sungguh asri dan menyejukkan pandangan.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandang serentak menarik tali kekang kuda begitu melihat barisan sang musuh di depan mata tengah menanti kehadirannya. Ia mengangkat tangan, mengintruksi para prajuritnya untuk beristirahat sejenak sementara dirinya melangkah ke tengah dataran. Mencoba mendekatkan diri di saat sang musuh tampak tegang menanti kehadirannya.

"Tetap arogan seperti biasa, Chanyeol _seja_ ," sapa Changmin kala posisi Chanyeol cukup dekat dengan barisannya. Chanyeol bungkam, menatap datar si penguasa Kerajaan bekas aliansi Kerajaan Goguryeo.

"Dan anda terlihat bersemangat, Changmin _sanggam_. Saya cukup terkesan," balas Chanyeol dingin.

Changmin terkekeh, ia menyilangkan lengan dengan sisi tubuh bertumpu pada kuda. "Benar, hari ini saya memang sangat bersemangat _Wang seja_. Rasanya kembali mengenang peristiwa beberapa tahun silam."

"Dengan akhir cerita yang sama?"

Changmin tersenyum miring, kepalanya menggeleng dua kali. "Tentunya dengan akhir cerita yang berbeda, _Seja_."

Sorot tajam Changmin menyipit hendak meluluhkan tekad Chanyeol dalam getar meremehkan. Chanyeol mendengus, nyaris menarik sudut bibir dan menggantinya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Berdoalah _Wang geon_. Karena saya bukanlah orang baik yang akan mengabulkan permohonan seseorang dengan mudah."

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandang dan terhenti pada sang kekasih. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan binar mata penuh arti yang membaluti iris _puppy_ polosnya cukup membuat gemuruh hatinya menenang.

Kepalanya mengangguk dengan seulas senyum samar di bibir. Chanyeol menghela napas, dia kemudian berbalik menghampiri pasukannya. Perasaan Chanyeol membuncah, kepalanya menoleh ke samping sedikit mengintip lelakinya sebelum memusatkan pandang pada tiga Jenderalnya yang mendekat menunggu intruksi.

"Apa kalian sudah menempatkan sebagian prajurit di sisi kanan dataran Pyongyang?"

"Telah terlaksana, _Wang seja_. Mereka telah mengambil tempat di setiap sudut hutan tersebut."

"Hn. Baiklah, persiapkan diri kalian."

Chanyeol berbalik dengan salah satu tangan memegang panah. Sorot tajam yang kian mengabut itu menyorot dingin ke arah Changmin. Sementara Jongin dan Sehun yang sejak tadi hanya mengamati pergerakannya mulai mengambil posisi.

Lesatan panah dari Chanyeol menjadi pertanda dimulainya perang, suara gong dan terompet bersahutan membuka ayunan pedang yang kembali saling berdenting dan menerbangkan aroma karat. Chanyeol mengangkat tangan, mengintruksikan sebagian prajuritnya untuk maju ke depan.

"Bentuk formasi melingkar!" teriak Chanyeol yang dengan sigap dipatuhi oleh para prajuritnya. Setiap kubu dengan sigap saling menyatukan punggung dan melingkar menghimpit perlawanan musuh. "Dengan begini mereka akan terkepung dan tidak memiliki celah untuk melawan," kata Chanyeol yang disetujui tiga Jenderalnya.

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata menatap pergerakan Changmin, Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka berpencar, melihat tersebut ia mengangguk mengerti. "Rupanya mereka ingin turut bertarung."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandang menatap tiga Jenderalnya. "Aku serahkan dua pemimpin pasukan Silla pada kalian, sementara aku akan melawan Joseon."

"Siap laksanakan, _Wang seja_."

Mereka serempak berderap pergi menghadang langkah Jongin dan Sehun, sedang Chanyeol harus terpaksa mengeluarkan pedangnya dari balik jubah ketika Changmin dengan gerakan tidak sabarannya menghimpit posisinya.

Pedang mereka saling bergesekan. Chanyeol mendorong Changmin menjauh. "Jika dalam perang hanya mengandalkan kekuatan. Anda akan berakhir sama seperti beberapa tahun silam, _Wang geon_."

Chanyeol menangkis pedang Changmin, suara tawa yang terdengar mengolok kemudian terlontar dari celah pemimpin Joseon itu. "Aku tidak peduli. Setidaknya dengan jumlah prajurit yang terus bertambah pasukanmu akan menyusut karena kelelahan."

"Hn. Mari kita buktikan."

Pedang kembali bergesekan, menimbulkan suara nyaring yang memekakkan telinga.

Di satu sisi Baekhyun mundur sejenak, meneliti situasi yang mulai terombak ganjil. Irisnya tiba-tiba terbelalak terkejut ketika situasi tidak benar itu menyulut pikirannya. "Bagaimana bisa pasukan Baekje turut serta?" gumam Baekhyun dibalik batu besar yang menyembunyikan tubuhnya dari perang sesaat.

Ketika pasukan Baekje hendak menghancurkan formasi pasukan Goguryeo, hilir mudik lesatan anak panah tak terkira menghalangi jalan mereka. Baekhyun memejamkan mata, hatinya berdenyut perih setiap mendengar teriakan ngilu sarat akan kesakitan itu.

"Satu banding tiga. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bila ternyata Joseon pula meminta bantuan Baekje. Oh Dewa." Baekhyun mengerat pedangnya, ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya kembali mengangkat pedang dengan perasaan kacau.

Chanyeol mendengus jengah, sudah ia prediksi sebelumnya bila ketetapan jumlah pasukan tidak mungkin berguna bagi Changmin yang memang sangat berambisi untuk menggulingkan perlawanannya. Dia mendorong Changmin menjauh usai menempatkan satu guratan di lengan penguasa Joseon tersebut.

"Ubah formasi!"

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandang lantas mendapati pasukannya yang terhimpit musuh sontak membuat otaknya bergerak cepat.

"Bentuk lingkaran besar!"

Mereka serempak menjauhi musuh, berlari memutari musuh mencari titik sudut sang musuh.

Tanpa sadar pasukan musuhpun terjerat di dalam lingkaran mereka. Dan kondisi kembali aman, Chanyeol menatap Changmin yang mengumpat keras akibat rasa perih dan ngilu yang merajam lengan membuat perlawanannya terbatas.

"Brengsek!" Changmin terjerembap ke tanah. Chanyeol hanya menatap tubuhnya dengan sorot datar.

"Pulihkan kondisi anda terlebih dulu, _Wang geon_. Karena saya pantang melawan seorang yang tengah lemah," remeh Chanyeol sebelum beranjak pergi.

Changmin berdecak keras. "Brengsek!" dan perangpun terpaksa di hentikan sebab terlukanya sang penguasa Joseon.

Chanyeol menitah kelompok pengobatan untuk bergegas mengobati prajurit yang terluka sementara prajurit yang masih dalam keadaan aman ia tarik kembali ke tenda mereka.

"Chanyeol _seja_ , rupanya Kerajaan Baekje turut andil dalam medan perang ini," lapor Jenderal Kim tidak percaya dan terkesan cemas. "Hn. Aku sudah tahu." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. "Kita akan membicarakannya nanti."

" _Ye_ , _Wang seja_."

Jenderal Kim pamit undur diri, Chanyeol terdiam menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menyibukkan diri membantu kelompok pengobatan. Tanpa sengaja mata mereka saling mengikat dan Chanyeol bergegas mengirimkan surat tersiratnya.

Baekhyun menilik keadaan sekitar sebelum mengangguk mengerti merespon pesan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum beringsut menaiki kuda dan berbalik pergi dari medan perang.

 _ ***Rose***_

Hilir mudik prajurit penjaga tenda acap kali menghentikan langkah Baekhyun dan mengharuskan dirinya untuk bersembunyi. Keratan tangan pada cawan kayu yang berisi cairan bening kekuningan mengerat saat posisi pangeran bungsu itu tersudut dengan kehadiran tiga prajurit di samping api unggun, menghalangi jalannya.

Baekhyun menghela napas, meski malam telah menjelang dan berhasil mengaburkan pandangan mata diterik rembulan yang meredup akibat awan mendung, tetap saja dirinya tidak mampu melangkah sesuka hati sebab bayang semu dirinya yang dapat mengecoh pandangan mereka.

Baekhyun pada akhirnya menyandarkan punggung ke tenda, menggumam bait doa dalam hati demi kelancarannya untuk menyambangi wilayah sebelah. Tepat saat tiga prajurit yang sempat berbincang di samping api unggun itu beringsut pergi, Baekhyun sontak bergegas menyusup dari celah tersebut dan menghela napas lega saat mengetahui dirinya berhasil keluar dari wilayahnya dan kini dirinya kembali terpaksa mengendap masuk ke wilayah kekasihnya.

Baekhyun nyaris mengumpat kala kembali mendapati ketatnya penjagaan prajurit Goguryeo melebihi penjagaan di sekitar wilayahnya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terlonjak dibalik persembunyiannya saat sebuah bunga mawar tidak bertuan terlempar ke arahnya. Baekhyun meraih tangkai bunga mawar tersebut dan mengedarkan pandang mencari si pelempar.

Seulas lekuk lembut bersama gelengan kepala dia responkan saat menemukan sang tuan pelempar yang tengah menyandarkan diri di tubuh pohon sambil menyilangkan lengan.

"Kemari," titah Chanyeol tanpa suara setelah mengedarkan pandang ke sisi kanan dan kiri. Baekhyun mengangguk, ia beranjak dari persembunyian dan melangkah cepat ke tempat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum, nyaris meraih tubuh Baekhyun sebelum tertahan sebuah cawan yang membaluti tangan kanan Baekhyun, membentur dadanya. Chanyeol merunduk menatap isi cawan dengan kening berkerut penuh tanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Ramuan."

Lipatan di kening Chanyeol terlihat jelas terkesan mencurigai. Hela panjang terembus dari celah bibir tipis itu, sorot yang berbinar hangat secepat kilat berubah datar. "Bila kau pikir ini ramuan mematikan. Dalam sekejap aku akan menggelepar tak berdaya di hadapanmu," ujar Baekhyun sembari mendekatkan cawan ke bibirnya dan mulai meneguk isinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, belum sempat tenggorokan menyapa cairan tersebut, Chanyeol lebih dulu meraih dagunya dan menyesap segala macam isinya dengan bibirnya. Tentu saja Baekhyun terpongo kaget menerima tindakan tiba-tiba Chanyeol yang terasa intim.

"Aku hanya bercanda, sayang. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan terus akan mempercayaimu sekalipun kau mengkhianatiku," tutur Chanyeol usai melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

Chanyeol meraih cawan kayu itu dari tangan Baekhyun dan meneguknya hingga tandas, menghiraukan lelaki mungilnya yang terdiam semu dengan rona merah di sekitar pipi.

"Ramuan apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa unsur mencurigai usai meneguk isinya. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandang, sedikit menyentakkan kepala ke belakang saat hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Bahan dasar dari alang-alang dan jahe yang direbus sejenak, kemudian menyeduh airnya tanpa menghiraukan isinya. Berkhasiat untuk menghangatkan tubuh sekaligus ...-Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun nyaris terpekik bila tidak mengingat situasi dan dimana kakinya berpijak saat ini ketika _jangot_ biru yang semula membaluti tubuhnya berganti alih ke tangan Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol menyibukkan diri dengan mencondongkan wajah diceruk lehernya; mengendus dan mengecupnya secara bertahap sambil mengusap pinggang hingga pinggulnya.

"Kau berniat membuat tubuhku hangat dengan ramuan tersebut, bukan?" bisik Chanyeol sambil menyesap telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk ragu. "Maka aku belum mendapatkannya, sayang. Aku masih kedinginan," alibi Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun terperangah kaget.

Sepasang tangannya bergerak cepat menahan dada Chanyeol dan mengerat _durumagi_ putih yang membaluti tubuh gagah sang kekasih. "Chan! Tunggu-!"

Perlawanan Baekhyun tertelan bibir yang kembali saling menaut. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menyusup ke dalam tendanya tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibir yang kian memanas.

Baekhyun mengerang saat punggung mengentak dinding tenda yang terbuat dari kulit binatang. Berbentuk lebar layaknya sebuah paviliun, namun dengan atap persegi tanpa atap melengkung seperti pada umumnya. Chanyeol masih menyibukkan diri dengan gerakan bibirnya, lembut namun dalam cukup membuat Baekhyun tersenggal dan mendesah dalam gumamnya.

Baekhyun menepuk dada Chanyeol, keratan tangan dilengan Chanyeol menguat saat dirasa pasukan udara mulai menipis. Chanyeol menjauhkan wajah, memberikan kesempatan sang kekasih untuk menarik napas sebanyak mungkin.

Sekali lagi, lelaki cantik itu menahan tangan Chanyeol, binar _puppy_ nya tersorot resah. "Chanyeol! Jangan gila, bagaimana bila ada yang datang?!" racau Baekhyun takut.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, mengecupnya sejenak kemudian menariknya ke atas kepala Baekhyun. "Mereka tidak selancang itu memasuki tendaku, sayang."

"Ti-Tidak. Bagaimana bila ada yang mendengarnya? Chanyeollaa, aku mohon."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah dengan kuat sesaat prianya mengangkat tubuhnya dalam sekali hentak, tak terasa belaian angin menyapa kulit tubuh bagian bawah yang telah hilang pertahanan.

Beruntung susana tenda terlihat temaram dengan penyinaran lilin di dinding kiri tenda, setidaknya mampu membayangi semu merah pipinya akibat tindakan cabul kekasihnya yang tampak semena-mena. "Selama kau mampu menahan suaramu, mereka tidak akan mendengarnya dan berujung mengernyit curiga dengan tindakan kita," bisik Chanyeol di depan bibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeram berat, tidak mampu menahan gairahnya lebih lama lagi. Perlahan dia mendekatkan tubuh, pekikan tertahan menembus gendang telinganya saat ujung kesejatianya perlahan menembus pertahanan Baekhyun. Denyut panas yang berdetak ketat di sepanjang batang kesejatian yang merasuk secara perlahan membuat giginya bergemeletuk frustasi, sungguh sebuah romansa yang sontak menghilangkan kesadaran dan kewarasannya. Tubuh Baekhyun seolah surga baginya, begitu ia puja dan menjanjikan kenikmatan surgawi yang tidak bosan dia kecap candunya.

Chanyeol kembali meraih bibir Baekhyun, mengulum lembut bibir atas dan bawah sang terkasih. Mengalihkan denyut sakit selat tubuhnya akan tikaman biologis dengan sesapan kuat di sepanjang bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun.

Belitan lidah Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan telah menginvasi rongga mulutnya bergerak liar, memelintir dan menusuknya kemudian membawanya ke dalam sesapan kuat. Mengeruk seluruh cairan _saliva_ yang terkumpul di mulut yang mulai melinang ke sudut bibir.

"Ngmh.."

Baekhyun mengerang rendah bersela dengan desah lega dari Chanyeol ketika perjuangannya telah berhasil. Tubuhnya terasa penuh dan panas, kernyitan rasa perih terkadang menyentak kesadaran Baekhyun dan membuatnya acap kali menggigit lidah Chanyeol tanpa sadar di setiap gerakan pinggul pria kekar itu menggesek dinding selatnya.

Sementara sebuah gesekan nikmat yang melingkupi kesejatiannya dengan erat semakin membuat napas Chanyeol memburu berat dan terdengar jelas, menggelitik leher Baekhyun.

"Aah ... Aah ... Nghh~"

Baekhyun melingkarkan lengan di leher Chanyeol, menyembunyikan wajahnya ke bahu kekasihnya hendak meredam suaranya saat gerakan pinggul itu kian tidak beraturan.

"Chanh-! Bayangan kita?" lirih Baekhyun di balik desahan tertahannya. Chanyeol menyesap sisi wajah Baekhyun. "Tenda ini terbuat dari kulit binatang, sayang. Lagipula, cahaya begitu temaram."

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati, denyutan itu membuat dirinya menggila. Bila tidak mengingat akan jeritan Baekhyun mungkin saja dirinya sudah menghentak lebih keras lagi, mendobrak anal ketat itu. "Chanyeol!" Lingkaran di lengan kian menguat, Baekhyun menyembunyikan semu merah di bahu Chanyeol sekaligus membungkam desahannya yang terus mendesak ingin keluar.

Deru napas tersenggal serta balutan keringat di kening tidak begitu membuat dirinya mengerut resah bila saja suara erotis di bawah tubuh tidak tertangkap indera pendengar. Baekhyun memejamkan mata, tikaman di selat tubuhnya terasa mengaduk perut. Begitu dalam dan menikam kesadaran saat sesuatu yang tidak terkira tersentuh.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, saat rasa mendesak di bawah perut terlepas mengaliri kaki. Mendapati sang kekasih telah menuntaskan hasratnya, Chanyeol beringsut menekan tubuh Baekhyun lebih dalam dengan gerakan yang kian melagu tidak beraturan. Jujur saja, merasakan hentakan Chanyeol ingin rasanya dia menjerit sekeras mungkin.

Ketika guratan otot itu menggesek kasar dindingnya dan menciptakan fraksi-fraksi panas yang bersela dengan rasa nyeri, membuat urat dindingnya secara otomatis mengerut ketat menghimpit kesejatian Chanyeol dan menderu napas tersenggal mereka. Chanyeol menggeram berat di saat kesadaran Baekhyun makin melayang ke udara.

"Sayang, kau rapat sekali," puji Chanyeol sambil menghisap dagu Baekhyun kemudian merambah ke dada sang kekasih. Memberikan jilatan dan pelintiran nakal yang serentak membuat Baekhyun ingin memukul kepala bersurai hitam itu.

Sungguh, menahan suara dengan desakan kenikmatan di bawah telah menyiksa dirinya, terlebih bila diselingi dengan pergerakan jemari serta lidah nakal Chanyeol. Terang saja jeritanya sejujurnya ingin sekali dia vokalkan secara lantang.

"Angh~ Mmh ... Chanhh pelan, suaraku."

Baekhyun mengulum kasar bibir bawahnya. Rasanya ingin mengumpati si kekasih yang terus menghujani dirinya dengan kenikmatan tiada tara tanpa mempedulikan kondisinya yang terlihat kacau, tidak bisa mengimbangi gairah cabul lelakinya itu.

Tidak berselang lama tubuhnya terasa hangat dengan perut yang terisi penuh. Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun. Menyusuri sisi wajah indah kekasihnya dengan kecupan kecil dan sesapan singkat memulai romansa hangat usai penyatuan tubuh.

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu," bisik Chanyeol lembut bagaikan nyanyian tidur untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk lemas. Napasnya masih tersenggal dengan bulir keringat di sepanjang wajah. "Aku juga mencintaimu," balasnya yang menuai kecupan bertubi di bibir. Seulas senyum tulus terpatri indah di wajah rupawan mereka.

 _ ***Rose***_

Jenderal Kim menganggukkan kepala usai menerima bisikan dari salah seorang prajuritnya. Dia kemudian melangkah pergi beringsut mendekati tenda Chanyeol tanpa memeriksa keadaan di dalam terlebih dulu. Dan sebuah kesalahan fatal ia masuk ke dalam tenda sang junjungan tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dulu saat sebuah lesatan belati nyaris melenyapkan detak hidupnya.

Jenderal Kim termangu, segores luka menghiasi pipi. Bila gerakan tubuhnya tidak terlatih, mungkin ujung belati telah sampai di jantung yang berdetak cepat akibat rasa terkejut yang berlebih.

Chanyeol menatap tajam abdi setianya setelah membaluti tubuh Baekhyun dengan mantel bulu miliknya dan membayangi tubuh kekasihnya tersebut di balik tubuhnya. "Kau sudah kehilangan tata sopanmu, Jenderal Kim Jisoo!"

Chanyeol menahan geramannya. Bahkan perasaan menyesal tidak sedikitpun terbesit di relung hatinya bila ujung belati tersebut menancap di jantung Jenderal Kim.

Jenderal Kim serentak bersujud meminta ampun atas kelancangannya, keningnya menekan lantai tenda. "Mohon ampun, _Wangseja_. Maafkan saya sebab telah lancang memasuki tenda _Seja_ tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dulu. Anda berhak menghukum saya setelah ini. Tetapi kiranya izinkan saya untuk menyampaikan pesan ini kepada anda." Getar suara yang dipaksakan terlempar gamang.

Dirinya merasakan aura mencekam dari diri Chanyeol, meski gurat wajah tampak tenang sebab sentuhan halus di lengan tangannya. Tetap saja sorot mematikan itu mampu melenyapkan setiap persendian tubuhnya. Baekhyun mengusap lengan Chanyeol mencoba meredamkan gurat keras di wajah sang Putra mahkota yang turut membuat nyalinya menciut.

"Lekas katakan!" geram Chanyeol nyaris membentak.

Kening Jenderal Kim makin menekan lantai, tidak lagi mempedulikam rasa ngilu yang merajam kening, emosi Chanyeol lebih dari cukup untuk melenyapkan semua keahlian perangnya.

"Jongin _seja_ serta Sehun _daegam_ tengah dalam perjalanan bertandang kemari, _Wangseja_."

Baekhyun menegang pergerakan tangannya di lengan Chanyeol seketika terhenti, irisnya yang mengintip di balik punggung Chanyeol berbinar panik. Seolah merasakan keresahan hati sang kekasih Chanyeol kemudian berujar dingin pada sang abdi setia.

"Pergilah."

" _Ye_ , Chanyeol _wang_. Saya mohon undur diri."

Jenderal Kim merangkak mundur, melenyapkan diri di balik pintu tenda. Desauan berat terlempar dari bibir Chanyeol sebelum bertindak menenangkan sang kekasih.

"Hey."

Baekhyun terkesiap di antara perasaan panik serta bingung yang menggelayuti dirinya. Panik dengan berita yang terlontar dari Jenderal Chanyeol sekaligus bingung atas perubahan sikap lelakinya yang terkesan mendadak.

"Sayang.." panggil Chanyeol sekali lagi, menghantarkan implus kesadaran di balik binar yang menyorot kosong.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. " _Hyungnim ..._ "

"Ssh. Tidak perlu cemas, lekas benahi penampilanmu setelahnya bersembunyilah di balik dinding ini."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandang, keningnya berkerut pertanda tidak mengerti. "Dibalik dinding ini?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan dan direspon dengan anggukan kepala Chanyeol.

"Ya, itu kamarku," jelas Chanyeol sambil meraih pinggang Baekhyun, meniti langkah sang kekasih yang sesekali mendesis perih. "Maaf. Aku akan memanggilkan tabib setelah ini," kata Chanyeol cemas.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia mengusap sisi wajah Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu merasa cemas," ucap Baekhyun menenangkan sembari menyamankan tubuh pada futon yang tergelar rapi di lantai tenda.

"Istirahatlah, jangan cemas. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja," pesan Chanyeol seraya mengecup kening Baekhyun sedikit lama kemudian beringsut pergi meninggalkan tatapan sendu yang tersorot semu di balik sipit indah kekasihnya.

"Ya, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja, _Wangseja .._."

 _ **To be continue...**_

Alohaaa... ada yg kangen sama Leo ^-^

Reader : /siapin bensin, bensol, mercon

Oke okee sudah, tadi malam merconannya yaa.. okee kita berdamai muaach :*

Mianee, belum bisa cuap2 banyak yaa.. Leo lagi sibuk menata idup hiks

Dah dulu yaaaa...

BIG THANK FOR YOU READERDEUL AND RIPYUUDEUL

LOPEE YOUUU 3


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Maaf telah mengganggu waktu istirahat anda, _Seja j_ _eoha_ ," kata Jongin setelah memasuki tenda bersama Sehun.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandang, ia meletakkan gulungan kertas ke meja lalu berucap, "Tidak masalah, Jongin _Wangseja_. Senang bertemu dengan anda sekalian."

Chanyeol membungkuk memberi hormat begitupula dengan Jongin dan Sehun.

"Silakan duduk," tawar Chanyeol mempersilakan, sementara Jongin dan Sehun saling pandang sekilas sebelum tersenyum ramah. "Maaf Chanyeol _Wangseja_ , kunjungan kami kemari hanya sebentar. Tidak perlu bersusah payah seperti itu."

"Hn. Baiklah," putus Chanyeol singkat tanpa merubah posisi berdiri di samping meja panjang yang terserak berbagai gulungan kertas serta peralatan perang.

Jongin berdeham, menarik fokus Chanyeol dari kegiatannya menata gulungan kertas. "Sesungguhnya kedatangan kami kemari hanya ingin menanyakan suatu hal kepada anda, _Seja jeoha_ ," ungkap Sehun yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari Chanyeol.

"Iya, silakan."

Chanyeol beralih menatap penuh Jongin dan Sehun, menunggu untaian kalimat selanjutnya yang rupanya begitu mengganggu ketenangan jiwa mereka.

"Apakah anda mengenal adik kami? Maksud saya, Baekhyun _Daegam_?"

Chanyeol terdiam, menatap lurus ke arah Jongin dan Sehun. Sementara di balik dinding, Baekhyun tengah menekan dada menahan buncahan gelisah yang menaungi hati sebab kalimat tanya yang dilemparkan Jongin.

Desauan hela panjang kemudian terlontar dari celah bibir Chanyeol. "Ada apa gerangan? Mengapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal tersebut kepada saya, _Seja jeoha_?"

Chanyeol memberikan pertanyaan, belum berniat mengulaskan jawabannya.

"Maaf bila merasa heran dengan pertanyaan saya, _Wangseja_. Hanya saja entah mengapa saya ingin menanyakan perihal ini kepada anda," jelas Jongin menguraikan keresahan hatinya dengan mimik wajah meragu sekaligus bingung.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala, pandangannya sejenak merunduk hendak merangkai kata yang tepat untuk membalas pertanyaan Jongin tanpa membuat sang kekasih yang saat ini tengah bersembunyi di belakang dinding jatuh tidak sadarkan diri sebab pengakuan mendadaknya. Chanyeol cukup paham atas perasaan yang mendera Baekhyun, oleh sebab itu dia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak kehilangan kendali.

"Siapa yang tidak mengenal _Gun daegam_ , _Jeoha_? Bahkan namanya sudah begitu tersohor di sepanjang Semenanjung Korea hingga pesisir lain. Tentu saja, saya pun mengenalnya. Ya, meski tidak terlalu dekat. Namun, saya cukup paham akan keindahan yang menaungi diri Pangeran bungsu Silla. Ada hal lain?" jawab Chanyeol tenang sembari menekan gemuruh dada yang memberontak tidak terima.

Merasa enggan menerima kenyataan yang mengharuskan dirinya menyembunyikan perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun begitu sebaliknya. Bahkan bila waktu mengizinkan, Chanyeol bersumpah malam ini juga dia akan melangkah keluar dan berteriak sekeras mungkin bila Pangeran bungsu Silla itu telah resmi menjadi miliknya dan tidak menghendaki seorangpun menyentuh kekasihnya sekalipun hanya sekilas desiran angin.

Jongin dan Sehun kembali saling menyorot dalam penuh arti, menghantarkan implus pembicaraan tanpa kata. "Baik, maaf sudah mengganggu waktu anda dengan pertanyaan kurang ajar kami, _Seja jeoha_ ," ujar Sehun sambil menundukkan kepala.

Chanyeol mengulas satu senyum ramah, mengingat dua sosok di hadapannya ini adalah sepasang kakak yang sungguh mencintai dan melindungi kekasihnya sedikitnya Chanyeol harus dapat bersikap hangat.

Sorot yang indah terpancar tulus dari sepasang mata dua putra Silla dan Chanyeol tidak pernah mengira bila Kerajaan Silla yang ditumbuhi oleh para generasi berbudi luhur dapat menjalin benang permusuhan dengan Kerajaan Goguryeo hingga saat ini .

"Tidak masalah. Saya sama sekali tidak berpikiran seperti itu," tutur Chanyeol sopan.

Jongin dan Sehun turut mengulas senyum. "Baiklah jika begitu, kami izin undur diri, Chanyeol _Wangseja_. Selamat malam," pamit Jongin. "Ya, selamat malam _Wangseja_ , _Gun daegam_ ," balas Chanyeol sembari mengantar kepergian Jongin dan Sehun ke ambang pintu tenda.

Usai memastikan kepergian Jongin dan Sehun telah lenyap di kabut malam, Chanyeol kembali melangkah masuk dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah menumpu tangan di meja.

"Kenapa beranjak, sayang. Lebih baik kembali mengistirahatkan tubuh."

"Aku harus kembali."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, salah satu tangannya bergerak mencekal pergelangan tangan Baekhyun lalu menariknya mendekat; membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam rengkuhan lengannya.

"Tubuhmu belum pulih, sayang," tutur Chanyeol dengan garis nada cemas yang terdengar jelas.

Baekhyun mengusap tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di perutnya berusaha menenangkan sang kekasih.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Jeoha_. Hanya sedikit perih. Sudahlah, bahkan aku sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal," kata Baekhyun keras kepala.

Chanyeol berdecak mengimbangi sifat keras kepala Baekhyun. "Sayang.."

"Kau sudah melihatnya bukan, _hyungdeul_ mulai bertandang ke tempatmu dan bertanya macam-macam. Dan bila mereka tidak menemukan diriku di tenda malam ini ...- "

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol lekat-lekat, " -aku pikir kau dapat menyelesaikan perkataanku, Chanyeol. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin perang terjadi di malam hari. Bukankah itu tidak baik," lugasnya mengungkapkan segala macam keresahan hatinya sekaligus kembali membujuk Chanyeol dengan meluapkan segala macam ketidaknyamanannya malam ini.

Setelahnya segaris lekuk lembut terukir di bibir Baekhyun ketika melihat roman wajah Chanyeol meluluh meskipun dalam perasaan terpaksa. Baekhyun mencondongkan wajah, bergerak mengecup pipi kanan kekasihnya; masih berusaha menenangkan hati sang kekasih.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol benar-benar luluh, apapun yang terjadi; tetap saja dia akan kalah bila berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. "Baiklah – baiklah, kau boleh pergi, tetapi aku akan mengantarmu," titah Chanyeol mutlak yang seketika membebani hati Baekhyun.

"Chan ..."

"Tidak ada penolakan."

Chanyeol berujar tegas sambil membenahi _jangot_ biru yang membaluti punggung Baekhyun kemudian meraih tangannya; menenggelamkan jemari tangan lentik itu ke dalam genggaman tangannya dengan pergerakan hati-hati; meniti langkah di sisi tenda tanpa membuat kegaduhan dan menyelinap dari pengawasan para prajuritnya.

 _ ***Rose***_

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan, _hyungnim_? Konyol sekali," desah Sehun tidak mengerti, tepat setelah memasuki tenda.

Tubuhnya terhentak ke kursi kayu dengan sepasang iris mata menatap jengah sang kakak yang senantiasa masih memasang wajah berpikir. Jongin mengusap kening dengan hela berat di bibir.

"Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini kalimat yang tertulis di buku merah itu membayangi pikiranku?"

Jongin menarik punggung kursi kemudian menyamankan tubuh di sana bersama pergerakan Sehun meraih cangkir lalu menuangkan air dalam teko ke cangkirnya. "Lantas, pertanyaan apa itu? Dan mengapa harus kau tanyakan pada Goryeo _Seja_?" tanya Sehun bingung usai meneguk air minumnya.

Hela panjang yang terdengar semakin berat kembali mengalun, dia menyilangkan lengan di meja lalu menyembunyikan wajah rupawannya ke dalam balutan lengan.

"Aku bingung ingin menanyakan soal apa di samping perasaan resah yang menggebu? Di dalam buku itu dituliskan dua Kerajaan hebat penakluk Semenanjung Korea. Perlukah aku menjelaskannya?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepala sambil menumpu dagu menatap puncak kepala Jongin. "Kau melupakan Kerajaan Baekje, _hyungnim_?" celetuk Sehun tiba-tiba.

Jongin menengadah menatap adiknya dengan sorot penuh tanya. "Ada apa dengan Kerajaan Baekje?"

"Bukankah Kerajaan itu cukup tersohor, walau tidak sebesar Kerajaan Silla dan Goguryeo," sahut Sehun menjelaskan runtutan kata tiba-tibanya.

Jongin berdecak keras sebelum bergerak memukul puncak kepala Sehun.

"Aduh! Kenapa tiba-tiba memukul kepalaku, _hyungnim_?!" pekik Sehun tidak terima.

Jongin memejamkan mata. "Aish! Apa telingamu sekarang bermasalah, Sehun _Daegam_! Dua Kerajaan hebat penakluk Semenanjung Korea. Tolong perhatikan kalimat Kerajaan hebat dan penakluk," tekan Jongin kesal di tiap bait kata.

Sehun mendumal, bibirnya bergerak cepat mencibir Jongin. "Aku rasa Kerajaan Baekje juga ...- "

"Sejak kapan Kerajaan Baekje menjadi Kerajaan hebat dan penakluk Semenanjung Korea, adikku sayang. Ayolah, mengapa sejak tadi kau berusaha mengaburkan pradugaku?"

"Sebab praduga _hyungnim_ terlalu tidak mungkin untuk dilontarkan," sergah Sehun cepat sambil mengusap puncak kepala, rupanya denyut ngilu sebab usapan kasih sang kakak masih membekas.

Jongin mengerjap dua kali, sorot kebingungan menguar kembali dari iris kelam itu. "Apa kau bilang? Terlalu tidak mungkin? Bagaimana bisa?!"

Jongin mendadak terpongo seperti seorang kerbau, kehilangan kewibawaannya yang senantiasa bersinar pekat di setiap garis rupawannya.

"Oh Dewa. Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi denganmu, _hyungnim_? Bagaimana bisa, kau bilang? Takdir mereka terlalu berat. Jika kau berpikir Silla dan Goguryeo bisa dipersatukan hanya karena perasaan cinta. Aku tidak yakin. Sungguh, ini terlalu berat. Kau tahu bagaimana tabiat Ayahanda," oceh Sehun diluar topik pembicaraan bahkan Jongin yang semula terpongo kini kian kehilangan kesadaran akibat perasaan bingung dari lantunan yang menjauhi definisinya akan untaian kata di buku merah itu.

"Kau sudah berpikir sejauh itu. Jujur, sesungguhnya pikiranku belum merangkai ke arah sana. Bagaimana mungkin kau sudah mendapatkan pemikiran seperti itu, Sehun?"

Kini giliran Sehun yang terpongo kaget, tidak mengira bila pemikiran Jongin tidak sebanding dengan prasangkanya tadi. Kepalanya menggeleng kemudian dengan lancang menyentuh kening Jongin sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

"Kepalamu usai terbentur sesuatu, _hyungnim_. Apa perisai Jenderal Tao berhasil membentur kepalamu siang tadi?"

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jangan bercanda," tukas Jongin sambil menampik tangan Sehun.

Sehun menggeram pelan. "Kau yang jangan bercanda, _hyungnim_. Sejak tadi hanya kalimat bagaimana bisa yang kau lontarkan? Jadi siapa di sini yang bodoh, hah," sentak Sehun kesal turut tersulut emosi.

Jongin terdiam sekilas, jemari tangannya bergerak mengacak surai kelamnya. "Oh Dewa, mungkin kepalaku memang terbentur sesuatu," pekik Jongin frustasi.

Sehun menghela napas berat lantas menyandarkan punggung dengan kepala menengadah menatap langit-langit tenda. "Saat perang tadi, kau melihat sesuatu _,hyungnim_?"

Jongin mengalihkan pandang menatap Sehun dengan alis saling menyatu. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun meraih cangkir minumnya, menuang air dari teko ke dalam cangkir. "Aku rasa sesuatu telah mengganggumu hingga membuatmu se-aneh ini. Kembali memikirkan untaian kalimat asing itu serta mendefinisikan suatu hal yang terlampau jauh untuk di angan-angan."

Kepala Jongin menunduk menatap ukiran meja, sementara jemari tangan menelusuri ukiran tersebut. "Saat perang berlangsung, aku tanpa sengaja melihat Chanyeol _Wangseja_ dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun karena terhalang barisan prajurit, akan tetapi sorot hangat itu cukup membuatku gusar. Sorot mata yang diberikan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Oh Dewa, aku tidak sanggup untuk mendeskripsikannya."

Jongin mengeluh, kembali meletakkan wajah lelah pada lengan yang terjulur lurus di meja. Sehun memainkan bibir cangkirnya, tatapannya menyorot jauh terlihat menerawang.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan perkataan Changmin _Sanggam_ bulan lalu?"

Jongin menengadah, keningnya berkerut penasaran. "Perkataan?"

"Ya, saat pertama kali Changmin bertandang ke Kerajaan Silla. Dia berkata bila Chanyeol melenyapkan lima prajuritnya sebab melindungi seseorang?"

Sehun mengerling Jongin dengan pandangan menyorot jauh yang turut menenggelamkan sang lawan bicara ke dalam gemuruh kerisauan hatinya. Punggung Jongin menegak, memaku serius wajah adiknya.

"Tidakkah itu terlalu jauh. Maksudku? Mungkinkah sebelumnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pernah bertemu?" lirih Jongin ragu.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala tidak yakin. "Entahlah, _hyungnim_ ," desah Sehun letih.

"Kita lihat besok. Bila di antara mereka kembali terjadi pegerakan ..." Sehun meneguk ludah lamat, tidak kuasa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Namun, rupanya Jongin telah mengetahui maksud dari untaian kata tidak utuh tersebut. Terbukti dari pergerakan anggukan kepala yang dia responkan, bahkan kini hatinya turut bergemuruh resah. Membayangkan jalan berduri di setiap tapak langkah yang akan mereka terjang bila apa yang di pandang mata menjadi kenyataan.

Sungguh, Jongin tidak mampu melihat kenyataan tersebut sebab dirinya akan terseok lemah bila melihat sang adik tercinta terluka.

"Ya, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Jongin memejamkan mata, merasa tidak yakin dengan untaian miliknya. Sementara tenggorokan Sehun seketika terasa penuh. Air yang menggenang di cangkir membayangi sorot mata yang terkelam pedih. Untaian kalimat asing dari buku bersampul merah itu tiba-tiba terasa menyesakkan hati seolah terlukis jelas di pandangan mata.

 _ ***Rose***_

Pagi menjelang dan kobaran perang pun kembali melagu di setiap sudut dataran Pyongyang. Kini perang terlihat berkobar lebih ganas dari sebelumnya, dendam yang membara di hati Changmin memekatkan pasukan yang ia pimpin. Chanyeol mendesah lelah, dia mengangkat tangan menginteruksi tiga Jenderalnya untuk melancarkan strategi perang yang mereka simpulkan tadi malam.

Ketiga Jenderal itu saling tatap sejenak, meneroboskan pesan tersirat secara cepat kemudian berpencar sesuai barisan prajurit yang mereka pimpin. "Formasi ular," bisik Jenderal Kim pada Jenderal Tao dan Lim, mereka serempak mengangguk paham.

Pasukan mereka kemudian menyebar, terbelah menjadi dua dengan pasukan Jenderal Kim di tengah. Pasukan Jenderal Tao bergerak ke sisi kiri, menyelinap dengan cepat membelah barisan pasukan Baekje tanpa melakukan perlawanan sontak membuat pasukan Baekje melongo heran.

Sementara pasukan Jenderal Lim berderap ke sisi kanan, menyelinap dan membelah barisan pasukan Joseon tanpa melakukan perlawanan pula dan hanya melakukan pergerakan menangkis perlawanan pasukan Joseon. Kemudian, pasukan Jenderal Kim, berputar arah kembali ke arah pasukan Silla, melakukan hal yang serupa.

Berhenti di satu sudut kemudian saling menganggukkan kepala. Prajurit Silla, Joseon dan Baekje mengerut bingung menatap pasukan Goguryeo yang terbagi menjadi tiga dengan barisan memanjang di belakang tubuh mereka. Satu gerak isyarat anggukan kepala dari Jenderal Kim menjadi awal teriakan pilu para prajurit Silla, Joseon dan Baekje yang terperangkap ke dalam formasi mereka.

Pasukan Goguryeo secara serempak melesatkan ujung pedang ke arah musuh dengan formasi ular tersebut. Posisi yang dihimpit dua prajurit sekaligus membuat sang musuh kelimpungan.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hati ketika ketiga Jenderalnya berhasil membekuk pergerakan para prajurit lawan. "Brengsek!" umpat Changmin begitu berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, pedang mereka saling bergesekan.

Chanyeol terdiam, menatap datar balutan emosi di sepanjang garis mata Changmin. "Strategi Changmin _Sanggam_. Hanya sebuah strategi dan anda sudah semarah ini."

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Changmin menjauh, tanpa sadar iris tajamnya beralih kembali pada barisan prajurit dan tepat saat itu juga dia menghentak pedang Changmin dengan gerak terlampau kasar hingga terpental beberapa meter ke arah belakang sebelum berlari cepat ke tengah medan perang.

Suara pekikan tertahan menyadarkan Baekhyun dari kegiatannya melenyapkan salah satu prajurit Goguryeo, rupanya ia turut terjebak dalam formasi ular milik Jenderal Kim dan terhimpit dua prajurit Goguryeo. Perlahan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandang tanpa menurunkan intensitas kesiagaanya, namun sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak terkejut ketika mendapati keberadaan Putra Mahkota Goryeo melenyapkan salah seorang prajuritnya.

"Chanyeol."

"Tetap awas, Baekhyun. Lihat kondisi sekitarmu! Kau terperangkap ke dalam formasi ular," bisik Chanyeol tersenggal kalut, raut panik tergurat jelas di wajah tampan itu.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Kau membunuh prajuritmu..._"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Chanyeol menatap onggokan tubuh prajuritnya yang menggelepar kacau sebab dirinya dengan pandangan meminta maaf, lalu beralih menatap mata Baekhyun lekat-lekat. "Siapapun itu akan aku lenyapkan bila keberadaannya membahayakan dirimu, _Gun daegam_ ," bisik Chanyeol tegas sembari menarik tubuh Baekhyun keluar dari formasi ular yang ia titahkan pada prajuritnya.

Usai membawa Baekhyun keluar, pria tampan calon penguasa Kerajaan Goguryeo itu secepat mungkin berderap pergi dari hadapannya demi menghalau kecurigaan.

Baekhyun termenung, genggaman tangan pada pangkal pedang mengerat dengan pendar binar mata yang menyendu resah. Namun, melebur dalam himpitan perasaan yang menggebu hangat. Ia mengulas satu lekuk indah tanpa mengetahui empat pasang mata yang menyorot tidak percaya ke arahnya.

Jongin dan Sehun terpaku di posisi usai melenyapkan prajurit Goguryeo di sekitar tubuhnya. Rona wajah mereka menegang dengan bulir keringat mengalir disepanjang garis wajah. " _Hyungnim_..."

Sehun menoleh menatap Jongin yang menggelengkan kepala ke arahnya. "Ini semua hanya mimpi, _hyungnim_. Malapetaka ini hanya mimpi," rafal Sehun gamang, sementara Jongin masih terperangah tidak mampu mendapatkan suaranya.

 _ ***Rose***_

Kekehan ringan menggema di tiap sudut tenda, Changmin terbahak hingga bergerak menekan perut sebelum beralih meraih cangkir minumnya dan menyamankan tubuh di salah satu kursi kayu yang teronggok jemu; menghiraukan tatapan datar Jongin dan Sehun yang merasa jengah dengan tingkah berlebihan sang penguasa Joseon tersebut.

Changmin menghela napas panjang sambil menyandarkan punggung lantas meneguk pelan minumnya. "Kalian tampaknya begitu terkejut, heum?" remeh Changmin yang menuai gertakan gigi dari Jongin.

"Tidak perlu berbasa-basi, Changmin _Sanggam_! Sesungguhnya apa yang sedang terjadi?!" Suara Jongin menggeram rendah.

Changmin terdiam, menatap datar wajah Jongin dan Sehun secara bergantian sebelum melontarkan dua konsonan kata yang sekejap menghentikan aliram darah sepasang putra Silla tersebut.

"Mereka berhubungan."

"Tolong perjelas kalimat anda, _Jeonha_ ," tekan Jongin mencari peruntungan di sela getar suara yang terdengar samar.

Changmin mengangguk satu kali, cangkir minum yang tergenggam di tangan kanan kemudian beralih ke meja. "Chanyeol _Wangseja_ dan Baekhyun _Daegam_. Mereka menjalin hubungan." Jari telunjuk kanan dan kiri Changmin terangkat di depan wajahnya lantas dia tautkan. "Benang merah," lanjutnya ringan.

Jongin dan Sehun terpaku, tubuh mereka bergetar dengan cicit suara yang terkecap lidah kelu. Tidak mampu mengucap sebait katapun seolah telah kehilangan pita suara.

Changmin mengetukkan jemari ke meja. "Dan seseorang yang Chanyeol _Seja_ lindungi waktu lalu adalah _Gun daegam_. Adik anda sekalian _Wangseja_ serta _Gun daegam_ Silla."

Jongin terlihat kacau, kepalanya menggeleng cepat hingga tanpa sadar sepasang langkah kakinya menepak ke belakang. Gumaman samar yang terdengar acak terlontar dari celah bibirnya. "Tidak mungkin .. Ini tidak mungkin," bisik Jongin sumbang seperti orang frustasi.

Berbagai kilas bayangan kelam yang mengombak silih berganti menyapa otak, turut menyemarakan kerisauan hatinya.

Sementara Jongin masih terpaku di tempat, pikirannya melayang. Menerawang jauh tidak tentu arah dengan pandangan tersorot ke lantai tenda. Changmin menggeleng pelan menatap pemandangan tersebut. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, melangkah ke lemari kayu yang terletak di sudut tenda. Sebuah lemari kecil sebatas pusar tubuhnya. Tempat penyimpanan gulungan kertas serta coretan-coretan penting tentang strategi perangnya.

"Kalian membutuhkan bukti yang lebih akurat?" tanya Changmin yang lebih terdengar ke arah pernyataan.

Sebuah bungkus kain terlempar ke meja, merosot jauh tepat di hadapan Jongin dan Sehun. Sepasang pria tampan itu mengalihkan pandang, kening mereka berkerut tidak mengerti.

"Gunakan ramuan itu untuk meracuni Chanyeol _Wang_. Ramuan yang sangat mematikan, akan tetapi lambat penyebarannya. Efek dari ramuan tersebut mungkin akan mulai terasa besok pagi dan belum tentu melumpuhkan syarafnya."

"Lantas, apa hubungannya dengan bukti yang kami pinta dengan ramuan racun ini? Dan dari mana anda mendapatkan ramuan keji tersebut?!" seru Sehun tidak terima. Terlebih terhadap strategi licik sang penguasa Joseon yang sangat bertentangan dengan prinsip mereka.

Changmin menyilangkan lengan sambil menyandarkan punggung pada dinding tenda. "Tabib Choi," balas Changmin acuh.

"Tabib Choi?!"

Jongin menggeleng tidak percaya, sedang Sehun menekan kening menahan emosi yang bergerumuh di hati. "Jangan bercanda, Changmin _Sanggam_! Tabib Choi tidak mungkin melakukan hal sekeji ini."

"Bila Kangin _Wang geon_ memberikan titah, akankah Tabib Choi tetap berdiri pada pendiriannya."

"Dasar brengsek! Berani sekali anda menghasut Ayahanda kami dengan rencana picik semacam ini!"

Sehun hampir menerjang tubuh Changmin bila Jongin tidak bergegas mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Sehun berdecih murka kemudian meludah ke lantai tenda.

Jongin menatap tajam ke arah Changmin, dirinya pula tengah menahan diri untuk tidak bergerak memenggal kepala penguasa Joseon malam ini juga. "Katakan! Jelaskan kepada kami, apa yang telah anda janjikan kepada Kangin _Wang geon_ serta hubungan ramuan ini dengan bukti yang kami pinta?!"

Jongin menahan geraman suaranya. Changmin tersenyum miring, tangannya bergerak ke belakang mengusap tengkuk yang sedikit berat.

"Mudah saja. Kangin _Jeonha_ menginginkan tahta Goguryeo dan saya menjanjikan hal tersebut bila beliau menyetujui rencana saya untuk meracuni Chanyeol _Wang_ sebelum perang ketiga besok. Sebab, bila kita terus melawan pasukan Goryeo tanpa membubuhi sedikit taktik di dalamnya. Kemenangan akan sulit kita raih. Dan mengenai siapa yang akan menjalankan rencana tersebut? Saya memilih Baekhyun _Daegam_. Dari situlah anda sekalian akan mendapatkan bukti yang sangat akurat tentang kebenaran hubungan mereka."

Sehun tersedak, ia mendadak terbatuk keras usai mendengar penjelasan Changmin yang begitu diluar angannya selama ini. Tidak terkira sungguh buruk tabiat sang penguasa Joseon, hanya demi sebuah ambisi yang mustahil memiliki batas maksimal. Mereka menghalalkan segala cara. Tidak heran bila Goguryeo sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal melepaskan Joseon dan berakhir dengan perang sebab ia pun yakin bila Goguryeo bukanlah Kerajaan yang berprinsip buruk macam Joseon.

Hanya saja dia cukup kecewa dengan keputusan ayahnya, mengapa begitu mudah terhasut oleh iming-iming Changmin? Tidakkah semua hal yang dilontarkan pria tampan itu bertentangan dengan prinsip Kerajaan Silla.

Jongin menggelengkan kepala, seperti Sehun rupanya calon penguasa Silla juga tidak menyetujui rencana picik semacam itu. "Perlu anda ketahui Changmin _Jeonha_. Bila Baekhyun juga ahli dalam pengobatan dan ramuan. Segala macam bentuk ramuan dari yang bersifat mengobati hingga menghancurkan dia mengetahuinya, bahkan hanya dengan sekali sesap. Saya tidak yakin adik bungsu kami akan bersedia mengemban rencana picik semacam ini," tolak Jongin tegas sebelum membalikkan tubuh, hendak beringsut pergi dari tenda tersebut.

Dirinya sudah terlampau muak dengan segala macam tabiat yang tampak di diri Changmin. Tidak peduli dengan keresahan hatinya akan hubungan adiknya dengan calon penguasa Goryeo itu. Jongin lebih memilih melangkah keluar dari genangan picik yang sontak menjatuhkan harga diri Kerajaan.

Belum sempat sepasang pria tampan penguasa Silla itu menguak pintu tenda, lontaran selanjutnya yang bermuara dari bibir Changmin menghentikan langkah mereka. "Rupanya anda menentang keputusan _Wang geon_ Silla, Jongin _Wang_."

Jongin terdiam, kepalan tangan di sisi tubuhnya terlihat kian mengerat.

"Apakah hal tersebut pantas dilakukan? Terlebih anda seorang Putra mahkota, calon penguasa Silla selanjutnya."

Jongin tetap berdiam diri, sementara Sehun sibuk mengatur deru napas yang mulai memburu. "Bagaimana bila Kangin _Sanggam_ mendengar kabar ini? beliau pasti akan sangat marah."

Dan kalimat terakhir mampu menarik Jongin kembali. Sorot tajam yang terbaluti keterpaksaan itu melukiskan senyum menawan di bibir Changmin. Hatinya bersorak sorai saat mendapati keberhasilannya dalam menarik ulur kekuasaan Silla.

 _ ***Rose***_

Baekhyun termenung, menatap dalam diam dua kakaknya yang sibuk mengalihkan pandang darinya. Roman wajah yang tergurat gelisah mampu Baekhyun kecap keberadaannya. "Aku percaya, _hyungdeul_ tidak mungkin menyetujuinya. _Hyungdeul_ tidak mungkin menjadi seorang pecundang. Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak percaya."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, binar _puppy_ yang menyorot tajam itu sedikit berbayang. Perasaan terkejut serta ngilu mengorek sanubari, menekannya dengan seribu sembiluh tajam. Jongin mengangkat wajah, menatap binar kerapuhan yang sekejap mampu meluluhlantahkan tekadnya.

"Baekhyun, maafkan _hyungnim_. Ini demi Kerajaan, sayang. _Hyungnim_ , mohon hanya dengan cara ini kita bisa mengalahkan...- "

"Tidak! Aku tidak setuju!" teriak Baekhyun kalut.

Bulir air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata pada akhirnya terjatuh membayangi pipi yang perlahan bersemu merah. "Tidak _hyungnim_! Tidak! Aku mohon. Aku tidak bisa mengemban tugas ini. Aku tidak bisa. Aku mohon, ini terlalu picik _hyungdeul_. Sangat bertentangan dengan prinsipku."

Baekhyun tergugu pilu, telapak tangannya bergerak membungkam bibir. Gelengan kepala turut merefleksikan kekacauan hatinya serta turut mengiringi isak tangis yang kian mendentang perih.

Sehun memejamkan mata, merasa tidak sanggup menatap adik tersayangnya dalam kondisi tertekan seperti ini. Ia mendekat, hendak menyentuh bahu Baekhyun namun dengan cepat lengan lelaki mungil itu menahan tangan Sehun.

"Aku mohon jangan merayuku. Aku tidak bisa. Jangan memaksaku!"

Baekhyun nyaris membentak, terlalu kalut dengan berita yang terembus dari celah bibir Jongin yang sekejap menghancurkan relung hatinya.

Bagaimana bisa dirinya yang terpilih mengemban tugas sehina itu? Meracuni Chanyeol. Seorang yang begitu dia cintai di alam semesta ini, bagaimana mungkin dia setega itu, mengingat perasaan Chanyeol sungguh tulus kepadanya. Tentu saja, ia memberontak. Tidak terkira akan melakukan hal sejahat itu meski hanya di dalam mimpi.

"Baekhyun! Lakukan atau tidak sama sekali. Maaf, untuk saat ini _hyungnim_ hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu?" Getar suara yang dipaksa menegas menyusup di antara isakan lirih Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandang menatap Jongin. "Apa maksud _hyungnim_?"

"Kau menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol _Wang_."

Jongin menahan napas begitupula dengan Sehun ketika menangkap raut menegang dari wajah Baekhyun. Bulir air mata itu terjatuh menapak seresah daun kering yang bahkan sudah tidak nampak rona kuningnya sebab malam telah menyelimuti alam semesta.

Bibir Baekhyun bergetar, sorot mata yang mendadak kosong menatap Jongin dan Sehun secara bergantian. " _Hyungnim_..."

"Katakan tidak benar, Baekhyun. _Hyungnim_ mohon, katakan tidak benar," lirih Sehun tercekat yang serentak menghentak kesadaran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam, entah apa yang tengah menaungi pikirannya saat ini. Bibirnya mendadak bungkam, isakan yang sempat melagu menghujam keheningan malam kini berubah senyap.

Tanpa di duga tangan Baekhyun terulur meraih cawan kayu yang tergenggam di tangan kanan Jongin. Sebuah cawan yang menyimpan ramuan pekat yang sempat merombak hatinya. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya, kemudian melangkah terseok melewati sepasang kakaknya yang termangu di posisi.

Menatap pedih kondisi Baekhyun yang begitu hebat menahan buncahan pergolakan batin. Langkahnya terseok, terasa berat hingga seolah tengah menggeret paksa sepasang kakinya yang tengah terpasung beton. Baekhyun mengangkat wajah, rupanya linang air mata terjatuh tanpa suara.

Binar yang biasa memukau alam semesta kini meredup dengan berbagai perasaan kelam di dalamnya. " _Hyungdeul_ benar. Sepasang musuh tidak seharusnya saling mencintai. Takdir telah terukir jelas di atas pijakan darah, bila seharusnya sepasang musuh saling menghancurkan. Ya, memang seharusnya seperti itu," gumamnya dingin sebelum melangkah pergi, mengaburkan tubuh di balik gelapnya malam.

Menghiraukan Jongin dan Sehun yang nyaris terjerembap ke tanah, lontaran datar yang terdengar samar dari bibir bergetar Baekhyun sontak memukul telak hati mereka.

Tidak dapat di pungkiri, perasaan Baekhyun tengah kacau malam ini dan mereka sebagai kakak yang telah bersumpah untuk selalu menjaga binar indah itu dan tidak akan membiarkan sosok lembut itu terluka kini justru menjadi penyebab utama gelenyar kacau yang menikam hati Baekhyun.

 _ ***Rose***_

Jemarinya mengusap cepat sisa air mata yang senantiasa mendesak keluar dari celah matanya. Baekhyun memaksakan mengulas satu lekuk indah kala Chanyeol berderap mendekat ke arahnya. Ia meneguk ludah berat, senyum tulus yang terulas untuknya sekejap menggerogoti batinnya, menyesakkan dada dengan getar suara yang memberat.

"Ramuan lagi?" tanya Chanyeol saat mata melihat cawan kayu di tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala. Pandangannya menengadah menatap Chanyeol. "Perlu aku cicipi terlebih dulu?" tanya Baekhyun menahan tangis sesaat Chanyeol tertawa ringan.

Lelaki tampan itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu, sayang. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan begitu mempercayaimu sekalipun kau telah mengkhianatiku."

Chanyeol mencondongkan wajah mengecup penuh kasih kening Baekhyun. Hati Baekhyun sontak menjerit perih, dia mengerat bibir bawah menahan isakan yang berdesakan mendobrak keluar. Baekhyun tidak mampu ini terlalu menyakitkan, sungguh dia tidak bisa. Bahkan bila diperkenankan untuk memilih, akan lebih baik bila dirinya memilih mati ketimbang melihat Chanyeol menggelepar tidak berdaya sebab dirinya.

"Sesuatu telah terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol cemas saat tanpa sengaja ia menemukan kilat basah di pipi Baekhyun.

Jemari tangannya terulur bergerak mengusap lembut wajah indah sang terkasih. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, bibirnya tertarik lurus mengulaskan satu senyuman tulus.

"Minumlah," ujar Baekhyun usai membuka penutup cawan.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandang, menatap cairan bening bagai air putih. "Satu teguk saja. Jangan dihabiskan," kata Baekhyun menahan getar suaranya.

Semula Chanyeol mengerut bingung, namun kemudian mengangguk patuh. Salah satu tangannya mengacak gemas surai kelam Baekhyun. Hanya satu teguk sesuai perintah Baekhyun.

Keningnya berlipat, mengeryit tidak suka; meski tidak beraroma dan tidak berwarna rasanya sangat pahit bahkan seolah mengerat di tenggorokan. "Pahit sekali, sayang."

Chanyeol membungkam bibir, Baekhyun terdiam dengan gerakan tangan yang bergegas meraih cawan tersebut dan membuang cairan yang tersisa ke tanah. Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan tanpa di duga ia mendorong wajahnya mendekat mengecup bibir Chanyeol dan memagutnya dengan lembut sambil memejamkan mata dengan erat, menahan lesakan air mata yang kian mendesak tidak tenang.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam pagutan Baekhyun, ia melingkarkan lengan di pinggang kekasih mungilnya. Menyekat jarak lantas memperdalam pagutan bibir mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu Chanyeol," rafal Baekhyun berulang kali.

Getaran suaranya terseduh kacau dengan satu bulir air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk mata. Baekhyun tidak mampu membendung perasaannya lebih lama lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu," lirih Baekhyun sekali lagi sebelum beringsut pergi menjauhi Chanyeol yang mematung tidak mengerti. "Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol nyaris beringsut mengejar Baekhyun ketika seorang prajurit menghampiri dirinya. "Mohon ampun _Seja jeoha_. Saya mendengar suara teriakan. Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya prajurit itu sopan.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, kemudian berdecak keras ketika tidak lagi mendapati tubuh Baekhyun di sekitar wilayahnya.

Gurat gusar membayangi wajah tampannya. "Apa yang telah terjadi? Mengapa kau mendadak kacau?"

Chanyeol memejamkan mata meresapi romansa pagutan lembut di bibir yang terasa bergetar, sejak awal sesungguhnya Chanyeol telah menemukan kejanggalan di diri Baekhyun. Alih-alih menginterogasi sang kekasih, ia lebih memilih berdiam diri.

Memberikan kesempatan bagi Baekhyun untuk mengutarakan keresahan hatinya tanpa tekanan darinya. Tetapi, usai mengecup bibirnya lontaran yang seharusnya menggetarkan hati kini berubah menjadi gemuruh gelisah dengan berbagai pikiran buruk di otak.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, tidak sengaja matanya memandang cawan yang tergeletak disamping pohon. Resapan pahit yang masih tersisa di tenggorokan sedikit banyaknya menggumamkan rasa curiga di hati.

 _ ***Rose***_

Tepakan langkah tergesa berderak di sepanjang lorong hutan belantara yang terlihat gelap dan senyap. Suara binatang malam serta lolongan serigala sama sekali tidak mampu menyurutkan langkah kaki yang acap kali tersandung akar pohon yang mencuat ke permukaan. Derai air mata yang memburamkan pandangan juga tidak menyurutkan tepakan kakinya.

Akar-akar pohon yang mencuat ke permukaan hendak menghadang langkah kaki akhirnya terwujud tatkala tubuh Baekhyun terjerembap ke tanah, menggesek seresah daun kering. Telapak tangan Baekhyun mengerat seresah daun. Menumpu tubuh yang mendadak kaku sebab rasa nyeri yang menggerogoti pergelangan kakinya.

Baekhyun menghiraukan rasa tersebut, tetap memaksakan diri untuk berdiri dengan menarik paksa guratan duri di pergelangan kaki. Darah merembes dari celah lingkaran kakinya bersama semu legam di mata kaki. Napas Baekhyun tersenggal, sekilas menumpu pohon sebelum kembali melangkah tergopoh menyusuri hutan.

Baekhyun menggebrak pintu _hanok_ dan menghambur ke dalam bangunan tersebut secara serantan, menyentak seorang Tabib dan beberapa dayang pengobatan yang tengah menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai ramuan di depan mata. Baekhyun tiba-tiba bersimpuh, merangkak mendekat ke arah pria paruh baya yang tercengang di posisinya.

" _G-Gun daegam_.."

Tabib Choi tergeragap. Ia sontak bangkit dari duduknya, bergegas meraih tubuh Baekhyun akan tetapi pria cantik itu segera menghempas tangannya. "Katakan! Katakan padaku di mana penawarnya! Cepat katakan padaku di mana penawar racun itu Tabib Choi!"

Baekhyun berteriak kalut, menyentak kesadaran para dayang dari keterkejutan mereka.

Tabib Choi bergetar, ia turut bersimpuh di hadapan Baekhyun. " _Daegam_...saya. Mohon maaf...- "

"Aku tidak membutuhkan permintaan maafmu, Tabib Choi. Yang aku butuhkan saat ini adalah penawarnya. Cepat berikan aku penawar racun itu! Aku mohon Tabib Choi."

Mendengar permohonan sang junjungan dengan isak tangis yang memilukan cukup membuat Tabib Choi meringis pilu sambil mengutuki kebodohannya.

Pria paruh baya itu kemudian bersujud, menangis dalam diam menyesali perbuatannya ketika mendapati kondisi Baekhyun yang begitu menghentak sisi kemanusiaannya serta posisinya di hadapan Pangeran bungsu tersebut.

"Maafkan saya, _Gun daegam_. Mohon ampun. Anda berhak melenyapkan saya setelah ini sebab tindakan keji saya. Saya mohon ampun, Baekhyun _Daegam_."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, bukan perkataan itu yang dia harapkan sekarang, melainkan penawar racun dari cairan yang melesat masuk ke dalam tubuh Chanyeol. Sungguh, rasanya ia ingin bergegas menancapkan belati ke jantungnya bila dirinya sampai terlambat menangani racun tersebut.

Tabib Choi terdiam, gurat wajahnya tampak mengkerut gusar. DIa menunduk dalam dengan tautan jemari di sepasang tangan. " _Daegam_... maaf. Kami ..." Tabib Choi meneguk ludah lamat. Kepalan tangan Baekhyun menghantam lantai _hanok_ merasa tidak sabar dengan runtutan kalimat yang terputus-putus.

"Kalian tidak memiliki penawarnya?!"

Tubuh Tabib Choi kian bergetar kacau, anggukan kaku membayangi binar mata Baekhyun yang mendadak kosong. Tubuhnya melemas, terperosok jatuh nyaris limbung dalam posisi simpuhnya.

Beberapa dayang mengkerut takut, hanya mampu menunduk dalam sembari meringis dalam hati mendengar isak serta teriakan pilu junjungan mereka. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandang tampak kacau dan kosong di saat bersamaan. Hatinya seketika meruam hancur sementara denyut jantung terus berdetak mengalirkan darah ke seluruh tubuh memburamkan pikiran Baekhyun akan kondisi Chanyeol.

Meski dia tahu cara kerja ramuan tersebut cukup lambat dan kemungkinan akan menampakkan diri esok hari, namun hasil dari kerja tersebut begitu mematikan dan hal tersebut cukup membuat Baekhyun hilang kendali.

Baekhyun bergegas bangkit dari simpuhnya, kembali memaksakan pergelangan kaki yang berdenyut ngilu. Menyeret langkah menuju pintu _hanok_ menghiraukan seruan Tabib Choi serta desauan para dayang yang mencemaskan dirinya.

Baekhyun terlihat kosong hanya cairan penawar dan kondisi Chanyeol yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini. Ia mengedarkan pandang, berderap ke arah seekor kuda yang terikat di pohon.

Menghiraukan pekat yang memburamkan pandangan, Baekhyun dengan tekad penuh serta rasa penyesalan yang menggebu menyentak kekang kuda berderap pergi dari _hanok_ sederhana tempat bagian kelompok pengobatan berteduh.

"Baekhyun _Daegam_ ..."

Tabib Choi melirih menggumamkan berbagai kata maaf sekaligus untaian penyesalan yang sangat mendalam sebab kesalahan fatalnya, terlebih saat melihat Baekhyun beringsut pergi menunggangi kuda di tengah malam yang kian larut dalam kondisi tidak stabil.

Bila terjadi sesuatu terhadap diri Pangeran bungsu sontak saja Tabib Choi akan segera menyerahkan dirinya kepada algojo Kerajaan. Tidak kuasa menahan desau kekhawatiran yang mengombak kacau, pada akhirnya Tabib Choi memutuskan diri untuk berdiam diri di pelataran _hanok_.

Menghiraukan ayunan angin bersuhu rendah yang menggertakkan tulang. Tabib Choi bersimpuh di lantai pelataran _hanok_.

"Maafkan saya, _Gun daegam_. Maaf telah menentang titah anda. Maaf, anda patut menghukum saya. Maaf," gumam Tabib Choi sepanjang malam menghiasi kepenatan sang Tabib akan tindakan fatal yang tidak terampuni.

 _ **To be continue...**_

Tidak mampu berkata-kata...

Chapter ini sukses menguras emosi Leo..

Intinya terimakasih atas segala dukungan dari readerdeul setia cerita ini ndee..

Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan kalian~

Lope you all

Dan untuk apa yg sedang terjadi.. Tetap dukung EXO yaaa.. Cintai mereka dan support apapun yang menjadi pilihan mereka demi kebahagiaan mereka, tidak terkecuali untuk Chen!

Leo tau kalian kuat, so mari bersama-sama saling menggandeng tangan untuk saling menguatkan satu sama lain okee!

WE ARE ONE!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Baekhyun beranjak turun dari punggung kuda. Dia menguatkan diri, menghalau desau angin yang menusuk tulang hingga denyut ngilu dan perih di pergelangan kakipun tidak menghentikan niatnya. Tidak sebanding dengan penderitaan di tubuh, hatinya kian menyusut bila pikiran melayang ke pertemuan mereka tadi.

Dia mengedarkan pandang, menyorot binar mata yang seolah buta akan kegelapan yang mencekam. Baekhyun merangsek seresah daun, mengusapkan telapak tangan pada setiap tumbuhan yang terpandang. Membauinya lantas menarik daun tersebut saat dirasa benar.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan yang berlomba bersama lantunan doa di hati, berharap dapat menemukan sekelompok tanaman yang nantinya akan menjadi penawar racun Chanyeol. "Aku mohon, bantu aku Dewa. Aku mohon bantu aku," lirih Baekhyun di setiap tapak kaki menginjak tanah.

Baekhyun tersentak ketika kakinya tanpa sengaja menginjak tanah lumut yang menyebabkan dirinya terperosok jatuh ke bawah. Berguling beberapa kali dan nyaris membentur pohon bila tangannya tidak bergegas meraih seutas akar yang mencuat ke permukaan.

Sebab kegelapan serta pikiran yang meriuh kacau Baekhyun tidak dapat mengendalikan langkahnya. Ia terbatuk, beruntung jurang tersebut tidak terjal sehingga hanya rasa ngilu yang merajam tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, lelaki cantik itu tiba-tiba bergerak panik saat genggaman tumbuhan yang dia dapatkan tidak lagi tergenggam di tangan.

"Di mana? Ramuan itu? Oh Dewa aku mohon jangan sampai hilang. Aku mohon."

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak acak meraba seresah daun di sekitar tempatnya terjatuh. "Akhirnya. Dewa, terima kasih." Baekhyun tersenyum, begitu getir ketika ramuan yang sempat terlempar dari tangan dia dapatkan kembali.

Pangeran bungsu itupun kembali beranjak, tubuh yang memberat dengan pening yang memukul kepala dia tanggalkan. Tidak menghiraukan kondisi tubuh yang kian melemah, Baekhyun memijakkan kaki ke jurang terjal, kemudian menyandarkan punggung; meraba dinding tebing lalu menengadah.

Bias rembulan yang tadi sempat meredup kini bersinar terang, membiaskan sinar kuningnya pada sekelompok bunga kosmos cokelat yang bergoyang pelan di atas tebing. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak melekuk sebuah senyum lega yang terlukis di bibir yang mulai membiru.

Tangannya bergerak melesakkan sebongkah ramuan yang telah dia dapatkan ke dalam _durumagi_ abunya sebelum meraba dinding tebing mencari pijakan. Rasa takut yang biasa menggelayuti hatinya akan ketinggian dan jalan yang terjal kini Baekhyun ke sampingkan.

Demi Chanyeol apapun akan dia lakukan, perasaan pria itu sungguh tulus kepadanya dan Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang sepicik itu. Menodai ketulusan Chanyeol sebab ambisi keji.

Jikalau nantinya dia terperosok jatuh dan berakhir dengan tubuh yang menghantam bebatuan. Baekhyun tidak gentar, jemari yang mulai terkoyak akibat ukiran kasar gugusan tebing tidak mampu menyurutkan semangatnya. Bahkan dirinya tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali memanjat tebing setinggi ini dengan jurang curam di bawah.

Jerami yang membaluti _jipsin_ perlahan terkelupas karena bergesekan dengan tebing serta perjalanan yang terlihat tidak lancar. Baekhyun mengacuhkan _jipsin_ nya, bahkan bila kakinya telanjang dan tidak lagi mendapat perlindungan dari _jipsin_ nya pria cantik itu tidak peduli.

Yang terpenting saat ini adalah dirinya mampu merangkak ke atas dan mengambil salah satu bunga kosmos tersebut; bahan utama untuk membuat penawar racun yang diteguk Chanyeol.

Gugusan batu yang mengembung di dinding ternyata tidak cukup kukuh untuk menjadi raihan tangan Baekhyun. Seketika gugusan tersebut melebur menghentikan detak jantung Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya dan meringis perih saat tangan kanan meluncur turun menggaruk dinding tebing.

Koyakan yang terlihat semu kini bertambah parah, rembasan darah menjadi tanda di setiap dinding tebing yang dia pijak. _Jipsin_ yang kian merapuhpun turut mengoyak tubuh Baekhyun. Sementara luka yang terdapat di pergelangan kaki semakin melebar sebab terus terkoyak dinding terjal.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya terasa lumpuh di saat hujaman rasa ngilu dan perih bergerak menghancurkan tubuhnya secara bersamaan. Aroma karat menyelubungi indera penciuman, ia mengerat bibir bawahnya. Terus menapaki dinding hingga tidak sadar fajar mulai menyingsing, benang-benang kuning telur mulai menyerap di ufuk timur.

Baekhyun meraih ujung tebing, napasnya tersenggal dengan wajah yang mempias pucat. Bibirnya bergetar, sementara keringat membasahi kening dan sisi wajahnya. Lekuk senyum terulas, linang air mata bermuara di antara keringat saat mata dapat memandang sekelompok bunga kosmos cokelat tepat di depan mata.

Telapak tangan yang penuh akan linang darah terjulur, terlihat bergetar ketika hendak memetik bunga tersebut. Baekhyun menundukkan wajah, kembali menguatkan diri untuk kembali turun ke bawah dengan sepasang tangan dan kaki yang kian melemas kebas.

"Kuatkan aku," rintih Baekhyun sembari menuruni tebing dengan kepala yang kian berdenyut pening. Hampir saja kaki memijak tanah, tubuhnya lebih dulu limbung sebab tidak kuasa bertahan dengan perasaan ngilu yang merajam meski telah dia paksakan.

Suara erangan perih terlontar, punggungnya menghantam tanah terjal dengan cukup keras, bahkan kepala bagian belakang turut terantuk batu. Desiran hangat seketika terasa melembabkan surai kelamnya.

Baekhyun bergegas menekan belakang kepalanya, menghalau linang aroma karat tersebut dengan gerak sempoyongan menuju kuda yang dia tambatkan di pohon.

Tubuh Baekhyun terhentak ke tubuh kuda, dia nyaris tidak sadarkan diri. Namun, tekad akan kondisi Chanyeol memaksakan kelopak matanya untuk tetap terjaga menampakkan binar semu yang kian menggelap. Baekhyun mendesis ngilu, tangan kanan meraih punggung kuda memaksakan diri menaiki kuda setelahnya beranjak pergi dari hutan.

 _ ***Rose***_

Tabib Choi yang sejak tadi malam terjaga di pelataran _hanok_ sontak bangkit dari simpuhnya ketika telinga mendengar deru langkah kuda dibalik gugusan pohon yang membiaskan sinar-sinar emas kekuningan. Iris bayanya terbelalak saat mendapati kondisi Baekhyun yang jauh dari kata baik.

Pria baya itu bergegas berderap menghampiri Baekhyun, tergopoh sempoyongan kala Baekhyun hendak turun dari punggung kuda. Sebab tubuh yang kian terajam ngilu, tubuhnya nyaris terjerembap jatuh bila Tabib Choi tidak sigap menahannya.

" _Gun daegam_!"

"Aku harus bergegas Tabib Choi. Aku harus bergegas membuat ramuan ini," rafal Baekhyun kacau sembari menyentakkan genggaman Tabib Choi dari tubuhnya.

Belum sempat melangkah pergi, Baekhyun tiba-tiba terperosok jatuh, bersimpuh di tanah.

"Baekhyun _Daegam_!" Tabib Choi terpekik cemas. "Sebaiknya anda beristirahat, serahkan ramuan itu pada saya, _Daegam_. Saya akan...-"

"Tidak!"

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat, binar _puppy_ yang menyendu itu menatap Tabib Choi dengan sorot tajam. "Tidak! Aku yang akan membuat ramuan ini! Aku yang telah meminta Chanyeol _Wang_ meminum ramuan keji itu. Tidak! Aku harus bergegas membuatnya," racau Baekhyun makin kalut usai menghentak rengkuhan Tabib Choi.

"Tidak _Daegam_! Kondisi anda. kondisi anda terlihat kian melemah, saya mohon _Gun daegam_."

"Aku tidak peduli! Lepaskan aku Tabib Choi!" bentak Baekhyun pada akhirnya sesaat menyentak rengkuhan Tabib Choi dengan sisa tenaga yang tersudut sebab perasaan kalutnya.

Tabib Choi termangu, tergugu menahan isakan akibat pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya. Sementara Baekhyun memaksakan diri menguak pintu _hanok_ dan kembali menghempas setiap dayang yang menghampirinya hendak meperhambat tugasnya.

Baekhyun kini telah mencapai dapur pengobatan, dengan pening yang menjadi serta tubuh yang kian melemas. Pada akhirnya dia terpaksa merangkak di lantai, segerombol dayang yang melihat kondisi tragis sang junjungan serentak bersimpuh di hadapan Baekhyun sambil bergerak membantu kegiatannya.

Baekhyun terdiam, hanya linang air mata yang turut menyertai tindakannya. Dimulai dari menumbuk ramuan, mencampur ramuan hingga memasaknya. Ia lakukan seorang diri tanpa campur tangan dayang. Mereka hanya sebatas mempersiapkan peralatan yang dibutuhkan Pangeran Bungsu itu.

Tak berani menentang titah Baekhyun terlebih dengan kondisi se-tragis itu. Mereka pun hanya menunduk diam penuh gurat sesal di wajah, terlebih Tabib Choi hanya mampu mematung diambang pintu dapur.

Usai mempersiapkan ramuannya, Baekhyun bergegas bangkit dari simpuhnya hendak berlalu ke tempat Chanyeol. Tabib Choi menghadang langkah Baekhyun, dia memerosotkan tubuh, bersujud di kaki Baekhyun.

"Saya mohon _Gun daegam_. Hari ini saja, kembalilah menganggap saya sebagai teman anda. Saya mohon untuk yang terakhir kalinya," pinta Tabib Choi dengan isak tangis yang tak mampu lagi dia tahan.

Tubuh pria baya itu bergetar hebat dan hati Baekhyun memanglah begitu lapuk, tidak mampu melihat orang lain bersedih terlebih sampai memohon kepadanya. Baekhyun memejamkan mata, mengesampingkan emosi akibat tindakan Tabib Choi yang menyalahi prinsipnya dengan turut merendahkan tubuh, menghadap Tabib Choi.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Tabib?" suara lemah Baekhyun mengambil alih simpuh Tabib Choi, kepalanya menengadah perasan bersalah sontak menghimpit relung batinnya saat melihat lekuk tulus di bibir pucat itu.

"Izinkan saya mengobati tubuh anda, Baekhyun _Daegam_. Saya mohon, izinkan saya."

Iris _puppy_ Baekhyun perlahan memanas, anggukan pelan kemudian menyertai keputusannya.

"Baiklah."

Tabib Choi mendesah lega, bibir yang melekuk indah itu berbayang dengan linang air mata di wajah bayanya.

 _ ***Rose***_

Chanyeol mengeratkan genggaman pedangnya, sepanjang mata mengedar secercah keberadaan Baekhyun sama sekali tak ditemukan. Tentu saja, hati yang sejak semalam bergerumuh tidak tenang makin bergejolak resah.

Emosi yang meluap sebab ketegangan hati terlihat menguar di wajah tampannya. Suara gesekan pedang terdengar menyayat telinga akibat emosi yang merangsak pikiran, pagi ini Chanyeol terlihat berbahaya.

Bahkan ketiga Jenderal kepercayaannya tidak mampu melontarkan bait kalimat bantahan barang sekecap dan hanya terus mengangguk patuh menerima titah Chanyeol.

Kilat tajam itu menyorot Changmin, dia sedikit banyak mengetahui masalah Chnayeol sebab petang tadi wilayahnya pun telah digegerkan oleh kedatangan Jongin dan Sehun yang berniat menebas lehernya sebab kehilangan jejak Pangeran bungsu sejak semalam.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" bisik Chanyeol tajam ketika wajah mereka berhadapan.

Changmin menggeleng pelan. "Bukankah semalam _Gun daegam_ menemui anda, _Wang seja_."

Chanyeol mendorong pedang Changmin menjauh. "Dia tampak resah."

Changmin mengusap tengkuk, sepasang alisnya tertaut. "Hem, mungkin karena Baekhyun _Daegam_ mulai sadar dengan hubungan terlarang itu," tukas Changmin acuh yang kian membuat Chanyeol menggeram marah.

"Brengsek!"

Mata pedang yang mengkilat mengerikan bergegas melayang, namun denyut hebat kemudian menghantam kepala Chanyeol, membuat geraknya terhenti kaku dengan pandangan merunduk ke tanah yang terlihat buram.

Chanyeol terhuyung ke belakang, binar tajamnya mengedar bingung sementara napasnya mulai tersenggal, tubuhnya bahkan nyaris menyapa tanah. "Ada apa? Ada apa dengan diriku?" lirih Chanyeol bingung sambil menumpu pedang yang tertancap di tanah.

Changmin mengulas satu senyuman licik. "Rupanya sudah mulai bekerja."

Pandangannya menengadah menyipitkan mata memaku wajah Changmin. "Apa maksud anda, Changmin _Sanggam_?"

Jari telunjuk Changmin bergerak, menyentuh lubang hidungnya sendiri; menyerukan bahasa tubuh pada calon penguasa Goryeo itu. Chanyeol sekejap tercengang saat jari tangannya menyentuh linang darah yang merembes cukup deras dari celah lubang hidungnya. Tidak berselang lama, batuk dan darah turut keluar dari celah bibirnya.

"Itulah jawaban utama atas keresahan hati anda dan menghilangnya Baekhyun _Daegam_ hari ini, _Wang seja_."

Chanyeol terpaku. "Ramuan itu?" Suaranya bergetar serak, napas tersenggal beriringan dengan denyut panas di dada mengaburkan pandangan Chanyeol. Changmin tertawa pelan. "Ya, tepat sekali. Ramuan itu."

Binar mata Chanyeol menggelap, dia memaksakan tubuh yang membungkuk untuk menegak. Sorot kelam yang sempat mengabur, menajam seiring dengan genggaman erat dipangkal pedang.

"Dasar brengsek! Tidakkah mempunyai taktik yang lebih bermoral selain meracuni seseorang, CHANGMIN _SANGGAM_!" geram Chanyeol naik pitam sembari mengayunkan pedangnya.

Dia memaksakan diri, emosinya mengambil alih kesakitannya sesaat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya telah diperalat demi menjalankan rencana rendah ini.

Ingatan tentang ucapan Baekhyun tadi malam sontak merajam benak Chanyeol.

" _Satu teguk saja. Jangan dihabiskan."_

" _Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, Chanyeol."_

Chanyeol memejamkan mata disaat rasa sesak menghimpit dirinya, Baekhyun masih sempat menyelamatkan hidupnya untuk tidak menghabiskan ramuan keji itu. Ia meyakini dalam hati, mustahil bila Baekhyun mampu melakukan hal tersebut tanpa unsur paksaan maupun kecaman.

Dirinya lebih dari tahu, bagaimana lembut dan lapuk benak kekasihnya meski kepada prajurit yang hendak membunuh dirinya sekalipun, Baekhyun masih sanggup memberi maaf.

"Kau sudah memaksa dan memperalatnya, Brengsek! Aku akan membunuhmu!" teriak Chanyeol di sisa ketahanan tubuhnya.

Tidak menghiraukan struktur tubuh yang kian mati rasa dengan rasa panas dan ngilu disekujur titik syaraf, serta tak ia pedulikan pula linang darah yang senantiasa mendesak keluar dari lubang hidung.

Kenyataan pahit yang menyelubungi hati cukup memberikan kekuatan bagi seorang Chanyeol untuk melenyapkan musuhnya. Changmin bergerak lincah menangkis pedang yang terus melayang ke arahnya, penguasa Joseon itu mengerut heran bagaimana bisa Putra mahkota Goryeo masih sekuat ini bila kenyataan ramuan tersebut mulai memberikan dampaknya.

Sebuah kesalahan fatal berpikir di tengah terjaman Chanyeol yang kian bengis, tanpa dia sadari pedang yang terkira menyapa dari arah kanan berbalik dengan cepat ke depan sontak menghunus perutnya. Changmin terpekik saat merasakan ujung pedang tersebut terus merangsak masuk mengoyak organ dalamnya.

Seolah kehilangan naluri kemanusiaannya, Chanyeol dengan beringas menarik ulur ujung pedang tersebut, menuai jeritan pilu yang sekejap menghentikan derai gesek pedang, anak panah serta tombak yang saling melayang melumpuhkan musuh. Mereka termangu menatap kemurkaan Chanyeol pada tubuh Changmin.

Sementara Jongin dan Sehun hanya mampu berdiam diri diposisi, tidak berniat membantu aliansi mereka yang tengah meregang nyawa dengan tragis.

Tentu saja, mereka pun sesungguhnya tengah memendam rasa dendam yang menggebu sebab hilangnya Baekhyun semenjak rencana kotor yang mereka amanahkan kepada Pangeran bungsu malam lalu.

Perasaan sesal sekaligus takut sontak menyeruam masuk menggerogoti hati mereka hingga nyaris menebas leher Changmin pagi tadi, jika Jenderal Changmin tidak menghadang mereka. Jongin mengedarkan pandang, menatap Jenderal Jung yang tengah berseteru pelik dengan Jenderal Kim.

Abdi setia Changmin rupanya ingin membantu sang junjungan, namun naas ketika niatan hati harus terpaksa urung sebab perlawanan Jenderal Kim. Dan peristiwa selanjutnya mampu membuat para prajurit dari Baekje, Silla maupun Joseon melangkah mundur. Kepala yang terpisah dari tubuh cukup ampuh memudarkan semangat perang mereka.

Chanyeol kini benar-benar murka, perasaan cemas akan hilangnya Baekhyun menggelapkan seluruh rona alam semesta yang pernah dia kecap. Putra mahkota Goguryeo kemudian berderap pergi, memaksakan diri menyeret langkah menuju kuda. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terjerembap ke tanah, beriringan dengan batuk keras yang memilukan telinga.

Chanyeol tersenggal, ia mengumpat dalam hati saat darah membasahi bibirnya. Jenderal Kim bergegas berlari ke tempat Chanyeol usai menyerahkan Jenderal Jung kepada Jenderal Tao dan Lim.

"CHANYEOL _WANG_!"

Iris tajam Jenderal Kim terbelalak panik ketika melihat darah segar terus berlinang dari lubang hidung dan mulut junjungannya.

Bergegas ia memanggil tabib dan keadaanpun makin riuh. Di antara kibaran kemenangan Goguryeo, hilir mudik pasukan serta dayang pengobatan menjadi pemandangan yang turut mencekam suasana duka atas kematian penguasa Kerajaan Joseon.

Jongin dan Sehun menghela napas panjang, mereka kemudian bergerak menarik pasukan Silla untuk bertandang kembali ke Kerajaan dengan hati yang dirundung perasaan sesal sekaligus cemas. Di satu sisi mereka mendapati keadaan Chanyeol yang menggelepar tragis, dan di lain sisi mereka belum juga mendapati kehadiran Baekhyun.

Bila akan seperti ini kenyataan yang tercipta, sampai matipun Jongin dan Sehun tidak akan pernah menyetujui rencana keji tersebut meski sang penguasa Silla sendiri yang menitahkan kepada mereka. Begitu telak membuang prinsip mereka dengan hasil yang tetap sama.

Tetap saja, Goguryeo yang memimpin di depan.

 _ ***Rose***_

Serasa nyawa dicabut secara paksa, Jaejoong merasa kebas ketika peristiwa kelam beberapa tahun silam kembali menghantui pandangannya. Bagaimana jantungnya tidak berhenti berdetak saat mendengar lantunan penuh sesal dari Jenderal Kim yang mengabarkan kondisi Chanyeol tengah kritis.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawah, menahan isakan yang mulai berdentang setelah terdiam termangu dengan linang air mata tanpa isakan. Tangannya bergerak, meraih wajah pucat Chanyeol yang terlihat mengerut menahan sakit. Dadanya bergerak cepat, naik-turun secara acak sebab napas yang kian tersenggal berat.

"Chanyeol, bertahan sayang. Ibunda mohon bertahanlah."

Kelopak mata yang tertutup erat pelahan terbuka, menampakkan iris tajam yang berubah sayu. Memandang Jaejoong penuh sesal. "M-maaf, Ibunda. Aku tidak bisa-..." Chanyeol menarik napas berat saat pening kembali menghantam kepalanya. "-... aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Maaf," lirih Chanyeol yang makin membuat Jajejoong tergugu pilu.

Kepalanya menggeleng cepat, ia mencondongkan tubuh mengecup kening Chanyeol. "Tidak, sayang. Jangan meminta maaf, kau tidak bersalah. Semua terjadi bukan karena kehendakmu. Saat ini hanya satu pintaku. Bertahanlah, Ibunda mohon. Hanya sebentar, nak. Ibunda mohon bertahanlah. Jangan tinggalkan Ibunda." Jaejoong mengecup punggung tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba dia terbatuk hebat. Begitu keras dan memilukan hingga Jaejoong berteriak histeris memanggil tabib sebab linang darah yang sempat terhenti kembali mendesak keluar menodai wajah pucat Chanyeol.

"Tabib! Cepat panggil tabib! Aku mohon cepat panggil tabib kemari!" teriak Jaejoong kacau, tangannya mengerat genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

Seorang tabib dan beberapa dayang medis tergopoh menghambur ke dalam _paviliun_ Chanyeol.

Mereka dengan sigap menangani kondisi Chanyeol yang tidak kunjung membaik justru terlihat kian menggelepar parah. Jaejoong terpaku di balik punggung tabib dan para dayang yang mengelilingi tubuh putranya.

Pikirannya kosong, isakannya kian menyayat hati hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang. Yunho mendekat, merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yunho tercekat begitu mata memandapati kondisi putranya.

Dia baru saja pulang dari perjalanan politik di Kerajaan seberang dan sungguh terkejut saat salah satu pengawalnya mengabarkan kepulangan Chanyeol dengan kondisi yang tidak baik.

Tentu saja dirinya langsung bergegas menuju _paviliun_ Chanyeol, alih-alih mengistirahatkan tubuh yang melemas letih karena perjalanan yang cukup jauh ia justru terlihat tergopoh dalam perjalanannya kemari dan serasa jantung berhenti berdetak ketika melihat kondisi memilukan di dalam _paviliun_ tersebut.

Bagaimana tubuh Chanyeol menggeliat tidak berdaya di balik futon cukup membungkam bibirnya dan sementara disisi lain pendamping hidupnya menangis tergugu hingga terseggal turut mengacaukan pikiran Yunho.

Tabib Lee menunduk dalam, raut baya itu tergurat penuh sesal. "Racun itu mulai menyebar di tiap titik syaraf _Wang seja_ , _Wang geon_. Dan seharusnya kami secepatnya memberikan penawar racun tersebut ..."

"Lantas mengapa tidak segera memberikannya?!" geram Yunho tidak sabar menyudutkan Tabib Lee serta beberapa dayang pengobatan yang terpaku dibelakang Tabib Lee.

"Mohon ampun, _Wang geon_. Anda dapat menghukum kami setelah ini sebab ketidakberhasilan kami dalam mengemban tugas kami. Namun, memang pada kenyataannya ramuan dari penawar tersebut sulit untuk ditemukan. Berada jauh di hutan belantara dan di ujung tebing. Kami mohon maaf."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

Yunho berdiri menghempas apapun yang terpandang mata. Ia rupanya benar-benar murka saat ini. "Seberapa sulitpun ramuan tersebut terjangkau tangan, kalian harus bergegas mendapatkanya! Kalian harus bisa menyembuhkan putraku!" Yunho meraung penuh emosi.

Tabib Lee serentak bersujud di kaki Yunho. Tubuhnya bergetar kacau mendapat kemurkaan sang junjungan.

"Mohon ampun, _Wang geon_. Kami tidak bisa membiarkan _Wang seja_ menunggu hingga esok hari dan kami pun tidak mungkin mendapatkan ramuan tersebut sore ini. Kami ..."

"KELUAR! Keluar dan bergegas cari ramuan itu sekarang juga!" sergah Yunho geram membungkam alasan demi alasan yang terlontar dari bibir Tabib Lee yang kian menyulut api kemarahan ditubuhnya.

Bergegas Tabib Lee menundukkan kepala meminta izin keluar beriringan dengan tiga dayang pengobatan yang setia terpaku takut di belakang tubuh Tabib Lee.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandang, menatap orang tuanya dengan sorot lemah yang begitu menyakiti hati Jaejoong. "Ayahanda ... Ibunda," lirih Chanyeol menyentak keheningan yang memilukan hati. Raut yang menekan perasaan Chanyeol itu memaksa seulas senyum hangat terpatri dibibir keringnya.

"Istirahatlah. Aku baik-baik saja," pinta Chanyeol yang hendak ditolak Jaejoong.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan bertahan, Ibunda. Hanya sebentar," bisik Chanyeol lembut yang kembali menuai derai air mata.

Jaejoong beringsut mendekat, mencondongkan tubuh mengecup kening putranya lama.

Yunho termangu melihat pemandangan yang terlihat mengiris hati. Ia bahkan sampai mengalihkan pandang disaat hati yang bergerumuh perih nyaris melimbungkan tubuh bayanya. Jaejoong tersenyum, sorot matanya melembut, jemari tangan mengusap bulir keringat yang menyapa sisi wajah putranya.

"Ibunda mencintaimu. Ibunda sangat mencintaimu, nak. Maka dari itu, bertahanlah."

Jaejoong menggenggam sejenak tautan tangan Chanyeol yang bertumpu di perut.

"Istirahatlah."

Jaejoong menahan napas, dia kemudian bangkit berdiri dengan telapak tangan yang membungkam bibir, berderap keluar dari _paviliun_ Chanyeol menyisakan Yunho yang terdiam di ambang pintu.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, sudut matanya tanpa sadar berair meratapi kondisi ibunya yang tampak memilukan sebab dirinya. Yunho mendekat, tubuhnya beringsut merendah kemudian bergerak mengusap puncak kepala Chanyeol.

"Kau seorang Putra mahkota dari Kerajaan Goguryeo. Yang begitu tersohor akan kebengisannya dalam perang. Sepertinya tidak patut tergolek lemah hanya karena sebuah taktik kotor," remeh Yunho bermaksud mengobarkan semangat putranya.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, kepalanya menggeleng. "Sesekali aku perlu bertindak layaknya manusia biasa, Ayahanda. Lagipula hanya sebentar untuk apa dirisaukan?" lirih Chanyeol tersenggal, sesekali batuk menyertai untaian kalimatnya.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. "Aku tahu kau kuat. Bertahanlah. Ya, hanya sebentar."

"Aku mengerti."

Chanyeol terkesiap untuk pertama dalam hidupnya semenjak meninggalkan usia kanak-kanak kecupan hangat di kening tak terkira ia dapatkan kembali. Ia mengerling Yunho, menatap sang ayah yang tengah berusaha menyembunyikan sudut mata yang berair.

"Istirahatlah," bisik Yunho bergetar sembari bangkit dari simpuhnya. Melenyapkan diri dibalik pintu _paviliun_ Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat semu bayang tubuh ayahnya yang menyandar di pintu, tangan kanan terangkat mengusap wajah. Bibir keringnya tersenyum, begitu tulus.

Rupanya kedua orang tuanya sangat mencintai dirinya selepas dari identitas yang menggantung dibahu masing-masing. Baru kali ini ia mendapat kehidupan normal dalam pautan kasih keluarga yaitu mendapat kasih sayang orang tua layaknya rakyat biasa tanpa terbayangi sikap formal yang sangat dijunjung tinggi di Kerajaan.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, denyut pening serta rasa panas yang melerburkan tiap titik syaraf tubuhnya kian menjadi. Namun, gemuruh hangat sebab perasaan kedua orang tuanya cukup ampuh meredakan rasa sakitnya meski hanya sekilas.

"Aku juga mencintai kalian. Ayahanda, Ibunda."

 _ ***Rose***_

Baekhyun mengeratkan jubah tudung yang membaluti kepala hingga punggungnya. Dia mengedarkan pandang, gemuruh guntur serta angin badai yang menyapa tubuh tidak mampu menggerakkan posisi Baekhyun. Sebagian tubuh yang tampak basah akan hujaman air hujan yang kian mengguyur deras menenggelamkan tanah yang tengah ia pijak.

Telapak tangan terulur, mengusap pandangan yang memburam karena terpaan angin yang turut serta membawa rintik hujan. Merasa cukup aman, Baekhyun bergegas menyelinap masuk. Untuk pertama dalam hidupnya dia bertandang ke Kerajaan Goguryeo dengan cara yang sangat berbahaya.

Menyelinap masuk melalui serambi belakang Kerajaan tanpa mempedulikan penjagaan ketat di sekitar sudut petang tersebut. Baekhyun kehilangan tujuan, mengingat dirinya tidak pernah sekalipun menyelinap kemari membuatnya tersesat. Tidak terkira bila niat beraninya akan menghantarkan diri ke dalam kebingungan mencari _paviliun_ Chanyeol.

Tentu saja tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah. Terlebih hari mulai gelap dan dirinya juga tidak begitu mengenal tiap-tiap sudut Kerajaan. Telinganya terkesan awas, setiap mendengar tepakan langkah Baekhyun bergegas menyudutkan diri di salah satu sudut petang yang tidak terbiaskan sinar rembulan.

Tetapi rupanya nasib sedang tidak berpihak padanya, tanpa sadar pergelangan kakinya kembali berdenyut ngilu hingga membuat dirinya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan guci berukuran sedang yang terbuat dari tanah liat.

Sontak tiga prajurit yang baru saja melewati lorong tempat persembunyian Baekhyun, beringsut memutar arah berderap cepat menghampiri asal suara. Baekhyun panik, ia mengedarkan pandang kemudian berlari ke sisi kiri Kerajaan.

"Siapa disana?!"

"Ada penyusup! Cepat kejar penyusup itu! Jangan biarkan dia meloloskan diri!"

"Cepat! Cepat! Ada penyusup!"

Baekhyun merutuki kecerobohannya, suasana mendadak hiruk pikuk. Bermula dari tiga prajurit kini berubah menjadi sepuluh prajurit yang berbondong-bondong mengejar dirinya.

Pikirannya kacau sementara hatinya bergerak risau tentang kondisi Chanyeol, terlebih saat dirinya tanpa sengaja mendengar ocehan dua prajurit yang tengah berkicau pandai tentang kondisi Chanyeol yang mendadak berubah tragis usai membunuh Changmin.

Mendengar hal tersebut Baekhyun kemudian bergegas menunggangi kuda bertandang ke Kerajaan Goguryeo, tidak dia pedulikan tubuh yang usai terobati. Pikirannya saat itu terus berpusat pada kekasih hatinya. Dan saat dirinya sudah berhasil menyelinap masuk, tidak mungkin akan kembali melompat keluar sebelum dirinya melihat Chanyeol dan memastikan kondisi pria tampan itu.

Baekhyun kelimpungan saat mata menangkap jalan buntu, dengan pikiran yang terombak kacau ia memilih acak bangunan _paviliun_ yang bersampingan di sisi kanan dan kiri. Baekhyun kemudian bergegas memilih _paviliun_ yang berada disisi kanan, terlihat mencolok dan megah nyaris seperti _paviliun_ milik Raja.

Baekhyun bergerak menapaki dinding beton yang menjadi pembatas antar dua _paviliun_ tersebut, kemudian meraih jendela dan masuk ke dalam. Tidak peduli dengan _paviliun_ siapa yang ia masuki dan tidak peduli bila ternyata _paviliun_ tersebut milik Raja hingga pada akhirnya dia akan tertangkap dan di eksekusi.

Baekhyun menghiraukannya, namun dengan satu syarat sebelum dirinya di eksekusi maupun di tahan dipenjara bawah tanah izinkan dirinya untuk memberikan ramuan penawar di genggaman tangan ini kepada Chanyeol. Hanya itu permintaan terakhirnya.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, ia menekan dada yang tersenggal panik. Kini dirinya benar-benar basah kuyup sebab diharuskan menerjang hujan bersama para prajurit itu.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandang, meneliti setiap sudut _paviliun_ yang terlihat temaram. Iris _puppy_ nya mengerjap dua kali saat aroma yang tidak asing dan berubah menjadi candu baginya sejak menjalin kasih dengan Chanyeol silih berganti terembus di lubang hidung.

Baekhyun terkesiap, ia tersentak bangkit dari duduknya. Menelusuri lantai kayu dengan gerakan perlahan menghampiri ruang kamar yang tersekat dipan berukirkan naga biru dengan ukiran batu zamrud disekelilingnya. Baekhyun terentak, corak yang terdapat di dipan tersebut sedikit banyak mengingatkan dirinya akan corak gelang yang diberikan Chanyeol kala itu.

Hati Baekhyun makin bergerumuh kacau gerakan ragu yang semula menyelimuti kaki Baekhyun kini tampak berubah kacau dan suara batuk berseling dengan erangan berat menghentikan sejenak detak jantungnya.

Baekhyun menghambur masuk, irisnya terbelalak kaget. Tubuhnya terpaku ketika melihat Chanyeol tengah berusaha menumpu badan hendak meraih cangkir minum.

"C-Chan ..." lirih Baekhyun yang sontak menghentikan gerakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam, uluran tangannya terhenti di udara. Denyutan panas yang menggerogoti tenggorokan sekilas dia hiraukan. Ia mengalihkan pandang, menyipitkan mata hendak memperjelas pandangan yang berbayang sebab denyut pening yang seolah ingin menghancurkan kepala.

Belum sempat Chanyeol melontarkan bait kalimat, batuk yang memilukan telinga kembali menaungi bibir Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersadar, suara batuk yang kian memilu menyakitkan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun untuk mendekat. Dia kemudian bersimpuh di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol! Oh Dewa!"

Baekhyun membekap bibir, linang darah serta wajah pucat Chanyeol menikam hati Baekhyun. Binar matanya meredup, balutan air mata lantas menyeruak keluar membayangi pandangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang, ia menatap Baekhyun dalam diam. Tidak mampu berucap meski dirinya begitu ingin.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dengan gerakan cepat dan terlihat panik. Tentu saja, saat ini dirinya memang begitu panik. Bahkan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Tidak. Aku mohon bertahanlah, Chan. Aku mohon! Maaf ... maaf aku terlambat. Maaf," racau Baekhyun sambil terisak pelan.

Tangannya bergegas meraih cawan kayu dari balik _durumagi_ nya. Menarik penutup cawan dengan gerakan terlampau kacau kemudian bergegas meraih teko air dan menuangkan air dalam teko ke dalam cawan tersebut. Chanyeol menatap kegiatan Baekhyun dalam diam, perasaan hangat menyebar di dalam sanubari kala melihat gurat cemas di wajah cantik itu.

Jemari Chanyeol terjulur mengusap linang air mata yang terus berlomba membasahi pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menengadah menatap Chanyeol.

"Jangan menangis," bisik Chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Menerima hal tersebut Baekhyun makin tergugu, perasaan bersalah seketika meresapi sanubari. Sesal yang mendalam menggerogoti dada yang melebur sesak.

Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol, lantas terkesiap begitu merasakan suhu rendah di telapak tangan besar itu. Baekhyun menggertakkan gigi, menahan isakan yang menyenggal dada. "Ini minumlah." Baekhyun mengulurkan cawan kayu itu ke tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam, menatap penuh arti cairan kecokelatan yang terbiasakan sinar lilin. Kepalanya tanpa sadar menggeleng, bukan bermaksud mencurigai kekasihnya. Chanyeol hanya mengikuti gerak tubuhnya.

Baekhyun termangu, satu bulir air mata tertangkap jelas di indera penglihatan Chanyeol. Jujur, sorot itu menyakiti hatinya. Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati, mengutuki sudut hatinya yang tanpa sengaja mencurigai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik kembali cawan yang terulur ke tangan Chanyeol. Ia memiringkan kepala menatap kekasihnya dengan sorot sendu bersalah. "Aku mohon minumlah, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun nyaris terisak saat melihat iris tajam Chanyeol menjauhinya.

"Chan ..."

-"Aku melihatnya. Penyusup itu masuk ke dalam _paviliun_ _Wang seja_!"-

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala, suara sama-samar dibalik jendela _paviliun_ mengukuhkan posisinya. Alih-alih berubah panik ataupun beringsut pergi, Baekhyun justru mengeratkan genggamannya pada cawan kayu tersebut.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Pergi," titah Chanyeol tegas sambil menekan perasaan sesak di dada akibat tindakanya yang tampak kasar.

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Suara derap langkah yang terdengar makin dekat mengerutkan kening Chanyeol akan posisi Baekhyun yang terkesan teguh di hadapannya.

"Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah, binar _puppy_ itu merajam hati Chanyeol. "Aku tidak peduli bila pada akhirnya aku menjadi tahanan Goguryeo. Aku pun tidak peduli bila akhirnya mati di tangan Goguryeo. Aku tidak peduli. Hanya satu pintaku, Chan. Minumlah ramuan ini. Maka setelah itu aku akan pergi dari hidupmu, _Wang seja_. Setelahnya, kau akan hidup dengan bahagia tanpa bayang-bayang derita karenaku. Sejak awal aku hanyalah sebuah benalu untukmu. Aku akan pergi, setelah memastikan kau meminum ramuan ini."

Baekhyun menunduk dalam. Isakannya kembali melagu tanpa sadar menggertakkan balutan bening di sudut mata Chanyeol. "Saya mohon, _Wang seja_. Saya mohon turuti permintaan terakhir saya. Minumlah ramuan ini." Isakan Baekhyun berlomba dengan derap langkah yang sudah terdengar di ambang pintu.

-"Benar, penyusup itu masuk ke dalam _paviliun_ _Wang seja_!"-

Suara yang terembus tegas memaksa Chanyeol untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dia lantas meraih tubuh mungil itu mendekat, menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya usai meraih cawan kayu yang tergenggam di tangan kanan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat, lontaran kalimat yang terucap bagai dentang kematian bagi Chanyeol. Sampai matipun ia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun lenyap dari hadapannya meskipun pria cantik ini berulang kali mengkhianatinya. Hatinya sudah terlanjur jatuh dan dirinya pun telah bergantung pada Baekhyun.

"Bodoh," bisik Chanyeol. "Sampai matipun aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

Usai menyelesaikan kalimatnya pintu paviliunnya bergeser menampakkan lima prajurit yang menghambur masuk dengan pedang dimasing-masing tangan.

"Mohon maaf atas kelancangan kami, _Wang seja_..." Mereka terdiam ketika melihat sebagian tubuh Baekhyun yang menyembul keluar. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandang.

"Pergi!" tegas Chanyeol. Mereka tergagap. "T-tetapi, penyusup itu ..."

"Aku bilang pergi!"

Sebuah cangkir tiba-tiba melayang ke arah mereka bersama geraman tertahan yang bergetar lemah. Sorot tajam itu merundukkan nyali kelima prajuritnya. Mereka membungkuk rendah kemudian melangkah mundur melenyapkan diri di balik pintu geser.

Baekhyun menahan tubuh Chanyeol yang nyaris limbung. Gurat cemas tergurat di wajah rupawannya. "Chanyeol, aku mohon minumlah ramuan itu. Tubuhmu makin melemah. Aku mohon, Chanyeol," racau Baekhyun frustasi yang justru menuai lekuk lemah di bibir.

"Aku tidak bisa meminumnya," bisik Chanyeol berat.

Baekhyun mendesah putus asa, ia bergegas meraih cawan kayu itu dari tangan Chanyeol dan meneguk isinya demi meraih kepercayaan lelaki tampan itu. Belum sempat ia menelan cairan yang tergenang di mulut, Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun menyapa bibir ranum sang kekasih kemudian memagutnya dengan gerak lemah.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajah mereka, jemari tangannya terangkat mengusap sisi wajah Baekhyun yang mendingin sebab tubuh yang terguyur rintik hujan. "Aku sangat mencintaimu dan terus akan mempercayaimu sekalipun kau mengkhianatiku."

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan, rupanya ia mulai menggigil sebab pakaian basah yang senantiasa membaluti tubuhnya.

"Lantas, mengapa tidak bergegas meminumnya?"

Chanyeol terdiam, ia meraih cawan kayu itu lalu meneguknya hingga tandas. "Hem, aku merindukanmu."

Baekhyun berdecak pelan, jawaban yang tidak sesuai. Entah karena Chanyeol tidak berniat merusak romansa hangat yang kembali terkecap di antara mereka dengan balutan kacau beberapa saat yang lalu atau ia mulai lelah dengan kondisi tubuh yang belum pulih hingga menyebabkan otaknya berputar kacau.

"Baik, tidurlah ini sudah sangat larut. Tidak baik bagi kondisi tubuhmu yang belum pulih sepenuhnya," pesan Baekhyun sambil membenahi _futon_ Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bergeming, tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. "Sayang, ramuan itu. Aku dengar sangat sulit untuk mendapatkannya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil bergegas meraih tubuh Baekhyun hendak memastikan kondisi kekasihnya dan terhenti di sepasang telapak tangan yang memerah. Koyakan kasar sekilas menyapa pandangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera menarik diri dari Chanyeol, ia menyembunyikan sepasang telapak tangannya. "Tidak. Maksudku ... kami memilikinya. Penawar racun itu, dapur pengobatan masih menyediakan ramuannya," alibi Baekhyun dengan iris yang mengedar ke segala arah, menghindari tatapan intimidasi Chanyeol yang menyorot lemah.

"Sayang ..."

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik beristirahat," sergah Baekhyun cepat dengan sorot memohon, Chanyeol menghela napas panjang.

Baiklah, untuk saat ini dirinya akan berdiam diri dan menuruti titah Baekhyun. Akan tetapi tidak dengan esok hari ketika tubuhnya mulai membaik. Dengan segala rencana yang teruntai indah di otak, ia akan menawan kekasihnya sepanjang waktu yang telah dia perhitungkan di otak.

Ketika Baekhyun hendak beringsut pergi, Chanyeol tiba-tiba meraih tudung Baekhyun dan melepasnya. "Ganti pakaianmu, sayang. Oh Dewa, bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan tubuhmu menggigil kedinginan seperti ini," rutuk Chanyeol tidak percaya sembari melucuti pakaian Baekhyun.

"Chan-Chanyeol!" sentak Baekhyun panik.

Kelopak matanya mengerjap dua kali. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," omel Baekhyun dengan semu merah di pipi.

Chanyeol tersenyum samar, cairan yang baru saja mengaliri tubuh rupanya mulai bekerja. Rasa kantuk yang begitu hebat mendadak menyerang mata. Chanyeol meraih _baji jeogori_ putih yang tergeletak di samping tubuhnya.

"Menginaplah, hujan masih deras merajam bumi," titah Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan pakaiannya ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunduk meraih balutan sutera itu dari tangan Chanyeol. "Sangat berbahaya, _Wang seja_. Kau masih dalam keadaan genting kemungkinan besar mereka akan hilir mudik memasuki _paviliun_ mu demi mengontrol kondisimu."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, ia sesekali memejamkan mata. Sungguh, begitu berat namun ia masih memaksakan diri untuk terjaga demi meraih kehadiran Baekhyun disisinya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu. Dan aku pastikan tidak akan ada yang melihat kehadiranmu disini. Aku berjanji," mohon Chanyeol dengan segala identitas dirinya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, hela panjang kemudian mengiringi anggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah."

Bibirnya tertarik tulus. Ia kemudian memejamkan mata. "Lekas ganti pakaianmu, sayang."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Tubuhnya merayap ke balik dipan, mengganti pakaiannya dengan cepat setelahnya mengerjap sejenak menatap tubuhnya yang seolah terkubur di dalam balutan pakaian Chanyeol kemudian berbalik menghampiri tempat tidur Putra mahkota.

Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya lalu meraih tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya. "Tampak lenggang, heum," gumam Chanyeol melemah.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak masalah. Sudahlah, lekas tidur jangan memaksakan diri seperti itu," omel Baekhyun yang direspon dengan tawa pelan Chanyeol.

Wajah Chanyeol merunduk menyesap puncak kepala Baekhyun sembari mengeratkan dekapannya.

" _Ye_ Baekhyun _Mama_ ," goda Chanyeol yang spontan membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar hangat.

Baekhyun menengadah menatap wajah rupawan Chanyeol yangctergurat tenang, hembusan napas yang berangsur-angsur normal melepaskan ikatan gelisah di sanubari.

Jemarinya meraih tangan Chanyeol, merasakan suhu tubuh yang juga mulai terasa hangat. Wajah yang sungguh pucat dengan gurat derita sakit tidak ia dapatkan lagi.

Baekhyun tersenyum, setidaknya perjuangannya tidak berbuah sia-sia dan juga balutan penyesalan yang seolah mencekik pernapasan kini teruntai satu per satu.

"Terima kasih, Dewa," bisik Baekhyun sebelum turut melesatkan kesadaran diri ke alam bawah sadar di dalam balutan hangat orang terkasih.

 _ **To be continue...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kelopak mata yang tertutup dengan erat perlahan terbuka, menampakkan sepasang iris kelam yang tersorot tajam. Binar mata yang sempat melemah kini dia dapatkan kembali setelah kondisi tubuhnya berujung baik.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandang menatap sisi kosong yang tadi malam terisi. Hatinya sedikit kecewa saat tak menemukan kehadiran Baekhyun dan hanya selembar kertas yang tergeletak pasrah di sisi kosong menemani dirinya.

 **'** _ **Maaf, Chanyeol. Aku harus pergi saat fajar menyingsing. Kesadaranku cukup menyentakku untuk bergegas pergi dari paviliunmu sebelum menemukan salah seorang Goguryeo tak sadarkan diri sebab kehadiranku di tempat tidurmu.'**_

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, kepalanya menggeleng pelan begitu usai membaca untaian kalimat konyol dalam guratan _hangul_ itu. "Dasar." Chanyeol bergumam.

Matanya terpejam lantas tangan kanan terulur menekan kening. Suhu tubuhnya benar-benar telah kembali normal menuai lekuk tulus di sepanjang garis bibirnya.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Aku mencintaimu," ujar Chanyeol sebelum suara pintu geser mengalihkan pandangannya.

Jaejoong melangkah tergesa menghampiri Chanyeol yang menatap lembut kehadirannya. Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik meski usia telah menggilas rona mudanya bergerak bersimpuh di sisi Chanyeol.

Menatap lekat wajah putranya. "Nak ...- " Jaejoong terkesima, tangannya terhempas mengusap wajah Chanyeol. "Oh Dewa, sungguh ini sebuah keajaiban!" seru Jaejoong semangat nyaris terpekik sebab terlampau bahagia atas kondisi Chanyeol yang membaik.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia meraih tangan ibunya.

"Ya, Ibunda. Aku berhasil. Akhirnya aku dapat mewujudkan janjiku padamu."

Jaejoong kemudian merengkuh tubuh Chanyeol. Terisak bahagia di dada sang putra. Lantunan doa yang senantiasa menemani malam gelisahnya tak terkira akan terjawab secepat ini.

Detak jantung yang bertalu perih saat kaki melangkah ke _paviliun_ Chanyeol kini tergantikan dengan debaran lega yang menyesakkan dada hingga menuai tangis haru.

Pintu _paviliun_ Chanyeol kembali bergeser, seorang Tabib bersama tiga dayang pembantunya berdiam diri di ambang pintu.

Jaejoong menjauhkan diri, seulas lekuk indah senantiasa terukir di wajahnya. Salah satu tangannya mengusap sisi wajah Chanyeol sambil mempersilakan Tabib Lee beserta dayangnya untuk beringsut mendekat.

"Cepat kemari Tabib Lee, lihat tidak terkira sebuah keajaiban berkunjung di Kerajaan kita," seru Jaejoong sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Tabib Lee merunduk memberi hormat, ia meminta izin untuk memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol. Tidak berselang lama, raut terkejut menghinggapi Tabib Lee beserta tiga dayang tersebut. Mereka sekilas saling pandang, kemudian menunduk menyerukan kelegaan hati.

"Oh Dewa, sungguh ini sebuah keajaiban, _Mama_. Saya sungguh kacau dalam perjalanan kemari sebab belum berhasil mendapatkan ramuan tersebut. Akan tetapi, rupanya Dewa sangat mencintai, _Wang seja_."

"Aku pun tidak mengira akan seperti ini, Tabib Lee. Ya Dewa terima kasih. Engkau telah mengabulkan doaku secepat ini."

Jaejoong menangkup wajah, sungguh ia sangat bahagia pagi ini. Nyaris terlonjak senang bila tidak mengingat usia dan identitas yang menggelayutinya.

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam menatap romansa bahagia itu mendadak mengeryitkan kening saat perutnya terasa teraduk, sesuatu seolah ingin menyentak keluar. Tubuhnya sontak beranjak bangun sambil membungkam bibir. Jaejoong yang melihat gerak putranya yang terkesan menahan rasa sakit mendadak kembali panik.

"Chanyeol! Ada apa, nak? Tabib Lee!"

Tabib Lee tersentak setelah mendapat teriakan Ratunya. Dia bergegas kembali berderap ke kamar Chanyeol kala hendak keluar mengambil ramuan pemulih kesehatan. Tabib Lee kemudian menganggukkan kepala seolah mengerti dengan kondisi Chanyeol.

Bergegas ia menitahkan ketiga dayangnya untuk mempersiapkan sebuah cawan setelahnya memberikan cawan tersebut pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol meraih cawan tersebut terlampau kasar saat desakan serasa dipangkal tenggorokan.

Segera ia memuntahkan isinya, Jaejoong terpekik keras. Tangannya membungkam bibir saat linang darah segar yang begitu kental dan berwarna kehitaman meluncur bebas dari celah bibir Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol ..."

Jaejoong bergetar takut, ia menatap Tabib Lee meminta penjelasan. "Chanyeol, baik-baik saja bukan? Mengapa dia kembali berdarah?! Tabib Lee!" racau Jaejoong cemas.

Tabib Lee menggelengkan kepala, seulas senyum lembut terulas di wajah bayanya. " _Mama_ , tenanglah. _Wang seja_ tengah memuntahkan racun tersebut. Kini racun itu benar-benar menghilang dari tubuh _Wang seja_. Beberapa hari lagi, saya pastikan kondisi _Wang seja_ akan kembali seperti semula."

Jaejoong mengerling Chanyeol, pria tampan itu tergolek lemas usai memuntahkan darah yang mendesak kerongkongan. Sebuah cawan porselin yang tergenggam tangan terulur ke arah dayang yang dengan sigap meraih cawan tersebut dari tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik napas berat, tubuhnya terasa ringan serta pandangannya kini terlihat lebih jelas.

Meski pening masih terasa membentur kepala sebab rasa mualnya tadi, namun sekarang jauh lebih baik.

Tabib Lee mengulurkan cangkir minum yang telah terisi cairan ramuan kehijuan pada Chanyeol. Ramuan pemulih kesehatan. Usai meminum ramuannya, Chanyeol kembali merebahkan tubuh pada _futon_.

Jaejoong mengusap puncak kepala Chanyeol sambil menatap Tabib Lee.

"Bagaimana, Tabib?"

" _Wang sejanim_ hanya perlu memperbanyak waktu istirahatnya demi memulihkan kondisinya, _Mama_. Mungkin membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 4 hari," jelas Tabib Lee yang menuai desahan lega dari Jaejoong.

"Syukurlah. Baik, Tabib Lee kau boleh pergi."

" _Ye_ , _Mama_. Saya mohon undur diri."

Usai kepergian Tabib Lee serta tiga dayang pengobatan itu, Jaejoong mengalihkan pandang ke arah Chanyeol setelah dirinya tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah cawan kayu tergeletak tidak berguna di belakang tubuhnya.

Jaejoong merundukkan kepala, menatap lekat wajah rupawan putranya. "Ibunda dengar tadi malam ada seorang penyusup memasuki _pavilun_ mu?" tanya Jaejoong mengintimidasi sambil menaikkan alis.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, kepalanya menggeleng samar.

"Ibunda .." keluh Chanyeol merasa heran dengan tingkah aneh ibunya.

"Apakah penyusup itu yang memberikan penawar racun ini, _Wang sejanim_."

Chanyeol menatap Jaejoong. Hela panjang terlontar pelan dari celah bibirnya. "Apa Ibunda akan terkejut bila aku mengatakan 'iya'?"

Jaejoong terdiam, sorot matanya meneliti perubahan rona wajah Chanyeol yang terkesan lebih hidup. Setelahnya lekuk hangat terukir di sudut bibir wanita baya itu. "Rupanya putra Ibunda sudah bertemu dengan belahan hatinya," tebak Jaejoong sambil meletakkan cawan kayu itu di samping tubuhnya.

"Belahan hati?" tanya Chanyeol berpura bingung.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepala, seresah dedaunan kering yang menempel di dinding cawan membaluti jemarinya. "Kau tahu betapa sulitnya mencari ramuan ini, sayang. Bila kalian tidak terlibat suatu hubungan serius, tidak mungkin penyusup itu rela menyelinap masuk ke dalam Istana hanya demi memberikan ramuan ini pada orang asing dan mustahil dia rela membahayakan keselamatan dirinya demi mendapatkannya."

Penjelasan Jaejoong sontak membungkam bibir Chanyeol, iris matanya beralih mengerling langit-langit _paviliun_ nya. Pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun semalam tiba-tiba berputar di otak.

Masih terngiang dalam ingatan bila Baekhyun bergegas menyembunyikan sepasang tangannya saat dia tanpa sengaja menatap koyakan samar di sepasang telapak tangan halus kekasihnya.

"Siapa dia?"

Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya. Kening berkerut mendengar lontaran pertanyaan tersebut. "Siapa?" ulang Chanyeol memastikan.

Jaejoong menumpu dagu. "Siapa penyusup itu, Chanyeol _Wangnim_?"

Chanyeol terdiam untuk sementara waktu, pikirannya melayang. Kilasan tentang Baekhyun silih berganti menghantui pandangannya.

"Seperti yang Ibunda katakan. Belahan jiwa."

Iris tajam Chanyeol berbayang. Jaejoong terkesima, seumur hidunya dia belum pernah mendapati tatapan sejuk itu dari Chanyeol sekalipun saat bertatapan dengannya.

"Kau mencintainya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, kelopak matanya terpejam sesaat. "Sangat-..." Sorot mata yang berkilat lembut penuh kesungguhan sekejap membubgkam Jaejoong. "-... sangat Ibunda."

"Aku sangat mencintainya."

Jaejoong termangu, nada lembut yang terembus berat telah mampu mendefinisikan betapa besar perasaan putranya untuk orang asing tersebut. Tanpa sadar penglihatan Jaejoong berbayang, saat mengetahui bila sang putra telah menemukan belahan jiwanya; membuat jantungnya berdetak keras sebab gemuruh bahagia yang membumbung tinggi.

"Sepertinya dia sosok yang begitu sempurna hingga mampu membuat Putra mahkota seperti ini."

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, tangannya bergerak mengusap puncak kepala Chanyeol.

"Ibunda ingin bertemu dengannya," bisiknya yang kemudian menuai binar sendu dari sorot tajam Chanyeol.

"Ibunda pasti akan bertemu dengannya."

Chanyeol menelan ludah, terkesan berat berirngan dengan lesatan gemuruh sesak di dada. "Bila kami mampu melewati garis takdir yang terukir kejam di antara tautan jemari kami."

Jaejoong terdiam untaian kalimat itu berbisik lirih, terasa berat dan mengoyak hati. Tidak mengerti dengan hubungan yang terjalin, namun melalui untaian tersebut Jaejoong dapat menyimpulkan.

Asmara mereka tidaklah terjalin dengan mudah.

 _ ***Rose***_

Kangin menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya mengukir tinta di selembar kain keemasan itu. Iris matanya menatap pengawalnya dalam diam. Pengawal itu menunduk rendah.

" _Wang geonnim_ , kami mendapat kabar bila Kerajaan Baekje tengah bertandang kemari."

Kangin mengerutkan kening sekilas kemudian menganggukkan kepala.

"Baik pergilah serta beritahu Kasim Hye untuk menemuiku sekarang."

" _Ye_ , _Wang geonnim_. Saya mohon undur diri."

Pengawal itu melangkah mundur lalu melenyapkan diri di balik pintu ruangannya. Tidak berselang lama, seorang pria paruh baya berbalutkan _dangui_ berwarna giok hijau tua menampakkan diri usai menggeser pintu.

Kasim Hye menghampiri meja Kangin, tubuhnya sedikit merendah memberi salam hormat. "Anda memanggil saya, _Wang geon_?" tanya Kasim Hye sopan.

Kangin menumpu dagu, memaku wajah Kasim Hye. " _Ye_ , Kasim Hye. Apa kau mendapat surat pemberitahuan dari Kerajaan Baekje tentang kunjungan mereka?"

Kasim Hye terdiam, sekilas raut wajahnya terlihat berpikir sebelum bergerak menggelengkan kepala.

"Maaf, _Wang geonnim_. Saya berkata yang sesungguhnya bahwasana Kerajaan Baekje sama sekali tidak mengirimkan berita apapun tentang kunjungan mereka kepada saya maupun kepada pihak sekretariat Kerajaan."

Kangin mengusap dagu, penjelasan Kasim Hye semakin membuat pikiranya mengerucut bingung tentang kunjungan mendadak Kerajaan Baekje tanpa sepatah pun kabar pemberitahuan.

Mengingat dirinya tidak pernah terlibat suatu urusan penting dengan Kerajaan Baekje sebelumnya kecuali saat perang melawan Kerajaan Goguryeo beberapa hari lalu, menyebabkan roman bingung serta kecurigaan yang begitu kental di wajah bayanya. Untuk apa Kerajaan Baekje berkunjung ke Kerajaannya, secara mendadak pula.

Hela napas panjang menguap dari celah bibirnya dengan pergerakan jemari mengurut kening yang tiba-tiba berdenyut pening.

"Baik, bila pihak Baekje telah sampai persilakan mereka ke ruangaku."

" _Ye_ , _Wang geonnim_."

"Hn, pergilah." Kangin meraih tintanya, berniat kembali meneruskan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

" _Ye_ , _Wang geonnim._ Saya mohon undur diri."

Kangin mengangguk tanpa mengucap kata, sementara Kasim Hye bergegas melangkah mundur melenyapkan diri dari ruangan junjungannya.

Selang beberapa menit setelah kepergian Kasim Hye dan bertepatan dengan usainya kegiatan Kangin. Pintu ruangannya bergeser, menorehkan seorang pria tampan berbalutkan _gonryongpo_ merah gelap keunguan dengan lambang naga lima jari di sepasang bahu, dada dan punggung. Melangkah tegas, menghampiri meja Kangin kemudian membungkukkan tubuh memberi salam.

Kangin bangkit dari singgasananya, ia turut melakukan hal serupa.

"Maaf bila kunjungan saya terkesan terburu-buru, Kangin _Sanggam_ ," ujarnya tak enak hati.

Kangin menganggukkan kepala, tangan kanannya terulur mempersilakan tamunya untuk menyamankan tubuh di kursi seberang meja miliknya.

"Ya, tidak masalah, Jaehyun _Sanggam_. Saya hanya sedikit terkesima dengan kedatangan anda tanpa mengucap sepatah pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Ya, sekalipun anda adalah teman kecil putra bungsu kami sewaktu menempa ilmu pengobatan. Seharusnya, tata krama Kerajaan tetaplah sebuah tata krama, bukan," kata Kangin sedikit terkekeh kecil sebelum menyamankan tubuh usai menepuk bahu kiri lelaki tampan itu.

Jaehyun tersenyum canggung mendengar sindiran telak yang teruntai dari bibir penguasa Silla itu. Hela napas ringan terajut sesaat mengangkat kepala, menatap lekat wajah Kangin.

"Tidak seperti itu sebenarnya. Maaf, sebab saya pikir kunjungan saya kali ini terlihat pribadi. Maka, saya tidak mengirimkan pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu kepada anda," sahut Jaehyun memberi alasan sekaligus mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sempat tegang akibat tindakan lancangnya.

Pintu geser tiba-tiba berderak, sepasang dayang dengan nampan yang berisi kudapan serta cangkir teh hijau berjalan mendekat usai membungkukkan tubuh meminta izin.

Usai menyelesaikan kegiatannya, sepasang dayang itu kembali membungkuk hormat meminta izin undur diri.

Kangin mengalihkan pandang, tangannya bergerak mempersilakan Jaehyun untuk mencicipi kudapan yang tersaji di meja. "Silakan Jaehyun _Sanggam_ ,"tawar Kangin dengan ramah.

" _Ye_ , Kangin _Sanggam_. Terima kasih."

Jaehyun meraih cangkir teh lalu menyesapnya dengan gerakan terpandang.

"Kunjungan anda masih terhitung satu kali sejak 15 tahun silam, anda berkunjung kemari guna belajar bersama dengan Baekhyun _Daegam._ Lantas sekarang anda menyebutnya sebagai kunjungan pribadi?" tanya Kangin sambil meraih satu potong kue yang terbuat dari buah kurma.

Jaehyun meletakkan cangkir teh ke meja. "Apakah terlihat tidak sopan? Maafkan saya, Kangin _Sanggam._ Saya sudah menyalahgunakan pertemanan masa kecil kami. Namun, menurut saya akan tampak mengganggu hati saya, bila saya diharuskan mengutarakan niat saya berkunjung kemari di depan ketiga putra anda serta para petinggi Kerajaan melalui surat tertulis," jelas Jaehyun menggunakan konsonan kalimat membingungkan yang menuai kerutan tidak mengerti di kening Kangin.

"Apa maksud anda? Saya pikir kunjungan anda kali ini hanya ingin kembali menjalin sapa seperti 15 tahun silam."

Garis lurus membentuk sebuah lekuk sopan di bibir merahnya. Sorot mata Jaehyun terukir kelam, menatap tajam dengan kilat gairah yang terselubungi binar tenangnya.

"Bila saya menggunakan pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu, berita tentang kunjungan saya ke Kerajaan anda akan tersebar. Jelas, itu mengganggu niat saya."

Jaehyun meletakkan salah satu tangannya ke meja beriringan dengan suara deham rendah sebelum kembali melanjutkan untaian kalimatnya.

"Sesungguhnya sudah sejak bulan lalu saya berniat bertandang ke Kerajaan Silla untuk merealisasikan niat saya, Kangin _Sanggam_. Akan tetapi, rupanya Kerajaan Joseon lebih cekatan ketimbang saya. Saya pikir waktu lalu saya tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan tersebut sebab kabar yang berlalu lalang menyatakan bahwasana mendiang Changmin _Sanggam_ hendak meminang Baekhyun _Daegam_. Tetapi, rupanya takdir berkata lain."

"Lantas?" tanya Kangin tidak sabar setelah mendapat setitik pencerahan tentang kunjungan Jaehyun yang terbilang mencurigakan meskipun pria tampan di depannya ini ialah salah satu teman baik daripada putranya.

Lekuk pinggir cangkir teh sejenak menyapa bibir Jaehyun, hisapannya terlantun lembut dan bertahap sembari menyesap aroma yang menguar menenangkan jiwa setelahnya meletakkan cangkir ke tatakan.

"Seperti halnya niatan mendiang Changmin _Sanggam_ saat bertandang kemari, Kangin _Sanggam._ "

Jaehyun mengangkat wajah menghiraukan cairan hijau bening yang sempat menarik perhatiannya. "Saya pun tidak terkira ingin menyimpul ikatan benang merah dengan _Gun daegam_. Tidak sekadar berkunjung guna menjalin sapa seperti 20 tahun silam, Kangin _Sanggam_ ," jelasnya dengan bibir mengukir lekuk menawan menghiraukan raut terkejut yang terpancar jelas di gurat wajah baya Kangin.

Sementara, Leeteuk sekejap mematung di ambang pintu ketika suara Jaehyun memenuhi indera pendengarnya. Dia yang hendak mengunjungi _paviliun_ sang suami sebab merasa curiga dengan kunjungan mendadak Kerajaan Baekje yang selintas terdengar dari celah bibir 'ibu' dari para dayang miliknya, tentu saja mematung tidak percaya.

Bukan bermaksud bertindak tidak sopan atau pun berusaha menentang adab Kerajaan yang menitahkan bagi para Ratu untuk tidak terlalu mengikutsertakan diri pada urusan sang Raja, akan tetapi jantung yang bertalu resah setidaknya sedikit banyak memberikan nyali berlebih pada Leeteuk untuk sejenak mengindahkan tata moralnya.

Dan rupanya Leeteuk kini mampu mendefinisikan debaran resah yang menghujam jantung sesaat telinga mendengar sebaris kalimat yang tidak terasa sekilas menyumbat aliran pernapasannya.

Leeteuk meraih garis pintu, raut wajah tampak kesal dengan sorot mata tidak terima. Cukup sekali dirinya kecolongan dengan tindakan mendiang Changmin yang mendadak ingin meminang putranya tanpa persetujuan dirinya terlebih dahulu dan sekarang Leeteuk tidak akan tinggal diam. Sekalipun pria di dalam sana cukup dekat dengan putranya. Tetap saja, dia tidak ingin kembali melihat putranya merenung sedih sebab paksaan sang ayah.

Hati Leeteuk terlampau lapuk bila harus melihat sang putra bungsu terus terdiam tunduk dengan titah Kerajaan yang sekalipun tidak pernah mempedulikan pendapatnya. Leeteuk tidak bisa menerima hal tersebut.

Pada akhirnya dirinya menghambur masuk ke dalam ruangan Kangin mengikutsertakan diri ke dalam perdebatan kecil antara ketidakpersetujuannya atas tutur kata Kangin yang terkesan menerima niat kunjungan Jaehyun.

 _ ***Rose***_

Jemari lentiknya menekan kening. Denyut pening sejak kepulangannya dari _paviliun_ Chanyeol terus menggerogoti kepalanya. Tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi dengan dirinya, Baekhyun pun tiba-tiba memerintahkan dayang untuk mengantarkan makanan sebab berpikir bila pening yang merajam kepalanya akibat perutnya yang belum terisi.

Akan tetapi, keheranan lantas menghinggapi rona wajahnya ketika rasa mual menyerbu perutnya saat lubang hidung menerima aroma sedap dari makanan tersebut.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun memerintahkan dayangnya untuk menyingkirkan semua makanan yang belum tersentuh sama sekali itu dari hadapannya.

Jemari yang mengurut kening mendadak berpindah ke bibir saat rasa mual kembali mengaduk perut. Baekhyun merundukkan tubuh, desisan samar terlontar dari celah bibirnya yang mengerat gigi berusaha menahan buncahan mual yang terpangkal di kerongkongan.

Baekhyun tidak mampu menahannya, ia bergegas bangkit menguak jendela lalu memuntahkan isi perutnya usai melongokkan kepala ke luar jendela. Deru napasnya terdengar tersenggal, sementara kerutan samar menghinggapi kening tatkala merasa heran dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Hanya cairan bening yang terasa hambar keluar dari mulutnya, tetapi mengapa begitu memutar perutnya.

"Suhu tubuhku normal." Baekhyun bergumam sambil menatap lekat cairan bening yang membasahi paving.

Suara pintu geser menyentak Baekhyun dari lamunannya, lengan tangannya yang terbaluti _dalryongpo_ bergegas membasuh bibir bersama keratan gigi, berupaya menahan lonjakan mual yang tidak kunjung sirna.

Baekhyun termangu, tanpa sadar dia melupakan rasa mualnya saat mendapati sang kakak mematung di ambang pintu dengan sorot bingung sekaligus sesal.

" _Hyungnim_!" seru Baekhyun terlampau semangat, bermaksud mengentak kebisuan mereka sekaligus memberitahukan bahwa perasaan rindu akan kehadiran dua kakak tampannya itu di kamarnya sudah sangat menggebu, mengingat mereka belum saling menyapa sejak perang berakhir seminggu yang lalu.

Jongin dan Sehun berdeham pelan, mereka terlihat ragu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan Baekhyun.

"Hey, ada apa? Mengapa berdiam diri di sana? Kalian tidak merindukanku?"

Bibir Baekhyun terlipat sedih seiring kepala yang menunduk, mengekspresikan sebuah kekecewaan hati yang sontak menuai gerak bersalah dari sepasang pria tampan di ambang pintu itu.

Jongin menyenggol lengan Sehun, mereka saling berpandangan melalui ekor mata. "Minta maaf," bisik Jongin menyorot tajam mata Sehun. Sehun berdecak pelan, lengannya balas menyenggol Jongin.

"Kau yang tertua di sini. Mulai lebih dulu!" titah Sehun tidak sopan.

Jongin menggertakkan gigi berniat mengancam sang adik. "Kau dulu. Cepat minta maaf," geram Jongin sedikit keras.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepala menatap dalam diam kegiatan dua saudaranya yang terlihat jenaka. Setelah mengetahui persoalan ambigu yang tengah melanda sepasang kakaknya. Bibirnya terkulum ke dalam, menahan tawa.

"Mengapa berdebat tentang meminta maaf? Aku pikir, _hyungnim_ tidak pernah berbuat salah padaku," ujar Baekhyun lembut.

Jongin dan Sehun kemudian mengalihkan pandang, menatap Baekhyun dengan rona wajah terkejut.

"Baekhyun, kami telah membuatmu menghilang malam lalu dan kau masih bisa berkata kami tidak pernah berbuat salah?"

Bibir yang semula terkulum demi meredam tawa yang sempat ingin memeberontak keluar, beralih menjadi sebuah ukiran indah di tengah sepasang kaki berderap menghampiri tempat kakaknya.

Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya di masing-masing bahu Jongin dan Sehun lalu mengusapnya.

"Semua sudah berlalu, _hyungnim_. Tidak perlu meminta maaf, hanya perlu dijadikan pelajaran. Lagipula itu bukan keinginan kalian, aku tidak percaya bila _hyung_ ku memiliki sifat sekeji itu," kata Baekhyun menenangkan.

Jongin mengusap kepala Baekhyun. "Mengapa semudah itu memaafkan kami? Kesalahan kami begitu besar, Baek-ah. Setidaknya berikan kami sedikit hukuman."

"Bagiku penyesalan kalian sudah lebih dari cukup. Jikalau ingin meminta maaf, seharusnya _hyungnim_ lontarkan pada Goryeo _Wang seja_."

Jongin dan Sehun terdiam mendengar penuturan bijak adik mereka. Sorot mata yang sempat berbinar resah dengan gurat bersalah perlahan mengabur ke dalam kelembutan yang menghangatkan hati Baekhyun.

"Aish. Dasar kau ini!" pekik gemas Jongin dan Sehun sambil bergerak mengambil tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dalam rengkuhan hangat dan usapan acak di kepala.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil menerima perlakuan hangat kakaknya, setelahnya merapatkan diri menyamankan tubuh dalam rengkuhan hangat kakaknya. Akhirnya rasa rindu yang menggebu terbayar sudah. Sesaat suasana terlihat nyaman dan tenang sebelum sebuah pekikan tertahan merenggangkan rengkuhan mereka.

Jongin dan Sehun yang melihat hal tersebut mendadak panik kala mendengar suara tertahan Baekhyun dari sisi jendela setelah sebelumnya berlari menjauhi mereka. Sepasang pria tampan itu kemudian berderap menghampiri Baekhyun lantas merengkuh tubuh lemas adiknya yang nyaris limbung.

"Aku akan memanggil Tabib," ucap Jongin cepat dengan getar takut yang tidak dapat ia sembunyikan.

Sehun mengangguk, ia mengeratkan rengkuhannya. Jemarinya terulur mengusap bulir keringat di sepanjang pahatan garis wajah Baekhyun. "Aku mohon bertahanlah. Bertahanlah Baekhyun," bisik Sehun tidak kalah cemas.

Usai teriakan membabi buta Jongin di balik pintu _paviliun_ Baekhyun, serentak seorang Tabib beserta dua dayang pembantunya menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandang, iris matanya menatap sang Tabib lekat-lekat. "Dimana Tabib Choi? Mengapa bukan dirinya yang menanganiku?"

Wanita paruh baya itu menunduk, terdiam beberapa menit hingga usai meletakkan peralatan medisnya di sisi tubuh Baekhyun, kemudian bersimpuh di samping Baekhyun begitupula dengan dua dayang serta Jongin dan Sehun. "Maaf, _Gun daegam_. Pagi-pagi sekali, kami sudah tidak mendapati Tabib Choi di ruangannya," jawab Tabib Im penuh sesal.

Iris bulat Baekhyun melebar, terkejut dengan pandangan tidak yakin bahkan dirinya nyaris bangkit bila Jongin tidak bergegas menahan tubuhnya.

"Kau bercanda. Kau bercanda, Tabib Im. Tidak mungkin Tabib Choi meninggalkan istana tanpa sepengetahuanku. Kau berbohong. Katakan semua ini tidak benar!"

Bibir Baekhyun bergetar, ingatan tentang malam lalu ketika Tabib Choi bersimpuh di hadapannya memohon perhatiannya menyentak ulang bagaikan rantai film.

Sungguh dirinya begitu terpukul dan tidak rela dengan kepergian Tabib kepercayaannya yang telah ia anggap sebagai ayah sendiri. Tabib yang begitu dia teladani sikapnya hingga kejadian malam lalu sedikit banyak membuat dirinya mengerung kecewa, namun tidak pernah terbesit sedikitpun dipikiran untuk mendepak Tabib Choi keluar dari istana.

Baekhyun tahu, begitu paham dengan posisi Tabib Choi yang hendak patuh dengan titah Raja. Itu pula bukan sebab keinginan Tabib Choi, sama halnya dengan kesalahan yang kedua kakaknya lakukan.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak membenci Tabib Choi, malam lalu dirinya hanya sangat kalut. Begitu takut dengan kondisi Chanyeol hingga menghiraukan keberadaan Tabib Choi.

Hanya sebatas itu.

Sehun mengusap sisi wajah Baekhyun, menyadarkan adik tersayangnya dari lamunan yang tanpa sadar mendorong satu bulir air mata dari balik iris teduhnya.

"Sebaiknya periksakan dulu kondisimu, Baekhyun," kata Sehun lembut sembari mengusap bulir air mata yang melinangi pipi adiknya.

"Tabib Choi tengah menenangkan diri. Memang terlalu menyakitkan Baek-ah, bila mendapati seseorang yang begitu mempercayai kita menderu kecewa karena kesalahan yang telah kita perbuat. Begitu pula dengan Tabib Choi, dia hanya sekadar menyesali perbuatannya. Suatu saat nanti dia pasti kembali. Kalian pasti akan bertemu lagi," sambung Jongin menenangkan.

Baekhyun menatap dua kakaknya secara bergantian, kemudian memejamkan mata sambil mengangguk pelan.

Jongin mengerling Tabib Im, mempersilakan sang tabib untuk memeriksa kondisi Baekhyun. Tabib Im mengangguk patuh, tidak berselang lama roman wajah Tabib Im terlihat menegang, begitu pula dengan sepasang dayang yang saling pandang tidak mengerti.

Sehun mengernyitkan kening, merasa janggal dengan perubahan sikap Tabib Im. "Ada apa, Tabib? Bukan penyakit yang serius bukan?" tanya Sehun awas.

Baekhyun memaku wajah Tabib Im yang kini berubah gusar, kepalanya kemudian menunduk dalam.

"Mohon maaf, _Wang seja, Gun daegam_. Anda dapat menghukum saya setelah ini sebab kekeliruan saya dalam memeriksa kondisi Baekhyun _Daegam_ _._ "

Tabib Im semakin menunduk dalam ketika merasakan aura mencekam dari tatapan Jongin.

"Apa maksudmu, Tabib Im?! Jangan berbelit-belit. Katakan yang sebenarnya!" geram Jongin nyaris membentak bila Baekhyun tidak bergerak mengusap lengannya.

Tabib Im meneguk ludah lamat, begitu berat seolah sebongkah batu tengah mengganjal kerongkongannya.

"Baekhyun _Daegam_... _Gun daegamnim_ \- tengah mengandung, _Wang seja_ ," bisik Tabib Im dengan nada suara yang kian melirih takut.

Baekhyun mematung, lengan yang menumpu berat tubuh tiba-tiba melemas membuat tubuhnya terjerembap ke belakang. Sementara, tatapan matanya berbinar kosong sekaligus tidak percaya.

Sementara Jongin dan Sehun seolah kehilangan pita suara mereka, hanya terdiam dengan sorot mata yang terpaku tidak tentu arah. Jongin menggelengkan kepala, ia beralih menatap Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun ..." panggil Jongin gamang. Baekhyun menundukkan kepala, ia mengerat bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Tidak mampu menatap paras dua kakaknya.

"Hubungan kalian sudah sejauh itu?" tanya Jongin meragu, secercah harapan ia tanamkan dalam hati. Berharap bila kepala yang menunduk itu menggeleng, tidak membenarkan pertanyaannya.

Baekhyun perlahan mengangkat wajah menatap nanar wajah Jongin. " _Hyung_..."

Baekhyun terisak pelan, getar suaranya sekejap melemaskan tubuh Jongin dan Sehun. Sehun membekap bibir, pikirannya kosong melanglangbuana tidak tentu arah sementara hatinya bergemuruh kacau akan malapetaka yang sebentar lagi menghinggapi Kerajaannya.

"Katakan semua itu tidak benar! Lekas, katakan semua itu tidak benar Baekhyun _Daegam_!"

Jongin merengkuh bahu Baekhyun, menghentaknya berulang kali seolah kesetanan. Lelaki tampan itu bahkan menghiraukan isak tangis Baekhyun yang tersedak lirih.

" _Hyung_ sudah! _Hyung_ , tenanglah!"

Sehun menyentak lengan Jongin yang kemudian menuai geraman marah dari putra mahkota Silla itu.

"Kau bilang tenang! Bagaimana bisa aku bersikap tenang bila mendapati adikku tengah mengandung benih Goguryeo?! Katakan bagaimana caraku untuk tenang, Sehun _Daegam_! Bila malapetaka seolah berbayang di depan mata! Katakan!" teriak Jongin kalut.

"Kau menyakitinya, _hyung_!" balas Sehun berteriak. "Lihat!" tegas Sehun sekali lagi sambil menjulurkan jari telunjuk ke arah Baekhyun. "Dia juga terkejut! Baekhyun juga tertekan, tidak terkira akan mendapat takdir serumit ini! Tidak bisakah kau mengerti akan perasaannya saat ini, _Wang seja_!" geram Sehun tidak habis pikir.

Sehun kemudian bangkit dari posisinya, berpindah ke sisi Baekhyun lantas merengkuh tubuh yang tengah bergetar hebat itu. Baekhyun tersenggal, tidak pernah mengira akan mendengar dua kabar yang sekejap meruntuhkan hidupnya dalam sekali waktu.

Belum sembuh keterkejutannya akan kepergian Tabib Choi kini kabar lain sejenak menghentikan denyut jantungnya. Hati Baekhyun merintih, menarik ulur debaran hangat yang berseling dengan detakan takut akan kemarahan sang penguasa Silla.

"Ulangi."

Baekhyun membeku dalam rengkuhan Sehun, isakannya mendadak sunyi sementara genggaman tangan pada _dalryongpo_ yang dikenakan Sehun kian mengerat ketika suara dingin yang begitu berat menembus romansa kelam di kamar tersebut.

Jongin bergegas menghampiri Baekhyun, melakukan hal yang serupa dengan Sehun. Rona wajah yang tampak tenang itu sedikit banyak mengancam mereka, terlebih Baekhyun.

Kangin tengah berusaha menahan buncahan emosinya, ia bahkan kini telah menilik tubuh Baekhyun di balik rengkuhan Sehun dan Jongin.

"Ulangi perkataanmu, Tabib Im!" tekan Kangin di setiap bait kata.

Aura di sekitar kamar Baekhyun terasa kian mencekam, ingin rasanya Tabib Im bergegas melangkah keluar. Jiwanya merasa terancam bila dirinya terus berdiam diri di _paviliun_ Pangeran bungsu. Tabib Im mengangguk patuh, ia berupaya meredakan getaran tubuhnya.

" _Gu-Gun daegam_ ... tengah mengandung ..."

Kangin memejamkan mata, telapak tangan yang mengepal di sisi tubuh terlihat mengerat. Leeteuk yang sejak tadi hanya termangu di balik tubuh Kangin berubah awas sesaat menangkap gerakan dada yang tersenggal.

"KELUAR!" teriak Kangin geram yang seketika menghamburkan Tabib Im dan sepasang dayang itu untuk melangkah pergi dari ruangan Baekhyun.

Niat hati yang terselip di kepala tentang pembicaraannya bersama Jaehyun yang hendak dia utarakan pada Baekhyun lenyap sudah bersama untaian kalimat yang sungguh dalam sekilas mampu mendidihkan gemuruh emosinya.

Nyaris limbung dan mendadak tuli disaat sampai di ambang pintu indera pendengarnya mendengar semua kegaduhan yang menekan dada serta pernapasannya.

Bagaimana bisa, seorang Pangeran Bungsu yang begitu ia percayai akan kepatuhannya menikam dirinya dari belakang dengan menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan seorang musuh? Sontak saja hal tersebut lantas menginjak harga dirinya.

Kangin mendekat, emosi yang telah menguar di permukaan rupanya telah membutakan nalurinya sebagai seorang ayah. Tangannya bergerak kasar menepis perlawanan Jongin dan Sehun yang bersikeras melindungi Baekhyun dari jangkauannya.

Kangin mendapatkan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, bergegas ia menarik lengan ringkih itu dari kungkungan Jongin dan Sehun kemudian menyeret putra bungsunya keluar dari kamar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke lantai.

Tubuh Baekhyun terjerembap dengan keras, Leeteuk terpekik menangkap pemandangan mengerikan tersebut, ia kemudian bergegas menghampiri tubuh terpaku Baekhyun yang tengkurap di lantai. Namun, lengan Kangin bergerak cepat menghempas tubuhnya ke sisi kanan dan nyaris membentur kayu ukiran pemisah ruangan dan kamar bila Jongin tidak sigap merengkuh tubuh ibunya.

Kangin tengah murka, dirinya benar-benar menggelap hingga sebuah rajam yang terletak di lemari penyimpanan senjata; mengundang dirinya untuk meraih benda tersebut.

"Tak mengira seorang Pangeran Bungsu sepertimu bisa mencoreng harkat martabat Kerajaan dengan menjalin hubungan dengan seorang musuh!" geram Kangin sambil melayangkan tali rajam ke punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menangis dalam diam, jemari tangannya mengerat lantai tidak berniat melawan maupun menatap Kangin bahkan pekik sakit akibat gelenyar rasa panas dan ngilu di sekujur tubuhnya tak sepatahpun terlontar dari celah bibirnya yang mulai berdarah akibat rengkuhan gigi di bibir bawah.

"Katakan semua itu tidak benar! Tegakkan wajahmu dan katakan kalian tidak pernah berhubungan sebelumnya! Katakan bahwa kau tidak pernah mengenal Putra mahkota Goguryeo, BAEKHYUN _DAEGAM_!"

Kangin menghentikan hujaman rajamnya, iris tajamnya memerah berkilat tajam dengan semua rasa kecewa yang bertumpah ruah.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, ia memaksakan diri untuk bangkit. Menghiraukan rasa perih yang menyayat kulit di sela gerak yang berusaha menegakkan posisi di hadapan Kangin.

"Maaf, Ayahanda. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintainya."

"DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIRI!"

Kangin semakin kalap. Tangannya bahkan beralih melayangkan sebuah tamparan telak di wajah Baekhyun, begitu keras hingga membuat tubuhnya kembali terantuk lantai. Darah segar kemudian merangsak dari celah hidung dan bibirnya.

"KANGIN!"

Leeteuk berteriak murka. Ia melepaskan rengkuhan Jongin dari tubuhnya bergerak kacau menghampiri Baekhyun, namun sekali lagi Kangin menghempas tubuhnya.

"Berhenti membelanya, Jung soo _Mama_! Pantaskan seorang pengkhianat seperti dirinya mendapat pembelaan! Bahkan aku tidak lagi mendapati darahku di dalam tubuhnya!" tegas Kangin yang sontak melenyapkan pikiran Baekhyun.

Dalam sekejap dirinya berubah menjadi orang asing. Hanya dalam satu waktu Kangin menolak kehadirannya, mengaburkan identitasnya. Baekhyun memejamkan mata, hatinya remuk melebur bersama tikaman duri yang berbondong mengoyak hatinya.

Rajaman kembali menyapa tubuh Baekhyun, bergerak kian membabi buta dengan racauan kecewa Kangin. Akan tetapi, Baekhyun terbungkam; mengindahkan rasa perih dan nyeri yang meyayat kulit. Apa yang ia rasakan di sepanjang tubuh tidaklah lebih remuk dihati.

"Apa kau membenciku?! Apa kau lelah dengan semua identitasmu?! Sehingga kau dengan berani mencoreng nama leluhur kita! Apa didikanku selama ini salah?! Jawab aku Baekhyun! Mengapa kau menentang titah Ayahandamu sendiri?! Dimana sosok Pangeran bungsuku yang selalu patuh terhadap adab Kerajaan?! Apa Putra mahkota brengsek itu yang telah meracuni otakmu?! Apa dia yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?!" racau Kangin emosi bercampur sedih.

Leeteuk menatap Jongin dan Sehun yang tidak berkutik di tempatnya dengan pandangan nanar, mendapati amarah Kangin yang terus memuncak menyebabkan Leeteuk bergerak gusar.

Pandangan nanar sekaligus memohon itu serentak mengalihkan kesadaran Jongin dan Sehun akan kondisi tubuh Baekhyun yang kian memburuk. Tentu saja, sepasang kakak itu bergegas menahan tubuh Kangin.

Alih-alih menenang, Kangin justru hendak menghajar kedua putranya. "Ayahanda aku mohon tenanglah. Kau bisa membunuh, Baekhyun. Ayahanda!" pekik Jongin menenangkan sembari menahan pergerakan rajamam Kangin.

Leeteuk bersimpuh, ia menarik Baekhyun ke dalam rengkuhanya. "Sudah, Kangin. Aku mohon. Baekhyun masih putra kita, putra bungsu kita. Jangan menghukumnya seperti ini. Dia tidak bersalah," pinta Leeteuk mengiba sambil menangis tergugu. Sepasang lengan melingkupi tubuh bergetar Baekhyun dengan perlindungan penuh.

Kangin terdiam, menatap nanar getar samar tubuh Baekhyun yang sekilas mengobrak-abrik nalurinya sebagai seorang ayah. Bukan bermaksud menyakiti putranya, ia pun bergumam penuh sesal dalam hati sebab tidak mampu mengendalikan emosinya. Akan tetapi, ingatan tentang untaian yang terlontar dari belah bibir Tabib Im memudarkan sikap lembut Kangin.

"Gugurkan janin itu!"

Baekhyun menegang dibalik rengkuhan Leeteuk. Sehun dan Jongin terpaku sementara Leeteuk menatap Kangin dengan sorot tajam tidak percaya.

"Apa kau terlahir sebagai manusia tidak memiliki hati nulari, _Wang geonnim_?! Kau ingin putramu menjadi seorang iblis dengan membunuh janin yang bahkan masih berbentuk gumpalan darah!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" sergah Kangin cepat membungkam teriakan frustasi Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menangis dalam diam, ia menatap Kangin dengan sorot terluka. Kangin mengindahkan tatapan Leeteuk dengan sorot dingin bagai sebongkah es.

"Aku tidak menghendaki kelahiran anak itu. Sebuah aib yang sungguh memalukan bila putra bungsu Silla melahirkan benih Goguryeo, benih seorang musuh."

Kangin berbalik, bersiap melangkah pergi tetapi tertahan sesaat Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba merengkuh kakinya.

Kepalanya merunduk nyaris menyentuh punggung kaki Kangin. "Aku mohon. Izinkan aku mempertahankan anak ini, Ayahanda. Aku berjanji akan menuruti semua perkataanmu. Aku mohon, jangan bunuh anak ini," racau Baekhyun tersenggal dengan napas satu-satu.

Isakannya berdentang pedih menyayat hati, Leeteuk mengalihkan pandang tidak mampu menatap putra kesayangannya merintih seperti itu begitupula dengan sepasang pria tampan yang terdiam bisu dengan tatapan sendu. Sekali lagi tidak mengira takdir Baekhyun bagaikan perahu yang terombang ambing di tengah lautan lepas.

Kangin menatap puncak kepala Baekhyun, ia berdecih keras ketika merasakan ketulusan kasih Baekhyun atas keberadaan janin tersebut membuat dirinya semakin bergidik keji.

"Baik. Aku mengizinkanmu untuk mempertahankan anak itu dengan satu syarat. Jangan pernah sekalipun memberitahukan siapa pengukir jiwanya pada anak itu. Aku tidak sudi membawa nama Goguryeo dalam istanaku dan segera lupakan Putra mahkota Goguryeo sebab 4 hari lagi pernikahanmu dan Jaehyun _Sanggam_ akan segera digelar."

 _ **To be continue...**_

Muehehe ada simon say /plak/ oke, tetiba saya kepikiran ma ni palentin boy gegara dia pernah bilang mo jadi kek baekhyun waks ntar ada yg lain loh, coba ayo tebak sapaa klunya anak WayV hahaha :v

Oke, ikuti aja yaa dan yeah, thanks atas dukungan kalian semua thanks yg masih bersedia membaca fict gaje ini, memberikan ripyuu dan cintaa muach :*

Ah ya, saya sedang mengerjakan skripsi, mohon doanya supaya lancar yaa. Okee, see you di chap selanjutnya. Love you all 3


End file.
